Despertar
by Athena Weasley
Summary: James y Lily despiertan dieciseis años después del ataque de Voldemort para descubrir que el mundo ya no es el mismo, que la mayoría de sus conocidos no estan con vida y que su hijo ha emprendido una misión que nadie conoce. RdM
1. Despertando

**Declaimer****: Todo es de Jk y demás empresarios multimillonarios, obviamente no es mio sino no trabajaría jaja.**

**Sumary: James y Lily despiertan dieciseis años después de ser atacados por Voldemort para descubrir que el mundo ya no es el mismo, que la mayoría de sus seres queridos no estan con vida y que su hijo partió con sus amigos a una misión que nadie conoce y que creen suicida. Spoilers Reliquias.  
**

**CAPITULO 1**

Un hombre estaba recostado sobre su cama en la habitación del hospital que ocupaba hacía ya muchos años. Miró detenidamente a la persona que se encontraba en la cama de al lado. Su mujer seguía sumida en el sueño en que él también había estado. Sonrió esperanzado, según le había dicho su anciano profesor hoy sería el día en que ella despertaría, ansiaba el momento desde que se lo informaron, su vida no tenía sentido sin escuchar su voz, sin oírla reír, sin ver la luz de esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba. Se sentó con lentitud, aún le costaba trabajo hacer movimientos normales, pero si se comparaba a como estaba hacía tres meses la mejoría era notable. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que despertó, aún no se acostumbraba a esa realidad, su realidad, a la que había estado tratando de acostumbrarse desde que abrió los ojos. Miró a su esposa dormir, toda su vida corrió delante de sus ojos, recordó el colegio y sus amigos, recordó el amor que sintió por ella mucho antes de que supiera lo que realmente significaba. El corazón se le acongojó al rememorar aquellos tiempos felices donde eran una familia que disfrutaba y vivía a pesar de lo que ocurría alrededor, tiempos felices que sabía no volverían, no si ya no estaba a su lado su amigo del alma, aquel que había sido como un hermano, no si otro de ellos lo había traicionado sin importarle la vida de su esposa y su hijo, a pesar de todo tenía el consuelo de que aún tenía a uno de ellos, a otro de sus hermanos.

Siguió en esa posición durantes unos cuantos minutos más hasta que su acompañante comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin mucha fuerza. Inmediatamente tomó el bastón que le servía de apoyo y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo dada las circunstancias en la que se encontraba, llegó hasta la cama de al lado y se sentó con cuidado de no aplastarla. Los sanadores entraron rápidamente al escuchar unas alarmas estridentes, sonrió al reconocerlas, eran las mismas alarmas que había escuchado el día que despertó. Uno de los sanadores intentó apartarlo pero él se negó rotundamente, quería ser la primera persona que ella viera al despertar, aunque seguramente no lo reconocería. Su mujer abrió los ojos con suma pereza. Comenzó a escuchar las voces a su alrededor pero no podía distinguir claramente donde se encontraba.

- Ha despertado - escuchó que decía una mujer que se encontraba al lado de ella tomándole el pulso.

Poco a poco la visión nublosa comenzó a desaparecer dando paso a una mucho más nítida. No reconoció a ninguna de las personas que se encontraban allí, pero dedujo que se trataban de sanadores por la ropa que llevaban puesta y la posición en que ella misma se encontraba. Miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama y no lo reconoció pero sintió algo extraño al ver sus ojos, esa mirada la veía en una sola persona.

- ¿James? – preguntó dubitativa.

- Si amor, soy yo.

- Pero... que... – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Shhh – la interrumpió – deja que los sanadores hagan su trabajo y luego yo te explico todo.

Luego de varias horas en que los medimagos realizaron su tarea y después de ver que la mujer se encontraba en un estado aceptable para haber despertado de un coma profundo los dejaron solos en la habitación. Ella intentó moverse pero no pudo, su cara dibujó rápidamente un expresión de miedo ante esto.

- No te preocupes, es normal que no puedas moverte, a mi también me pasó lo mismo al principio, pero cuando empieces con la rehabilitación verás que todo mejorará – dijo tranquilizándola.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto? – dijo señalando con su cabeza el pelo castaño claro, y su rostro que no era el mismo.

- Tu también te ves diferente, Dumbledore nos cambió la apariencia.

Lily inmediatamente recordó el ataque de Voldemort en su casa. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente a causa de la impresión y el terror de pensar que había pasado con su hijo.

- Harry – dijo apenas audible y con los ojos cristalizados.

- Él está bien – su voz sonó a congoja y Lily lo notó.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

James respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, pensando que palabras utilizaría para explicarle todo.

- Dime que pasa con nuestro bebé.

- Lily, Harry ya no es un bebé.

Abrió los ojos aún más si fue posible, comprendía que había estado en coma, pero que su hijo ya no fuera un bebé la asustó.

- Cuando Voldemort nos atacó algo sucedió, algo que todavía no podemos explicar, pero la maldición asesina no logró matarnos, pero en cambio si sufrimos fuertes consecuencias. Hemos estado en coma desde entonces.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó temerosa.

James exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Muchísimo tiempo – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Cuánto es muchísimo tiempo? – preguntó temiendo que le dijese que habían sido algunos años, aunque nunca pensó que tantos.

- Casi dieciséis años...

Lily dejó correr algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas, su marido las secó de las mejillas que eran mucho más redondas que las verdaderas, después pasó su mano por el pelo ahora rubio de su mujer.

- Pobre mi niño, me imagino lo que ha sufrido teniendo padres en coma durante toda su infancia y adolescencia.

James negó con la cabeza.

- Harry no sabe...

- No sabe ¿qué? – dijo llorando aún más.

- Que estamos vivos... – su voz se apagó en la última palabra y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir desde hacía horas – para protegernos y protegerlo Albus nos cambió la identidad, somos Dana y Michael Weber.

Ella quiso levantarse para poder abrazar a su marido, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, sintiéndose aún más impotente su lágrimas se transformaron en un llanto desconsolado. Él comprendió la actitud y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, juntos lloraron un largo rato.

- ¿Sólo Dumbledore sabe que estamos vivos? – preguntó moviendo lentamente la mano para secarse los ojos, aunque el movimiento pareció llevarle todo la fuerza que tenía – quiero hablar con él.

James negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es imposible – sus ojos se ensombrecieron – Albus murió hace algunas semanas.

Lily palideció de golpe, el hombre que creía indestructible estaba muerto, su mentor ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

- ¿Cómo.. Quién?

¿Cómo explicarle a su esposa que el asesino era su amigo de la infancia? Aquel del que se había alejado por su quinto año luego de su inclinación por las artes oscuras, y que a pesar de eso seguía queriéndolo y añorando los buenos tiempos. Lily lo miraba expectante, esperando que James respondiese su pregunta, notó en él un predicamento, a pesar de que su rostro no era el mismo si tenía las mismas expresiones.

- Lils, fue alguien en quien confiaba – respiró profundamente – Snape, por encargo de Voldemort.

La mujer comenzó a llorar otra vez, no podía entender como su amigo se había convertido en esa persona, aunque los últimos tiempos ya no era el Severus que ella conocía, aquel niño que había conocido antes de empezar Hogwarts. Su esposo volvió a abrazarla para consolarla. Haber despertado en un mundo que ya no reconocían donde no tenían a muchos de sus seres queridos los entristecía.

- Conociendo al director – dijo tratando de reponerse – sospecho que no le informó a nadie sobre nosotros ¿Estamos solos? ¿Alguien sabe?

- El único que sabe de nuestra existencia es Remus, Albus se lo confió días después que yo desperté. Sospecho que él sabía lo que le iba a suceder.

- ¿Por qué solo Remus? ¿y Sirius?

Esta vez los ojos del hombre fueron los que se llenaron de lágrimas que contuvo para que no se escapasen y rodaran por sus mejillas. Lily entendió inmediatamente el gesto de su esposo y nuevas lágrimas brotaron nublándole la vista.

- Oh James, Sirius... no, él no puede... no Sirus, James.

- Era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano...

James se tomó su tiempo para explicarle como Sirius había muerto, le explicó sobre la batalla en el ministerio y sobre como Harry y sus amigos habían ido a recatarlo creyendo que él se encontraba allí, le explicó sobre el duelo entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, aunque evitó mencionarle que el maldito desgraciado había poseído a su hijo, pensó que no era necesario que lo supiera y agregarle dolor. Luego de esto se llamaron a silencio para recordar los buenos momentos que vivieron cuando eran jóvenes. Para ellos esos días no estaban tan lejanos aunque para el mundo habían pasado dieciséis años.

- ¿Cuándo despertaste?

- Hace tres meses.

- Oh... debe haber sido difícil para ti verme en ese estado.

- Si, lo ha sido, pero Albus me dijo que tu despertarías a mas tardar cuando Harry cumpliera los diecisiete. Y bueno no se ha equivocado solo faltan cuatro días para que nuestro hijo sea mayor de edad.

_"Mayor de edad" _pensó Lily y comprendió todo lo que se había perdido de su hijo, él ya era un hombre. James continuó explicando.

- Cuando tu evitaste que ese hombre matase a nuestro niño y te sacrificaste por él, le otorgaste una protección inigualable. Albus utilizó tu sacrificio y realizó un encantamiento protector.

James le explicó como funcionaba el hechizo y por ende tuvo que contarle que Harry había vivido toda su vida con los Dursley, muy a su pesar tuvo que decirle como había sido la vida de su hijo durante esos dieciséis años. Lily escuchaba azorada y sin emitir ningún sonido mientras seguía llorando en el hombro de su marido. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cada vez que James le explicaba algún episodio acontecido en la vida de Harry, con apenas diecisiete años su hijo había presenciado horrores que la mayoría de las personas no podían ni siquiera imaginar que existían. Lo último que le contó fue que esa misma noche la nueva Orden del Fénix lo iba a llevar a un lugar seguro y que la protección iba a dejar de funcionar. Dumbledore le había dicho que Lily despertaría cuando el encantamiento dejara de funcionar. El silencio los invadió durante algunos minutos.

- Ya deben haber salido de la casa de tu hermana, por eso es que has despertado.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Lo sabremos pronto, Remus me dijo que vendría a informarme cuando la misión acabase. Así que no creo que tarde mucho más.

- Espero que sea pronto.

Una hora después Remus Lupin llegaba a San Mungo para poder informarle a su amigo que su hijo estaba a salvo. Su amigo, aún no podía creer que Cornamenta se encontrara con vida, haberlo recuperado después de haber perdido a Sirius era algo inigualable. Sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que sentía por la reciente muerte de Alastor Moody. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con una escena que difícilmente podría olvidarse en lo que le restaba de vida, no solo su amigo estaba vivo, sino que también su querida pelirroja, aquella niña que había sido como una hermana para él, a quién había llorado tanto como a James.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó con voz emocionada.

Ella volteó a ver quien la llamaba y se encontró con un Remus Lupin mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, con canas esparcidas por la cabeza y una cara que reflejaba dolor y cansancio. Se estremeció al verlo en ese estado, lamentablemente la vida había sido injusta con más de una persona.

- Remus – dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

El licántropo corrió hasta ella para abrazarla como había querido hacerlo desde que se enteró que estaban vivos.

- Por fin has despertado – le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

- Lunático ¿Cómo está Harry? – le preguntó James impaciente.

- Bien, bien, por suerte el llegó bien a destino.

- ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

- No – dijo bajando la voz – Moody no lo logró.

Se quedaron en silencio, una víctima nueva de esa estúpida guerra sin sentido y pensar todas las que todavía quedaban.

- ¿En dónde está nuestro hijo? – preguntó Lily.

- Está con los Weasley.

- ¿Con Arthur y Molly? – recordó a la pareja llena de niños pelirrojos que había pertenecido junto con ellos a la Orden del Fénix.

- Si con ellos Lily, los Weasley han sido como una familia para Harry.

- ¿En serio? – dijo con los ojos colmados en lágrimas contenidas, pero alegre de saber que había gente que quería a su hijo.

- Si, así es, de hecho el menor de los varones, Ron, es el mejor amigo de Harry.

- ¿Cuántos amigos tiene? – preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada, quería que le hablaran del muchacho.

- Varios, Ron y Hermione Granger son los mejores amigos de él, son un trío inseparable desde primero. Juntos han enfrentado la mayoría de las cosas.

- ¿Granger? No conozco ninguna familia Granger – dijo pensativo James.

- Por que ella es nacida muggle.

- Como yo – dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Si así es – y sonriendo agregó – aunque no es en lo único que se parecen, yo diría que Hermione tiene mucha de tus cualidades. Es muy inteligente y una gran bruja y siempre ha sido la voz de la razón entre Harry y Ron, como tu lo eras con nosotros.

La sonrisa de la mujer se agrandó más y su esposo no pudo evitar el impulso de plantarle un beso en los labios.

- Y ¿cómo es él?

- ¿Harry? Oh es un gran muchacho. Se parece bastante a los dos en personalidad. Aunque debo decir que heredó tu carácter fuerte Lily.

- Ehhh – dijo fingiendo molestia.

- Y el talento especial para meterse en problemas que tenía cornamenta.

- Ehhhhh – ahora era el nombrado el que protestaba – que yo no era el que buscaba problemas sino que los problemas siempre me encontraban a mí.

Lily volteó los ojos hacia arriba mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- Esa misma frase utiliza él – Remus sonrió – cuando lo escuché decirla por primera vez me sorprendió que utilizase esas misma palabras sin haberlas escuchado antes.

- Quizás si las escuchó – dijo la mujer al pasar.

Los dos hombres la miraron sin entender.

- Digo – quiso explicar enseguida al ver la confusión en sus rostros – tú solías decirlo todo el tiempo cuando él era un bebe, quizás de alguna manera quedó grabado en su subconsciente.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo recordando esa vida que habían tenido alguna vez. Cuando eran felices y estaban todos juntos, cuando aún no habían sufrido la traición de Pettigrew y lo consideraban un gran amigo.

- Bueno, al menos estará a salvo hasta que vaya a Hogwarts, allí si me va a preocupar ahora que el colegio no tiene a Albus para protegerlo – dijo Lily seriamente.

Los dos amigos se encontraron con la mirada, Remus ya le había informado a James sobre las sospechas que la orden tenía sobre una misión que Dumbledore les pudo haber dejado al trío.

- Estamos bastantes seguros de que ninguno de los tres va a volver a cursar su séptimo año...

Lily frunció el seño. A pesar de la gravedad del asunto, Remus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tal gesto, aún a pesar de que su rostro no era el mismo no podía dejar de adivinar que detrás de esa fachada se encontraba la mujer que él tan bien conocía.

- Creemos que Albus antes de morir les dejo una misión.

- ¿Cuál?

- No lo sabemos, ya intentamos hablar con Ron y Hermione y no nos dijeron nada. A Harry va a ser imposible sacarle algo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort? – preguntó Lily intuyendo que esa era la razón.

- Eso pensamos. Durante su sexto año, Albus estuvo dándole lecciones en privado a Harry, pero nunca nadie supo de que se trataban.

- Seguramente tiene que ver con la profecía...

Lily habló en voz alta, James la acarició para tranquilizarla aunque era eso mismo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento. Su hijo a punto de partir a una misión que nadie sabe de que se trata y en la cual no permite que le ayuden más que sus dos amigos, dos niños al igual que él.

Dos días después de haber despertado, Lily comenzó con la rehabilitación, lo cuál a pesar del dolor que le provocaba la ponía de buen humor, ver a James tan adelantado a comparación de ella le daba fuerzas para afrontar el reto de recuperarse y principalmente el hecho de poder ver a su hijo algún día. En dos días sería el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Harry y Remus les había prometido visitarlos luego de la fiesta que iban a brindar en honor a su hijo para comentarles como todo había salido. Ese día despertó algo más acongojada que de costumbre, recordando a cada momento el primer cumpleaños de su primogénito, el único que habían podido celebrar con él y ese pensamiento la ponía un poco más triste de lo que ya se sentía. Al ver el rostro de su marido comprendió que él también tenía los mismos pensamientos que ella, lo miró detenidamente, a pesar de que ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos rasgos desconocidos no podía evitar extrañar los suyos, en especial el pelo negro azabache incontrolable que tanto le gustaba. Esa tarde estaba particularmente cansado, había hecho más ejercicios del que debía, pero solo había sido para poder ocupar su mente y no recordar que el día que su hijo cumplía la mayoría de edad no podía estar junto a él. Ansiaba poder saber como era el rostro de su hijo, tanto Remus como Dumbledore le habían dicho que se parecía mucho a él, pero él quería comprobarlo por si mismo aunque sea por medio de una foto, pero el anciano profesor se había negado a que tuviera una alegando que sería comprometedor que alguien la encontrase. Remus llegó cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, su cara era de cansancio como si hubiera corrido hasta el hospital. Al llegar junto a ellos les explicó que no había podido quedarse mucho tiempo porque el ministro de la magia había irrumpido en el cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué querría?

- Hace un rato Arthur me acaba de informar que tenía que entregarle unos objetos a Harry, Ron y Hermione, objetos que les heredó Albus.

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Albus nombrándolos herederos? – preguntó James con incredulidad.

- Por lo que me dijo Arthur, a simple vista esos objetos no tienen mucha utilidad, pero la orden cree que hay alguna razón más de fondo que una simple herencia, piensan que tienen que ver con la misión que los chicos van a emprender.

Ninguno dijo más nada, no hacían falta palabras para saber que los tres estaban pensando lo mismo. El profesor Dumbledore les había preparado un camino que solo los tres muchachos tendrían que recorrer, conocían a su antiguo director lo suficiente para saber que se manejaba de formas misteriosas.

Al día siguiente el matrimonio se encontraba haciendo sus sesiones de rehabilitación, mientras a Lily le daban unos masajes en la habitación entró James agitado acompañado de su bastón, en su cara había una preocupación que la mujer asoció con su hijo. Lo interrogó con la mirada.

- Acabo de escuchar por los pasillos que el ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto.

**Bueno, hasta aca el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, creo que voy a subir los capitulos los findes pero no lo aseguro. Dejen Reviews porfis!!!!!!!!! quiero saber su opinión.  
**

**Athena  
**


	2. El ataque a San Mungo

**Declaimer: Todo es de JK y demás empresarios multimillonarios.**

**Hola a todos, acá está el 2º capítulo, un día antes de lo prometido. A todos los que me dejaron review muchas pero muchísimas gracias porque me ayudaron a querer terminar este capi. Bueno espero que cumpla sus espectativas. Besos y que lo disfruten.**

CAPITULO 2: El ataque a San Mungo

- Acabo de escuchar por los pasillos que el ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto – dijo en un tono de voz bajo y preocupado.

La sanadora que estaba atendiendo a Lily dejó rápidamente su tarea al escuchar las palabras del paciente. Miró a las dos personas que tenía bajo su cuidado y vio en sus rostros la misma preocupación e incertidumbre que tenía ella.

- Esta bien Dana, creo que por hoy es suficiente – le dijo a Lily

La joven salió deprisa. James se sentó con algo de dificultad sobre la cama de su esposa para abrazarla, el panorama no se veía para nada alentador. Pasaron varias horas en las que nada sabían sobre lo que sucedía en el exterior, Remus no había ido a visitarlos y eso los preocupaba de sobremanera, aunque con la situación que se vivía afuera seguramente su amigo no había podido llegar hasta ellos. Se quedaron en silencio durante todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando alguno emitía alguna opinión que ninguno contestaba, los nervios los habían invadido hasta el punto de perder el sueño a pesar de que el amanecer ya se estaba asomando. Lupin no llegó hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, su cara mostraba una real consternación.

- ¿Harry? – fue lo primero que preguntó la madre del mencionado ni bien Lunático entró en la habitación.

Él hombre lobo ya se esperaba esa pregunta, sabía que sería la primera que tendría que responder.

- Se han ido.

- ¿Dónde?

Remus alzó los hombros perplejo.

- Partieron rumbo a la misión... – entendió James.

- No he podido venir antes.

Su amigo asintió dándole a entender que eso era lo que pensaban.

- Creo que este lugar ya no es seguro para ustedes...

- Si, yo pienso lo mismo – dijo James. Lily asintió apoyando las palabras de su esposo.

- Pero yo todavía no me puedo mover.

- Lo se, por eso les he traído esto – dijo mientras sacaba dos varas de madera de sus pantalones.

- ¿Nuestras varitas?

- Así es, Albus me las dio para que las guardara unos días después de que me informó que ustedes se encontraban con vida, pero me pidió que no se las entregara hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Remus les explicó que habían interrumpido en la boda del hijo mayor de los Weasley y que los habían interrogado hasta el cansancio para saber el paradero de Harry, y no solo a ellos sino que a todos los miembros de la orden les había sucedido lo mismo.

- ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

- Si, ahora si, pero fue muy difícil para todos. Nos quisieron torturar para que le digamos la verdad, pero terminaron utilizando veritaserum. Ahora estoy de acuerdo en que los muchachos no nos hubieran dicho nada.

- Oh por Merlín, debe haber sido terrible...

- Si, en especial para Arthur y Molly cuando agarraron a Ginny, a ella la tuvieron más tiempo que a cualquiera de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó asustada.

- Ella es muy allegada al trío, pero parecía que contaban con más información de la que teníamos nosotros...

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó James.

- Pues al parecer durante el curso anterior Harry y Ginny habían mantenido un noviazgo del cual ninguno de nosotros estaba enterado.

Lily recordó a la bebita pelirroja que Molly cargaba en brazos la última vez que ellos habían asistido a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Y cómo pudieron enterarse?

- Seguramente por Snape.

- Al parecer le gustan también las pelirrojas – dijo James para amenizar un poco la situación.

Lily y Remus sonrieron ante el comentario. La mujer se quedó pensando en su hijo y su antigua novia, ¿por qué abrían terminado? ¿será que ya no se quieren? ¿o caso había algo más? No puso en palabras sus cavilaciones, no pensaba que los dos hombres compartieran con ella las mismas dudas.

- Creo que todavía no pueden salir de aquí, al menos hasta que Lily esté en condiciones mejores de las que está actualmente.

- Eso no será hasta dentro de unos tres o cuatro meses – aclaró la aludida.

- Si, así es. Ese es el tiempo que tarde yo en estar en este estado y todavía no estoy en perfectas condiciones.

Lupin meneó la cabeza en concordancia. Miró detenidamente a sus amigos, a los cuales todavía no había tendido la posibilidad de verlos realmente, de ver los ojos de esmeralda o el cabello pelirrojo de Lily o el pelo azabache despeinado y las facciones que Harry había heredado.

Los tres se llamaron a silencio, la situación en que estaba el país entero, muggle o mágico, era realmente caótica, mucha más peligrosa que la vez antes de que Vodemort cayera. En ese entonces se sabía, aunque no a ciencia cierta, que mortífagos estaban infiltrados en el ministerio pero no habían llegado al punto de derrocar un gobierno y asesinar al ministro, definitivamente el poder del mago oscuro estaba llegando a niveles más altos que dieciséis años atrás. Aunque lamentablemente ya no sorprendía la desapariciones constantes de personas, como la de aquella profesora que enseñaba estudios muggles en Hogwarts, o la falsedad de las noticias que publicaba el profeta. Para pesar de la comunidad mágica Tom Riddle había acaparado todos los centros de poder.

El primer mes desde que Lily despertó pasó rápidamente, la mujer ya podía mover sus extremidades aunque se mantenía en pie con ayuda, pero el avance mantenía de buen humor no solo a ella sino también a su esposo que ya caminaba sin necesidad de bastón. Las noticias que llegaban desde el exterior eran pocas e insignificantes, lo cual los mantenía en un estado de exaltación permanente ante la perspectiva de que algo grave ocurriese. A pesar del peligro en el exterior San Mungo aún se mantenía en pie y su control no había caído en manos de Voldemort, aunque había serias intenciones por parte de este de hacerse con el centro médico. Remus los había visitado con menos frecuencia que las primeras veces y en una de ellas había venido algo avergonzado diciéndoles que había visto al trío y la visita había terminado con una discusión entre Harry y él sobre su futuro hijo, James estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras que el muchacho le había dicho aunque no con la forma, ya que conocía profundamente el miedo que el licántropo poseía, jamás se perdonaría traspasar sus genes al futuro Lupin, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano recapacitaría y tomaría la noticia como la bendición que era. La reflexión llegó mas temprano que tarde y Lunático había vuelto con su esposa. Por otro lado los tranquilizaba saber que Harry se encontraba recluido en Grimmauld Place, aunque el lugar siempre estaba vigilado por uno o dos hombres del innombrable.

En esos días Lily había descubierto que en el pabellón de heridas incurables se encontraban Alice y Frank Longbottom, los visitaba con frecuencia y Alice siempre terminaba regalándole envolturas de golosinas. En aquellos días cuando sus hijos habían nacido se habían unido de una manera que jamás hubieran imaginado, y todo ante la perspectiva de que uno de los recién nacidos fuera el que llevara el peso de enfrentarse con Voldemort, en las visitas Lily les hablaba durante horas diciéndoles que no se preocuparan por su hijo ya que el que no debe ser nombrado no lo había elegido, James le decía continuamente que ellos no entendían sus palabras pero ella seguía en su día en su labor.

Ese día de septiembre Lily se despertó inusualmente inquieta, aunque sin ninguna razón aparente, no podía apartar ni por un segundo de su mente a Harry, aún más de lo que acostumbraba pensar en su hijo. James la notaba exaltada y nerviosa, lo más extraño es que el se sentía de la misma forma pero prefería callarlo y no preocupar aún más a su esposa. Durante la última semana Remus no los había visitado, quizás allí se encontraba el motivo de su estado alterado, pero tampoco podría asegurarlo. James entró a la habitación luego de su primer ejercicio del día, su esposa ya se encontraba allí, la observó como miraba a través de la ventana mágica que mostraba un paisaje que en realidad no existía.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.

- En nosotros ¿cuándo será el día que volveremos a vernos como antes? – recargando su cabeza en la espalda del hombre.

- Cuándo Harry nos reconozca, ya sabes Albus nos hizo un hechizo que solo alguien de nuestra sangre puede deshacer.

- No me refiero a eso – dijo cerrando los ojos – sino cuando será ese día, cuando podremos decirle a nuestro hijo que estamos vivos.

- No lo se – dijo con sinceridad – pero confiemos en que no pase mucho tiempo...

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un fuerte sonido parecido a una explosión, el cuál retumbó en la habitación de los Potter, estremeciendo los pisos y el suelo, haciendo que James cayera al suelo.

- Amor – gritó Lily asustada.

- Estoy bien cariño – dijo levantándose.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- No lo se Lily, voy a averiguar, ya vengo...

- Nooo – gritó mientras aferraba el brazo de su esposo – no me dejes sola, si son mortífagos no podré defenderme.

Su mujer tenía razón, no podía dejarla sola, aún faltaba mucha para que ella llegara a la recuperación que él había alcanzado.

- Tienes razón Lils.

- Dana y Michael Weber – dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Quiénes serán ustedes para que mi señor ansíe su presencia?

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a dos mortífagos parados en el umbral de la puerta, en la única salida de la habitación.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Remus Lupin apareció en las afueras de la madriguera, lugar que se había asignado para las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Caminaba casi corriendo ya que el patronus en forma de lince de Kingsley había convocado una reunión de emergencia, llegó hasta la puerta del particular edificio y después de tocar esperó a que le abrieran.

- ¿Quién es? – se escuchó la voz de Molly Weasley.

- Remus.

- Si eres Remus dime ¿qué nos dijo Albus antes de morir?

- Harry es nuestra única esperanza. Confíen en él – respondió.

Todos los miembros de la orden habían decidido utilizar las palabras de Dumbledore como contraseña para reconocerse entre ellos. La señora Weasley abrió rápidamente la puerta y con aún más rapidez la cerró tras el licántropo. Al llegar a la cocina se percató que ya todos los integrantes estaban allí, excepto Arthur y los demás que estaban trabajando en el ministerio.

- Ya estamos todos presentes – empezó Kingsley que desde la muerte del director había sido designado líder, aunque no de una manera explícita – acaban de llegar rumores de que esta tarde piensan atacar San Mungo...

- ¿Queeee? – gritó Lupin sin dejar que Shacklebolt terminara de hablar.

- Espera – le dijo al ver que el hombre lobo se dirigía a la puerta - ¿a dónde vas? ¿qué sucede?

- Están solos, yo tengo que ir a buscarlos – dijo sin pensar.

- ¿A quienes Remus? – se asustó Molly pensando que pondrían ser los tres muchachos que hacía un mes que estaban desaparecidos.

Lupin se detuvo de repente y miró a todos las personas ahí sentadas, la mitad de los presentes conocían al matrimonio.

- Escuchen, hay dos personas en San Mungo que estoy cuidando, no puedo decirles mucho. Dumbledore me encomendó esa misión tiempo antes de morir, él era quién los había cuidado durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Quiénes son? – se acercó la matriarca Weasley hasta él.

- Lo siento Molly, solo puedo decirles que son dos personas muy importantes y que pueden sernos de mucha ayuda.

Salió de la casa con el alma en la garganta, asustado por lo que pudiera sucederle a sus amigos, detrás de él salió corriendo Bill Weasley. Remus lo miró asombrado cuando lo vio junto a su lado.

- Si deben ser muy importantes para que el profesor Dumbledore haya velado por ellos, yo te acompaño.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron para luego llegar a un callejón vacío. Corrieron hasta la vidriera abandonada que servía de fachada para el hospital mágico, la encontraron destrozada.

- No solo era un rumor – dijo Bill mientras mandaba su patronus al resto de la orden.

Lupin se había adelantado al muchacho y corría sin importarle los hombres encapuchados que había en hall central. El mayor de lo hijos del matrimonio Weasley lo salvó en un par de ocasiones, ya que el hombre que corría delante suyo no parecía importarle más nada que llegar a su destino. Luego de correr varios minutos y de deshacerse de varios atacantes llegaron hasta el piso donde se encontraba el matrimonio. Remus alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su amigo gritando un protego. Bill también lo escuchó y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a uno de los mortífagos, el otro encapuchado fue vencido por James que aprovechó un momento de distracción de su oponente.

- Será mejor que los saquemos de aquí – dijo Remus entrando en la habitación.

James tomó a Lily entre sus brazos ya que la mujer aún no podía mantenerse sola, pero él se le dificultó.

- Deja aún no estás totalmente recuperado – le dijo lunático acercándose a la mujer pero fue interrumpido por Bill.

- Yo la cargo – dijo mientras la levantaba – aquí yo soy el joven – dijo riendo para aflojar la tensión.

Los cuatro salieron inmediatamente.

- Yo voy adelante, Michael atrás y tu en el medio con Dana.

Todos asintieron ante los dichos del licántropo y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del pabellón con sigilo cuidando de no encontrarse con ningún mortífago, pero al llegar a la planta baja comprendieron que no iba a ser tan fácil salir como fue entrar. Habían llegado más hombre del señor oscuro que superaban en número a los integrantes de la Orden. Entre los que oponían resistencia a que cayera San Mungo, Lily distinguió a dos muchachos pelirrojos, dos jóvenes de exactas facciones y a pesar de los años transcurridos supo que se trataban de los gemelos de Molly y Arthur, al verlos cayó en cuentas de cuanto tiempo había pasado. James empujó a Bill y a Lily provocando que cayeran en el suelo justo cuando un rayo verde pasó por encima de ellos, Remus aprovechó el camino despejado para aturdir al mortífago que estaba detrás de ellos y a otro más.

- Hay que irnos de aquí – le gritó James a su amigo – Voldemort está buscándonos a nosotros, si logramos escapar el resto se irá.

- ¿Cómo que los busca? – gritó para ser oído.

- Creo que sabe que estamos vivos.

- Si, Remus, es cierto – dijo Lily mientras el pelirrojo la volvía a levantar – el mortífago dijo que nos iba a llevar con Voldemort, él sabe, él sabe.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- No lo sé, Lunático – dijo su amigo.

Bill escuchaba atentamente la conversación sin perderse palabra, aunque no entendía que tan importante podían ser esas dos personas que no conocía. En ese mismo momento un encapuchado salió de la nada y dirigió un hechizo a James que cayó inconsciente cerca de su Lupin.

- James – gritó Lily sin percatarse de que lo estaba llamando por su nombre verdadero.

- No, Cornamenta, no Cornamenta – decía Remus mientras se acercaba a su amigo sin tampoco percatarse que había cometido una indiscreción .

Bill abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, solo conocía a un James que apodaban cornamenta. Miró a la mujer que tenía en brazos y la vio llorando desconsoladamente. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ellos estaban muertos, pero... ellos mismos lo habían dicho segundos antes... Voldemort sabía que estaban vivos.

A ellos se acercaron George Weasley y Emmeline Vance, ni bien los vio junto a ellos, Bill le entregó a su hermano el cuidado de la mujer para ayudar a Remus con el hombre.

- Remus ¿cómo está? – gritaba llorando Lily ahora en los brazos de George.

Le tomó el pulso a su amigo y pudo sentir que su corazón todavía latía , sonrió al darse cuenta que todavía estaba vivo.

- Jam..

- Michael está bien Dana – lo interrumpió Bill mientras miraba significativamente al hombre lobo – está aturdido.

Lupin comprendió lo que el muchacho acaba de hacer, lo había interrumpido justo a tiempo antes que las otras dos personas se enteraran de la verdad. Comprendió que Bill sabía quienes eran y lo miró en agradecimiento. Lily se calmó un poco al escuchar las palabras del joven.

- Vamos – dijo Vance apuntando a la salida – estamos cerca.

George comenzó a correr con la mujer en brazos y fue el primero que salió del lugar, Emmeline se quedó haciendo guardia mientras espera que los otros dos sacaran al hombre desmayado con dificultad, cuando los cinco salieron ella volvió a ayudar a sus otros compañeros. Una vez afuera desaparecieron directamente sin importarles que gente pudiera verlos, cuando llegaron a los límites de la madriguera, Molly salió corriendo al ver que dos de sus hijos y Remus traían a dos personas a cuestas. No los reconoció pero aún así los ayudó a acomodarlos en los sillones. George dejó a Lily cerca de su esposo, a pedido de ella. Bill los miraba sin creerse todavía que estuvieran vivos, miraba detenidamente pero no encontraba en ninguno de los dos rasgos conocidos, ya que a pesar de que era un niño cuando "murieron" recordaba los rostros de los padres de Harry. Remus se acercó hasta James y sacó su varita.

- Ennervate – apuntó a su amigo.

James abrió los ojos y se incorporó con dificultad, Lily lo abrazó llorando nuevamente.

- Yo... yo.. pensé...

- Shhh amor, estoy bien – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Unos momentos después llegaron Kingsley y Fred, este último se acercó hasta su hermano gemelo.

- Desorejado te marchaste sin avisarme – le dijo riendo.

- Es que estaba siendo responsable señor con ambas orejas.

Todos rieron, menos los dos recién llegados. George comprendió que no habían entendido la broma y entonces se corrió el cabello que había dejado crecer para mostrarle el lugar donde alguna vez tuvo una oreja.

- ¿Fue con un maleficio? – preguntó Lily.

- Si así es, por eso no pudimos hacerla crecer de nuevo – dijo Molly algo compungida.

- Que mal – expresó James.

- No, lo malo es que ahora ya todos nos diferencian – dijo George poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

- Es verdad, ya no podemos engañar a la gente – dijo Fred apoyando una mano en el otro hombro de la señora Weasley – en especial a mamá.

Ahora todos los presentes rieron de los comentarios. Lily miró a los gemelos y luego a su madre y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, aunque la mujer no supiera a que se debía, solo intentaba agradecerle con ese simple gesto todo lo que había echo por sus hijo, por haberle dado una familia. Después del momento de distensión generado por los gemelos, Kingsley acercó algunas sillas y los que estaban parados se sentaron alrededor de la pareja nueva.

- Bueno, debo decirles que ni bien ustedes cinco partieron de San Mungo, todos los hombres de Voldemort desaparecieron – le dijo el moreno de voz pausada – los demás se quedaron ayudando allí.

- Gracias – dijo Lily simplemente.

- Veo que ustedes son importantes – les dijo a James y Lily – me di cuenta por la forma en que reaccionó Remus cuando se enteró del ataque y cuando se fueron los mortífagos comprendí que Voldemort debe saber quienes quiera que sean ustedes.

- Espero que entiendas que no podemos decir nada – trató de evadir Remus – les aseguro que no es por falta de confianza, pero cuanto menos sepan menos en peligro estarán.

- Supongo que tenemos que confiar en ti, pero recuerda que ya estamos en peligro – le aclaró Kingsley.

- Lo se, pero así lo quería Albus.

- Albus siempre tuvo sus razones para hacer las cosas y siempre resultaron correctas, aunque no niego que de formas desconcertantes, pero yo confiaba en él y si quería el secreto yo lo voy a respetar – habló Molly apoyando a Lupin.

Lily le sonrió nuevamente a la mujer y se quedó mirándola detenidamente, la había tratado varias veces en la antigua Orden del Fénix aunque nunca llegó a conocerla a fondo y aún así esa mujer le había abierto las puertas de su familia a su hijo sin más. Tenia ganas de decirle quien era, de la abrazarla para poder compensar algo de todo lo que ella había hecho, pero no podía.

- ¿Dónde iremos ahora? – preguntó James preocupado.

- Creo que vendrán con Dora y conmigo, no hay mucho lugar pero nos acomodaremos.

- Aquí hay lugar si gustan – propuso Molly – ninguno de mis hijos vive aquí, ya que Ron y Ginny se han marchado, una a Hogwarts y otro a quien sabe donde...

Lily sin cambiar la posición, se estiró un poco para tomarle la mano.

- Seguro que los tres están bien – le dijo para darle aliento aunque compartían la misma preocupación.

- Además me harán compañía – le dijo apretándole la mano – yo estoy casi todo el día sola, Arthur vive en el ministerio y los muchachos están a tiempo completo en la orden.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta de entrada y todos se exaltaron un poco.

- Debe ser Arthur – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina - ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo – se escuchó la voz del Señor Weasley.

- ¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que nos dijo Albus Dumbledore? – preguntó la contraseña.

- Harry es nuestra única esperanza. Confíen en él.

James se asombró ante el dicho y miró a Remus, quién sonriéndole le habló bajito.

- Es nuestra contraseña y si fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Albus en la última reunión que tuvimos con él.

James se irguió de orgullo y su mujer lo abrazó más preocupada que contenta por el peso que llevaba su hijo de tan solo diecisiete años. Bill notó la acción del matrimonio y sonrió al verlos sabiendo de quienes se trataban. Arthur entró apresurado en la casa y blanco como una papel, con la respiración entrecortada como si hubiera corrido durante días.

- Ron, Harry y Hermione irrumpieron en el ministerio – dijo en un tono de voz exaltado y dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

**Bueno hasta acá el segundo, si les gustó review xfis!!**

** Ahora q tengo inspiración y sobre todo algo de tiempo me voy a tratar de empezar el tercero. Saludos!!!!!!!**


	3. Las razones del señor oscuro

**Declaimer: todo es de JKR y demás gente, obviamente, es sin fines de lucro y por divertirme y divertir.**

**N/A: Hola a todos, gracias gracias gracias por los rr, me encantaron, gracias por apoyar esta historia que recien está empezando, lamentablemente no pude responderlos porque esta semana empecé la facu y ya casi no tengo tiempo entre el trabajo y el estudio, asi que me dedique el poquito tiempo que conseguía entre una cosa y la otra a terminar este capítulo que esta calentito recién salido del horno. Los proximos capitulos voy a tratar de subirlos entre los jueves y los domingos, voy a tratar de que no sea más allá de ese día. Les aviso que a pesar de que me pueda tardar y de los exames y demás responsabilidades no voy a abandonar el fic porque me gusta mucho, lo quiero bastante como para hacer el esfuerzo de dormir una hora menos y sentarme frente a la maquina a escribir, así que aunque a veces voy a tardar en actualizar no lo voy a abandonar. Bueno no los aburro más, disfruten el capitulo...  
**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 3: LAS RAZONES DEL SEÑOR OSCURO

La mansión de los Malfoy estaba en plena penumbra, hacía meses que el único foco de luz provenía de la chimenea en la sala central, la oscuridad ocultaba un ambiente tétrico y bastante desmejorado desde que el lugar ya no solo era la vivienda de la familia. Una mujer de cabello negro grueso y párpados caídos caminaba por los jardines rumbo a la casa, llevaba las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa de suficiencia que haría estremecer hasta el más rudo de los hombres, la cual, pensaba ella, era la respuesta lógica a lo que pronto pasaría, intuía que en breve obtendría nuevamente los favores de su señor, volviendo a ser su predilecta. Entró en el salón donde se encontraban solo pocas personas sentadas, el hombre que encabezaba la reunión fijó sus ojos inexpresivos de serpiente sobre ella, la cual se estremeció indetectablemente. La mujer llegó a la mesa y se sentó en el lugar que acostumbraba ocupar.

- Salgan – les indicó al resto, que sin pesarlo demasiado salieron casi corrieron del lugar.

Una vez que ambas personas quedaron solas, el silencio invadió el salón. La mujer esperaba con ansias inclinando su cuerpo para tener cercanía, pero el hombre parecía no querer hablar todavía, como disfrutando de la actitud de su vasallo. Ella seguía con los ojos fijos en él y las manos entrelazadas aún más fuerte que anteriormente.

- Habla – dijo Lord Voldemort en tono frío y desinteresado.

- Tengo grandes noticias para usted mi señor.

Voldemort indicó con la mano que continuara explicando.

- He estado vigilando en San Mungo...

- Asigne a Dolohov para esa tarea no a ti Bellatrix – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Lo se – inclinó su espalda hacia atrás – pero he descubierto algo que él no.

El señor oscuro la miró sin decir palabras y ante el silencio la mujer continuó.

- Hay un matrimonio que ha estado mucho tiempo recluido en el hospital, un matrimonio que ha sido ocultado en un pabellón especial donde pocos sanadores pueden acceder.

- ¿y a todo esto es por...?

- Permítame explicarle que descubrí y como. La mujer ha estado yendo en los últimos días a visitar a la sala donde se encuentran los Longbottom, lo cual me resultó extraño ya que como sabemos ellos no pueden entablar nuevas amistades – sonrió jactándose de sus víctimas – por lo cual deduje que debían de haberse conocido muchos años atrás. Pregunté por ellos a uno de sus infiltrados en San Mungo y me dio una detallada historia sobre ellos. Cuando fueron ingresados, el matrimonio se encontraba en estado de coma supuestamente irreversible y así lo ha sido hasta hace pocos meses. Lo curioso es que la persona que los registró y quien los había estado cuidando era Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿El viejo? – ante la mención de su caído enemigo tomó más interés en la conversación.

- Si así es, desde que Snape mató al anciano los ha estado yendo a visitar el licántropo Remus Lupin – mencionó al último con desdén.

- ¿Tu sobrino? – dijo abriendo la fauces de su boca en tono burlón.

- Ni el hombre lobo y la mocosa son mis sobrinos.

- Creo que ya habías aclarado el punto, aunque tu todavía no has hecho nada para solucionarlo – le dijo fríamente.

- Lo haré.

- Eso espero, continúa.

- La cuestión realmente interesante es porque habían caído en coma y cuando fueron ingresados en el centro médico – sonrió sabía que la noticia que daría a continuación la regresaría a su lugar – estuvieron en como luego de ser atacados por el avada kedavra.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, como lo está escuchando, sobrevivieron a la maldición. Pero lo realmente interesante es la fecha en que fueron ingresados en San Mungo – saboreó las últimas palabras antes de decirlas – el 31 de octubre de 1981.

Voldemort abrió los ojos con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Si eran ellos, tendría un punto a su favor. Si eran los padres del inepto muchacho tenía un as en la manga que jugaría correctamente.

- Bella – la morocha sonrió embelesada al escuchar que volvía a llamarla de esa forma – esto quedará entre tu y yo.

Ella sonrió aún más por compartir un secreto con su señor.

- ¿Bajo que nombre están registrados?

- Michael y Dana Weber.

- Llama a todos los que acaban de salir y pídele a Snape que mande a los Carrow, ¿está claro que Severus Snape menos que nadie debe de saberlo? – aún recordaba como el hombre le había pedido no matar a la maldita sangresucia.

- Por supuesto mi señor – la mujer salió rápidamente dejándolo solo.

El hombre comenzó a caminar en la sala vacía metido en sus pensamientos, no tenía dudas de que se trataba de ellos, pero ¿cómo los malditos Potter habían escapado de una muerte segura? ¿acaso Dumbledor había encontrado alguna manera? No eso no era posible. Lo único seguro que tenía es que esta era una ventaja para él, tenía que encontrarlos antes que el insignificante muchacho, antes incluso de que se enterara de que sus añorados padres estaban con vida. Una vez que fueran sus prisioneros sería cuestión de tiempo para que Harry Potter se entregara a cambio de sus padres. Estaba regocijándose en sus futuras victorias cuando entraron Snape y los Carrows junto con las personas que anteriormente habían estado en la sala. Se detuvieron en mitad del lugar a una prudente distancia del hombre que estaba parado frente a la chimenea. Este brevemente les ordenó que atacaran a San Mungo y que les trajeran con vida al matrimonio Weber. Todos salieron rápidamente a su misión.

- Severus – lo llamó a Snape – tu vuelve a Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto – dijo saliendo del lugar apresurado, tenía que encontrar a alguien quien pudiera hacer llegar la información a la orden, tenía que pensar bien a quien confundiría, ya no tenía a Mondugus para hacer el trabajo.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Ni bien entró en su casa, Arthur Weasley fue rodeado por todas las personas que estaban presentes en el lugar. Pudo ver la urgencia de información en la cara de su esposa y la picardía en los ojos de sus hijos. Vio a Remus y Kingsley que se acercaron junto con un hombre que no reconoció y también divisó a una mujer sentada en el sofá con el rostro sorprendido y miedoso.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó su esposa tomándolo del brazo.

- Mejor sentémonos y les explicó que ha sucedido. Adelanto que partieron antes de que yo supiera que fueran ellos.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Lily desde su sillón.

- Creo que si, aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

La cara de las dos madres cambió a una de incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Kingsley retomando su asiento.

- Se infiltraron haciéndose pasar por empleados del ministerios.

- ¿Poción multijugos?

- Así parece, encontraron a Mafalda Hopkirk aturdida en un oscuro pasillo de un teatro en desuso cerca de la entrada al ministerio.

- ¿Qué? Aturdieron a una empleada ¿cómo pudieron? – se enfureció Molly Weasley.

James rió orgulloso y Lily le golpeó con el codo en las costillas, sabía que su esposo celebraba esa clases de acciones porque eran las mismas que él y sus amigos hubieran hecho en una situación parecida. Remus sonrió al ver la situación.

- Auch – se quejó el aludido sobándose el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Con poción multijugos? – se impresionó Kingsley – eso se aprende en séptimo.

- Seguro fue Hermione – intervino Fred.

- Si ella la hizo por primera vez en segundo año – completó George.

Molly enarcó la cejas mirando a sus dos hijos y ellos pusieron caras de angelitos.

- Después me tienen que contar sobre eso – dijo James imaginándose que grandiosa historia podía estar detrás de ese comentario.

Los gemelos asintieron alegres de encontrar una persona con quien compartir sus anécdotas y bromas. Lily rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

- Además que a Reg Cattermole le agarró un ataque repentino de vómitos y a Albert Runcorn uno de sangrado de nariz – dijo mirando a sus hijos gemelos con una mirada mitad reproche mitad divertida.

- Si – dijeron los al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban las manos.

- ¿Ves mamá? – dijo Fred con autosuficiencia – las pastillas vomitivas y las sangranarices no solo sirven para saltarse clases en Hogwarts.

- También sirven para oponerse al sistema cuando es necesario – dijo George con un fingido tono solemne.

- Si, claro, seguramente estaban pesando eso precisamente cuando los crearon.

- Así es madre – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Por supuesto, por eso le pusieron surtidos saltaclase – termino la conversación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos se miraron entre si y subieron los hombros en señal de derrotada, tenían que reconocer que su madre tenía un buen punto, después de todo era la madre de siete hijos y no era fácil engañarla. James y Lily reían mirando la escena y se imaginaban que su hijo era feliz en medio de todo ese ambiente familiar.

- ¿Podemos volver al tema de los chicos en el ministerio? – dijo el señor Weasley.

- Si, por supuesto – respondió su esposa.

- ¿Qué fueron a hacer allí? – expresó Remus la preocupación que todos tenían - ¿acaso fueron a buscar algo?

- No se sabe exactamente, aunque a simple vista no parece que faltase nada.

- ¿Y en el ministerio como se enteraron que habían entrado? – preguntó Bill desde la esquina.

- Pues antes de irse hicieron algo muy valiente, pero que llamaba mucho la atención – rió recordando el revuelo que todavía se estaba viviendo en las oficinas – rescataron todos los que estaban siendo interrogados ante la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles.

- Seguramente los salvaron de una estadía segura en Azkaban – dijo Remus en un tono de voz bajo.

- ¿Qué es esa comisión? – preguntó Lily algo conmocionada por el comentario de su amigo.

- Es una fachada para poder tomar prisioneros a los nacidos muggles – respondió Kingsley con seriedad – supuestamente es para entender mejor como obtuvieron sus poderes mágicos.

- Ya que según un nuevo "descubrimiento" – Bill enfatizó esa palabra – la magia solo puede transmitirse entre magos mediante la reproducción. De esta forma el que no logra demostrar que tiene algún pariente cercano mago o bruja, es acusado de robo y encerrado en Azkaban.

- Que horror – expresó Lily asustada por su condición.

- Eso es una estupidez – dijo James abrazando a su esposa para tranquilizarla.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con las palabras del hombre. Arthur les explicó brevemente como habían logrado salir del ministerio ayudando a los nacidos muggles mendiante la utilización de sus patronus.

- ¿Tu lograste verlos? – preguntó su esposa ansiosa por saber si los muchachos se encontraban en buen estado.

- Me tope en el ascensor con Ron y con Harry – ante la mención de éste último Lily se exaltó de un modo que no pasó desapercibido por la otra madre – pero no supe que eran ellos...

El señor Weasley se detuvo de pronto al recordar lo que Harry le había dicho, no lo había tomado en cuenta por pensar que era una amenaza, pero en vista de quien era su interloculotor el hecho cambiaba significativamente. Kingsley lo observó detenidamente esperando que continuara.

- Cuando Ron bajó del ascensor me quedé a solas con Harry... él me dijo que me estaban vigilando, claro como yo pensé que Runcorn solo lo tomé como una amenaza pero...

- Eso quiere decir que Harry nos quiso advertir – habló su esposa.

- No sería extraño, somos la familia más grande de traidores a la sangre – expresó el patriarca Weasley.

- Seguramente es porque lo están buscando a él – intervino Kingsley – deben estar vigilando por si acaso se acerca hasta aquí. Ya saben es el buscado número uno en este momento.

- Hasta hay recompensa por él...

Lily ahogó un grito de preocupación y su marido se restregó la cara con una de sus manos. Remus los miró seriamente, tenía que hablar con sus amigos sobre sus repentinas reacciones, aunque eran naturales podían llegar a delatarlos. James levantó su mirada y la posó sobre los ojos del licántropo pidiendo explicaciones ya que no les había dicho nada sobre ese asunto. No era que le resultara extraño, todo lo contrario, era previsible que su cabeza tuviera un precio, pero de imaginarlo a saber que era realmente cierto había una gran diferencia.

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo decirles – Arthur rompió el silencio que se había creado a partir de la última frase – eso es lo máximo que dejaran que se filtre, seguramente mañana harán, entre los empleados menos confiables para ellos, un obliviate para ocultar el hecho.

Luego de la conversación Kingsley se fue rápidamente para arreglar asuntos de la Orden, los gemelos se quedaron a comer y aprovecharon a subir a su antiguo dormitorio a realizar sus experimentos, mientras que Bill fue a buscar a su esposa para cenar con su familia. Cuando solo quedaron Remus y los dos matrimonios, Arthur comenzó a interrogar sobre los nuevos invitados a su casa.

- Si Albus quería el secreto, yo no tengo problema en respetarlo – dijo Arthur sonriéndoles amablemente.

- Gracias, realmente me incomoda no poder decirles quienes somos – se disculpó Lily.

- Seguramente llegará el día en que puedan – le respondió Molly sonriendo.

Lily le tomó la mano en agradecimiento mientras las dos se miraban mutuamente.

- Entonces tenemos que pensar como haremos para que Dana continúe con su rehabilitación, ya que obviamente no pueden tener contacto con San Mungo – dijo Remus.

La cena transcurrió tranquila con los pocos integrantes de la familia que estaban presentes, Lupin había partido rumbo a su casa, ya que había estado todo el día lejos de su embarazada esposa. James y Lily se sintieron muy cómodos compartiendo con la gente que era la familia de su hijo. Luego de que los hijos de los Weasley partieran a sus respectivas casas, solo quedaron los dos matrimonios tomando un té luego de disfrutar una abundante cena como solían ser las de Molly. Arthur se tomaba todo el tiempo posible para explicarles como estaban las cosas en la Orden, ya que obviamente ellos formarían parte ni bien estuvieran en adecuadas condiciones.

- Realmente ustedes deben ser muy importantes para Remus – le dijo la señora Weasley en medio de la conversación – se nota que está muy preocupados por su seguridad, pero más es la alegría que demuestra cuando habla con ustedes.

- Remus es un viejo amigo nuestro – le contestó James con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – hace mucho tiempo que el no sabía de nosotros.

- No quiero ser indiscreta, pero ¿estuvieron mucho tiempo internados en San Mungo?

Los dos se miraron preguntándose si era correcto responder esa pregunta, aunque ambos sentían que ellos tenían cierto derecho de saber.

- Si, mucho tiempo, en realidad estuvimos en coma... – se interrumpió la pelirroja ahora devenida en rubia con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar todo lo que pasó esos años que no estuvieron despiertos, en los que habían perdido gente querida y en donde su hijo había sufrido sin poder estar junto a él.

Molly al comprender que el tema era muy doloroso se arrepintió rápidamente y quiso cambiar de tema.

- Creo que estarán más cómodos en la habitación de Ginny, ella está en Hogwarts así que no hay problema, no quiero darles la habitación de George y Fred porque los muchachos últimamente lo están utilizando de depósito y no sabemos con que podemos encontrarnos.

Ante esto Lily sonrió pensando en que podía conocer algo de la muchacha que había sido novia de su hijo, pero James pareció decepcionado de no poder investigar lo que los gemelos Weasley estaban inventando.

- En la habitación de mi hija hay dos camas, ya que una siempre suele ser usada por Hermione, podemos hacer algún hechizo para convertirlas en una sola de dos plazas ¿qué les parece?

- Es una gran idea Molly, gracias por todo, Michael y yo estamos muy a gusto con ustedes.

- No es por nada, en estos momentos si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros nadie va a hacerlo.

Una hora después los dos ya estaban en la habitación de la menor de los Weasley y James miraba cada uno de los rincones que Lily le indicara que observara, estaban buscando algo que pudiera estar relacionado con su hijo. Ella abrió el cajón de la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama encantada, sacó de allí un libro hojeado que parecía haber sido leído infinidades de veces, cuando lo abrió una fotografía cayó al suelo, ella aún sentada en la cama intentó tomarlo, pero le costó llegar hasta ahí. Se acercó al borde de la cama y cuando intentó agarrarla se cayó haciendo que James se asustara por el golpe que pudiera darse su mujer, pero cuando llegó Lily miraba la fotografía con ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. Él se sentó junto a ella para poder ver que era lo que ella miraba y se encontró con dos jóvenes sentados bajo un árbol, el muchacho abrazaba a la chica por la espalda mientras ella apoyaba su espalda contra su pecho y ambos saludaban a la cámara sonriendo, mientras la muchacha le robaba besos.

- Realmente es igual a ti – le dijo su esposa que lloraba porque podía ver a su hijo por primera vez, aunque fuera en una fotografía.

- Parece que se quieren ¿no?

Ella asintió llorando aún más.

- ¿Por qué crees que se hayan separado? – preguntó la mujer.

- Tiene algunas de mis ideas, estoy seguro que él quiso protegerla – sonrió – ¿eso no te recuerda a alguien?

- Si, me recuerda a otro pelinegro que siguió a una pelirroja por seis años y cuando al fin pudo conquistarla estalló una guerra y él quiso terminar con ella para mandarla lejos de Inglaterra – le dio un beso sonoro.

- Pues yo creo que esto también es algo por el estilo. Mira sus ojos, los de ambos, eso no se apaga de un día para el otro.

Se quedaron un tiempo más en silencio contemplando la única posibilidad que tenían de conocer a su hijo. Miraban el pelo negro incorregiblemente despeinado y sonreían al comprobar que se levantaba en los mismos lugares. Luego de unos cuanto minutos, James la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó sobre la cama.

- Los Weasley son una buena familia – dijo Lily buscando las palabras exactas para compartir su pensamiento con su esposo, un pensamiento que le daba vueltas desde que entraron en la casa.

- Si, me alegra que Harry haya contado con ellos todos estos años.

- Si yo también, por eso creo que nosotros podemos confiar en ellos...

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- James, yo quiero que ellos, me refiero a Arthur y Molly, sepan la verdad, creo que se merecen nuestra confianza después de todo lo que han hecho por nuestro hijo.

- Yo estuve pensando lo mismo, mañana hablaremos con Lunático para decirle lo que estamos pensando, pero será solo para avisarle porque la decisión ya está tomada. Mañana les diremos la verdad.

* * *

**Bueno, se que fue algo corto y no se si quedó también como yo quería pero al menos es un capitulo.**

**Ya que llegaron hasta acá, un review porfis!!!!!!**

**Saludos a todos, besos!!  
**


	4. Verdades y Razones

**Declaimer:**** Este mundo fantástico y maravilloso que a mi me fascina lamentablemente no es mío, sino de una rubia británica con iniciales JKR.**

**Hola a todos, los reviews me hicieron muy feliz, cada día son más, gracias totales!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahora procedamos con el cuarto acto....**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Verdades y Razones**

La luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana semiabierta de la habitación, dio de lleno en el rostro de James Potter, que comenzó a moverse inquieto, abrió lentamente sus ojos y no pudo distinguir más que sombras a su alrededor, intentó incorporarse para tomar sus lentes de la mesa de luz pero algo se lo impidió, su esposa lo estaba utilizando de almohada. Miró detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer que estaba envuelta en sábanas. Era la primera vez que habían podido dormir en la misma cama desde que despertaron de su coma profundo, por razones obvias en San Mungo habían utilizado cada uno la suya. La observó detenidamente, su cabellera rubia caía en cascada sobre su pecho cubriendo su ahora rostro redondo, su cuerpo algo más delgado que el natural estaba desparramado sobra la cama de la misma forma que solía hacerlo siempre. Pero aún con las diferencias visibles podía reconocerla claramente, no tenía dudas que la mujer que descansaba sobre él era su Lily, su aroma particular era el mismo, su piel sabía exactamente igual que hacía dieciséis años, sus caricias lo estremecían de la misma forma que siempre y sus labios seguían teniendo el calor y el sabor de ella. Quizás dos de sus cincos sentidos querían engañarlo, no veía y no escuchaba a Lily, pero si sabía, olía y sentía a Lily. Y tenía claro que ella también distinguía al verdadero James.

La mujer despertó varios minutos después que su esposo, ya que este se había permitido contemplar a su esposa sin querer interrumpir su sueño. Ella levantó levemente la cabeza para saludarlo con un suave beso en los labios que el hombre recibió gustoso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó James algo preocupado.

- Amada – le respondió simplemente.

Él la abrazó con fuerza subiéndola un poco por su cuerpo, hasta que sus rostros quedaron enfrentados.

- No me refería a eso, pero es bueno saberlo – susurró apoyando su frente junto a la de su mujer.

- Se a lo que te referías – sonrió por la preocupación de su marido – me encuentro bien, quizás con las piernas doloridas, pero nada que un par de ejercicios no resuelvan.

James no estaba muy seguro si haber hecho el amor cuando su esposa no estaba totalmente recuperada era lo más adecuado, pero nunca había podido resistirse a los labios y las caricias de su pelirroja. Con algo de esfuerzo Lily volvió a colocarse en la posición original.

- ¿Por qué habrá dejado la foto aquí? – preguntó la mujer referencias a la fotografía que había encontrado la noche anterior y a la muchacha que estaba en ella.

- Quizás la olvidó y pensó que se la había llevado.

- Quisiera conocer a Ginny.

- La verás en navidad.

- Pero falta mucho.

- Lily, estuve pensando lo referente a decirles la verdad a los Weasley.

- ¿No te habrás arrepentido? – dijo regañándolo.

- No, no es eso – rió al ver que se le arrugaba la frente de la misma manera que siempre – estaba pensando que lo más adecuado sería decírselos por la noche, quizás después de cenar.

- Si tienes razón, Arthur no estará en la casa en todo el día.

- Además así podremos hablar primero con Remus.

Las horas del día pasaron lentamente para el matrimonio, que comenzaban a sospechar que el tiempo se había complotado contra ellos para que no revelaran nada. La conversación con Remus tuvo lugar después del mediodía en la habitación de Ginny, al principió el licántropo no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero sus amigos expusieron todos sus argumentos y después de eso no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, además de que James y Lily le dejaron claro que no le estaban pidiendo permiso. Durante todo el día Lily estuvo intentando ayudar a Molly en lo que pudiera, dada la condición en que se encontraba, pero la mujer no la dejaba realizar nada, la conversación entre las dos mujeres que solo llevaban un día de conocerse era fluida por lo que resultaba amena. James por su lado se pasó las horas en el cuarto de los gemelos observando e investigando las cosas y en una de esas investigaciones bajó a la cocina con un ojo morado, lo que dio lugar a una risa descontrolada por parte de las dos mujeres y una anécdota sobre Hermione en la misma situación un año atrás.

La cena comenzó unos minutos después de que llegara Arthur del ministerio, lo cual provocó que los nervios del matrimonio que tenía algo que revelar llegara a niveles tan notables que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos Weasley. Después de la cena Molly sirvió un café a dada uno mientras comenzaban una preocupante plática sobre las desapariciones del día.

- Café muggle – murmuró Lily cuando lo saboreó.

- A Arthur le gusta todo lo referente con el mundo muggle – dijo la señora Weasley con un cara de pocos amigos provocando sonrisas en el resto.

- Así que lo has tomado antes – le dijo Arthur.

- Si, Dana es hija de muggles – aclaró James.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó un ilusionado Señor Weasley – entonces tu puedes explicarme como vuelan los aviones.

- Arthur – lo reprendió su esposa.

- Lamentablemente no se como vuelan – le dijo Lily sonriendo – creo que la mayoría de los muggles no saben.

- Si, todos me responden lo mismo, pero tengo la esperanza de que alguna vez me tope con alguno que lo sepa, por eso sigo preguntando. ¿Tu también eres nacido muggles? – preguntó a James con la esperanza de que él le pudiera responder sobre los aviones.

- No yo soy "sangre limpia" – hizo comillas al nombrar las últimas palabras – pero traidor a la sangre, según como se vea.

El matrimonio Weasley asintió comprendiendo las palabras del hombre y una confianza implícita se formó entre los cuatro. En ese momento tocaron la puerta lo cual exaltó a Molly.

- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – preguntó preocupada – nadie sale a la noche a no ser que haya pasado algo.

- Debe ser Remus – la tranquilizó James – nosotros le pedimos que viniera a esta hora.

Arthur se levantó algo confuso para abrir la puerta, luego de la acostumbrada contraseña el hombre lobo entró en la cocina.

- Buenas noches – dijo con notable nervios.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres que se encontraba frente a sus amigos.

- Molly, Arthur se que les resultará extraña mi visita a esta hora, pero quiero que sepan que esto no tiene que ver con algo que haya pasado en la orden, solo tiene que ver con ellos dos – dijo señalando al matrimonio enfrente suyo.

- Anoche Michael y yo tomamos una decisión – tomó Lily la palabra – creemos que con todo lo que ustedes hicieron estos años se merecen saber la verdad. Además nos han acogido sin hacer preguntas y no solo a nosotros dos sino...

Se detuvo de repente con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerla llorar al pensar en su hijo. James le tomó las manos para tranquilizarla.

- Lo que tanto Dana como Michael quieren decirles es algo muy delicado, algo que obviamente nadie puede saber más allá de los que estamos en esta casa, aunque tengo fuertes sospechas de que Bill también lo sabe, pero demostró estar dispuesto a callar.

Ante la última revelación Molly sonrió por el cumplido hacia su hijo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban demasiados curiosos por que los tres continuaran con la explicación.

- Como se habrán dado cuenta Michael y Dana Weber no son sus verdaderos nombres, sino que son las identidades que Albus les dio para protegerlos durante los años que ellos estuvieron en coma.

- ¿Protegerlos del innombrable? – preguntó tentativamente Molly.

- Si – respondió James simplemente.

- ¿Fue él quien los dejó en ese estado? – acertó Arthur.

- Así es, él quería...

Lily ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que evitaba desde el comienzo de la conversación, los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche se agolparon en su mente uno por uno, aún podía sentir el terror que la había asaltado, aún podía recordar todas las palabras que James y ella se habían dicho, recordaba como creía que su marido había muerto, aún escuchaba la escalofriante risa y las palabras del hombre cuando intentaba matar a su hijo. El silencio invadió la cocina en donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos sofocados que la mujer emitía en brazos de su marido.

- Lo... sien.. to – balbuceó apenas.

- No te disculpes amor – la consolaba y dirigiéndose al resto agregó – aquella noche fue más difícil para ella que para mi, Voldemort primero fue contra mi, luego contra ella y...

Observó a Lily unos segundos para saber si tenía que continuar, pero fue Remus el que concluyó la frase.

- contra ella y contra Harry.

Ante lo último mencionado el matrimonio Weasley empalideció y se quedaron totalmente estáticos tratando de digerir que era lo que habían dicho y las implicaciones que eso tenían.

- Uste.. ustedes – Molly trató de respirar profundamente antes de formular la idea – ¿Lily? ¿James?

Los dos asintieron levemente, casi con miedo. El señor Weasley aún no había reaccionado cuando su mujer ya se había levantado hasta dirigirse a la mujer que tenía a algunos metros de ella. La abrazó de una forma que sorprendió a todos, pero la mujer tenía sus motivos. Mientras se acercaba a Lily, pensaba en el muchacho que ella había adoptado como hijo propio, solo saber quienes eran ellos comprendió todo lo que implicaría para él. Cuando se abrazaron las dos mujeres comenzaron a llorar a lágrima viva, pero el llanto no era de tristeza.

- Por Merlín, esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Harry – decía la mujer rechoncha – cuando él lo sepa...

Los abrazos y las palabras de afecto continuaron durante algunos minutos más, hasta que estuvieron todos lo suficientemente calmados como para retomar la conversación.

- ¿Pero cómo sobrevivieron a la maldición? – se atrevió a cuestionar el pelirrojo.

- Pues, aún no lo sabemos – respondió James.

- Albus no me lo comunicó cuando me contó todo y la verdad yo estaba tan contento que no se me pasó por la mente preguntárselo, tampoco creí que después no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo...

- ¿Cuándo despertaron?

- Yo hace casi cinco meses, Lily algo más que un mes.

- Desperté en el mismo momento que Harry abandonó la casa de mi hermana.

- Cuando se deshizo la protección... – murmuró Molly.

- Así es.

- Quizás sea eso mismo lo que evitó que murieran, quizás tu sacrificio se expandió más allá de tu hijo, a toda tu familia.

Los tres hombres quedaron perplejos ante el comentario de la mujer, aunque Lily sonrió, eso mismo era lo que ella había pensado desde que supo sobre la protección que le había otorgado a su hijo. Las horas continuaron su curso, pero ninguno de los cinco hizo nada por interrumpir la conversación, hasta que Remus tuvo que irse ya que no quería dejar más tiempo sola a su esposa. Todos asintieron dándole la razón, además los otros dos hombres le aconsejaron que no desesperara a una mujer embarazada, mientras las dos mujeres los reprendían por el comentario. Lupin se despidió de cada uno, luego salió al patio y uno metros más allá desapareció.

- Gracias por confiar en nosotros – dijo Molly tomando una mano a cada uno mientras su esposo asentía estando de acuerdo.

- Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hijo – les dijo Lily.

- Confiar esto a ustedes es algo mínimo comparado con lo que han hecho por Harry, le han dado una familia.

Luego de sonreírse entre los cuatro, la señora Weasley pegó un salto como recordando algo y corrió escalera arriba dejando a tres confundidas personas en la cocina. Bajó minutos después con los brazos cargados de lo que parecían gruesos libros, los depositó en la mesa frente a la pareja.

- Estos son los álbumes de fotos de mis hijos – dijo mientras revolvía entre todos buscando uno específicamente – este es el de Ron – lo abrió casi hasta la mitad – a partir de aquí empiezan sus años en Hogwarts, desde aquí la mayoría de las fotos las comparte con Harry y Hermione.

Tanto James como Lily acercaron rápidamente el álbum para poder observar las fotos de su hijo y sus amigos, fotos que parecían fuera de foco y bastantes casuales.

- Las mayoría de esas fotos fueron tomadas por los gemelos, por eso son algo humm...

- Diferentes – dijo Lily sonriendo mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Esta siempre me gustó mucho – dijo el señor Weasley señalando la tercera fotografía que estaban mirando.

En ella se veía a los tres chicos cubiertos de polvo saliendo de lo que parecía un baño.

- No se como te puede gustar esa fotografía – lo reprendió su esposa.

- ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? – preguntó Lily.

- Habían vencido a un troll – dijo un risueño Arthur.

- Guauuuu, con los chicos habíamos hecho muchas cosas, pero nunca vencer un troll – dijo James admirado y orgulloso de su hijo y sus amigos.

- James – lo retó Lily – un troll es peligroso, y se nota que eran unos niños.

- Si, estaban en primero, lo único bueno de esa historia es que gracias a eso se hicieron amigos de Hermione.

También miraron fotos de los álbumes de George, Fred y Ginny. Recorriendo el álbum de los gemelos encontraron una del primer partido de Quidich que Harry había jugado.

- El partido debut – dijo James sonriendo.

- ¿Sabían que Harry es el jugador más joven en cien años? – les preguntó el señor Weasley.

- Si – sonrió con una mezcla entre orgullo y tristeza por no poder presenciarlo – me lo dijo Lunático.

- Realmente es impresionante, aunque no entiendo mucho de quidich – aportó Lily a lo que Molly asintió acompañando la opinión.

Siguieron recorriendo los diferentes álbumes en busca de más anécdotas mientras se reían, a veces lloraban de nostalgia y otras se asustaban, hasta que en el álbum de Ginny encontraron una foto de Harry volando en su escoba delante de un dragón.

- ¿Ese es el colacuerno húngaro del torneo? – preguntó James recordando lo que Lupin les había explicado.

- Si, así es – dijo Molly frunciendo el seño – ese torneo era una locura...

- Sabemos como terminó – habló Lily en casi un susurro.

James abrazó a su esposa rápidamente para tranquilizarla, pero él estaba tan acongojado como ella, cuando Dumbledore le había explicado como su hijo había presenciado la resurrección del Tom Ryddle la preocupación, la culpa, la indignación, el odio y demás sentimientos por no estar junto a él, por no poder protegerlo, habían llegado a niveles tan altos que le eran difíciles de soportar. Molly notó la angustia de ambos e intentó decir algo que los reconfortara.

- Sirius estuvo con Harry desde casi el momento en que salió del laberinto.

James le sonrió en agradecimiento, sabiendo que para él era muy importante que su mejor amigo, el que había sido su hermano por elección hubiera estado para su hijo.

- Desde el mismo momento que se escapó de Azkaban veló por su ahijado, aunque fuera en la clandestinidad y con su forma animaga – agregó Arthur.

Siguieron mucho tiempo más mirando las fotografías mientras escuchaban las historias que estaban detrás de cada una sin darse cuenta que la mañana estaba llegando.

Los siguientes meses en la madriguera no fueron muy diferentes a los primeros días allí, Molly se había convertido en la encargada de ayudar a Lily con los ejercicios de rehabilitación, la cual mostraba mejorías día a día. Para fines de octubre James se unió a las filas de la orden, con el consentimiento implícito de su esposa que esperaba poder unirse pronto, aunque todos sabían que al no tener la misma rehabilitación que James había gozado en San Mungo, los resultados eran más lentos. A partir de ese momento los días eran compartidos por las dos mujeres con Fleur, que para sorpresa de todos adoró a Lily desde el primer momento en que la vio, la mujer ya había escuchado las historias de la joven francesa por parte de Molly, en especial como las dos se habían reconciliado luego del ataque de Greyback a Bill. La guerra afuera era cada día más encarnizada y ya nadie estaba seguro en ningún lado, el miedo hacía que gente se fuera del país por lo que la orden contaba cada vez con menos adeptos y menos personas con quien contactar. La señora Weasley vivía en constante alteración al saber que su hija estaba en un Hogwarts que ya no era lo que solía ser, que se había convertido en un lugar para crear nuevos mortífagos y para torturar a los que se oponían, la última noticia que habían tenido de Ginny constaba en que ella con Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood habían intentado robar la espada de Gryffindor siendo atrapado por Snape, que para sorpresa de todos no habían obtenido un castigo demasiado significativo. Para mediados de diciembre Lily se encontraba ya casi recuperada, no necesitaba apoyo alguno para caminar aunque se cansaba con más rapidez que si estuviera en condiciones normales.

Ese día Lily se despertó inquieta y sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo, en la tarde llegaría el expreso de Hogwarts trayendo a la joven que hacía meses quería conocer, aunque ese sentimiento también se mezclaba con el miedo y la incertidumbre de todos los Weasley en cuanto que peligros podría correr en el viaje de regreso a casa. Sumado a eso la congoja de la cercanía de la navidad, estando a una semana de ella no hacía más que preguntarse que estaría haciendo su hijo, del cuál no había noticia desde lo sucedido en el ministerio. Bajó hasta la cocina en la cual ya se encontraba Molly preparando tarta de melaza.

- Es la preferida de Ginny – le dijo al verla entrar.

- También la mía, me encanta – cerró los ojos percibiendo el aroma.

- La de Harry también...

- ¿En serio? – sonrió – entonces lo heredó de mí.

- ¿Qué heredó de ti? – preguntó James en los últimos escalones.

- El gusto por la tarta de melaza.

- Mientras no tenga una obsesión como tú...

- Ehh

- Es cierto cielo, cuando de tarta de melaza se trata comes más de lo que tu estómago te lo permite.

- Harry y Ron son iguales – intervino Molly.

Se sentaron a desayunar los tres, ya que el señor Weasley había salido más temprano en la mañana para poder salir antes del trabajo para formar parte de la comitiva que iba a ir a buscar a su hija a King Cross.

- ¿Vienes conmigo Molly? – le preguntó Lily.

- No, prefiero quedarme a terminar de arreglar el cuarto de Ginny.

El día anterior el matrimonio Potter se había cambiado a la antigua habitación de Percy para dejar a la muchacha la suya.

- Yo te acompaño hasta allí, Bill y yo tenemos que asistir a una reunión de la orden así que lo paso a buscar.

Su esposa asintió algo preocupaba, pero no dijo nada, sabía que su James se sentía útil haciendo algo y no vagando por la casa.

- Dile a Fleur que me perdone...

- Seguro comprenderá porque no has ido.

Media hora después el matrimonio salió hasta las inmediaciones de la madriguera para poder desaparecer, para luego aparecerse en un jardín que daba a un acantilado, a Lily, que hacía tiempo que no salía de la casa de los Weasley, le pareció un lugar hermoso, lleno de paz y perfecto para iniciar una familia. Fleur los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y con palabras rápidas con acento francés.

- Oh Dana que suegte que hayas podido venig, Michael, Bill ya te esta espegando.

- Hola – dijo el último mencionado saliendo de la pequeña cocina – saldremos en diez minutos.

Lily le entregó un pastel de manzana que había hecho la noche anterior y Fleur sirvió rápidamente café y té, según la preferencia de cada uno. Tanto James como Bill aprovecharon los diez minutos que aún tenían para probar la tarta de Lily. En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza, como queriendo tirarla abajo. Los cuatro se exaltaron y desenfundaron las varitas inmediatamente, Bill se acercó lentamente a la puerta seguido por un cauteloso James.

- ¿Quién es?

- Bill, soy yo – se escuchó una voz acongojada y acelerada detrás de la puerta – ábreme por favor.

El mayor de los hijos Weasley y su esposa se miraron completamente desconcertados al reconocer a quien pertenecía la voz.

- ¿Cómo se que eres realmente tú?

- Eh, no se no se, por favor Bill...

Bill lo pensó un segundo antes de continuar, la voz sonaba angustiada como al borde de la desesperación, pero tampoco podía creer ciegamente que se trataba de él. Los otros dos miraban totalmente confundidos.

- ¿Cuál es la razón de que sufras aracnofobia?

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero... por qué...

- Solo contéstame así puedo abrirte la puerta.

- Cuando era chico Fred y George transformaron un peluche mío en araña y...

La voz del chico se calló de repente cuando Bill Weasley abrió la puerta repentinamente y lo abrazó asustado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están...

- No se donde están – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – los abandoné y ahora no los encuentro.

- Ven siéntate – dijo acercándolo a uno de los sillones individuales.

- No los encuentro Bill, hace días que los busco, yo los abandoné, soy un traidor Bill, los abandoné y ahora no los encuentro.

Lily que miraba la escena atónita tuvo que tomar fuerte del brazo a su esposo para que no dijese nada que los delatara, ambos habían reconocido al muchacho que se encontraba abatido en el sillón del Refugio, lo habían visto en las fotografías de la madriguera y aunque estaba más delgado, con la ropa casi destruida y con muchas heridas, podían reconocerlo perfectamente. El joven que había entrado hacía unos momentos por la puerta principal, no era otro que Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**N/A: No se si Ron llegó una semana o un solo día antes de navidad, o quizás mucho antes, creo que en el libro no lo especifica (lo estoy releyendo a medida que escribo los capítulos para tratar de que no desencaje pero puede que me equivoque, si es así avisen, pero no me tiren tomates jajaja)**

**Hice que Lily se hiciera amiga de Fleur para que pudieran estar presentes en este momento, de otra forma no lo hubiera hecho.**

**Bueno ya que están en esta parte de la página pueden proceder a clickear en el botoncito verde, recuerden un review equivale a una autora feliz y con ganas de escribir el quinto capi jiji.**


	5. Ronald y Ginevra Weasley

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia (va! más o menos), no soy inglesa y menos soy un empresario multimillonario de la Warner. Solo lo hago para entretener y entretenerme.**

**Hola gente, como anduvo la semana? La mía fue bastante complicada y si no fuera que hoy es feriado en mi país no hubiera podido terminar este capítulo que está recién salidito del horno. Muchas gracias por todos los review, hicieron a esta autora mucho más que feliz, me están malcriando y eso me encanta, sigan así dejándome sus palabras. Bueno a todos los que me dijeron que Ron se había ido mucho antes de lo que yo lo hice aparecer en el capítulo anterior muchas gracias, traté de solucionarlo en éste, sus opiniones y consejos son siempre bienvenidos. Bueno me dejo de tanta parla aburrida y les dejo disfrutar este capi, que a mi particularmente me gustó escribir. Como el nombre lo dice es sobre Ron y Ginny, lo que muchos estaban esperando. Besos hasta la próxima semana!!!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 5: Ronald y Ginevra Weasley**

Ronald Weasley se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón de la casa de su hermano mayor. Estaba siendo mirado críticamente por cuatro personas, Bill y su esposa y dos más que estaba seguro no haber visto nunca en su vida. Seguía con la cabeza gacha y sostenida por sus manos. El silencio en el lugar era tan grande que lo desesperaba aún más que la situación que estaba viviendo. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, unos ojos que no demostraban ningún sentimiento puramente negativo, aunque si una clara decepción. Fleur tenía los ojos puestos en un punto fijo que se encontraba en la espalda de su marido. La mujer que se encontraba a unos pasos de su cuñada transmitía comprensión y compasión, una mirada maternal que habría distinguido en su propia madre. Quizás él que más lo intimidaba era el hombre que la abrazaba, tenía sus ojos fijos en los suyos, ojos ávidos de información y de explicación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó su hermano haciéndolo volver a su triste realidad.

- Nosotros est... – se detuvo mirando a los dos extraños, no sabía si podía develar información delante de ellos.

- Son de confianza – Bill interpretó la duda de Ron – pertenecen a la orden y te aseguro que no dirán nada.

Dudo por unos momentos, pero Bill seguía insistiendo en silencio.

- Estábamos en la misión y llegamos como a un callejón sin salida – trataba de explicar sin por eso revelar lo que no podía decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que hace meses que estamos estancados en la misma situación – esperó que las palabras fueran suficientes – hace meses que dimos el primer paso y aún estábamos atrancados en él. No son momentos fáciles, estamos vagando de un lugar a otro, casi no tenemos que comer, no sabemos nada de lo que sucede. Estamos malhumorados, nos peleamos todo el tiempo...

No pudo continuar porque las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y en su garganta. Lily sintió la angustia del muchacho, comprendió como se sentía, ella había vivido y aún vivía en la incertidumbre. Caminó hasta él por instinto y se arrodilló junto a él tomándolo de las manos. Ron no pudo más que dejar correr sus lágrimas, no supo porque pero necesitaba darle explicaciones a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Yo no quise abandonarlos, ¡en serio! Solo que a mi me afectaba más que a ellos dos, no podía... no... era...

Todos siguieron en silencio para no interrumpir el desahogo del pelirrojo, se notaba la angustia y la culpa en cada una de sus palabras.

- Nos peleamos, fue una tontería en realidad, pero en ese momento me pareció grave. Me enojé mucho, dije cosas que no debía, que no pensaba realmente. Les dije que me iba, que no quería continuar así y salí corriendo de la carpa, sin importarme los gritos de Hermione que me llamaba... yo ¿cómo pude? Ella me llamaba y yo no le hice caso ¿cómo pude dejarla? Ella, ella es... es... es ella...

Lily pasó sus manos por los ojos y las mejillas de Ron secándole las lágrimas que caían sin detenerse.

- Y Harry – los padres del mencionado sintieron escalofríos al escuchar nombrarlo – él es mi hermano, yo juré acompañarlo y no lo cumplí, él no tiene la culpa de que el innombrable lo haya marcado, él no... – se interrumpió de pronto al comprender que empezaba a hablar de más.

Luego de las últimas palabras, James se tranquilizó, al principio había sentido algo de resentimiento contra el muchacho, había sentido que traicionaban a su hijo como lo habían traicionado a él, pero comprendió que nada era más lejano a la realidad. Ron realmente quería a su hijo, era un hermano para Harry como Sirius había sido para él, solo había tenido un momento de debilidad, lógico si se lo piensa desde el punto de vista de que tan solo son unos niños de diecisiete años, sin un lugar cómodo donde dormir, sin comida decente, sin mayores que los estuviesen ayudando, en una misión estancada y que por las connotaciones que todos habían hecho desde que partieron de significativa importancia para el fin de la guerra. Además se notaba en sus ojos la culpa y el remordimiento, él mismo se estaba castigando con sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucedió luego de que te marcharas? – Bill preguntó con tacto, pero quería continuar sabiendo.

- Sin darme cuenta caminé y corrí por varias minutos hasta que salí de las protecciones que están puestas sobre la carpa. Inmediatamente quise volver pero no pude encontrarlos, los hechizos y encantamientos de Hermione funcionan realmente bien. En ese momento me topé con una banda de carroñeros, pude escapar y volví hasta donde estaban ellos, los llamé a gritos durante horas pero no sirvió de nada. Pase la noche en la intemperie cerca de donde habíamos acampado con la esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente pudiera verlos cuando quitaran los hechizos para trasladarse a otro sitio pero nada sucedió, quizás lo habían hecho todo bajo la capa de invisibilidad, no sé. A partir de allí les perdí el rastro, entonces comencé a aparecerme en los lugares donde antes habíamos estado con la esperanza de que repitiesen algunos de ellos, pero nada.

- ¿Cómo es eso que te agarraron los carroñeros? – interrumpió James asustado, sabía lo que esos grupos estaban haciendo. Varias veces junto con la orden habían liberado algunas personas.

- Por suerte no tenían muchas luces y no me reconocieron. Solo pensaron que podía ser un hijo de muggles que estuviera escapando – dijo ahora algo más calmado por haberse desahogado.

- ¿Cómo escapaste? – retomó Bill las preguntas.

- Ya les dije, no tenían muchas luces fue fácil deshacerme de ellos.

- ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? – preguntó Lily señalando las heridas que poseía el muchacho que aún no estaban sanadas del todo, que asintió quedamente.

Su hermano mayor se acercó hasta él.

- Ron, tengo que irme, te quedas con Fleur y Dana ¿Si?

Volvió a asentir sin palabras. Tanto Bill como James se despidieron del resto.

- Bill – lo llamó Ron – no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, no quiero que nuestra familia se entere, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, yo... yo... voy a volver con ellos... los voy a encontrar.

- Está bien.

- A nadie, y en especial no puede saberlo Ginny. No me perdonaría nunca que los haya dejado.

Bill traspasó la salida y James antes de salir por la puerta se dirigió al pelirrojo acongojado.

- Estoy seguro que volverás a encontrarlos – le dijo simplemente.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron asintiendo, sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría, volvería a reunirse con sus amigos. Cuando se fueron los hombres, las dos mujeres se quedaron cuidando al muchacho.

- Fleur ¿tienes alcohol y gasas? Debemos desinfectarle las heridas antes de cerrarlas mágicamente.

- Wi, hay un botiquín en el toilette. Miengtas yo voy a pegpagarle algo de comeg, está muy delgado.

Unos minutos después Lily volvió del baño con una cajita en las manos. Tomó una gasa, la empapó de alcohol...

- Te va a arder un poco – dijo mientras apoyaba el paño sobre las heridas.

Ron se movió un poco cuando pasó las gasas por sus heridas, pero trató de no quejarse demasiado. La mujer sonreía sabiendo que el muchacho intentaba no demostrar las molestias que le provocaba el contacto del alcohol.

- Esto es una forma muggle de desinfectar. Comencé a utilizarla luego de que una vez mi marido, cuando aún era mi novio, junto con sus amigos se enfrentaron a duelo "jugando", provocándose cortes mutuamente, luego para que yo no los retara se cerraron las heridas ellos solos y se les infectó bastante feo. Terminaron recurriendo a madam Pomfrey que los regañó aún más de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho.

Ron rió ante la anécdota, Lily sonrió al haber logrado lo que buscaba, que el muchacho se relajara un poco.

- ¿Parece que le tienes miedo a tu hermana menor? – le dijo al pasar esperando poder entablar una conversación con la persona que más información podía darle sobre la relación de la muchacha con su hijo.

- Por supuesto, soy inteligente – sonrió, aquella mujer le agradaba mucho – es una versión pequeña de mi madre, si se entera de que abandoné a su mejor amiga y al chico que ama, me asesina sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

Las palabras _"el chico que ama"_ era las que estaba buscando, con esto ya sabía lo que la muchacha sentía. Sonrió alegre.

- Así que está enamorada de él... – dijo mientras hacía fluoritas con la varitas para cerrarle los cortes.

- Tengdias que habegla visto los días antes de mi boda, como fungcia el segño cuando mi hegmanita se acercaba a Haggy – rió Fleur saliendo de la cocina con algunas bandejas – aunque no negcesitaba hacer nada, pogque Haggy no hacia otro cosa de migagla, el día de la boda no le sacagba los ojos de encima, paguecia embobado.

- Si Harry también está enamorado de ella – corroboró Ron.

La pelirroja ahora devenida en rubia le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al muchacho, que sin saber le estaba quitando una de tantas incertidumbres que la mujer poseía.

- Lo que no entiegdo es pogque terminaron.

- Para protegerla – dijo Lily simplemente. Ron asintió.

- Gon, ven a comeg.

Fleur colocó sobre la mesa los cubiertos para el muchacho, con una gran cantidad de comida, las dos mujeres se sentaron en la mesa junto a él. Ron comenzó a comer desesperadamente, mientras la muchacha francesa continuaba llenándole el plato. Mientras Lily lo observaba, se percató de que le faltaban dos uñas.

- ¿Eso también te lo hicieron los carroñeros? – señaló hacia los dedos.

El pelirrojo levantó la mano poniéndola frente a sus ojos.

- No fue una departición cuando escapé.

- Luego de que comas te pondré unas gotas de díctamo, tendrás que esperar hasta que crezcan naturalmente.

Unas horas después regresaron los hombres de la misión que habían tenido. Se sentaron a la mesa los cinco para tomar té con algunas masitas y el resto de la tarta de manzana. Ellos les explicaron que habían estado poniendo protecciones en una población muggle, ya que sabían que pronto sería atacada. También les informaron que se habían quedado sin uno de lo miembros más importantes de la orden del fénix, ya que Kingsley Shacklebolt se había tenido que dar a la fuga luego de que descubrieron su ubicación y de que luchara contra varios mortífagos, aunque sospechaban que no duraría mucho tiempo tras las sombras y pronto se contactaría con ellos.

- ¿Cómo se han enterado de su escondite? – interrogó Lily.

- Pronunció la palabra tabú – contestó Bill.

- ¿Cuál es la palabra tabú? – preguntó Ron engullendo la última porción de tarta.

- El nombre del que no debe ser nombrado.

El pelirrojo más joven asintió apesadumbrado, eso era realmente un golpe para la orden y para todo aquel que se enfrentaba al innombrable, ya que eran los únicos que pronunciabas su nombre sin temor. Al pensar en las últimas palabras se asustó enormemente.

- Harry y Hermione – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – se asustó la madre del pelinegro.

- Ellos no temen llamarlo por su nombre.

Los cinco se miraron atemorizados por la suerte de los dos muchachos, sin poder hacer más que rogar que se hubiesen enterado de lo del tabú.

Una hora después el matrimonio Potter junto con Bill partieron rumbo a la madriguera, dejando a Fleur sirviéndole más comida al menor de los Weasley. Al entrar en la casa observaron que ya se encontraban Arthur y los gemelos preparados para partir rumbo a King's Cross.

- Nos juntaremos veinte minutos antes con Augusta en la estación – aclaró el señor Weasley al verlos entrar.

- Nosotras esperaremos aquí – le dijo Molly a Lily.

Los cuatro pelirrojos más James aparecieron a dos cuadras de la estación en una construcción abandonada, salieron uno a uno para no ser vistos y se encaminaron hacia la entrada. Entre los andenes nueve y diez había una señora entrada en años con aspecto distinguido y aire severo. Arthur se adelantó al resto para saludarla.

- Es entendible que Neville le tenga miedo a su abuela – dijo Fred sonriendo.

- Si tienes razón hermanito.

James se rió de los muchachos.

- Frank solía tenerle miedo también.

- ¿Conocías al padre de Neville? – preguntó George.

_"Yo y mi bocota" _pensó el hombre de ahora cabellos castaños.

- Acuérdense que Michael perteneció a la primera orden del Fénix – salvó Bill la situación, lo cual fue agradecido enormemente por James.

- Augusta te presento a Michael Weber – dijo el pelirrojo mayor cuando los demás llegaron hasta ellos.

- Mucho gusto, Augusta Longbottom.

- El gusto es mío.

Traspasaron la barrera de dos en dos, primero Bill y James, luego los gemelos y terminando la procesión el señor Weasley y la señora Longbottom. El anden estaba algo más vacío de lo que solía estar en épocas navideñas anteriores, lo cual se debía al menor número de estudiantes que asistían al colegio, ya ningún nacido muggle podía asistir y algunos otros habían abandonado el país junto con sus familias. Los minutos que esperaron hasta que divisaron el tren escarlata parecieron una eternidad, la incomodidad, los nervios y el miedo por estar rodeados de personas que estaban relacionadas con Voldemort eran palpables a simple vista. Cuando el tren se detuvo completamente todos los Weasley corrieron hasta una larga cabellera roja que era acompañada por un muchacho alto y de cara redonda. Se asustaron al verles las caras acongojadas, sin mencionar los moretones y las heridas que se vislumbraban a simple vista. Ginny corrió hasta su padre, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la estrujó en un fuerte apretón.

- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? – preguntó Augusta con un tono autoritario.

- Se llevaron a Luna – respondió la pelirroja aún en los brazos de su padre.

- Estábamos por subir al tren y unos mortífagos la agarraron en la estación de Hogsmeade, intentamos evitar que se la llevaran pero no pudimos hacer nada – explicó Neville acongojado.

- ¿Ellos les hicieron esos? – dijo James señalando los golpes de los muchachos.

Arthur miró a su hija reprobatoriamente mientras que Augusta miró a su nieto con orgullo, él cual no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho que sonrió complacido.

- Pero papá no podíamos dejar que se llevaran a Luna, y no solo nosotros nos enfrentamos a ellos, sino todo el grupo.

Caminaron a la salida de la estación.

- Muchachos ustedes lleven a Ginny a la madriguera, Michael y yo acompañaremos a Augusta y Neville hasta su casa.

- No hace falta Arthur – dijo la mujer – no creo que suceda nada camino a mi casa.

- Siempre es mejor prevenir, seguramente no pasará nada, pero tampoco podemos asegurarlo.

Todos se dirigieron a la misma construcción donde habían aparecido para partir rumbo a sus destinos, Bill tomó a Ginny por los hombres para realizar aparición conjunta. Los cuatro hermanos aparecieron en las inmediaciones de la madriguera y caminaron rápidamente hasta entrar al campo de protección de la casa. Al llegar a la casa, vieron como Molly salía corriendo al encuentro de su hija.

- Oh Ginny ya estás aquí – le decía su madre mientras la revisaba en busca de heridas en lugares menos visibles - ¿pero que te ha sucedido?

El mayor de los hermanos le explicó todo lo sucedido mientras emprendían el camino rumbo a la casa.

Lily estaba sentada en la mesa tomando un té, cuando Molly corrió hacia la salida, al ver la reacción se acercó a la ventana para observar y comprendió el porque de la actitud de su amiga. La vio abrazando a una muchacha pelirroja, de baja estatura y delgada. Cuando comenzaron a acercarse a la casa volvió rápidamente a su silla con el corazón acelerado por la presencia de la niña. Entró rápidamente y pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos, aunque parecía no querer transmitirla.

- Ginny te presento a Dana – dijo su madre – ella y su esposo Michael son nuestros invitados, están viviendo en nuestra casa.

- Hola, mucho gusto – se acercó la muchacha y sin saber porque exactamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lily aceptó gustosa el gesto y le sobó suavemente los brazos.

- Hola ¿cómo ha estado el viaje?

- Muy malo, han secuestrado a una amiga mía.

La mujer se horrorizó ante las palabras de la chica que aún se encontraba al lado suyo.

- A la hija de Xenóphilus Lovegood – aclaró la señora Weasley.

- ¿El editor del quisquilloso?

- Así es.

- Seguramente la raptaron para persuadirlo de que deje las publicaciones – dijo Lily.

Desde que la guerra declarada había comenzado la revista editada por Lovegood había dejado de ser lo que solía, en sus publicaciones ya no se veían investigaciones sobre animales de dudosa existencia para convertirse en un medio de comunicación serio que explicaba las noticias y los acontecimientos relacionados con Voldemort y sus secuaces, junto con Potterwach eran los únicos medios que transmitían la realidad.

Ginny corrió rápido rumbo a las escaleras balbuceando algunas palabras que no fueron entendidas por todos los presentes.

- Baja enseguida a comer que la cena ya está lista – le gritó su madre cuando la chica ya había desaparecido de la vista.

- Creo que no te ha escuchado, yo voy a avisarle – se ofreció Lily.

Cuando entró en la habitación de la muchacha la vio revisando los cajones de su ropero en busca de un objeto. La mujer sospechaba de cual se trataba.

- Tu mamá dice que bajes a comer.

- Podría decirle que voy en unos minutos – dijo sin voltearse mientras seguía abriendo diferentes puertas.

- Si buscas un libro que contiene una foto dentro, está en el cajón de la mesita de luz – le dijo sonriendo.

La muchacha se detuvo de repente y la miró con suspicacia. Lily en ese momento sintió que había invadido la privacidad de la pelirroja.

- Disculpa no quise revisar tus cosas. Michael y yo hemos estado usando tu habitación y la primera noche saqué el libro y sin querer cayó la foto al suelo, solo...

- No se preocupe – la interrumpió Ginny, por alguna razón no le molestaba que aquella mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta hubiera visto la foto que nadie más conocía.

Tomó rápidamente el libro del cajón y sacó la fotografía, se acercó a Lily para mostrársela.

- Nos la sacó Collin, un amigo mío – rió recordando aquella tarde – ese día cumplíamos un mes.

Lily se acercó a mirarla, aunque ya la recordaba de memoria por todas las veces que la había visto.

- Collín nos sorprendió riendo y nos insistió para que posáramos – su mirada cambió a una de nostalgia – fue difícil convencerlo porque a Harry no le gustan mucho estas cosas.

_"Todo lo contrario a James"_ pensó la mujer _"en el colegio le encantaba ser el centro de atención"_

- Por eso es que es tan importante para mi, es la única que tengo, cuando llegué a Hogwarst y no la encontré entre mis cosas temí haberla perdido.

Lily se acercó y pasó un brazo a través de sus hombros.

- Es una foto muy linda, transmite el sentimiento de ambos.

- Espero que Harry aún piense en mí.

- De eso estoy segura, no creo que ningún muchacho en su sano juicio pueda olvidar fácilmente a una niña tan bonita como tú.

Ginny le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la mujer que la estaba abrazando.

- Mejor bajemos a cenar porque mi madre vendrá a buscarnos a ambas – rió la pelirroja mientras se guardaba la foto bajo la túnica.

Molly las observó bajar juntas, riendo y hablando sobre algún tema. Se alegró que Lily aceptara a su hija, a pesar de que se imaginaba que la mujer no haría ningún desaire a su niña, en ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse algo exaltada al pensar como reaccionaría cuando la conociera. Desde que se había enterado que Ginny y Harry habían tenido algo, se había alegrado enormemente por su hija, porque conocía los sentimientos que profesaba por el pelinegro, pero también se alegró por el muchacho porque la personalidad que su hija poseía era lo que él necesitaba a su lado. La hacía feliz que al parecer Lily pensara igual.

El día de noche buena llegó rápidamente encontrando a una Molly Weasley enojada y refunfuñando sobre los posibles motivos de porque su hijo mayor y su esposa no querían pasar con ellos la festividad. Tanto James como Lily sabían que el motivo verdadero era no dejar solo a Ron en una noche especial. El ánimo del matrimonio no era el mejor, a pesar de que cada día que pasaba extrañaban horrores a su hijo y no veían las horas de poder verlo, una fecha como esta incrementaban las ansias en un cuatrocientos por ciento. Ginny que había entablado una linda relación con Lily desde el momento en que hablaron sobre la fotografía, encontró a la mujer sentada en uno de los sillones mirando nevar a través de la ventana. Le acercó una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentó junto a ella con una taza también.

- Esta navidad es extraña – dijo la jovencita.

La mujer salió de su ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

- Es la primera en muchos años en que la paso sin ellos – dijo claramente refiriéndose al trío.

- ¿Los extrañas mucho?

- Si, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, ella me ayudó mucho luego de mi primer año – Ginny se estremeció al recordar – ese año yo terminé sin ningún amigo y ella me ofreció su amistad sin más.

Lily la miró más detenidamente para poder escucharla atentamente.

- Ron es mi hermano más cercano, supongo que por la edad, no sé. Pasamos dos años completamente solos antes de que él empezara Hogwarts, de todos mis hermanos es el que más parecido a un amigo es. Y Harry...

Respiró profundo antes de hablar, creando sin proponérselo una gran expectativa en la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

- Bueno, Harry es Harry ¿no?

Lily rió del comentario, pero quería saber más.

- ¿Cómo fue que se enamoraron?

- Fue a distinto tiempo, yo me enamoré de Harry mucho antes de que él notara mi existencia más allá de la hermana pequeña de Ron.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto, que su no sabida suegra no supo como interpretar.

- Cuando era niña mi padres me arropaban contándome las historias del niño que vivió – rió como si hablara de una ironía, aunque no se percató del movimiento involuntario que hizo Lily al hablar sobre un tema tan delicado para ella – así que me enamoré del personaje, del héroe que toda niña tiene. Cuando tenía diez año lo vi por primera vez, se acercó a nosotros para preguntarle a mi mamá como hacía para cruzar al anden nueve y tres cuartos. Estaba solito, no lo reconocí, tampoco vi su cicatriz, lo único que vi en ese momento fue un muchachito delgado con ropa muy grande, muy despeinado y anteojos remendados...

Lily formó mentalmente la imagen de su hijo a los once años, solo y desamparado en una enorme estación y se sintió desgarrada por dentro, sabía el maltrato que había recibido por parte de su hermana y cuñado, pero el escuchar los detalles por parte de alguien que lo había presenciado directamente le afectó mucho más. Hizo una nota mental de que cuando toda la pesadilla terminara le haría una linda y amable visita a su hermana.

- Con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto – continuó Ginny con el relato y su oyente sonrió por las últimas palabras – en ese momento sentí una extraña sensación pero con tan solo diez años no entendí que era, cuando supe que ese muchacho era Harry Potter no lo podía creer. Luego él se hizo amigo de Ron y comenzó a venir a casa, a mi entraba una gran timidez cuando él estaba cerca y hacía una trastada tras otra, salía corriendo cuando lo veía, metía los codos en la mantequilla – ambas rieron de las viejas situaciones – pero él solo me veía como a la hermanita de su mejor amigo y mi timidez no ayudaba a cambiar ese hecho, todos creían que yo estaba fascinada como cuando era más pequeña, pero fue Hermione que se dio cuenta que lo que yo sentía era algo diferente a la fascinación, entonces comenzó a aconsejarme sobre que hacer, me dijo que debía cambiar mi actitud, que empezara a hablar normal delante de él, que mostrara mi verdadera personalidad y que saliera con otros chicos. Así comencé a ser su amiga y conocí al verdadero Harry Potter, no al que yo había idealizado de chica, sino a la persona y me enamoré aún más de él, resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que yo ya sabía e intuía de él.

- Y por como todo terminó veo que seguiste el consejo de Hermione.

- Así es, aunque me costó unos dos años. Tuve dos novios antes que Harry y realmente fueron relaciones que no terminaron muy bien. Con Michael éramos muy diferentes y no le gustó nada que Gryffindor le ganara a Revenclaw – rió – y con Dean nos la pasábamos peleando, él era realmente muy celoso y sobreprotector y el hecho de que Harry no dejara de mirarme ni un segundo tampoco ayudaba a nuestra relación, aunque yo no lo quería aceptar, no quería ilusionarme nuevamente y sufrir por Harry. Después de tres semanas de haber terminado con Dean, Harry y yo comenzamos a ser novios.

- ¿Y cómo fue, se te declaró o algo así? – preguntó ansiosa.

- No – rió a carcajadas y se las contagió a Lily – el día que ganamos la copa de Quiddich él estaba castigado y llegó a la sala común, cuando entró vio el festejo y yo corrí a abrazarlo y entonces me besó.

- ¿Delante de todos?

- Si, jaja, nos sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome a mí. Desde ese momento estuvimos juntos durante dos meses, los más lindo que yo viví, dos meses que justificaron todo el tiempo que había esperado para que él me mirara. Luego pasó lo de la muerte del profesor Dumbledor y él decidió terminar nuestro noviazgo, aunque me aclaró que lo hacía por protección, pero yo no necesito protección, pero se que está más tranquilo de esa forma, así que lo acepté solo para que él pudiera hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

_"Potter hasta las venas"_ – pensó Lily y agregó en voz alta – cuando todo terminé seguramente volverá a ti.

- Esa es mi única esperanza.

La cena de noche buena comenzó a las siete de la tarde, en la cual se encontraban Remus, Tonks y su madre. La comida pasó en medio de la melancolía, Andrómeda no dejaba de extrañar a su esposo que había tenido que escapar. La señora Weasley no dejaba de mencionar que faltaban cinco de sus hijos, contando a Harry, uno fuera del país, el otro queriendo pasar la navidad en intimidad con su esposa, un tercero alejado por propia voluntad y dos más afuera en la intemperie. Lily se sentía de la misma manera al saber que su hijo tenía como única compañía a su mejor amiga, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos muchachos estarían de ánimos para festejar.

Al día siguiente Bill y Fleur sorprendieron a todos al presentarse en la mañana de navidad, pero los más sorprendidos fueron el matrimonio Potter que sabían el verdadero motivo que la pareja había tenido para pasar la navidad en su casa. En un momento en que los dos estaban alejados del resto, el mayor de los Weasley se acercó a ellos.

- Se ha ido – les dijo en una voz muy baja – esta mañana temprano, yo estaba mirando por la ventana una extraña esfera azulada que había aparecido en el patio y luego vi que Ron se acercaba a ella con su mochila a cuestas, la luz lo atravesó y después de eso desapareció.

- ¿Azulada como la de un traslador? – preguntó Lily.

- Si, muy parecida.

- Seguramente se fue a buscarlos – dijo James sonriendo.

- Eso supuse yo – aclaró Bill también sonriendo.

Cinco días después de navidad Molly y Lily estaban preparando el almuerzo acompañadas por una Ginny que estaba entusiasmada por volver a Hogwarts para seguir con las actividades del ED, aunque que su madre estaba preocupada por las tendencias activistas que su hija había desarrollado, y por una Fleur que había monopolizado la conversación. James y Bill se encontraba en el patio haciendo Merlín sabe que cosa, ya que no habían podido reunirse con la Orden. De repente se escuchó una gran explosión que retumbó en la casa, haciendo caer los adornos y los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes y las repisas. Las cuatro mujeres salieron corriendo al patio hasta llegar donde los dos hombres estaban.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Lily

- Creo que ha sido una explosión – contestó James.

- Por aquel lado – señaló Bill la nube de polvo que se elevaba detrás de unas colinas.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca asustada. Todos las miraron perplejos ante el gesto, entonces la mujer aclaró lo que estaba pensando.

- La casa de Xenóphilus Lovegood se encuentra detrás de esas colinas.

* * *

**Y???? Que les pareció?? Les gustó??????? Bueno ya saben como aclararme las dudas, prosigan entonces hasta el botoncito verde.**

**Hasta la proxima semana!!!**

**Athena  
**


	6. Oscuridad

**Disclaimaer:**** Yo no soy la dueña del universo de Harry Potter, aunque me encantaría, solo la trama y los personajes que no reconocen son mios.**

**Hola a todos, como andan? Gracias a que es feriado subo el capitulo unas horas antes, bueno hoy no los voy a aburrir con mis cosas, solo les agradezco los reviews como siempre, muchisimas gracias!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Oscuridad**

Lily estiró su brazo en busca del hombre con el que compartía la cama, palpó el lecho lentamente y al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos con pereza, lo divisó en la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia ningún lugar con aire ausente. Se levantó y caminó hasta él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En Harry – dijo dándose vuelta y correspondiendo al abrazo – hace cinco meses que partió, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más le faltara a esa misión...

- Si yo también pienso en eso constantemente, ya no aguanto las ganas de verlo y de decirle que estamos vivos, mi pobre niño.

- ¿Ron los habrá encontrado?

- Espero que si, se veía bastante mal por haberlos dejado, creo que hasta que no los encuentre no estará en paz.

James corrió un mechón del rostro de su mujer y le depositó un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Ron realmente es un buen amigo...

- Si lo es, James.

- Me avergüenza decirlo, pero cuando lo vi entrar en la casa Bill, yo... creí que él...

- Si, me imagino, pero no es así, solo tuvo un momento de debilidad, del cual se veía realmente arrepentido.

Él le sonrió aún abrazándola, su mujer tenía la capacidad de calmarlo con pocas palabras o tan solo su presencia. Desde la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos supo que la paz y la alegría habían llegado a su vida.

- Son momentos muy difíciles, todos tenemos problemas – siguió ella hablando – si a nosotros se nos complica seguir ayudando teniendo un techo, comida decente, apoyo de las personas que nos rodean, imagínate lo que están viviendo ellos – sus ojos se cristalizaron al formar aquella imagen mental – solo espero que terminen pronto.

- Voy a bajar a desayunar mientras te cambias – le dijo James separándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente para no hacer ruido, era temprano y quizás algunos estuviesen durmiendo todavía. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con que esta no estaba vacía, sino que de espaldas a la puerta se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días – dijo entrando.

Ginny dio un respingo al oír la voz.

- Oh Michael, no lo escuché entrar, buenos días.

La muchacha le acercó una taza de humeante café con una jarrita con leche y tostadas. Terminó de preparar la comida y la sirvió en dos platos, uno para cada uno, sentándose frente al hombre con una taza de chocolate caliente.

- En pocos días regresas a Hogwarts.

- Si – dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo melancólica – ahora solo seremos Neville y yo.

- ¿Seguirán con lo del ED? – preguntó el hombre que algo había escuchado en los últimos días, aunque no tenía los detalles.

- Por supuesto, debemos seguir adelante con él, para eso fue creado, Harry nos enseñó a defendernos por estas razones, aunque a mi mamá no le agrade demasiado.

- Es entendible la postura de tu mamá, casi toda su familia está dentro de la orden del fénix, no sabe el paradero de uno de sus hijos desde hace meses y tiene una hija estudiando en un colegio rodeado de mortífagos.

- La entiendo, por eso trato de no contradecirla, aunque sea verbalmente, claro – ambos sonrieron – pero no puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas cuando veo todas aquellas cosas.

- Me parece bien que no quieras quedarte con las manos cruzadas, creo que cuanta más gente se involucre más posibilidades tenemos de vencer, pero no le digas a tu mamá que te dije esto.

Ambos rieron, al parecer Molly Weasley infundaba miedo a cualquier persona.

- ¿Me podrías contar como fue creado el ED? – le dijo James con los ojos deseosos de información – supe que fue para aprender y que ahora ustedes lo utilizan para ayudar, pero no se mucho sobre los detalles.

- Por supuesto, me encantaría explicarte – dijo contenta de hablar sobre algo tan importante para ella – lo crearon Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando estaban en quinto, claro fue idea de Hermione, ella generalmente es la que planea las cosas que los tres llevan a cabo. Teníamos una profesora de DCAO que fue impuesta por el ministerio, el profesor Dumbledore no había podido encontrar sustituto para la materia, todo mundo cree que el puesto está maldito...

- Lo está – respondió James sin pensar a lo cual Ginny abrió los ojos de sobremanera, al percatarse trató de subsanar – digo hace muchos años que no dura un profesor más de un año.

Ginny no quedó muy convencida por la explicación, pero prefirió seguir explicando que ahondar en otro tema.

- Esta profesora nos enseñaba de manera teórica, nada de práctica...

- ¿Nada de práctica? – preguntó asombrado – ¿y cómo iban a defenderse del innombrable si no practicaban?

- Según ella el que no debe ser nombrado no había vuelto, esa era la postura del ministerio en ese momento – James asintió sabiendo que así era – así que Hermione creyó que deberíamos saber defendernos y le dijo a Harry que nos enseñara. Después de todo él sabía muchas más cosas que nosotros debido a todo lo que se había enfrentado, no había nadie mejor que él para enseñarnos. Así que básicamente los que formamos el grupo fuimos aquellas personas que creíamos en que él decía la verdad.

- Tenía mucha gente en contra... - dijo pensando en la situación que su hijo había vivido por aquellos tiempos.

- Si – dijo Ginny apesadumbrada – al principio casi nadie creía en él o en Dumbledore, fue bastante defícil para ambos, las cosas empezaron a cambiar luego de que diera ese reportaje a Rita Skeater en el quisquilloso, al menos más alumnos empezaron a creer en él. Y luego de lo del ministerio ya no quedó dudas sobre la vuelta del innombrable...

La pelirroja se detuvo casi en un hilo de voz, mientras la mirada de James cambiaba a una de dolor, ya que sabía que ese era el hecho que había acabado con la vida de Sirius.

- Cuando Neville, Luna y yo volvimos este año al colegio nos dimos cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado, en especial con los Carrow como subdirectores. Ellos empezaron a castigar a todo aquel que no tenía las mismas creencias que ellos y también a los que tenían alguna relación con alguna personas que era buscada. Primero empezaron ellos mismos a aplicar los castigos, en la mayoría cruciatus – hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, James comprendió que la muchacha había estado bajo esa maldición – luego pasaron a que los castigos los apliquen los propios alumnos, varias veces quisieron que nos lanzáramos maldiciones entre los tres, obviamente no lo hicimos. En medio de todo esto comprendimos que era hora de que el Ejército de Dumbledore volviera a reunirse y no como una entidad de enseñanza sino como una de resistencia.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas suelen hacer?

- Generalmente rescatamos a los que están castigados, ya no les preocupa que sea un chico de diecisiete o de once años... pero también seguimos con las clases de defensa, todos los mayores les enseñamos a los que menores o a los que no formaron del ED cuando Harry lo lideraba.

- Entonces ustedes tres vendrían a ser los líderes de este nuevo ED – expresó James asombrado de que hubiera tantos chicos, con a lo sumo diecisiete años, que estuvieran tomando en sus manos la guerra.

Miró a Ginny con admiración, Lily ya le había explicado las conversaciones que había tenido con la muchacha, ya sabía por los comentarios de todos que tanto ella como su hijo aún se querían, por la chica misma sabía que ella todavía estaba enamorada de él y por lo que había dicho Ron, Harry no dejaba de pensar en ella; así que si en estos momentos estaban separados era solamente una tecnicismo, porque los corazones de ambos jóvenes aún estaban junto a la otra persona. Sentada allí frente a él estaba su nuera y luego del relato y de escucharla hablar con tanta pasión por lo que luchaba y defendía sabía que su hijo no había podido hacer mejor elección.

Lily llegó segundos después de terminada la conversación y se unió al desayuno. Molly se levantó una hora después refunfuñando porque la habían dejado dormir demás el día que tenía que preparar un gran almuerzo porque su hijo mayor y su nuera vendrían a almorzar, así que desayunó apenas y las otras dos mujeres se ofrecieron a ayudarla. Una hora después llegaron Bill y Fleur, la última acaparó la conversación sobre unas nuevas fragancias francesas que su madre estaba por enviarle vía lechuza. Bill y James salieron al jardín de la madriguera para hablar entre ellos, los dos hombres habían llegado a ser buenos amigos debido a la cantidad de horas que compartían en las misiones y en las reuniones de la Orden. De repente se escuchó en toda la casa una explosión que parecía cercana, las mujeres se sostuvieron de donde pudieron porque el suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

- Bill – dijo la señora Weasley y corrió junto a Fleur rumbo al patio.

Lily reaccionó algo más tarde y también corrió seguida por una Ginny muy preocupada, pero al salir respiraron profundamente al ver que los dos hombres se encontraban bien.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Lily

- Creo que ha sido una explosión – contestó James.

- Por aquel lado – señaló Bill la nube de polvo que se elevaba detrás de unas colinas.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca asustada. Todos las miraron perplejos ante el gesto, entonces la mujer aclaró lo que estaba pensando.

- La casa de Xenóphilius Lovegood se encuentra detrás de esas colinas.

- Deberíamos ir para ver que ha sucedido – dijo Bill.

- Si, podrían ser mortífagos atacándolo, después de todo su revista les está causando problemas – agregó James.

- Entonces vamos.

Los dos hombres corrieron para salir de la protección de la madriguera y aparecerse directamente en la casa de los Lovegood.

- ¿Tú a donde crees que vas? - James escuchó una voz de fondo

Se dio vuelta a ver como una Molly Weasley muy enojada tomaba del brazo a su hija.

- Déjame ir mamá.

- No, eres menor de edad, estás de vacaciones si utilizas la varita vendrán por ti, quieres darles otro motivo...

James regresó hasta la muchacha y le susurró algo al oído.

- Tu mamá tiene razón, si utilizas magia te llevarán y si te llevan ¿quién velará por las personas de Hogwarts?

Ginny inmediatamente asintió y se quedó quieta en su lugar. James volvió junto a Bill dejando a una perpleja Molly y a una sonriente Lily que conocía muy bien como su marido con pocas palabras podía convencer a cualquier persona, no por nada había sido uno de los alborotadores más grandes que habían pisado Hogwarts y a pesar de ello terminar siendo premio anual.

Ambos aparecieron en la puerta de una extraña casa, pero no necesitaron pasar por ella para entrar ya que faltaba toda una pared completa, se acercaron sigilosamente hasta el hueco y se detuvieron al escuchar las voces de tres personas, las tres muy alteradas, pero una de ellas también tenía desesperación en su tono.

- Dime viejo ¿Qué quería Potter?

El corazón de James latió con violencia, era de su hijo que estaban hablando, al parecer minutos atrás había estado pisando el mismo suelo que él pisaba ahora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Potter? Yo... no sé – Lovegood divagaba.

- Al parecer le hicieron un obliviate.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó uno de los mortífagos – no podemos ir con las manos vacías.

- No nos iremos con las manos vacías, llevaremos al viejo.

- Eso no es suficiente, vinimos por Potter no por este.

- Pero el señor no sabe que hemos venido...

Bill le hizo una seña de que él se adelantaría para ver la situación en la que se encontraban las otras tres personas. Miró rápidamente y sin que se percatasen de su presencia volvió hacia el lugar anterior.

- Son Travers y Selwyn, Travers tiene a Xenophilius tomado por el cuello, mientras el otro está rebuscando algo entre los escombros.

- Entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Siguieron escuchando la conversación a la espera del momento ideal para atacar.

- Al menos le tendremos información, ahora sabemos que Potter no viaja solo, sino que la sangresucia está con él – dijo Selwyn.

Los dos se miraron preocupados ¿sería que Ron aún no los había encontrado? Luego de unos segundos en silencio, el mismo Selwyn volvió a abrir la boca.

- Había alguien más con ellos – dijo mientras levantaba trozos que parecían haber pertenecido a una vajilla – aquí hay cuatro platos que estaban servidos de comida.

- ¿Entonces quién más estaba?

- No lo sé, pero ellos no estaban solos, alguien más los acompaña, eso quiere decir que Potter está tramando algo.

- Pero solo los vimos a ellos dos...

- Lo sé Travers, quizás la tercera persona tenía un hechizo desilusionador o era invisible de alguna forma por eso no pudimos verlo.

James sonrió, entonces Ron si había podido dar con ellos, a él no le quedaba duda de que habían utilizado la capa de invisibilidad para esconderlo. Tanto Bill como él comprendieron que era el momento para atacar, ya que los dos hombres estaban muy distraídos enfrascados en la conversación.

Aparecieron de golpe enfrente de los tres hombre y apuntaron con las varitas, el primero de los mortífagos en reaccionar fue Travers que movió a Xenophilius Lovegood poniéndolo delante de él como escudo, por lo que los otros dos hombres no pudieron atacarlo directamente, entonces James intentó atacar al hombre que estaba de espaldas, mientras que Bill lo cubría de los hechizos que el primer mortífago tiraba. Luego de unos minutos Selwyn calló inconsciente al suelo.

- Ahora entréganos a Lovegood y podrás irte sin problemas – le dijo James al otro hombre mientras él y Bill lo apuntaban desde cerca.

- Creen que soy idiota, pues no – dijo apuntando a la cabeza del director del quisquilloso – si intentan algo mi maldición llegará más rápido que cualquier hechizo que puedan ustedes hacer.

Sabían que era verdad, la varita de Travers no estaba más allá de cinco centímetros de la sien de su víctima. El mortífago comenzó a caminar lentamente tratando de salir por el hueco de la pared, seguido por las miradas atentas de sus dos rivales. Él hombre les indicó que se quedaran quietos y ellos así lo hicieron para evitarle algún daño a Lovegood, en un descuido de ellos Travers desapareció con su prisionero. Los dos frustrados solo atinaron a atar a Selwyn con cuerdas mágicas y lo transportaron a la madriguera.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Molly al ver que los hombres llegaban con otro atado.

- Se llevaron a Xenophilius – aclaró Bill – no pudimos rescatarlo, pero pudimos agarrar a este.

- Eso no es todo, los chicos estuvieron ahí – dijo James con un gesto en su cara entre alivio y pesadumbre.

- ¿Los vieron? – dijo Lily acercándose a su marido.

- No, ya se habían ido cuando llegamos – explicó Bill dejando al mortífago – voy a avisar a la orden para que se lleven a Selwyn.

Acto seguido de su varita salió su patronus que se perdió unos metros más allá. Pocos minutos después apareció cerca de ellos Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué pasó? – llegó junto a los otros.

- Se han llevado a Xenophilius Lovegood – le informó James.

Tanto Bill como James se dedicaron a explicar brevemente lo que había sucedido en la casa del hombre que habían secuestrado, Remus se llevó a Selwyn inmediatamente para volver rápidamente y escuchar la historia completa. Una hora después volvió y se unió a los demás que ya se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo el acontecimiento, se sentó junto a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombre en señal de apoyo.

- Según lo que dijeron los mortífagos vieron a Hermione y a Harry...

- ¿Y Ron? – preguntó su madre asustada.

- Al parecer también estaba allí porque había evidencias de que eran tres personas las que estaban en la casa.

- No entiendo... – dijo Molly.

- Seguramente los chicos quisieron ocultar a Ron de alguna forma – dijo James tratando de no hablar sobre una capa de invisibilidad que supuestamente no conocía – para que no descubrieran que en vez de estar enfermo está con ellos.

- La capa... – susurró Lupin.

- Pero tampoco debían saber sobre Hermione – intervino Ginny.

- Creo que no hay mucha diferencia si está fuera del país o escapando con Harry – dijo Bill a lo que todos asintieron de acuerdo.

- ¿Pudieron saber qué es lo que hacían allí? – preguntó Lily ansiosa y angustiada por saber que su hijo había estado a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros de ella, lo más cerca que habían estado desde que despertó días antes del cumpleaños del muchacho.

- No, al parecer a Xenophilius le aplicaron un obliviate antes de irse.

- Eso quiere decir que Lovegood tenía información que para los chicos es importante – razonó Remus.

- ¿Creen que tenga que ver con la misión? – preguntó Ginny.

- Seguramente – contestó Remus.

Después de la conversación Lily se alejó un poco de los demás y se paró frente a la ventana que daba a la colina detrás de la cual hacía poco más de una hora su hijo había estado, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, pero intentó que no corrieran por sus mejillas. James se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, ella recargó su cabeza sobre la espalda de él y sin decir ninguna palabra se quedaron mirando hacia aquel lugar.

Remus Lupin se despidió de los habitantes de la casa, salió hacia el patio y miró a sus amigos a través de la ventana, se despidieron con solo un gesto de cabeza. Cuando se estaba acercando al límite de la protección notó algo extraño, se detuvo a tan solo un metro de distancia. Miró hacia los costados, creía haber visto sombras oscuras en los alrededores. Sacó su varita y apuntó a varios lugares.

- Homenum Revelio.

Repitió varias veces el hechizo de una forma frenética obteniendo en todos los casos el mismo resultado. Corrió hacia la casa nuevamente a la par que James salía asustado por lo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

- Entra, entra – gritó Remus desde la distancia.

- ¿Qué pasa Lunático?

- Mortífagos – y en el mismo momento en que pronunciaba la palabra se escuchó un rugido extraño sobre algo que se estrellaba – están intentando romper las protecciones.

Ambos entraron rápidamente a la casa y comenzaron a realizar hechizos y encantamientos para reforzar la protección de la madriguera. Molly, Lily, Bill y Fleur los imitaron casi instantáneamente mientras Ginny se dirigió a la chimenea para comunicarse con Andrómeda Tonks, la cual era el lazo de unión entre los diferentes miembros de la orden en caso de que estos no pudieran comunicarse mediante el acostumbrado patronus. Luego de hablar con la mujer volvió cerca de su familia y amigos y no supo más que hacer que quedarse parada en un rincón para no estorbar, quería luchar y defender pero las palabras que Michael le había dicho aún resonaban en su cabeza _"Tu mamá tiene razón, si utilizas magia te llevarán y si te llevan ¿quién velará por las personas de Hogwarts?"_ La solución llegó minutos después cuando su antiguo profesor de DCAO le informó que con tanta magia utilizada en ese momento nadie podría averiguar que ella también la había utilizado y sin más palabras se puso a trabajar con el resto. El escudo parecía que caería en cualquier momento a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, lamentablemente los mortífagos los superaban en número, necesitaban urgente la ayuda de la orden del fénix.

Luego de varios minutos en donde se veía un espectáculo de diferentes colores debidos a todos los encantamientos, hechizo y maldiciones, tanto de protección como de ataque, el fuego por parte de los hombres del Señor Oscuro pareció cesar. Inmediatamente reinó un silencio muy perturbador para los que se encontraban refugiados en la madriguera.

- Michael y Dana Weber – se escuchó una voz de mujer desde el exterior con un claro encantamiento sonorus.

James y Lily se miraron, los que alguna vez se habían topado con aquella voz supieron de quien se trataba, el miedo los invadió aún más, si aquel ataque lo lideraba Bellatrix Lestrange, la mejor lugarteniente de Voldemort, significaba que estaban en serios problemas.

- El Señor Oscuro sabe quienes son en realidad – dijo nuevamente la voz con un tono de burla y superioridad.

El matrimonio Potter volvió a mirarse, creer que el innombrable podía sospechar que estaban vivos era una cosa, pero tener la certeza era totalmente atemorizante y no por ellos justamente.

- Él quiere ofrecerles un trato justo para todos.

- Nada es justo para él – dijo James en su susurro audible para el resto.

- Sus vidas a cambio de la de su hijo – terminó de explicar aquella mujer que había causado la muerte de Sirius Black.

Ginny los miró extrañada, no sabía que los Weber tuvieran un hijo ¿sería qué el que no debe ser nombrado tendría secuestrado al hijo de ellos? ¿O era algo aún más grave?

James intentó moverse hacia la puerta, pero Lily lo detuvo a solo unos pocos pasos de la entrada, lo tomó por el rostro con sus dos manos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- El.. nuestro hijo... yo... – balbuceaba sin sentido.

- ¿Realmente le crees? ¿realmente piensas que le perdonará la vida si nosotros nos entregamos?

- Amigo tu esposa tiene razón – Remus lo agarró de los brazos para inmovilizarlo, aunque el hombre no tenía ningún tipo de reacción.

- Escúchame – volvió a hablar Lily – si nos entregamos ahora todo lo que ha hecho no habrá servido de nada ¿no te das cuenta que nos quiere para chantajearlo?

Ginny frunció el seño ante la última pregunta ¿para qué Voldemort querría chantajear al hijo de los Weber?

- Lo quiere matar desde que nació ¿realmente piensas qué porque nosotros nos entreguemos le va a perdonar la vida? Además si lo hacemos nada de lo que nuestro hijo hizo o de lo que hemos hecho nosotros habrá servido, nada de lo que Albus hizo para mantenernos a salvo a los tres habrá valido la pena y aunque me duela admitir que mi hijo de tan solo diecisiete años tiene el peso de derrotarlo debemos aceptarlo, Harry es el único que puede acabar con el innombrable, si nos entregamos también lo matará a él – la mujer estaba tan metida en sus propias palabras que no comprendió la indiscreción que había cometido.

La joven pelirroja abrió los ojos ante la mención de su antiguo novio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, alguna explicación lógica debía haber, no podían ser quienes ella estaba pensando.

James se soltó de su amigo y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza mientras las lágrimas que ella había contenido durante las últimas dos horas comenzaron a caer.

- Lo siento, Lily, lo siento amor, tienes razón... yo... yo no se que estaba pensando...

- Lo se mi amor, lo sé, estamos presionados...

La había llamado Lily, las dos personas habían pronunciado palabras que no debían decir. Ginny estaba realmente impresionaba y aún no lo creía del todo cuando de repente los ojos nublados de lágrimas de Dana se cruzaron con los suyos, entonces vio como el color oscuro que los caracterizaba había dado paso, sin saber porque, a unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, iguales a los de Harry. Al verlos comprendió todo y aceptó la realidad, la pareja que se encontraba abrazada y llorando en la entrada de su casa, no eran otros que James y Lily Potter.

* * *

**Que final no?? Haber que me dicen!!!!!  
**

**Bueno como yo soy tan buena y les cuelgo todos los capitulos los jueves a pesar de mis muchas obligaciones, ustedes tienen que recompensarme con Reviews, es justo no??**

**Saludos y Besos!**

**Athena  
**


	7. James y Lily Potter

**Disclaimer:**** El mundo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, solo la trama es mía.**

**Hola a todos!! ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, yo acá con mucho para estudiar porque los examenes se acercan, pero igual me hago mi tiempito para escribir los capitulos. Gracias a todos por los reviews, a los que están registrados se los contesté, si a alguno no le llegó la replica avisenme. A los anónimos KatherinBlack, yomisma, BeKa quería contestarle por acá pero se me esta haciendo tarde y me tengo q ir a la facu, la proxima voy a intentar hacerlo, pero al menos quería mencionarlas chicas. MENCION ESPECIAL PARA CRIS (YA SABES JAJA). Bueno sin más, les dejo este capi... Besos hasta el proximo jueves!!!!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: James y Lily Potter**

Ginny no daba crédito a sus ojos, no podía entender como dos personas que habían estado muertas por los últimos dieciséis años se encontraban parados a poco más de un metro de ella, aunque con apariencias diferentes a las podía recordar haber visto en el álbum de fotografías de Harry. Observó a cada uno de los presentes en busca de alguna reacción similar a la suya y la única que encontró fue la de una atónica Fleur que la miraba tan perpleja como jamás la había visto, luego dirigió su mirada a su madre, a su hermano y a Remus y ninguno mostraba sorpresa alguna, estaban igual que antes de que la pareja hablara, lo que la hizo suponer, correctamente, que ellos tres si sabían la verdad. Los ojos de Lily seguían fijos en su rostro, la miraba con una extraña expresión y Ginny comprendió que la mujer se había dado cuenta de que había hablado de más. Miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza al ver los ojos verdes esmeralda que el chico que amaba había heredado ¿cómo era que estaban vivos? ¿qué había pasado con ellos los últimos dieciséis años? ¿estuvieron alejados de Harry por propia voluntad? Esas y más cuestiones se aglomeraban en su mente en ese instante, si recordaba lo que le habían dicho sobre Dana y Michael Weber nada podía conjeturar, solo le habían dicho un par de veces, como al pasar, que ellos habían estado fuera del país los últimos años ¿sería verdad? ¿ellos simplemente habían estado fuera del país sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo? No eso no podía ser, pero ¿entonces qué?

Una enorme sacudida en la casa la sacó de sus cavilaciones y de los ojos esmeraldas, para darse cuenta que no era el momento para sacar conclusiones o pedir explicaciones, ahora lo importante era tratar de resistir mientras llegaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Lily también dejó de mirarla para volver sus ojos hacia su esposo.

- Tenemos que seguir resistiendo – dijo James, que parecía haber recuperado la compostura luego de su momento de desesperación – Remus ¿cuántos mortífagos crees que hay?

- Según lo que pude distinguir a través del hechizo son más o menos una docena...

- ¿Tan pocos?

- ¿Te estás quejando? – preguntó su esposa con una sonrisa para darle ánimo.

- Para nada, pero pensé que el innombrable mandaría más gente para atraparnos.

- Seguramente – acotó Bill – supusieron que estarían solo ustedes con mi madre y mi hermana, y como tienen todos los medios de transporte y de comunicación controlados no creyeron que pudiéramos pedir auxilio a la orden. No contaban con nuestro contacto en el control de la red flú.

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenían imposibilitado viajar a través de la red flú, hecho que demostraba que los hombres de Voldemort estaban pisándoles los talones. Además de que por propia seguridad no se atrevían a utilizarla para viajar ya que era una forma muy factible de ser atrapados. A pesar de estos percances, la orden había logrado infiltrar a uno de sus miembros en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos; con ese hombre allí vigilando de cerca la red podían comunicarse entre ellos, aunque de forma muy esporádica y solo por fracciones de segundos, exactamente en caso de emergencias, como lo había hecho Ginny en esta ocasión.

Después de un momento de espera por parte de Bellatrix, esta comenzó nuevamente con su discurso.

- Al parecer no quieren aceptar la propuesta de mi señor... entonces no nos dejan más remedio que llevarlos sin su consentimiento...

Las maldiciones por parte de los mortífagos se reanudaron al igual que todos los hechizos de defensa que cada uno de los ocupante de la casa podían realizar. Así estuvieron durante por lo menos unos quince minutos más hasta que afuera se escuchó sonidos de ataques que no eran dirigidos hacia ellos.

- Llegaron – gritó una emocionada Molly desde la ventana de la cocina – la orden está aquí...

Ginny corrió hacia la ventana seguida por Fleur y se agolparon junto a su madre. Desde lejos se veía como la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban combatiendo contra la orden, Bellatrix luchaba contra dos oponentes a los cuales se le dificultaba tratar de atraparla. Durante la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo a las afueras de la madriguera, las protecciones ya no pudieron aguantar y sucumbieron ante la cantidad de hechizos. Cuatro mortífagos lograron escapar de su oponentes que quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Bill, Remus y James salieron rápidamente para encontrarlos en el jardín de la casa y así evitar que entrasen donde se encontraban las mujeres, mientras ellas trataban de poder restaurar las protecciones aunque solo sea sobre la casa.

Uno de los mortífagos intentó señalar a James a otro para hacerle comprender que era una de las personas que buscaban, pero Remus no lo dejó hablar porque le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que el hombre esquivó con dificultad, mientras tanto James y Bill luchaban con un segundo mortífago. El que luchaba con Lunático cayó rápidamente lo cual lo hizo comprender que debía de tratarse de un principiante, totalmente diferente al que enfrentaban sus dos compañeros, a leguas se notaba que era un buen duelista porque estaba en igual de condiciones que dos personas juntas, otro hombre se cruzó con Lupin comenzando a batallar, el cuarto mortífago aprovechó la distracción de los tres hombres y se coló dentro de la casa, intentó atacar a Ginny que era la primera persona que esta se defendió con un protego y contraatacó rápidamente, pero el atacante pudo esquivar también el hechizo. Molly y Lily lo aturdieron al mismo tiempo haciéndolo caer inconsciente mientras otro mortífago llegó a atacarlas, esta vez fue Fleur quien lo desmayó justo en el momento en que James, Bill y Remus entraban por la puerta. Desde dentro de la casa se podía distinguir como el panorama se iba aclarando para ellos, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix parecían estar controlando la situación adecuadamente, mientras que los hombres del Señor Oscuro perdían fuerzas.

En esos momentos se escuchó a la mujer que comandaba el ataque ordenando la retira con una voz frustrada e irritada, ya que después de ese fiasco caería en desgracia nuevamente ante su señor.

Luego de la retirada de las fuerzas oscuras, la orden comenzó a aprisionar a todos los mortífagos que se encontraban inconscientes, algunos de los cuales se contaban entre los más peligrosos. Se los llevaron en cuestión de minutos, con la alegría de haber podido capturar varios seguidores de Voldemort en pocas horas.

- Hemos podidos apresar a siete en total – dijo un cansado pero satisfecho Remus Lupin.

Minutos después llegó un alterado Arthur Weasley enterado del ataque, los miembros de la orden entraron en la casa para pedirle a los habitantes que empacaran todas sus pertenencias ya que la casa ya no era segura.

- ¿Pero a dónde iremos? – dijo una perpleja Señora Weasley que aún tenía la respiración entrecortada por la agitación momentos antes vivida.

- Pues, creo que a casa de Muriel – le respondió su esposo.

Ginny hizo un gesto de molestia en su cara que divirtió a James, con quien compartieron una sonrisa. Lily la miró nuevamente y luego bajó la cara, no le gustaba que la muchacha hubiera comprendido la realidad de aquella manera, hubiera preferido contárselo ella misma.

- Será mejor que la casa de Muriel sea protegida por un fidelio – les dijo Remus.

La mención de ese hechizo hizo estremecer a Lily que inmediatamente fue abrazada por su esposo que le susurraba palabras en el oído para que solo ella escuchara.

- Tranquila, no es la misma situación.

- Lo sé, amor.

Ginny los observaba de lejos y sintió una congoja indescriptible luego de la actitud de su suegra. Comprendió que lo que ellos hubieran pasado estos años no debería haber sido fácil, podía distinguir que el brillo que acompañaba los ojos de Lily, sin importar su verdadero color, no estaba presente en ese momento.

Luego de varios minutos en que recogieron todo lo que pudieron partieron rumbo a casa de la mujer que los albergaría de ahora en adelante. Tía Muriel ya los estaba esperando en la entrada cuando ellos llegaron, inmediatamente comenzó a dar indicaciones y órdenes, que lamentablemente todos tuvieron que acatar por ser invitados en la casa. Se sentaron en la sala de estar mientras una elfina doméstica les servía te y galletas. Lily frunció el seño ante esto, pero no pudo decir nada.

- Arthur, tenemos que avisarles a los chicos para que ellos también vengan para aquí, el departamento que tienen en el callejón Diagon ya no es seguro – dijo Molly refiriéndose obviamente a los gemelos.

- Si, además deberían cerrar su tienda – dijo levantándose – creo que iré ahora mismo.

Su esposa asintió apesadumbradamente, el hombre se fue al instante. El resto del rato lo pasaron en silencio, sin que nadie quisiera decir nada. Muriel les indicó que habitación ocuparía cada uno, ya que la mujer tenía dormitorios de sobra todos estarían cómodos. Luego de unos minutos más Ginny se despidió del resto alegando estar cansada por toda la pelea y se dirigió a la habitación que ahora utilizaría. James y Lily se miraron mutuamente, mientras los otros los observaban con aprensión, segundos después Tía Muriel se dirigió a las cocinas para ordenar supervisar la cena, momento que los que quedaron en sala aprovecharon para hablar.

- Ginny ya sabe quienes somos – se dirigió Lily a la madre de la mencionada.

- Si, así parece...

- ¿De vegdad son ustedes? ¿los padges de Haggy? – preguntó Fleur que aún no salía del asombro por la información revelada durante el ataque.

- Si, Fleur, somos nosotros – dijo Lily.

Bill se acercó a su esposa.

- En casa yo te explico todo ¿quieres? – el mayor de los Weasley quería hacer reducir la tensión lo más posible.

- Si me paggece bien – dijo sonriéndole a la mujer que consideraba su amiga.

- Esta no es la forma en que me hubiera gustado que Ginny se enterase – le aclaró Lily a Molly.

La mujer asintió en concordancia. James pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa y posó su mirada sobre un rincón de la sala, con el nuevo hecho se abrían aún más peligros, y no sabía si los demás que lo acompañaban eran conscientes de eso, así que decidió comentarlo.

- En Hogwarts, Ginny está rodeada de personas relacionadas con quien ustedes saben – dijo sin sacar la mirada del lugar donde la tenía – será cuestión de que cualquiera que sepa legerimancia intenté entrar en su mente y estaremos al descubierto...

Lily lo miró asustada, hasta el momento la preocupación de que la muchacha pudiera enojarse con ella no la habían hecho pensar en esa posibilidad. James siguió hablando, pero esta vez fijó su mirada en la madre de la susodicha.

- Quedan algunos días para que vuelva al colegio. Molly, si no te opones, Lily y yo podemos ayudarla a crear una defensa en su mente.

La señora Weasley lo miró sorprendida al comprender que era lo que James Potter estaba intentando pedirle.

- Se que son pocos días y que no llegaremos a hacer grandes cosas, pero creo que serán suficiente para que pueda cerrar su mente, no todo el tiempo pero si en presencia de los allegados al innombrable.

- Oclumancia... – expresó Molly Weasley en un susurro – supongo que es la única alternativa, pero solo si mi hija está de acuerdo.

- Por supuesto, solo si ella quiere.

- Yo creo que – interrumpió Lily la conversación – creo que será mejor que suba a hablar con Ginny... yo quiero explicarle...

- Yo te acompaño – dijo James.

Ginny permanecía acostada en la cama de la habitación que ocuparía hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts. Sus pensamientos rondaban alrededor de la escena vívida hacía pocas horas en la madriguera, el momento en que Dana y Michael, ¿o debería llamarlos Lily y James ahora? hablaban asustados sin comprender que estaban cometiendo una infidencia. Tocaron la puerta del dormitorio haciéndola despertar de su estupor, sentándose rápidamente.

- Adelante – dijo en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió y por el umbral aparecieron los objetos de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – dijo James con una tímida sonrisa que a Ginny se le hizo tremendamente parecida a la de Harry. ¿Eso era realmente así? ¿O solo se estaba sugestionando porque sabía quien era?

- Por supuesto – dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

El matrimonio entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta mientras James ponía un hechizo silenciador. Lily acercó una silla para sentarse frente a la muchacha mientras su marido se quedaba parado detrás de ella apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Bueno – intentó la mujer romper el hielo – nosotros queremos...

Pero Ginny no la dejó continuar porque inmediatamente formuló la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

- ¿Son realmente ustedes? Digo ¿son James y Lily Potter?

- Si, somos nosotros – dijo James.

- ¿Harry sabe que están vivos? – preguntó nuevamente con impaciencia.

- No, no lo sabe...

- Pero ¿por qué...?

- Si quieres te explicamos todo del principio – dijo Lily sonriéndole nerviosamente.

Ginny notó la incomodidad de la mujer y le sonrió asintiendo para tranquilizarla.

- Bueno... ehhh – Lily respiró profundamente – nosotros no... no estuvimos fuera del país todos estos años, estuvimos en San Mungo... – sintió las manos de su esposo que apretaban sus hombros con más fuerza dándole apoyo – estuvimos en coma durante casi dieciséis años.

La muchacha abrió enormemente la boca ante esta revelación y distinguió que los ojos de la mujer, que ahora volvían a ser negros, se llenaban de lágrimas. Instintivamente tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y trató de sonreírle para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Cómo... cómo sobrevivieron...?

- No lo sabemos – dijo Lily.

- Aunque sospechamos que pudo ser el sacrificio de Lily.

- Luego de que el innombrable nos atacara, el profesor Dumbledore nos ingresó en San Mungo bajo los nombres de Michael y Dana Weaber, también nos hizo un encantamiento para que nuestras apariencias cambiaran, el cual el único que puede romperlo es Harry, solo él puedo devolvernos nuestras apariencias...

Ginny seguía escuchando azorada, pero sin emitir ningún tipo de palabra para no interrumpir el relato del matrimonio.

- James despertó poco antes de que Albus muriera – su voz era entrecortada y acongojada – y yo desperté cuatro días antes del cumpleaños de nuestro hijo...

A esas alturas Lily ya no podía contener las lágrimas y James se había agachado a su lado para abrazarla. Ginny sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta, pero su personalidad no le permitía caer también en el llanto.

- ¿Cuatro días antes? Ese fue el día que la orden lo rescató de Privet Drive.

- Así es, Dumbledore me había dicho que Lily despertaría el día que dejara de funcionar la protección de ella sobre Harry.

- El único que supo de nuestra existencia durante los años que estuvimos en coma era Albus, luego de que James despertó y poco antes de que él muriera se lo informó a Remus y él era el único que sabía hasta que llegamos a la madriguera. El día que llegamos a tu casa, San Mungo fue atacado por motífagos, Remus y Bill fueron a rescatarnos seguidos de la orden, mientras escapábamos James fue aturdido y en medio de la desesperación, Lunático y yo lo llamamos por su nombre, así fue como tu hermano se enteró de quienes somos.

- Al parecer no somos muy buenos para ocultarnos en momentos de emergencias – rió James – parece que perdemos la cabeza ¿no?

Ginny rió de la ocurrencia y le pareció que ese hubiera sido un comentario típico de sus hermanos gemelos, luego recordó que el hombre frente a ella había pertenecido al grupo que sus hermanos idolatraban. Lily negaba con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, continuó hablando.

- Luego del ataque llegamos a la madriguera y tu madre sin más nos ofreció hospedaje, esa misma noche James y yo decidimos que tus padres debían saber la verdad, ellos no solo nos estaban brindando ayuda sin saber quienes éramos, sino que principalmente le habían dado a Harry todo lo que a nosotros no nos permitieron otorgarle. Ellos tomaron a nuestro hijo como un hijo más y eso es algo con lo que siempre estaremos en deuda... – Lily no pudo continuar con el discurso porque nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

- Así que mínimamente les debíamos una explicación.

La joven asintió ante la última frase, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de las personas que estaban delante de ella. De repente pensó en Harry y no pudo dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que el muchacho estaba lejos y en peligro, ella sabía que algún día él volvería con una victoria a cuestas y se encontraría con el mejor regalo que hubiera podido soñar.

- Oh cuando Harry se entere... – sonrió a la mujer que tenia sentada delante – no va a poder creerlo... va a tener lo que siempre quiso... a su propia familia...

Luego de las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la chica, Lily no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella y abrazarla. Ginny correspondió al abrazo y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, lágrimas que había contenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. James simplemente las miró abrazarse y se quedó quieto en su lugar, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sabe – dijo Ginny apartándose de Lily – hoy, en un momento, sus ojos cambiaron de color...

La mujer la miró sin entender.

- A Harry siempre le dijeron que tenía sus mismos ojos... pero tanto él como todos los que no la conocimos no podíamos llegar a comprobarlo más allá de alguna fotografía. Hace unas horas sus ojos eran verdes – Lily se sorprendió de lo que dijo la muchacha, no sabía que sus ojos habían cambiado de color – y en ese momento comprobé que realmente Harry tiene sus ojos y no solo por el color... también es la mirada... sus ojos son iguales.

Los ojos de la madre se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez el sentimiento era diferente, era algo que no tenía descripción exacta, como una felicidad que hacía tiempo no sentía. Ella sabía que era así, que su hijo tenía sus mismos ojos, durante algo más de un año lo había comprobado, pero que le dijeran que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado y todo lo que el muchacho había vivido, él aún tenía la misma mirada, era una sensación cálida y acogedora.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio y sonrisas, James entabló una nueva conversación.

- Estuvimos hablando con tu mamá, con referencia a tu vuelta a Hogwarts.

- Yo pienso volver...

- Si, lo sabemos, por eso es que tenemos una preocupación.

Ginny frunció el seño perpleja.

- En el colegio estás rodeada de mortífagos y demás seguidores de ya sabes quien.

- Todo el año ha sido así.

- Si, pero ahora sabes algo muy importante y peligroso.

Ahora la muchacha entendió la preocupación de los mayores.

- Nosotros, Lily y yo, queremos ayudarte a forjar ciertas barreras mentales...

- ¿Oclumancia?

- Así es ¿cómo sabes de ella? – preguntó Lily asombrada.

- Harry tomó clases en quinto año.

- ¿Dumbledore le enseñó? – se emocionó James – ¿él era bueno?

- No, fue Snape...

Ante la mención de aquel nombre el matrimonio frunció el seño, James mostró una mirada de odio por el asesino de su profesor más querido, mientras que la de Lily era una mirada de nostalgia y dolor por la perdida de un amigo.

- Y las clases resultaron un fracaso.

El matrimonio Potter prefirió no continuar hablando sobre ese hombre y retomaron la primera conversación.

- Sabemos que solo quedan pocos días para que vuelvas a Hogwarts, pero si nos dedicamos durante todo el día podrás llegar a tener las suficientes barreras.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Quiero aprender ¿cuándo empezaríamos?

- Mañana por la mañana - respondió James.

Esa noche los tres se acostaron con nervios y ansiedad por las clases que comenzarían la mañana siguiente, Ginny porque no quería fallar y quería poder aprender todo lo posible para no poner en riesgo al matrimonio; y los Potter porque sabían que la mente de Ginny, al estar abierta al principio, sería una puerta abierta a recuerdos en donde estaría incluido su hijo, sería una forma de conocer más sobre él.

* * *

**Se que el capitulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero mi inspiración no dio para más. Este es el primero que no los dejo en medio del suspenso, pero me pareció q ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para cargarlo más con algún otro problema.(Cris q te parece esto??)  
**

**Bueno por último, les pido q me dejen reviews como siempre, realmente me pone de muy buen humor cuando los recibo y me dan muchas ganas de continuar la historia.**

**Besos!!!!!!!!!!**

**Athena  
**


	8. Oclumancia y Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y de la Warner.**

**Hola, a todos, aquí estoy con el capítulo ocho, un jueves como siempre. Bueno Gracias por los review, no tuve tiempo de contestarlos, creo que contesté los dos o tres primeros y nada más, perdon a los demás y a los anónimos. Pero bueno los parciales se acercan y ocupo mi tiempo libre (q no es mucho) en eso. Por suerte escribir esta historia me ayuda a relajarme y después concentrarme más en la economía y en la contabilidad. Si estos días tengo más tiempo (creo que si) voy a contestar los review que me dejen en este capítulo y en el próximo los anónimos. Ahora los dejo disfrutar, besos hasta el proximo juves.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 8: Oclumancia y Recuerdos.**

Una pequeña Ginny salía a hurtadillas de su casa, se podía deducir que aún era temprano porque el sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte. Corrió rápidamente hasta la escobera que estaba a unos metros de su casa, al entrar recorrió con la vista el lugar en busca de un objeto en especial y allí la vio, en la esquina junto con las demás, la escoba de Charley, la tomó con nerviosismo y emprendió una ligera huída hacia el lago cercano a la casa, desde donde no podrían observarla. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas y la respiración entrecortada se subió a la escoba, recordó como sus hermanos golpeaban con un pie el suelo para emprender el vuelo y así lo hizo, la escoba se elevó pocos metros tambaleándose, a pesar de las oscilaciones no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, esa nueva sensación del viento recorriendo su ropa y tu cabello no tenía descripción para ella.

El ambiente cambió repentinamente y ahora se encontraba en otra escoba volando a toda velocidad tras una pequeña pelotita alada, la buscadora de Revenclaw le pisaba los talones, tenía que agarrarla en ese mismo momento, que era el adecuado por los puntos que sus compañeros cazadores ya habían anotado, tenía que hacerlo ya y no decepcionar a Harry; la snitch vibró entre sus dedos cuando la aferró con fuerza.

La imagen cambió nuevamente y esta vez estaba volando junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, mientras se reían de cómo le costaba mantenerse a la última.

- Vamos Hermione no es tan difícil – decía Ginny riéndose.

- Para ustedes que están acostumbrados y además les gusta – decía la mencionada mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su escoba.

- Hagamos una cosa – hablaba Harry – tú juegas conmigo contra Ron y Ginny ¿te parece?

Hermione asintió apresuradamente.

- Así que confías más en Harry que en nosotros, Herms – reía Ron - ¿por qué?

- Porque Harry lleva más años jugando al quidditch...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Además es mejor personas que ustedes dos – ahora ella los molestaba a los hermanos – no tiene genes Weasley.

- Así... ahora vas a ver... ven Ginny vamos a enseñarle lo que son los genes Weasley.

- No... no... no... nooooo... – decía Hermione mientras volaba temblorosa alejándose de los dos – Harry ayúdame...

Pero Harry estaba muy ocupado sosteniéndose el estómago como para alcanzarla. Ron y Ginny la alcanzaron y empezaron a darle vueltas alrededor. Poco a poco los tres también se unieron a las carcajadas de Harry.

James salió expulsado de la cabeza de Ginny, mientras Lily la sentaba nuevamente en la cama porque sin darse cuenta se había incorporado.

- Muy bien Ginny, me dejaste ver solo tres recuerdos esta vez... vas mejorando – le dijo el hombre que se sentaba en ese momento en la silla enfrente a ella – además me has dejado dolor de cabeza.

- El dolor de cabeza es porque no eres tan buen legerimente como yo – dijo riéndose Lily mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de agua a la muchacha.

James refunfuñó, pero no pudo discutirlo porque sabía que era verdad, su esposa es mejor en la oclumancia y la legerimancia que él.

- Ahora descansemos un poco antes de continuar – dijo Lily – debe dolerte la cabeza.

- Si, así es... – dijo Ginny mientras se sostenía la cara con las dos manos.

- Por tus recuerdos puedo ver que te gusta el quidditch.

- Si, el primero que viste era de la primera vez que volé – Ginny hizo memoria – hacía unos días que tenía esa idea y estaba esperando un momento oportuno, pero los chicos andaban todo el día en las escobas, así que decidí hacerlo en un hora del día en que todos estaban durmiendo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien...

- Gracias. El tercer recuerdo era sobre el verano antes de que yo empezara quinto año y los chicos su sexto – dijo sabiendo que era lo que James quería preguntar y tal vez no se animaba. Lily le prestó más atención – era la primera vez que Hermione volaba, mal como habrás visto y en el quidditch era peor – se rieron los tres – es una de las pocas cosas que no puede lograr... así que jugábamos dos contra dos Harry y ella y Ron y yo, entonces estábamos algo parejos. Ese fue el verano que más tiempo pasó Harry aquí, Dumbledore lo trajo solo dos semanas después de terminar Hogwarts, además fue el primer verano que yo pasé mucho tiempo junto al trío...

James frunció el seño sin entender como no podía pasar mucho tiempo junto a ellos estando bajo el mismo techo. Ginny entendió el gesto y trató de aclarárselo.

- Los primeros veranos en que Harry vino yo me comportaba muy tímida con él, me pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto o trataba de evitarlo, después el verano anterior al del recuerdo estábamos todos en Grimmauld Place, era la primera vez que yo me comportaba normal delante de él pero no tuve muchas oportunidades de demostrarlo, mamá nos hacía limpiar todo el tiempo, además la casa estaba siempre llena de gente que entraba y salía, tampoco Harry estaba en su mejor momento – los padres del último asintieron ya que sabían todo lo que había pasado ese año – con los problemas con el ministerio, además pasaba mucho tiempo con Sirius, creo que ambos querían recuperar tiempo perdido... bueno, la cuestión es que el último verano solo éramos nosotros cuatro, mis padre y Fleur en la casa así que estábamos juntos todo el tiempo.

- Además me imagino que luego de lo sucedido en el ministerio también se acercaron más – dijo James con una voz algo acongojada.

- Si, así, y también se acercó más a Neville y a Luna.

Luego de unos momentos de descanso, James volvió a introducirse en la mente de su nuera, esta vez el recuerdo era de índole diferente. Ginny se encontraba asustada y perdida, apoyada sobre el hombro de Luna, su tobillo se había roto cuando su amiga le había enviado una maldición reductora al mortífago que la había atrapado. Ron al lado de ellas no dejaba de hablar incoherencias y el hecho de no encontrar a Harry, Hermione y Neville empeoraba todo el panorama. Luna abrió la puerta a la que se estaban dirigiendo y con esfuerzo la ayudó a traspasarla, el alma le volvió al cuerpo por unos instantes al encontrarse con los tres amigos perdidos, pero inmediatamente se sintió desfallecer cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Hermione cargado sobre el lomo de Neville, el cual sangraba copiosamente por la boca, el único que parecía en buen estado era Harry que en ese momento venía corriendo hacia ellos e intentaba hablar con su hermano.

- Ginny – se dirigió a ella con temor luego de ver el estado de Ron - ¿qué ha pasado?

Pero ella no pudo decir nada, solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y apoyarse contra la pared mientras resbalaba lentamente. Escuchó a Luna darle toda la explicación sobre lo que les había explicado, luego comprendió que no era momento para caerse, Harry parecía dar indicaciones para tratar de salir con vida. Sintió a su amiga tomarla por la cintura y levantarla.

- ¡Sólo me duele un poco el tobillo, puedo levantarme yo sola! – sabía que parecía algo caprichosa con esta declaración pero no quería ser una carga más, pero luego de incorporarse y casi caer no le quedó otra que aferrarse de Luna.

El recuerdo avanzó más rápido y ya se encontraban en otra sala, Ron estaba siendo abrazado por un enorme cerebro.

- Harry, mira lo que está pasan... No... no... no me gusta... No... basta... ¡Basta! – gritaba Ron, mientras la cintas se enrollaban alrededor de él como si fueran tentáculos.

Oyó gritar Diffindo a Harry, pero sin resultado, se asustó al pensar lo que podía sucederle a su hermano. Se escuchó gritar frenéticamente mientras que la luz roja de un hechizo aturdidor daba de lleno en su cara y todo se volvía oscuro.

Caminaba lentamente hacia el tumulto de gente, todos alrededor del cuerpo sin vida del más grande hechicero que había existido. Entre la muchedumbre divisó una cabellera azabache totalmente desordenada y caminó con algo más de rapidez, Harry yacía de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inerte del profesor, que por la posición en que se encontraba parecía estar durmiendo. Su propio dolor se mezcló con el de su novio, sabía lo que el anciano profesor significaba para él, era mucho más que un maestro, mucho más que su mentor, aquel hombre era su más grande protector. Llegó hasta él y pudo escuchar que Hagrid, entre sollozos, intentaba levantarlo, pero el muchacho no respondía.

- Vamos, Harry... – su voz sonó baja.

Extendió su mano y el la tomó con delicadeza, pero a la vez aferrándose de ella con todo su determinación. Ella sabía que su contacto era importante para él, sabía que era su fuente de consuelo.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar y esta vez se encontraba sentada junto a su novio, hermano y mejor amiga. Hermione lloraba en el hombro de Ron, pero ella ya había dejado de llorar. Giró su cabeza a Harry con determinación, hacía días que sabía lo que estaba por suceder y prefería que fuera de una vez, que el corazón se le rompiera en un solo instante. Miró sus ojos y vio en ellos el mismo dolor que sentía en ese instante, lo que seguía era doloroso, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que de esta forma sería más fácil para él, para que pudiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Ambos se entendían a la perfección. En ese mismo instante se decidió esperarlo por siempre.

- Oye, Ginny... – dijo en una voz muy baja – No podemos seguir saliendo juntos...

Ese recuerdo en particular era muy doloroso, no quería revivirlo como lo hacía todas las noches desde que sucedió. Tomó fuerza y expulsó a James nuevamente de su cabeza.

James la miraba con angustia en sus ojos, él había visto cada uno de esos momentos y los sintió a flor de piel, no supo que lo impulsó pero se acercó a la muchacha arrodillándose junto a ella.

- Sabes, cuando Lily y yo estábamos de novio, hice la misma estupidez, hacía unos meses que habíamos terminado séptimo y entrado en las filas de la orden, la primera guerra había estallado recientemente. Así que pensé que todo eso era muy peligroso para ella, pero en realidad mi temor era perderla, hacía menos de un año que había perdido a mis padres y todo lo que me quedaba era mi novia y mis amigos. Decidí terminar con ella y obligarla a ir una casa que había heredado en Italia, claro que obviamente ella me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- Entonces le dije – Lily continuó con el relato mientras sonreía – que si eso era lo que él quería, nos separaríamos, yo iría a Italia, pero que aprovecharía mi estadía allí para trabajar para la orden reclutando magos extranjeros, algo parecido a lo que hace tu hermano Charley en Rumania.

- Buena jugada – dijo Ginny débilmente.

- Si que fue una buena jugada – rió James – poco tiempo después de que partiera me fui como loco a buscarla a Italia, porque ya no solo tenía miedo de perderla a manos de un mortífago, sino que mi temor se transformó en perderla a manos de un casanova italiano. Encima tenía que aguantar día y noche a Sirius queriéndome golpear por ser tan estúpido y a Remus dándome largas peroratas de lo equivocada de mi decisión.

Ginny sonrió algo menos acongojada.

- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir con esta historia?

- Si...

- Cuando todo termine, Harry va volver... estoy seguro que ahora mismo no deja de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo y debe tener miedo de que tu conozcas a alguien, después de todo tu estás en un colegio rodeada de muchos hombres.

- En realidad ese es mi miedo, que conozca a alguien...

- ¿En qué momento? Si solo está con Ron y Hermione en una carpa... además la forma en que te miraba en el recuerdo mientras te hablaba, es la misma forma en que yo miro a Lily, esa mirada es de amor.

- A parte si se atreve a mirar a otra, Ron lo mataría a golpes y Hermione lo aburriría hasta la muerte con alguno de sus discursos – sonrió agradecida al hombre.

- Por supuesto, ellos son mis Canuto y Lunático...

- Que les parece si dejamos las sesiones para la tarde y ahora bajamos a comer – dijo Lily incorporándose.

Ambos asintieron y los tres bajaron a la cocina. James se quedó cavilando sobre los recuerdos que la muchacha había mostrado, en especial los últimos. Todos ellos, a tan corta edad, ya habían experimentado horrores que él no había visto hasta que salió de Hogwarts, reconoció cada una de las rememoraciones de Ginny y aunque sabía que había sucedido en cada una, verlas en vivo y en directo había sido mucho más doloroso. Se asustó en pensar en todos los peligros que habían corrido, en especial su hijo, el cual a los diecisiete años ya se había enfrentado más veces a Voldemort que cualquier otra persona, y eso era algo de lo que a pesar de todo el riesgo lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, además con todos esos antecedentes, su esperanza de que saliera vivo del enfrentamiento definitivo con el innombrable crecía aún más.

En el almuerzo solo estaban ellos tres, Muriel y Molly, quien se alegró de verlos bajar ya que estaba apunto de reventar por los comentarios de la primera y pensó que era como un rescate.

- No entiendo para que hacen estas clases – dijo Muriel refunfuñando – no veo que información con la que ya no cuentan podría darle a los mortífagos...

Todos se miraron entre si algo perturbados.

- Aunque – siguió la anciana sin percatarse del intercambio de miradas – quizás eso refuerce un poco el espíritu de Ginevra.

Ginny negó con la cabeza al escuchar ser mencionada por el nombre completo, él cual no le gustaba, pero estaba acostumbrada, tía Muriel jamás la había llamado por su diminutivo. Luego del almuerzo la mujer mayor fue a tomar una siesta, dejando a las cuatro personas solas, las cuales se trasladaron a la sala de estar.

- Entonces ¿cómo fue que aprendieron oclumancia? – preguntó la señora Weasley interesada ya que no era algo común entre los magos.

El primero en hablar fue James...

- Yo aprendí cuando nos enteramos que Voldemort iba detrás nuestro – dijo tratando de evitar decir sobre la profecía – cuando Dumbledore nos informó que teníamos que escondernos bajo el encantamiento fidelio, también nos informó que teníamos que aprender oclumancia, él se ofreció a hacerlo personalmente.

- ¿Entonces aprendieron del él? – dijo Ginny sorprendida – guauuuuu.

- Pues yo sí – dijo James – aprendí directamente de él.

- y ¿tú? – le preguntó Molly a Lily.

- No, yo ya sabía... aprendí en el colegio.

- ¿En el colegio? Pero si en Hogwarts no imparten...

- Me enseñó un amigo – dijo en un tono de voz bajo y melancólico – un gran amigo por ese entonces...

- ¿Por ese entonces...? – preguntó con incertidumbre Molly – Eso quiere decir que ya no son amigos.

- No, dejamos de ser amigos en Hogwarts, cuando estábamos en quinto año...

James la abrazó.

- Éramos amigos desde la infancia, nuestras casas estaban cercas una de la otra, nos hicimos amigos antes de entrar en el colegio, grandes amigos, aún no puedo creer en lo que se convirtió...

Su esposo la entendía perfectamente, ese mismo sentimiento tenía hacía Pettigrew, mezcla de resentimiento y tristeza, aumentado por el hecho de que Snape había sido quien había escuchado la profecía y el que se lo había transmitido a su señor. Ambos traicionados por sus amigos.

- ¿Lo conocemos? – se aventuró a preguntar Ginny.

- Si – dijo James con resentimiento – Snape.

La sala quedó en silencio luego de la revelación, Ginny se quedó pensando en eso, no podía creer que la madre de Harry hubiera sido amiga del profesor que más lo odiaba. Por la voz con que dijo todo, comprendió que había sido amiga de una persona que ya no existía, un Snape diferente al amargado y vengativo profesor que ella conocía.

A la tarde volvieron a reanudar las clases de oclumancia, pero esta vez era Lily la que intentaría penetrar en los recuerdos de la muchacha.

Estaba tomada de la mano de su madre que refunfuñaba sobre la cantidad de mugles en la estación, mientras ella estaba triste por que el último de sus hermanos se iba a Hogwarts, dejándola sola por un año completo, cuando se acercó a ellos un chico delgado con ropas enormes, cabello negro revuelto y gafas remendadas, a pesar de su look desamparado no pudo dejar de notar los ojos esmeraldas que había detrás de los cristales. Un extraño calor nació en su estómago que se trasladó hacia sus mejillas que estaban ardiendo.

Caminaba de la mano de su novio, con el cual cumplían un mes. Se sentaron en el árbol que habían adoptado como el suyo. Hablaban de nada en particular y se reían por todo, mientras ella aferraba con una de sus manos el flamante collar que Harry le había regalado.

- Deja que yo te lo pongo – le dijo él tomando la cadena entre sus manos, una delicada cadena de plata con un dije en forma de unicornio.

- A comparación de esto, mi regalo es una tontería...

- ¿De qué hablas? Es la carta más linda que jamás es recibido... ah no espera... ya me acordé de otra...

Ginny entrecerró los ojos preguntándose de quien había sido la otra carta que a su novio le había gustado.

- Yo estaba en segundo... – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – si, fue en San Valentín... decía algo sobre ojos verdes como sapos en escabeche...

- Harry – dijo ella medio enojada, medio divertida y totalmente tranquilizada por que estaba hablando de su primera carta.

En ese momento llegó junto a ellos Colin Creevy que traía entre sus manos su cámara fotográfica.

- Hola chicos...

- Hola Colin – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque Harry un poco enojado por la interrupción.

- Yo estaba caminando por aquí y los vi sentarse – dijo y Ginny no entendió a que venía todo el discurso – saben, ustedes me parecen una pareja muy linda.

- Gracias Colin – dijo la muchacha sonriendo a su amigo.

- Entonces al verlos así sentados, me pareció que era la imagen perfecta para una foto.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Nooooooooo

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué Gin? Sabes que no me gustan las fotos.

- Pero esta sería la primera de nosotros juntos, el día que cumplimos un mes, además Colin no se la dará a nadie más que a nosotros ¿no Colin?

- Por supuesto, esto es como un regalo de mi para ustedes por su primer mes de noviazgo.

Harry pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

- Bueno, pero con la condición de que sena dos, una para Gin y otra para mi.

Lily salió de la cabeza de Ginny con la última imagen.

- Impresionante, solo dos recuerdos me mostraste – dijo algo emocionada porque había visto a su hijo en los dos - ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No tanto.

- Viste, soy mejor que James – dijo sonriendo mientras el hombre le sacaba la lengua.

Ginny rió de la interacción.

Los días continuaron pasando, mientras las clases de oclumancia seguían su curso, con algunos altibajos, había momentos en que Ginny podía repeler la intromisión entre sus recuerdos, o a lo sumo mostrar uno o dos y otros en que mostraba más de lo que se esperaba. Aunque Lily y James habían comenzado a sospechar que podía tratarse de que la niña los dejara ver algunos de los recuerdos cuando su hijo estaba incluido.

Dos días antes de su partida, era el turno de James de entrar en la cabeza de la pelirroja. En ese momento Ginny caminaba de la mano con Michael Corner rumbo a Hogsmeade en el día de San Valentín, el joven estaba hablando sobre los planes que tenía para ese día, pero ella no parecía estar escuchando. Su vista estaba otra pareja que caminaba también rumbo al pueblo, aunque estos no iban de la mano, dos cabelleras negras con diferentes uniformes, un Gryffindor y Revenclaw. Parecían hablar tranquilamente mientras sonreían. Michael seguía hablando sobre el día de los enamorados, mientras ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en ese día, ya que el objeto de sus deseos lo estaba pasando con otra persona.

El recuerdo mutó a una gran sala donde había varias personas despidiéndose y dándose buenos augurios de Navidad. Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos los integrantes del ED y ella también se dirigió hacia la puerta, pudo ver como sus hermanos gemelos le hablaban a Harry, el que parecía impaciente porque se fueran mientras que Cho Chang estaba en una esquina haciendo tiempo. Sus hermanos se fueron sin percatarse de que ella aún estaba allí, luego dirigió su cabeza hacia dentro de la sala en donde la chica de Revenclaw parecía estar llorando mientras Harry le decía algo, luego los vio acercarse poco a poco y comprendió que era lo que sucedería a continuación, así que decidió irse, con un gran nudo en la garganta, no podía presenciar aquel beso.

La imagen volvió a cambiar nuevamente y ahora era ella a la que habían espiado. Dean se apartó como si quemara, mientras Ron empezaba a gritar como un desaforado, pero quien realmente le importaba era Harry que parecía mirarla de una forma que jamás había visto, algo raro había en sus ojos, demostraban sorpresa e incredulidad de eso no había duda, algo de furia lo cual la desconcertó y algo que parecía celos, lo cual la hizo ilusionarse por unos segundos pero después su parte racional la hizo darse cuenta que solo eran celos de hermanos mayor.

Ahora estaba en la sala común en el festejo por haber ganado la copa, se sentía feliz por no haberlo defraudado, por haber ocupado su lugar y haber ganado. Dean a su lado le había ofrecido una cerveza de manteca, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el hueco de la entrada, esperando que de un momento a otro ingresara. Esas últimas semanas habían sido totalmente diferentes, él hacía todo lo posible por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, hasta se reía de sus chistes, no lo había querido admitir, pero se había ilusionado nuevamente con él, pero esta vez parecía tener fundamentos, aunque no dejaba de tener miedo de volver a ilusionarse, si esta vez caía el golpe iba a ser mucho más duro. El retrato se abrió y por allí entró el capitán del equipo, todos lo vitorearon al mismo tiempo, escuchó a su hermanos decirle que habían ganado la copa, pero el parecía no escuchar realmente, su mirada estaba vagando por distintos puntos de la sala, como buscando algo. Cuando Ginny comprendió que era ella a la que estaba buscando, no pudo evitar correr hacia él y colgarse de su cuello, pero lo que pasó a continuación dejó sorprendidos a todos, en especial a ella. La estaba besando, Harry la estaba besando, como tantas veces había soñado, pero aún muchos mejor de lo que pudo imaginar. El mejor beso de su vida. Sintió mis sensaciones diferentes y no le importó que la sala estuviera repleta de gente y le correspondió el beso con entusiasmos y con todo el amor que tenía guardado para él durante tantos años.

Un nuevo beso llegó a su cabeza, uno mucho más pasional, con muchos sentimientos entremezclados, alegría, ansías y tristeza se conjugaban. Un beso de despedida, que le parecía tan hermoso como el primero. Un beso que la transportó a momentos pasados, de una dicha que parecía lejana. En ese momento no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que se fuera con Ron y Hermione a Merlín sabe donde, lo quería secuestrar y llevárselo con ella para que nadie lo encontrara nunca, ni siquiera Voldemort. Pero su hermano entró en la habitación y con él entró su cordura, se dio media vuelta para que no viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Luego de ese último recuerdo, James salió voluntariamente. Le pareció que ya se había inmiscuido demasiado en la intimidad de la muchacha. Se sintió incomodo al ver que ella miraba hacia sus pies.

- Así que te beso en medio de la sala común, con todo Gryffindor presente – dijo James para distender un poco la tensión.

Ginny y Lily rieron por el comentario e intercambiaron una mirada complice.

- Después de todo, nuestro hijo es un Gryffindor – dijo su esposa.

Los dos días siguientes, anteriores a la partida de la pelirroja, las clases de oclumancia dieron sus frutos, ya que después de los recuerdos de los besos, ninguno de los dos pudo adentrarse en los pensamientos de la jovencita.

El día de la partida llegó, en medio de la tristeza de todos, Molly no quería que su hija fuera al colegio, ya que estaba segura que volvería a las andadas con Neville y el resto del grupo. Por otra parte Lily estaba triste porque sabía que iba a extrañar a esa muchacha que en dos semanas había aprendido a querer como a una hija y también iba a extrañar las conversaciones de ambas. En cambio James la envidiaba profundamente porque había podido lograr lo que él no, escabullirse de esa casa y pelear en la guerra, ya que después del ataque en la madriguera todos habían decidido que el matrimonio no saldría más para poder asegurar su supervivencia, aunque también sabía que la iba a añorar.

Se despidieron en la misma casa de Tía Muriel. Ginny abrazó fuertemente a Lily, que sentía que cada vez que la chica la abrazaba estaba un poco más cerca de su hija. James la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y sobándole los brazos. La vieron irse con su padre y sus tres hermanos presentes.

Los meses después de año nuevo pasaron con lentitud, la situación no cambiaba para nada, las cosas estaban tan mal como siempre, y todos sospechaban que no empeoraba porque no se sería posible. La orden había dejado casi de funcionar, las misiones eran casi escasas porque estaban siendo totalmente investigados por el ministerio, la mayoría de los miembros se habían tenido que ocultar, al igual que ellos, bajo el encantamiento fidelio. En síntesis, la situación era el caoz de siempre.

James había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo con el cual se mantenía ocupado, ayudaba a los gemelos con el negocio de Sortilegios Weasley vía lechuza, quien había sido una gran ayuda para los mellizos ya que contaba con un arsenal de ideas conservadas desde su tiempo de merodeador, aunque obviamente los muchachos no sabían con quien estaban tratando. Mientras Lily aprendía todas las recetas de cocina que Molly le enseñaba, en especial aquellas que eran las favoritas de su hijo.

Las pascuas se estaban acercando y nuevamente un clima festivo provocaba desazón entre todos, pero al menos esta vez los Potter tenían la seguridad de que Ron estaba con Harry y Hermione. Molly se sentía un poco mejor porque desde hacía una semana Arthur había dejado ir a trabajar al ministerio por seguridad, lo cual la hacía tener una preocupación menos en sus cabeza.

En uno de los primeros días de abril, Remus llegó a la casa, lo cual provocó la sorpresa de todos, ya que los miembros de la orden solo se estaban comunicando en pocas ocasiones y todas ellas tenían que ver con algún problema. Lo primero que Molly hizo fue preguntarle por Tonks, porque pensó que el bebé podría haberse adelantado.

- No te preocupes Molly, ella y el bebé están bien, todavía falta un par de semanas para que nazca.

- ¿Entoces? – dijo Arthur levantándose de una silla.

James que lo conocía lo suficiente, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando o iba a pasar, porque Lunático estaba blanco como un papel, mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Remus miró fijamente al Señor Weasley.

- El contacto que nos queda en el ministerio nos han informado de un nuevo intento de secuestro que quieren llevar a cabo.

James y Lily se miraron imaginando quien podría ser la próxima víctima, hacía tiempo que barajaban esa posibilidad.

- Siéntate Arthur – le pidió Remus gentilmente.

- Oh no Ginny, no mi hija – sollozó Molly y Lily la abrazó rápidamente.

- Escuchen – dijo lentamente – piensan tomarla cuando suba al expreso, al igual que hicieron con Luna Lovegood, así que todavía tenemos una chance.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó James algo acelerado.

- Rescatarla justo cuando salga del colegio, cuando esté viajando en los carros.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, como verán hice que Ginny los tuteara, me pareció que era adecuado por el tipo de recuerdos que estaban compartiendo, eran muy íntimos y no daba que los tratara de usted. ¿Y q les parece James y la historia de Italia? Ayy creo q me estoy enamorando de mi propio personaje jaja!! Además vimos algo de Harry que todavía no había aparecido en el fic. Bueno me dejo de divagaciones, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben dejen reviews por favor!! Besos a todos.**


	9. Rescatando a Ginny

**Disclaimer: la dueña de este mundo maravilloso no soy yo sino JK Rowling (q envidia!!!!)**

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hemos pasado los cien review!!!! SOY FELIZ JAJAJA, Mil Gracias!! Contesté todos los rr y a los anónimos les digo q miren al final de este capítulo!!!! Y a Yomisma si ya es jueves jaja!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 9: Rescatando a Ginny**

Alrededor de una mesa, se encontraban varias personas hablando mientras tomaban pergaminos con diferentes contenidos, notas y mapas. Un poco alejada de ellos, se encontraba una mujer revolviendo un caldero burbujeante de tamaño mediano, con un gesto de absoluta concentración en su rostro.

- Ya está lista – dijo Lily dándose vuelta para enfrentar al resto.

- Entonces solo falta que George y Fred lleguen con el último ingrediente – dijo la madre de los mencionados mientras en el mismo momento se abría la puerta de la entrada.

Los gemelos entraron riéndose y se detuvieron inmediatamente al ver el gesto adusto que todos los integrantes de la reunión mantenían en sus rostros.

- Bueno, ya logramos encontrar unos cuantos cabellos...

- Así es – dijo Fred – también trajimos las túnicas que nos pidieron.

Molly los miró entrecerrando los ojos, por las caras de inocencia que estaban poniendo en ese momento sabía que esos dos traían algo entre manos.

- ¿No habrán mezclado los cabellos? – Lupin se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta los hermanos.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Fred haciéndose el ofendido.

- La vida de nuestra hermana esta en juego, no haríamos nada que perjudique el plan para salvarla...

- Lo que no quiere decir – dice Arthur también acercándose a ellos – que no intenten algo que consideren inofensivamente gracioso.

Los dos negaron rotundamente con la cabeza mientras sonreían misteriosamente. Fred estiró la mano con unas cuantos tubitos que poseían diferentes cabellos dentro.

- ¿Son de las personas que les dijimos? – volvió a preguntar Remus con desconfianza.

Los dos asintieron a la vez.

- Bueno deberíamos repasar por última vez el plan antes de ingerir la poción – dijo Kingsley que hacía pocos días había vuelto a reunirse con la orden.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa nuevamente.

- McGonagall nos avisará mediante patronus diez minutos antes de que los alumnos suban a los carros, esa es la señal para que Bill, Fred, George, Michael y Dana atraviesen las puertas exteriores, con un hechizo desilusionador puesto.

Todos asintieron en conformidad.

- Luego Bill y George se quedan a los costados de la entrada, detrás de los dos mortífagos que vigilan la salida de los estudiantes, allí tienen que hacer lo que ya saben.

Molly negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza ante la perspectiva de que dos de sus hijos utilizasen ese hechizo, pero como bien sabía, a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo que el plan estaba totalmente preparado, solo tuvieron que esperar a que llegara la hora en que tuvieran que ponerlo en marcha, la cual pareció pasar de una manera muy lenta para todos, que de los nervios y la incertidumbre casi no emitían sonidos.

Cuando el momento llegó, Lily vertió la poción multijugos en nueve diferentes recipientes entregándole uno a cada uno de los que iban a participar en el rescate, obviamente tenían que hacerlo en diferentes apariencias a las reales, ya que todos ellos eran buscados por el ministerio.

Molly, Arthur, Lily, James, Bill, George, Fred, Remus y Kingsley coloraron sus respectivos cabellos dentro de la poción y la ingirieron. Fueron cambiando poco a poco hasta llegar a la transformación completa en el momento en que uno de ellos gritó frustrado.

- Nooooo ¿por qué me hicieron esto?

Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse desaforadamente, contagiando a los demás. Molly intentaba retarlos, pero no podía evitar que una sonrisilla se escurriera entre sus labios. Lily reía divertida por la ocurrencia de los hermanos.

- Tú te ríes, mi propia esposa... – dijo James en un tono demasiado dramático como para tomarlo en serio.

- Hay amor, no exageres... – dijo ella tratando de controlar sus carcajadas.

- Bueno, querido compañero de aventuras – George se acercó y apoyó unos de sus brazos sobre el hombro de James – la venganza es dulce.

- Eso, es simplemente la devolución a tu condenada bromita – Fred también apoyó su brazo en el otro hombro.

- Pero yo solo les pinte el pelo de verde – dijo exasperado.

- Color que nos costó una semana deshacer.

Lily no pudo más que seguir riendo, su esposo había encontrado la horma de su zapato, o las hormas mejor dicho.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Ginny caminaba lentamente mientras llevaba sus cosas al carruaje, su corazón latía de una forma muy acelerada. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho, la iban a secuestrar y un grupo de personas a recatarla, no le había dicho mucho, no podían conversar libremente y la única indicación que la profesora de transformaciones le había dado era que tratara de sentarse en los últimos carros y en lo posible en uno vacío. Neville iba a su lado con su rostro lleno de determinación, le había contado lo poco que había hablado con la profesora, por lo que el muchacho no la había dejado en ningún momento sola por temor a que los mortífagos decidieran hacer su movimiento antes de lo previsto, lo miró detenidamente, el joven que estaba a su lado ya no era el mismo que ella había conocido, aunque ya nadie lo era, pero él en particular había cambiado radicalmente ese año, aunque sabía que la batalla en el ministerio había sido el inicio. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, era un gran orgullo por el hombre en que se había convertido su amigo. Encontraron vacío el penúltimo carruaje, ya le habían avisado a los del ED que ellos necesitaban viajar solos, aunque no habían dados los detalles, gracias a eso todos sus compañeros habían estado despejando ese mismo carruaje espantando a algunos, invitando a sus propios carros a otros y demás cosas que se les ocurrían.

Subieron rápidamente antes de que alguien lo ocupara y esperaron a que empezara a andar, cuando hacía menos de un minutos que estaban en movimiento tres personas se sentaron con ellos, dos chicas y un chico, una de Hufflepuff y dos de Revenclaw, que estaba segura no haber visto nunca. La chica de Revenclaw parecía estar enojada, a pesar que despertaba las miradas de la mayoría del alumnado masculino porque tenía un cuerpo muy exuberante y una cara preciosa, enmarcada en un cabello oscuro ondulado. Mientras avanzaban algunos de los chicos de otros carruajes silbaban y murmuraban cosas a la morocha.

- Lo siento – dijo Neville intentando entender quienes eran – no quiero sonar grosero, pero queríamos este carro para nosotros dos solos...

- No querías, pero sonaste grosero Longbottom – dijo el muchacho – y no se preocupen somos la guardia de avanzada de Ginnynskie.

Ginny abrió los ojos ante el apodo, y a pesar de que siempre lo odio, nunca había estado tan feliz de escucharlo.

- ¿Fred... George? – susurró.

- Fred – dijo sonriendo y con una voz que no era la suya.

La chica miró a las otras dos esperando saber quienes eran.

- Dana – dijo Lily, mientras la última persona refunfuñaba un poco.

- Michael – dijo James enojado, mientras Neville y Ginny hacían intentos para no reírse de la situación de que aquella chica tan linda que estaba despertando tantas adulaciones era en realidad un hombre.

- Tú y tu hermano me las van a pagar – dijo dirigiéndose a Fred.

- Neville – dijo Lily mirándolo bien de cerca por primera vez y notando el tremendo parecido con su amiga Alice – lo mejor será que te reubiques en otro carruaje para que no te involucren...

- No hace falta que esté cerca o lejos, ellos de todos modos me culparan.

Lily se asombró de la tranquilidad con que el muchacho lo dijo. El continuó hablando.

- Pero no se preocupen, ellos no pueden hacer mucho contra mi – dijo sonriendo levemente.

Se estaban acercando a la salida, cuando Ginny notó que los dos guardias que solían inspeccionar detenidamente todos los carruajes antes de dejarlos salir, parecían menos preocupados por eso esta vez, cual la hizo tener un pensamiento de que más gente estaba involucrada en su rescate.

- Bill y George están detrás de ellos, pero desilusionados, les están aplicando la maldición imperius – dijo Fred en susurró.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de que sus hermanos estaban utilizando una maldición imperdonable, pero no pudo emitir opinión.

- Mamá no estaba muy convencida de eso, pero no había muchas alternativas...

Cuando salieron al camino que los llevaba a Hogsmeade, Lily esperó que avanzaran unos metros y sacó su varita pero no la levanto.

- Ginny, cuando te avise que te agaches, hazlo, como si estuvieras buscando algo.

La muchacha asintió mientras veía como las puertas del colegio se volvían a cerrar, esperando que sus hermanos ya hubieran salido. Lily miró hacia todos lados y cuando parecía que nadie la estaba viendo le indicó a Ginny que se agachara. Segundos después deposito lentamente su varita sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y le hizo un encantamiento desilusionador. James se sentó al lado de donde estaba la pelirroja para disimular su repentina desaparición. Unas pequeñas chispas naranjas se vislumbraron en una esquina.

- Es la señal de Remus – dijo James – atentos a la próxima señal que luego de esa debemos bajar del carro.

Avanzaron pocos metros más y unas nuevas chispas, esta vez color bordo se asomaron en otro rincón.

- Ese es tu papá – dijo James mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y tiraba de ella hacia la salida del carruaje.

Los cuatro bajaron agachados para no llamar la atención. Neville los vio alejarse con una mirada extraña, mitad alegría y mitad intranquilidad. Mientras caminaban en sentido contrario al resto, vieron chispas celestes desde unos metros más allá de la puerta principal. Los tres que sabían que significaban se asustaron enormemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Ginny al ver sus rostros.

- Las chispas celestes significan que los mortífagos se han dado cuenta de que hay algo irregular – dijo Lily – y esas provienen de tu madre que vigila la entrada desde afuera, eso quiere decir que hay mortífagos dirigiéndose a la salida.

Unas nuevas chispas llegaron desde más lejos. James volteó, provenían de donde se encontraba su amigo Lunático, o sea estaban en más problemas.

- Ahí hay otras – dijo Ginny mirando hacia el lado contrario al que veía James.

- Kingsley – dijo Fred.

Lily se volteó también y vio que tres mortífagos venían corriendo desde donde se encontraba el ex auror. Comenzaron a correr más rápidamente, escucharon como un cuerpo caía cerca de ellos, vieron a un mortífago estaba inconciente, por el lugar supusieron que había sido Remus Lupin el atacante. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de mediana estatura corría hacia ellos.

- Ves esa mujer – dijo de repente Lily a Ginny – es tu mamá, quiero que corras a ella mientras nosotros detenemos a los mortífagos, ella te llevara directamente a lo de Tía Muriel.

- Pero... yo...

- Pero nada, Ginny – dijo Lily con un temperamento que a la muchacha le recordó demasiado a su ex novio cuando se ponía obstinado – todo esto es para sacarte de aquí, así que tu colaborarás yéndote con tu madre, una vez que te hayas ido nosotros podremos irnos también.

Ginny asintió no muy conforme, pero obedeció sin decir ninguna palabra, comenzó a correr rumbo al encuentro de aquella mujer que era su madre. Chocó de frente con ella, ya que Molly no podía verla.

- Soy yo, mamá – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando su madre la tomó de la mano y se la llevó rápidamente.

- Tenemos que correr algunos pasos más allá de la entrada – le dijo Molly con una voz angustiada – hasta que estemos lejos de las protecciones del colegio y podamos desaparecernos.

Mientras pasaba por la puerta pudo ver tres mortífagos caídos en el suelo, mientras un cuarto era justo atacado por lo que parecía una fuerza invisible, aunque Ginny sabía que esos eran sus hermanos que aún se mantenían bajo el encantamiento desilusionador, también pudo distinguir que algunos hombres más corrían en dirección a ellos tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra que parecían no rebotar en ningún lado en particular.

Desde su lugar, Lily las vio alejarse lo suficiente hasta que observó como Molly parecía abrazar a la nada y luego desaparecer. Suspiró de alivio, al ver que la muchacha ya se estaba a salvo, ahora solo quedaba intentar escapar.

Remus apareció de repente cerca de ellos aliviándolos momentáneamente, pero aún estaban preocupados porque Arthur y Kingsley aún no daban señales de estar cerca, en especial el padre de los pelirrojos que no había enviado señales ni siquiera cuando los mortífagos pasaron por su ubicación. Dos hombres del Señor Oscuro traspasaron las puertas que estaban vigilando George y Bill, lo cual acrecentó el miedo, podría ser que uno de ellos, sino los dos, estuvieran heridos o quizás peor. Corrieron rumbo a ellos, mientras hechizos y contrahechizos se cruzaban de ambas partes, los tres mortífagos parecían principiantes por lo que fueron derribados con facilidad, cuando llegaron a la entrada comprobaron que dos de sus oponentes parecían luchar contra uno invisible, pero no había rastro del otro. James y Remus se adentraron comenzando a luchar con cuidado de no atacar a su compañero, mientras Lily y Fred se quedaron del otro lado de la puerta vigilando. De repente del lugar donde se suponía estaba el señor Weasley, se escuchó un estallido que retumbó en toda la calle.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Fred y salió corriendo hacia el lugar del estallido.

- Fred, no, no vayas – gritó Lily, pero el pelirrojo no escuchó razones y seguía rumbo al lugar.

Lily dudó algunos segundos y luego fue corriendo tras él. James al ver la situación, se asustó al pensar que su esposa y el joven se dirigían a un lugar que seguramente estaba repleto de seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

- Ve tras ellos – le gritó Lupin al ver lo que había sucedido y la angustia en la cara de su amigo.

Los dos mortífagos que luchaban contra ellos también cayeron vencidos y antes de que otros más llegaran, Remus gritó los nombres de los muchachos para que aparecieran.

- Bill... George...

El que apareció fue George con una cara de espanto poco común en él.

- Creo que le dieron, no lo escuché, solo de repente dejó de lanzar maldiciones...

- Esta bien, ayúdame a encontrarlo.

Entre los dos lanzaron hechizos para que el joven apareciera, estuvieron unos largos minutos sin hallar nada hasta que apareció el cuerpo tendido de Bill Weasley algo más alejado del lugar donde había estado luchando. Remus se acercó y controló su pulso, dándose cuenta que solo estaba aturdido y así informándoselo a su hermano para que se tranquilizara.

- Enervate – le apuntó nuevamente y Bill se despertó algo desorientado.

Entre los dos lo cargaron y salieron del colegio.

- Llévatelo, George, yo iré con el resto.

- Esta bien, cuando lo deje en lo de Tía Muriel vuelvo a ayudarlos.

Lupin asintió y tomó el camino que los demás habían tomado minutos atrás, mientras que los dos Weasley se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar donde su madre y su hermana habían desaparecido.

Cuando Remus llegó donde estaban sus amigos, comprobó que estaban luchando contra mortífagos, pero para su tranquilidad también se encontraban Arthur y Kingsley con ellos, aunque el último parecía estar rengueando un poco. No luchaban contra muchos oponentes por lo que con su llegado pudieron ponerse a pares, uno con cada uno. Unos minutos después volvió George a unirse a la lucha y entre los siete pudieron vencerlos y empezar a correr hacia el lugar que podían desaparecer, aún tenían muchos metros que recorrer y tenían que hacerlo a la mayor velocidad posible, porque más mortífagos se acercaban a ellos desde el lado en donde los carros habían desaparecidos. Al llegar al lugar, James apenas divisó que todos habían llegados, tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y apareció en el jardín de la casa donde estaban habitando. Cinco chasquidos se escucharon casi al mismo tiempo y pudieron comprobar que todos habían vueltos sanos.

Entraron inmediatamente a la casa para observar como Molly iba detrás de su hijo que hacía unos segundos había estado aturdido para darle una poción revitalizante, pero el muchacho no quería ingerirla. Al ver una situación tan cotidiana entre la Señora Weasley y uno de sus hijos, todos respiraron tranquilos porque la misión había sido cumplida con éxito. Lily se ofreció a curarle la pierna a Kingsley y este aceptó con gusto.

Luego de que todo se tranquilizara y de comprobar que estaban en un adecuado estado salud, Shacklebolt partió rumbo a su guarida y Remus decidió quedarse con sus amigos algún tiempo más para conversar sobre lo sucedido.

- Ya le avisé a Dora que todo salió bien – dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a James.

- Es lo mejor, no debes dejarla con incertidumbre en su estado.

Molly escuchó que estaban hablando sobre el embarazo de Tonks y se acercó a los dos hombres.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta? – se dirigió a Remus.

- Solo dos semanas, pero Andrómeda cree que puede llegar a adelantarse.

- ¿ Y Tonks como está? – preguntó Ginny que venía caminando de la cocina con Lily, trayendo algunas bebidas calientes.

- Ansiosa – sonrió – igual que yo.

- Hace mucho que no la veo – dijo Ginny pensando en la mujer que se había convertido en su amiga – la extraño mucho.

- Si ella también te extraña, a todo el mundo, pero no es seguro que se esté trasladando en su estado, además de que los mortífagos andan tras nosotros.

- ¿Pero de eso estás seguro? – preguntó James, ya que su amigo hacía tiempo que insistía con esa historia.

- No cien por ciento, pero estoy bastante seguro de que es así. Andrómeda y Dora, junto con Sirius siempre han sido las ovejas blancas de los Black, ahora con los tiempos que estamos viviendo Bellatrix tiene vía libre para deshacerse de los que ella considera traidores a la familia. Además estoy seguro que después de nuestro matrimonio han centrado aún más su venganza contra Dora.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada ante estas suposiciones porque a pesar de no tener pruebas fehacientes todos sabían que lo que había dicho el licántropo era verdad.

- La cuestión es que me vuelve loco porque no la dejo salir – dijo sonriendo para aliviar la tensión.

Los siguientes días al rescate de Ginny pasaron con varios sobresaltos en el exterior, había llegado la información de que Hagrid había celebrado una fiesta en honor a Harry en su cabaña y que después de ello tubo que esconderse en las cuevas con su medio hermano gigante. Además de que varios ataques a familias muggles se habían desarrollado a lo largo de poco tiempo. La Orden continuaba con sus misiones de rescate y salvataje, pero la cantidad de ataques superaban los números de miembros por lo que muchas veces regresaban de ellas con la sensación de no haber logrado demasiadas cosas. La desesperanza crecía en cada uno de los habitantes de la casa, ya que la mayoría no podía hacer más que quedarse sentados a esperar más y más noticias desagradables. Lo único que los mantenía ocupados eran los planes que hacían para poder emitir Pottervigilancia clandestinamente por la radio, James se había involucrado tanto o más que los restantes, pero no ponía su voz al aire ya que todos les habían insistido que no era recomendable.

Esa tarde la casa de Tía Muriel estaba revuelta, las personas iban y venían y todos tenían un espíritu más alegre de lo que comúnmente acostumbraban tener, porque por primera vez esa noche la casa sería sede de la transmisión del programa radial. Estaban todos hablando sobre el orden en que hablarían los que participarían esa noche en el programa. Lee Jordan era el locutor estable del programa y los demás hacían participaciones en diferentes momentos, ese día lo acompañarían Kingsley, Remus y Fred.

James y Lily se sentaron abrazados cerca del lugar que funcionaba como estudio para escuchar atentamente lo que ellos tenía que decir. Lee presentó el programa como siempre y saludó a sus compañeros, luego pasó a dar la información que otros medios no emitían para después dar pie a las diferentes columnas. Cuando llegó el turno de Lunático, los dos Potter sonrieron a su amigo, ya que era el encargo siempre de hablar sobre su hijo, en un momento Remus dirigió unas palabras hacia Harry, las mismas que siempre decía _"Le aseguraría que estamos todos con él en espíritu y le aconsejaría que obedeciera sus instintos, que casi nunca fallan"_. James bien sabía que esas palabras eran la forma que su amigo había encontrado para decirle a su hijo que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor y que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto correcto, que había vuelto junto a su esposa e hijo hacía bastante tiempo. El programa continuó su curso y los escucha dentro del mismo rieron sin sonido cuando Fred se cambio el nombre que habían decidido darle unas horas antes.

Cuando terminaron, Kingsley, Remus y los gemelos escoltaron a Lee hasta su casa para que nada le sucediese en el camino. Los señores Weasley se fueron a acostar casi inmediatamente después, Tía Muriel hacía tiempo que se había retirado protestando por la cantidad de ruido que todos hacían y Ginny se quedó en la cocina preparando té para ella y los Potter.

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones que acostumbraban para hablar sobre el programa mientras disfrutaban de la bebida caliente.

- ¿Creen que Harry alguan vez haya escuchado el programa? – preguntó Ginny.

- Estoy seguro que si – James tenía la esperanza de que como Ron se había enterado acerca de Pottervigilancia hubiera estado intentando encontrar la sintonía, pero en especial deseaba que hubiera escuchado alguno de los últimos programas en los cuales él había ayudado detrás de escena.

- Yo solo espero que estén bien – dijo Lily.

- Están bien, amor. Como dijo Remus el echo de que no haya noticias de sus paraderos significa que están bien, si algo les hubiera sucedido los mortífagos ya lo hubieran dado a conocer.

Lily asintió ante lo que dijo su esposo, aunque no se quedó tranquila. Desde que había terminado el programa tenía una sensación extraña en el mecho, algo como parecido al ahogo mezclado con miedo. Luego del té, las dos mujeres se retiraron a sus dormitorios, mientras James se quedó esperando para asegurarse de que los gemelos habían llegado bien y luego si después se fue a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente el matrimonio se despertó temprano y se encaminó rumbo a la cocina, al entrar en ella se sorprendieron al ver a Bil Weasley sentado con sus padres. Los tres les hicieron ademanes para que se sentaran inmediatamente.

- Bill acaba de llegar – dijo Arthur – trae información importante, justo iba a decirnos cuando llegaron.

El muchacho se sentó un poco más tieso en su silla, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir y no provocar que las cuatro personas que estaban sentados frente a él salieran corriendo rumbo a su casa ni bien se enterasen.

- Bueno – dijo respirando profundamente – se trata de los chicos...

Los cuatro se tensaron inmediatamente temiendo recibir malas noticias.

- ¿Pasó algo con ellos? – preguntó Molly con un tono de voz que demostraba su preocupación.

- Nada malo – hizo un gesto extraño, lo de _"nada malo"_ no era totalmente cierto – quiero decir, ellos están bien.

- ¿Entonces? – se impacientó Lily.

- Ron, Harry y Hermione...

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – dijo una voz desde la puerta, Ginny entró en la cocina y se sentó junto con su madre.

- Hoy en la madrugada, ellos... ellos llegaron a mi casa.

* * *

**Otro final sorpresa, pero creo q se dieron cuenta a q apuntaba cuando empecé con lo de Pottervigilancia no? Bueno, espero q lo hayan disfrutado!! No nos quedan muchos capitulos, no se exactamente cuantos, pero ya tengo todas las ideas en la cabeza, o sea ya tengo el final. El proximo es sobre la estancia de los chicos en lo de Bill y luego ya nos adentramos en la batalla de Hogwarts y por ende el reencuentro entre los Potter. Bueno, no adelanto más. :)  
**

**Ahora me dedico a los reviews anónimos:**

**Katherinblak: Bueno, querías ver cuando Harry llegaba a casa de Bill, pues como verás no está lejos. Seguramente el proximo capitulo lo vas a disfrutar.**

**Solaris Elio: Gracias por dejarme siempre un review, q bueno q te parace excelente.**

**Yomisma: Bueno, como dije arriba ya es jueves, me causó gracia tu 2º rr. Como verás no falta mucho para lo q estás esperando, la batalla final y el reencuentro no están tan lejanos.**

**Saludos también a todos los que me agragaron como alertas (todos los tipos), a ustedes nunca les había agradecido y me parece un error, así q aquí lo estoy reparando.**

**Bueno, ahora si me despido (si hoy tenía tiempo jejeje). Besos, hasta el jueves próximo.**

**Athena.  
**


	10. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**Disclaimer: Solo la trama me pertence, los echos, situaciones y personas que reconozcan son de JK Rowling.**

**Hola a todos!!! Hoy es miercoles, si acá estoy un día antes (va una hora antes del jueves). Mañana tengo un día muy complicado, que solo es el inicio de un finde muuuuuy complicado, así como mañana no iba a poder actualizar y menos los demás días siguientes hoy me senté a terminar el capítulo para poder subirlo. Debo decir que me gustó mucho escribirlo y me salio más largo que de costumbre, así no solo les traigo un capitulo un día antes sino que también es más largo. Así que espero que me recompensen con muchos muchos reviews. Por cierto, perdón por no poder contestarlos, tengo unas semanitas terribles, estoy en medio de éxames y estan definiendo mi destino (guauuu sueno como Trewnally jaja), estoy muy ocupada con eso, pero les agradezco a cada uno de los q me dejaron un mensajito y saludo a todos mis nuevos lectores. Besos hasta el jueves que viene (q no es mañana jaja)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 10: Tan cerca y tan lejos**

El corazón de Lily latía de forma desenfrenada, James a su lado le apretaba una de sus manos con una fuerza que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir en él. Su hijo, él que hacía meses que estaba desaparecido, el que hacía más de dieciséis años que no veía, estaba cerca de ellos, lo más cerca que estuvo desde aquella fatídica noche. Sabía donde estaba, las coordenadas exactas, era cuestión de desaparecer y aparecer en un cerrar de ojos y ya lo tendría nuevamente entre sus brazos, podría comprobar personalmente todo lo que habían dicho de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ansiedad, lo único en que pensaba era en pararse y salir corriendo rumbo a la casa de Bill. Al parecer ella no era la única con esos pensamientos, su esposo respiraba de forma entrecortada, mientras que Molly ya se había parado de la silla.

- Mamá, no puedo permitirte que vallas ahora – le dijo Bill tratando de sentarla, pero era algo que no conseguía.

- ¿Qué..? ¿Cómo crees que no voy a ir a ver a mi hijo?

- Entiendo, los entiendo a todos, pero ellos...

- No, tú no entiendes Bill, tú no tienes hijos – le dijo su padre en un tono de voz calmo, más de lo que parecía representar – pero creo que tendríamos que escuchar lo que Bill tiene que decir antes de ir corriendo hacia allí.

- Arthur, por el amor a Merlín, Ron está allí, también Harry y Hermione, quiero verlos, quiero asegurarme que están bien – sollozó la señora Weasley – si aparecieron ahora quizás significa que ya terminaron lo que tenían que hacer.

- No mamá, por la forma en que actúan, en especial Harry, no parece que vinieron para quedarse, sino solo por ayuda...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó James, que hablaba por primera vez desde que Bill había entrado en la casa.

- Será mejor que les explique desde el principio.

Todos asintieron ávidos de información.

- Como dije llegaron esta madrugada, un rato antes del amanecer. El elfo doméstico llamado Dobby..

- ¿El elfo amigo de Harry? – preguntó Lily.

- Si, ese es Dobby – dijo Ginny.

- Como decía, Dobby llegó primero a mi casa con Ollivander, Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Luna está bien? – preguntó Ginny ansiosa – estaba secuestrada... ¿eso quiere decir que la rescataron?

- Ollivander también estaba secuestrado, así que supongo que si – dijo Arthur.

- Eso quiere decir que estuvieron en la mansión Malfoy – susurró James.

La orden había llegado a la conclusión de que la casa de los Malfoy estaba siendo utilizada como sede para los mortífagos, por lo que mantenían allí a los pocos que tomaban presioneros.

- Luego de que dejó a los tres, Dobby volvió inmediatamente a buscar a Harry y a los demás. Luna nos contó que a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean y un duende llamado Griphook fueron tomados prisioneros anoche..

Todos sintieron escalofríos, como si repentinamente el clima hubiera cambiado y un frío invernal se colara en toda la casa. O simplemente era el miedo por lo que pudo haber sucedido la noche anterior.

- Luna dice que Harry habló con un pedazo de espejo roto y que luego apareció el elfo, aunque eso del espejo no tiene sentido, pero bueno la chica Lovegood cree en cosas extrañas, quizás el elfo apareció simplemente, no se...

"_Pedazo de espejo" _razonó James, no era tan descabellado, sonaba como los espejos de doble sentido que Sirius y él tenían en el colegio.

- Varios minutos después, apareció Ron trayendo a Hermione en brazos – ahí hizo una pausa para poder explicar.

- ¿Por qué la traía en brazos? – preguntó Ginny moviéndose ligeramente hacia delante y con un tono de voz que demostraba preocupación.

- Tenía signos visibles de haber sido torturada.

Molly ahogó un grito que no pasó desapercibo por el resto mientras se abrazaba con su hija. Lily se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo, mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza. Arthur y Bill se miraron y el hombre pudo comprender por la mirada de su hijo que la muchacha no había llegado en buen estado a su casa.

- Ella ya está bien, Fleur enseguida le curó las heridas y le dio algunas pociones calmantes – todos respiraron un poco, aunque la situación no era para nada tranquilizante – enseguida detrás de ellos llegó Harry trayendo al duende y a Dobby...

Allí se detuvo en su relato y los demás notaron algo extraño en su mirada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Ginny temerosa de saber la noticia.

- Dobby tenía un puñal atravesado en su pecho..

- Ohhhh – la pelirroja dio un grito ahogado – ¿Él está bien verdad? – Bill no contestó – Dime si él esta bien. Ustedes pudieron curarlo ¿verdad?

El mayor de los hijos Weasley negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Oh por Merlín, Dobby...

Todos se llamaron a silencio por respeto al elfo doméstico, por el cual la noche anterior sus hijos, amigos y demás personas habían salido con vida de la mansión Malfoy. Dobby había regresado a la casa que tanto temía y de la que había sido liberado por Harry, para salvarlo, para lograr que ninguna de los otros corrieran su suerte.

- Salvo Hermione, Griphook y Ollivander, los demás parecen estar en buen estado.

- ¿Por qué dices que van a irse? – preguntó James.

- Es la forma en que actuaron después de que llegaron a mi casa, en especial Harry. Habló con una autoridad y un liderazgo que no había visto antes en él, como si supiera exactamente que tenía que hacer. Pidió hablar con el duende y con Ollivander en privado, no se de que hablaron, pero estuvieron largo rato con ambos, por separado.

- Así que parece que tienen que seguir haciendo algo – razonó Arthur.

- Ese algo que han estado haciendo todos estos meses – coincidió Lily.

Bill continuó hablando y tratando de convencer a los cuatro padres de que no era buena idea de que aparecieran de golpe allí en la casa. Su principal argumento era que mucha cantidad de gente yendo y viniendo era perjudicial para el trío, que podían llamar la atención, los aludidos no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero en un principio aceptaron seguir esas reglas.

Los días continuaron pasando con los miembros de la casa en un estado de alteración y excitación pocas veces visto. Los cambios de humor eran constantes, a veces algunos estaban taciturnos mientras que otros estaban exaltados e inquietos. Los roces y los enojos estaban a la orden del día, en especial entre James y Lily, que a pesar de tener el mismo anhelo pensaban diferentes, se peleaban a cada momento porque el hombre quería ir y decirle la verdad a su hijo y la mujer, a pesar de desear hacerlo, creía que no era un buen momento, ya que su hijo todavía estaba en medio de una misión. En lo único en que estaban de acuerdo, es que ambos querían ver a su hijo, pero los señores Weasley y Lupin les aconsejaban a cada momento que lo mejor era no llegar allí, daban razones de seguridad hacia Harry y de que era lo mejor para que el muchacho pudiera continuar y concluir con la misión que Dumbledore le había asignado. James era el más enojado del matrimonio, había sugerido la posibilidad de ser él y su esposa quienes fueran a buscar a Ollivander para traerlo a la casa de Muriel, así podría hablar con su hijo, pero su idea fue frustrada cuando el propio Bill lo trajo desde su casa. Ahora parecía que no había excusa que pudiera ser válida para presentarse ante su hijo.

En uno de esos días en lo que estaban todos de un ánimo decaído llegó Remus con una noticia que a todos les levantó el ánimo, su hijo había nacido, Ted Remus Lupin. James abrazó a su amigo de la misma forma que lo habían hecho el día que se reencontraron en San Mungo después de que el Profesor Dumbledore le había contado la verdad al licántropo.

- Cornamenta – gritaba contento Lupin – no heredó mi mal.

Lily al escuchar la noticia pegó un grito de júbilo y se abrazó a su amigo también, los tres compartieron un tiempo que no fue interrumpido por ninguno de los que conocían la verdad.

- Al parecer los genes de Dora fueron más fuertes que los míos.

- ¿Es un metamorfomago? – preguntó Lily.

- Eso es lo que dice Andrómeda, a Dora le cambió el color de pelo recién nacida al igual que a Teddy.

Luego de la inicial euforia en la que todos los conocidos de Lupin participaron, el hombre lobo apartó a su amigo a un rincón de la sala de estar.

- Cornamenta, amigo, hay algo que quiero decirte... – dijo tomando un tono algo más serio, pero aún con la sonrisa en sus labios – es sobre el padrinazgo de Teddy.

James en ese momento pensó que su amigo le iba a pedir que fuera él el padrino y se sintió alegre, pero un pequeño remordimiento de que él no había sido el padrino de Harry llegó también a su cabeza, en aquel momento Lunático había entendido perfectamente que Sirius iba a ser el padrino del primer hijo de James y no sintió ningún tipo de envidia, se conformaba pensando que sus amigos lo iban a elegir padrino de su segundo hijo.

- Yo había pensado primero en ti...

Eso le hizo comprender que ya no era el elegido. Frunció ligeramente el seño, no quería demostrar que estaba desilusionado, después de todo había estado lejos de la vida de su amigo por dieciséis años y él tenía el derecho de elegir a quien quisiese.

- Digo, después de todo eres mi hermano, pero creo que hay alguien que se lo merece porque fue él quien me abrió los ojos mediante una discusión hace unos cuantos meses atrás...

James esbozó una enorme sonrisa al comprender de quien se trataba la persona que sería designada como padrino del nuevo Lupin, Remus le correspondió la sonrisa y luego se abrazaron nuevamente mientras se palmeaban las espaldas. Lily llegó inmediatamente junto a ellos al ver la situación.

- Harry va a ser el padrino de Teddy.

- Oh Remus, muchas gracias – le dijo la mujer abrazando a su amigo .

- Lunático, tienes que ir a decírselo – dijo James repentinamente – ve a lo de Bill y dile que lo elegiste como padrino.

- Pero, sería peligroso...

- Vamos, eres solo una persona en medio de la noche, no pasará nada – dijo Lily apoyando a su esposo.

Él le sonrió agradecido por ponerse de su parte, durante los días anteriores no se habían puesto de acuerdo en casi ningún tema y no estaban pasando la mejor de las situaciones. Después de varios minutos lograron convencer al licántropo y este se fue rápidamente rumbo al refugio. Los dos se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde había salido su amigo, por donde había salido rumbo al lugar a donde ellos anhelaban estar. James saludó escuetamente a todos y sin más se dirigió hacia la habitación. Lily lo vio irse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque sabía que su esposo se sentía de la misma forma que ella, segundos después lo siguió a la habitación.

Cuando entró la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la penumbra de la luz que entraba por la ventana mostraba un cuerpo sentado sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta con la cabeza gacha. La mujer se apoyó contra la pared con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda, un lágrima del llanto que estaba aguantando rodó por sus mejillas.

- No deseo otra cosa en el mundo que no sea ir a la casa de Bill – James levantó la cabeza pero no se volteó a ver a Lily – llegar allí, abrazar a Harry y decirle que soy su madre, que tu eres su padre, que ambos estamos vivos...

El hombre exhaló un largo suspiro, se paró y se dio vuelta para enfrentarse con su mujer, aún con la cama de por medio. No dijo nada ante este comentario, solo dejo que ella continuara hablando.

- No quiero que pienses que no deseo eso, todo lo contrario, es lo que más anhelo en la vida. Me siento igual que tú respecto a esto.

- Pues no parece – dijo James en voz baja, pero no era una acusación, solo una declaración de lo que él sentía.

- Se que no lo parece, pero tengo razones para estar de acuerdo con el resto en cuanto que no debemos decirlo aún la verdad...

- Pero ¿por qué? Estamos tan cerca de él, podemos ir y decirle todo ¿cuál es el problema?

- ¿Realmente no ves cual es el problema?

Él no contestó, no afirmó ni negó a la pregunta, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía cual era el problema.

- Aunque me duela admitirlo, Harry es un hombre marcado – Lily respiró profundo para poder explicar todas sus razones a su marido – aunque yo quisiera sacarle todo ese peso de encima, ponerlo en mi espalda, cargar yo con sus responsabilidades, no puedo hacerlo y tú tampoco.

- Pero...

- Solo escúchame ¿si? – James asintió – Harry no descansará hasta acabar con él, y tengo toda mi fe puesta en que lo hará. ¿Y sabes? Yo quiero que lo haga desaparecer de este mundo... y no para que salve a la humanidad, se que suena egoísta, pero la humanidad y el mundo mágico me importan poco cuando es mi hijo el que corre peligro. Yo quiero que lo acabe para que él pueda ser libre, para que pueda tener la vida que no tuvo hasta ahora. Para que sea feliz con nosotros, con Ginny, con los Weasley, con sus amigos...

James se acercó y la abrazó, la acurrucó contra su pecho y Lily comenzó a llorar abrazada a él, pero aún quería seguir hablando, aún quería decir todo lo que pensaba.

- ¿Entiendes por qué no quiero decirle? – dijo con voz acongojada.

- Si, amor entiendo. Por lo que nos dijo Bill, ellos parecen que están planeando algo, por la cantidad de horas que se encuentran a solas con Griphook. Además nos dijo que parece estar muy determinado a seguir con su misión, sea cual sea...

- Si nosotros llegamos en este momento y le decimos la verdad ¿cómo crees que reaccionará?

- Suponiendo que nos crea – James sonrió y Lily le pegó suavemente en un brazo – querrá largar todo lo que está haciendo... al menos por algún tiempo...

- Exactamente y si él deja lo que está haciendo nunca será libre... pero no estoy de acuerdo en que no nos dejen verlo.

Luego de esas últimas palabras no dijeron más, no fue necesario romper el silencio. Todo estaba aclarado, todas las dudas entre ellos estaban resueltas. James abrazó aún más a Lily y por primera vez desde que Harry llegó a casa de Bill entendió que no debían decirle la verdad, aunque eso dolía y mucho.

Los días siguientes a la decisión fueron extraños para ellos, aún tenían cambios constantes de humor, al igual que Ginny y los señores Weasley, pero el hecho de que ahora se encontraban bien y sin problemas entre ambos hacía que la situación sea más pasadera. La incertidumbre de no saber cuanto tiempo más se quedaría el trío en la casa del hijo mayor de los Weasley los mantenía en vilo, todos los días se levantaban con el miedo de recibir la noticia de que se habían marchado nuevamente rumbo hacia lo desconocido, que otra vez se pudieran perder de la vista de todos ellos por meses enteros o quizás aún peor por años.

En uno de esos días, Remus llegó con una foto del pequeño Lupin para que todos pudieran conocerlo. Se alegró al comprobar que su amigo había desistido de informarle a su hijo sobre su existencia, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos, pero el creía profundamente que con ello corrían peligro. Después de todo Voldemort sabía que estaban vivos y ya los habían atacado en dos oportunidades. Además creía que Harry estaría mejor en la ignorancia, tenía dudas de si el muchacho aún estaba en contacto con la mente del mago oscuro, por lo que en caso de una intromisión por parte de este en la mente del pelinegro, él estaría más seguro sin saber la verdad.

James vio a su amigo hablar quedamente con los señores Weasley casi en susurro, comprendió que algo querían ocultar, pero no estaba de ánimos y con fuerzas para averiguarlo. Prefirió retirarse a su habitación a descansar y Lily lo siguió. Allí estaban cuando entró Molly para hablar con ellos.

- Molly – dijo Lily en tono bajo - ¿necesitas ayuda?

La señora Weasley sonrió.

- No, yo no, pero el señor Ollivander si.

James frunció el seño sin entender en que ellos podían ayudar al fabricante de varitas, pero prefirió que la mujer se explayara en el tema.

- Ustedes saben que mientras él estuvo en cautiverio le tomó mucho afecto a Luna – ambos asintieron – así que él en recompensa por la ayuda que la muchacha le brindó en esos días le fabricó una varita.

Los dos aún seguían sin entender de que se trataba toda esa cuestión.

- La cuestión es que hemos estado esperando todo el día a que Bill viniese a visitarnos así podíamos encargarle que le llevara la varita a su nueva propietaria, pero él no ha venido. Entonces creímos que una persona de nosotros, o tal vez dos, podrían llevársela personalmente – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Lily se levantó inmediatamente y abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, mientras James, aún recostado, no había logrado hacerse la idea de lo que Molly estaba sugiriendo. Su mujer se separó de la señora Weasley y lo zamarreó durante varios minutos hasta que cayó en cuentas que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Y podemos ir ahora? – preguntó James ansioso.

- Si, porque no – solo respondió Molly mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella y dejaba a solas al matrimonio en la habitación.

James alzó a Lily en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, riendo como un loco, mientras su mujer, que tampoco podía contener la risa le imploraba que la bajase. Luego de la inicial carga de adrenalina que provocó la noticia, vinieron los nervios y la incertidumbre al pensar que podían hacer para entablar aunque sea unos minutos de conversación con su hijo sin tener que decirle la verdad. Los dos se sentaron en la cama sonriendo y tomados de la mano.

- Parecemos dos chicos de escuela a los que les dicen que pueden hacer y que no pueden hacer – Lily rió por la ocurrencia de su esposo - ¿por qué ahora no creen que es mala idea que vayamos a verlo?

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – le preguntó su mujer sonriendo – creo que piensan que ahora no es peligroso porque tú estás de acuerdo en no decirle la verdad. Al menos eso es lo que creo que Remus piensa.

James gruñó un poco molesto por la observación de su esposa, pero no pudo dejar de notar que eso era cierto. Se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al comedor para reunirse con el resto. Abajo, el señor Ollivander los estaba esperando con una cajita alargada envuelta en papel marrón con una tarjetita con el nombre de Luna. Ginny estaba al lado de su madre y Lily pudo ver en sus ojos la misma ansiedad que ella había tenido esos días. Y no era para menos, después de todo los que se encontraban a solo unos pocos kilómetros de allí eran nada menos que su hermano, su mejor amiga y el chico que amaba. El fabricante de varitas le entregó la caja a la mujer y le encomendó un montón de cosas que decir a la rubia, mientras ella asentía apresuradamente. Molly los despidió en la puerta haciéndoles saber que Bill y Fleur ya sabían de su visita y que los estaban esperando, lo que hizo pensar a James cuanto tiempo todos estuvieron planeando esa situación, aunque realmente no le importaba, todo lo que quería era llegar allí y ver por primera vez a su hijo.

Salieron a las afueras de la casa y caminaron algunos metros para poder desaparecer. James envolvió entre sus brazos a Lily y ella pudo notar que el cuerpo de su esposo temblaba de una forma repetida, como si estuviera en medio de la Antártida, pero ella sabía que no era de frío. Aparecieron cerca de los acantilados donde acostumbraban hacerlo. Empezaron a caminar, pero pocos pasos después Lily se detuvo de repente, James al no verla a su lado, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró mirando hacia el suelo, cuando dirigió su vista hacia el mismo lugar, comprendió que estaba contemplando la tumba del elfo que había salvado a su hijo. La mujer se arrodilló frente al lugar y con una de sus manos acarició la roca en la parte en que tenía una leyenda trazada toscamente.

- Gracias – su voz fue casi un susurró, pero su esposo la escuchó perfectamente. Él experimentó el mismo sentimiento de gratitud y también se agachó frente a la tumba.

Se levantaron lentamente retomando el camino hacia la casa. A medida que se acercaban los corazones de ambos comenzaban a latir con furia, James le tomó de la mano, que estaba helada y húmeda a la vez, escuchó su respiración entrecortada y acelerada a su lado y la comparó con la suya propia, igual de agitada. Fleur les abrió la puerta inmediatamente recibiendo a Lily con un gran abrazo, mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento en un ingles afrancesado demasiado rápido para poder comprenderlo, o quizás solo era el hecho de que su mente se había quedado en blanco a todo lo ajeno referido a su hijo. Cuando entraron buscaron con los ojos alguna señal de que el muchacho estuviera allí, pero solo se encontraron con un moreno que los miraba extrañamente. Segundos después se escucharon pasos por la escalera, personas bajaban por ellas mientras hablaban en voz baja, la primera que apareció fue una chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado, que reconocieron por la fotos de la Señora Weasley, una chica que a Lily le resultó muy linda y con una mirada generosa, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su hijo, por no haberlo abandonado en ningún momento, ni siquiera después de las torturas que había sufrido.

Inmediatamente después que ella, bajaron dos muchachos juntos, uno que ya habían visto en una oportunidad, alto y pelirrojo. El otro... el otro era al que ansiaban ver, de mediana estatura, con el cabello azabache revuelto como si nunca se peinara y con unos ojos verdes brillantes que se traslucían detrás de gafas redondas. James sintió que se quedaba sin aire al verlo, allí frente a él se encontraba la persona que su esposa y él amaban más que a nadie en el mundo, su hijo, era como verse a un espejo, solo con pequeñas diferencias, la principal eran esos hermosos ojos verdes que había heredado de la mujer que amaba, esos ojos que extrañaba día a día y que anhelaba volver a ver en ambos. La sensación de que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones no era exclusiva de James, Lily a su lado se sentía de la misma forma, su hijo se encontraba a menos de dos metro de distancia de ella, lo veía detenidamente observando todo lo que les habían dicho de él, comprobó que hasta en la altura eran iguales con su marido, aunque este ahora era un poco más alto debido al hechizo que los camuflaba. Sintió la mano de James apretujar la suya y ella le devolvió el gesto, en ese momento necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca, tener a su hijo allí enfrente la hacía flaquear y olvidarse de todos los argumentos que había elaborado para no correr a abrazarlo y decirle que era su madre. Fue Ron el que interrumpió sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Dana! – exclamó con alegría al verla.

Ella se volteó repentinamente hacia el colorado que la llamaba. Y eso también pareció despertar de la ensoñación a su esposo.

- Ron – dijo con una voz apenas audible – que gusto volver a verte.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y les tendió la mano, la cual ambos correspondieron rápidamente.

Harry los miraba extrañados, las dos personas que recién habían entrado lo miraban atentamente, al principio supuso que estaban alucinados de ver al famosos Harry Potter, pero luego se dio cuenta en que en ningún momento, cualquiera de los dos desvió sus ojos hacia su cicatriz. Era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de esa forma y no buscaba el rayo en su frente. Vio a Hermione acercarse también y tenderles la mano, así que creyó que él quedaría como un mal educado si no lo hacía. Lo sorprendente y desconcertante fue sentir una descarga energética y cálida recorrer su cuerpo cuando les estrechó las manos a ambos, como si cada uno de ellos dos les trasmitiera una sensación igual y diferente al mismo tiempo. Eso lo impresionó, pero no supo porque no le causó miedo en absoluto.

Los pocos segundo que pudo tener la mano de su hijo en la suya fueron suficientes para calmar la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero al mismo tiempo le provocó aún más ganas de hacerlo. Pudo notar que él y su esposa no fueron los únicos que sintieron esa descarga de emoción. Harry en frente suyo tenía una expresión de desconcierto luego de haber juntado su mano con la de ellos.

Unos cuantos minutos después Luna se unió al grupo que aún continuaba parado cerca de la puerta de entrada. Lily la vio venir con una mirada perdida y desinteresada.

- ¿Tú eres Luna Lovegood? – le interrogó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Si – dijo la muchacha llegando hacia ellos, mientras los demás la miraban sin comprender.

- Mi esposo y yo te hemos traído algo de parte del Señor Ollivander – dijo mientras le extendía la cajita envuelta en papel madera.

Luna la tomó y la abrió delante de todos.

- ¡Una varita! – exclamó contenta mientras la desenvolvía.

- El dijo que fuiste como una luz para él mientras estuvieron en cautiverio – le dijo Lily recordando las palabras que el fabricante le había indicado.

- Luna siempre ha sido una luz para todos, lástima que no todos pueden apreciarla – dijo Harry cerca de ella mientras sus amigos asentían con la cabeza.

Se sintió enormemente orgullosa por las palabras de su hijo y contenta porque tenía muchos más amigos que velaban por él. James pareció pensar lo mismo porque le respondió inmediatamente.

- Así parece ser por las historias que me han contado...

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó una Hermione inquisitiva.

- Los gemelos y en especial Ginny.

James notó que su hijo se tensó levemente ante la mención de la chica y sonrió al recordar como su esposa hacía lo mismo en el colegio cuando él se acercaba a ella.

- Dana y Michael estuvieron viviendo en la madriguera – explicó Ron a sus amigos antes de que alguien preguntara algo.

- ¿Van a quedagse a compagtig un te con nosotgos? – preguntó Fleur indicando la mesa.

- Si, por supuesto – dijo James enseguida.

Fleur los acomodó en la mesa a su antojo, de una manera que Harry quedó sentado justo delante de sus padres. Lily se había dado cuenta que la joven lo había hecho con la intención de que ninguno de los dos se perdieran detalle de su hijo, por lo que le sonrió agradecida, lo cual la francesa devolvió con un guiño de ojos.

- ¿Ustedes también están en casa de Tía Muriel? – preguntó Ron mientras tomaba la primera rebanada de pastel que su cuñaba estaba cortando.

- Si, así es – respondió Lily.

- ¿Y cómo sobrellevan vivir con ella? – dijo en Ron en un tono pícaro, que a James le provocó gracia, no parecía el mismo muchacho que había visto meses atrás en esa misma casa, aunque su mirada estaba algo triste y cansada, al igual que la de su hijo y la de Hermione. Supuso que durante todo ese tiempo habían vívido demasiadas cosas para tres chicos de su edad.

- Hufffffff muy aburrido...

- No te quejes, al menos tu estás ocupado ayudando a Fred y a George con su negocio. Ginny y yo si que estamos aburridas...

Harry por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa le prestó atención a la conversación, cuando nombraron a la pelirroja. Hasta el momento solo se había quedado mirando detenidamente al matrimonio frente al él, no sabía que era lo que le llamaba la atención de ellos, quizás las constantes miradas que querían pasar desapercibidas que ellos le proporcionaban continuamente, o simplemente el echo de que hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía gente nueva en condiciones normales. No sabía que era, pero no tenía la menor duda de que esas personas le provocaban una confianza que no podía entender, que no tenía forma de corroborar y aún así se sentía cómodo con ellos delante.

- ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó con un tono bajo, casi inaudible. Lily vio que el chico moreno que se encontraba en una de las esquinas también la miró interesado y ella recordó que ese chico también había sido novio de Ginny.

- Si, ella esta bien, tenía muchas ganas de venir con nosotros, pero su madre no lo creyó prudente. Me mandó a decirles que los extraña mucho a todos y en especial a ti – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo, el cual esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

Ver esa sonrisa en los labios de su hijo le provocó una sensación de calor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, se alegró de poder haber hecho que sonriera de esa forma, aunque solo sea mediante un mensaje de la muchacha que desde su casa lo estaba esperando. En ese momento se juró que una vez que toda la guerra terminara y en que ellos volvieran a ser la familia que una vez fueron, haría hasta lo imposible para que esa sonrisa habitara para siempre en su cara. James puso uno de sus brazos por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Harry no supo porque pero ese simple gesto lo hizo razonar que eso era lo que él hubiera querido tener con Ginny para el resto de su vida.

El sol del atardecer se fue escondiendo poco a poco, aunque para James y Lily el tiempo pasó como un suspiro. Con el anochecer llegó el momento de volver hacia la casa que habitaban junto a los Weasley y con la ida llegó una nueva congoja, debían alejarse nuevamente de él y con eso la posibilidad de no verlo en mucho tiempo. Porque a pesar de lo oscuro y peligroso que se veía el futuro, sabían que él día de reencontrarse y de decir la verdad llegaría, tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos los tres.

Se despidieron uno a uno de los presentes, dejando a propósito a Harry para lo último, de esa forma la despida parecía alargarse aunque fuera solo unos segundos. Se saludaron de la misma forma que presentaron, estrechando la mano, pero esta vez no había sorpresa o desconcierto en los rostros de los tres Potter. En una había una sonrisa agradable de alguien que conoce a personas que le caen bien y en los otros dos había sonrisas de felicidad por ver con sus propios ojos lo que todos han dicho y a su vez tristeza por tener que alejarse nuevamente. Antes de que pudieran salir, el pelinegro se acercó a su no sabida madre.

- ¿Puede decirle a Ginny que yo también la extraño mucho? – le dijo en susurro para que nadie escuchara, pero su padre oyó igual.

- Por supuesto, hijo – la palabra _"hijo"_ salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta, aunque el muchacho no la tomó por el real significado.

- Gracias.

Luego de ese último intercambio de palabras, salieron de la casa dejando mucho más de lo que tenían cuando entraron. Caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio hasta cerca de la tumba del elfo, Lily se detuvo nuevamente y con su varita conjuro un simple clavel que depositó cerca de la piedra tallada. Harry desde la ventana observó este hecho y lo desconcertó más, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido hacia aquella mujer.

Aparecieron abrazados en las afueras de la casa de Muriel, en ese mismo momento Lily rompió en llanto, el que estaba conteniendo desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Bill y Fleur. James la dejó llorar en sus brazos, mientras algunas lágrimas también escapaban de sus ojos.

- Es igual a ti – dijo entre hipidos y sollozos.

- Si, es verdad cuando dicen que se parece a mi – le dijo sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos, haciéndola sonreír – está tan grande.

- Si, ya es todo un hombre...

- Y está rodeado de gente que lo quiere – le dijo James mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos emprendieron el camino hacia la casa. Ni bien abrieron la puerta fueron rodeados por los ocupantes del lugar, la primera persona que Lily vio fue a Molly que la miraba con ojos llenos de ansiedad.

- Ron esta bien, muy bien de echo. Todos están bien.

La señora Weasley le agradeció con una sonrisa. Ginny apareció detrás de ella y Lily se acercó hasta ella y le susurró al oído lo que Harry le había dicho, la cara de la pelirroja cambio completamente luego de esas palabras. Luego de una larga charla después de la cena en donde les explicaron a los Weasley como estaban todos y como los habían visto, el matrimonio se dirigió hasta su dormitorio. Lily entró primera y se recostó sobre la cama, se acomodó de costado abrazando a sus rodillas, James se acercó lentamente se recostó a su lado envolviéndola con sus brazos y así se quedaron abrazados todos la noche, sin poder dormir recordando los pocos momentos que pasaron con Harry.

Los siguientes días fueron encarados diferentes, los ánimos eran mejores después de la visita, el tener recuerdos recientes los ayudaban a continuar en un camino que parecía no tener un final cierto, pero la incertidumbre de que el trío partiera nuevamente decaía un poco el humor.

Eso sucedió algunos días después, una mañana temprano llegó Bill para informar que cuando se levantó a desayunar los chicos ya no estaban en su casa. Así como llegó volvió rápidamente a irse. El día siguió su curso con una sensación extraña en el aire, los chicos no se habían ido solos sino también con el duende con el que habían estado hablando durante las últimas semanas. Era más que obvio que habían partido rumbo a realizar algo, fuera lo que fuera, y que lo habían planeado detenidamente, lo cual provocó algo de incertidumbre y congoja en todos al pensar en que peligros podrían estar corriendo.

En la sala de estar estaban todos los habitantes de la casa, siendo aburridos por un monólogo de Tía Muriel sobre las reglas de convivencias que nadie estaba respetando, en especial miraba a los gemelos y a James que estaban volviéndola loca con los envíos vía lechuza de los Sortilegios Weasley. Molly los miraba seria mientras intercambiaba miradas con su esposo, a la vez que Ginny y Lily reían por lo bajo. En ese instante entró Bill a la casa por segunda vez en el día, llevaba un rostro sorprendido, los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó James también sonriendo al ver el resto del joven.

- Yo tendría que haber previsto que era algo así – dijo con un tono simpático en su voz – digo después de haber estado tanto tiempo con Griphook.

- Es sobre los chicos – comprendió Molly. Y se asustó inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes, no debe ser malo por la cara que tiene – la tranquilizó Lily, pero ella también estaba asustada.

- Aunque no debería sorprenderme, ni a ustedes tampoco, después de todo ellos han vencido a un troll, vencieron las protecciones de los profesores sobre la piedra filosofal, vencieron a un basilisco, salvaron a Sirius de Azkaban...

- Si, Bill conocemos todo lo que ellos hicieron – dijo Ginny que comenzaba a desesperarse por las vueltas que estaba dando.

- ¿Por qué no iban a poder hacer algo así? Esto es algo que encaja dentro del tipo de cosas que suelen hacer...

- ¡Ya Bill! ¡Dilo! – Ginny estaba totalmente exasperada.

- Entraron a robar a Gringotts...

- ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! – gritaron todos a la vez y Tía Muriel se enfadó por el escándalo.

- Y eso no es todo – Bill estalló en risas – escaparon subidos en uno de los dragones que custodian las bóvedas más importantes.

- ¡Siiiiiii! – gritaron los gemelos, Ginny y James al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban contentos.

Poco después el señor Weasley se unió a la extraña danza que se improvisó en la sala, mientras Lily y Molly se sonreían incrédulas.

- ¿Qué escándalo es este? – gritaba Muriel, pero nadie le hacía caso.

La horas pasaron mientras continuaban hablando sobre el asalto al banco de los magos, mientras reían y también se preguntaban que iban a hacer con el dragón que habían tomado. Ginny reía contenta, envidiando a veces no poder estar entre ellos en esos momento, o en realidad en todo momento, cuando algo que siempre tenía en sus bolsillos subió de temperatura. El galeon que no abandonaba ni un solo minuto estaba emitiendo señales, Neville le estaba informando algo. Disimuladamente subió por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de sus hermanos, los cuales se habían recluido desde la noticia del asalto para inventar algún tipo de fuegos artificiales para conmemorar el echo. Cuando llegaba a los último escalones vio el mensaje que su amigo le había enviado y sonrió enormemente. Al llegar a la puerta de sus hermanos no necesitó tocar porque ellos ya estaban saliendo con sus respectivas monedas en sus manos.

- Harry está en Hogwarts – dijo Fred sonriendo.

- Batalla – expresó George.

Los tres se sonrieron nerviosos.

- Ahora – dijo Fred – debemos ver como te sacamos de esta casa antes de que el resto se entere.

- Si, mamá no va a dejarte ir – correspondió George.

Ginny se sintió totalmente agradecida a sus hermanos, gracias a ellos iba a poder luchar junto al hombre que amaba.

* * *

**Aca todavía es miercoles, aunque para FF ya es jueves.**

**Y q les parece?????? Dejen Reviews para saber, es el botoncito verde (bueno eso ya lo saben jaja) **

**Besos, hasta el jueves de la semana q viene.**

**Athena  
**


	11. La batalla en Hogwarts, parte 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK Rowling, lo demás es mio. **

**Lo que se encuentra en _"cursiva"_ pertenece a Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, ediciones Salamandra. Solo lo utilicé para poder contar mi historia, sin fines de lucro.**

**Hola a todos, es casi viernes, pero jueves aún jaja. Estuve complicada como dije que estaría, recién pude terminar el capítulo y por eso lo estoy ahorita... Bueno gracias por toda la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, por suerte pude contestarlos a todos, a los anónimos quería contestarles por aca pero ya es muy tarde, así que a Rita, María, KatherinBlack, asami - black, Jazmin-Black, Solaris Elio, Yomisma, Kuki-Chan quería como mínimo agradecerles ya que no puedo contestarles...**

**Bueno, no demoro más, disfruten el capi...**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 11: La batalla de Hogwarts, parte 1**

Ginny, Fred y George estaban al pie de la escalera observando detenidamente hacia el salón donde los mayores se encontraban aún discutiendo sobre el asalto a Gringotts, al parecer la noticia del inminente enfrentamiento todavía no había llegado a ellos. Los tres intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y expectantes.

- ¿Varitas? – preguntó Fred a los otros dos.

Sus hermanos asintieron mostrando sus respectivas varitas.

- ¿Cómo haremos para salir? – preguntó Ginny.

- Nos iremos por la cocina – afirmó George.

- ¿No creen que será sospechoso que pasemos todos rumbo allí?

- Si, pero para cuando quieran seguirnos ya estaremos fuera de la casa y habremos aparecido en lo de Lee.

Ginny asintió, aún no muy convencida, no parecía ser un plan muy elaborado, de hecho ni siquiera era un plan, pero no tenían muchas alternativas, no faltaría mucho hasta que el resto se entera y le prohibieran ir. Los tres caminaron rápidamente hacia el lugar a donde se dirigían. Desde el salón los mayores los vieron caminar de prisa hacia la cocina, pero a ninguno le llamó demasiado la atención, pensando que seguramente estarían preparando alguna broma para conmemorar la novedad.

Fred tomó de la mano a su hermana cuando salieron por la puerta, se detuvieron a unos metros de allí. Ella se aferró con aún más fuerza al brazo de su hermano preparándose para la desaparición conjunta. Llegaron a casa de Lee, quién salió luciendo la misma sonrisa nerviosa que mostraban los otros tres.

- ¿Nos aparecemos en Hogsmeade? – preguntó el amigo de los gemelos, sin necesidad de que explicaran su inesperada visita.

- En Cabeza de Puerco.

Tocaron a la puerta de la casa de Muriel, encontrando en la entrada a una muy apresurada Fleur.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó su esposo al verla en el living.

Los demás la miraron esperando una respuesta, las visitas ya no eran algo normal y cotidiano en esos tiempos, por la que la aparición repentina de alguien provocaba nervios e incertidumbre.

- Luna y Dean se fuegon.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó preocupado su esposo.

- Yo estaba en la cocina cuando escugue un azote a la puegta, salí a veg y los vi en el jagdin, cuando quise acegcagme a ellos ya habían desapaguecido.

- Eso es extraño – dijo James.

Molly se levantó de golpe.

- Ginny, George y Fred fueron rumbo a la cocina – solo dijo antes de encaminarse hacia allí mientras era seguida por el resto.

Cuando entraron solo se encontraron con la elfina doméstica ocupada en sus labores. Revisaron el lugar pero no los encontraron.

- Ellos también se han ido – dijo Arthur

- Pero ¿cómo... qué...? – Molly seguía caminando por la habitación.

- ¿Por qué todos al mismo tiempo? – preguntó Lily.

- Todos son miembros del ED – expresó el señor Weasley.

- Las monedas – conjeturó Bill.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó su madre.

- Es verdad – dijo Arthur – las monedas con que se comunicaban.

Los seis se miraron entre ellos ¿cuál sería el motivo de que hubieran desaparecido? ¿habrían ido a Hogwarts? Pero ¿cuál era la razón? ¿solamente ayudar a sus amigos o había algo más de fondo? Las preguntas no duraron mucho tiempo más sin respuesta, Remus Lupin apareció cinco minutos después en la casa donde todos estaban conjeturando las posibles razones de la ida de todos los muchachos.

- El ED se está comunicando...

- Si, mediante las monedas, eso ya lo sabemos – interrumpió James a su amigo – pero ¿por qué?

- Los chicos están en Hogwarts...

- Si nos imaginamos que irían para allí.

- No, yo me refiero a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily asustada.

- Según sé, Neville está avisando a todos que van a formar una resistencia, creo que se están preparando para luchar.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y sin decir ninguna palabra, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

- Voy a matar a George y a Fred ¿cómo se les ocurre llevar a Ginny? – gritó su madre.

- Cálmate Molly – le dijo su esposo.

- No me pidas que me calme Arthur, todos nuestros hijos quieren luchar en esta guerra...

- Hay que avisarle al resto de la Orden – dijo Bill.

- Ya están siendo avisados, Kingsley se comunicó conmigo.

- Voy a avisarle a Charley – expresó Bill dejando la sala.

- Tenemos que prepararnos, debemos ir inmediatamente – dijo James acelerándosele el corazón, de nuevo vería a su hijo pero ahora la situación era muy diferente a la vez anterior.

Miró a su esposa que tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, preocupación mezclado con incertidumbre, expectación y ansiedad. Sus ojos se encontraron en un instante y ambos sabían que estaban pensando lo mismo; la inminente lucha deparaba peligro para cualquiera de ellos, heridas y muerte por doquier, pero a nadie más que a su hijo, quién en definitiva deberá enfrentarse al hombre que había marcado su vida.

La sala de Muriel estaba totalmente revuelta, por primera vez desde que llegaron la anciana mujer se había llamado a silencio y miraba expectante como todos analizaban la situación desde hacía varios minutos. Kingsley Shacklebolt ya se había reunido con ellos y les estaba comentando como la información había llegado hasta él, primero todo los integrantes del Ejercito de Dumbledore comenzaron a informarse entre ellos, lo cual desembocó en que estos dirigieran la información hacia la Orden del Fénix. Suponían que esta comunicación iba continuar moviéndose haciendo que otras personas también se quisieran sumar a la lucha.

- ¿Cómo haremos para aparecer en Hogsmeade si está el encantamiento maullido allí? –preguntó James

- Apareceremos en Cabeza de Puerco – explicó el moreno de voz profunda – al parecer hay un túnel que se conecta con Hogwarts.

Los demás asintieron en comprensión.

- Bueno creo que ya no podemos demorarnos más – dijo Remus mirando hacia los rostros impacientes de sus compañeros y amigos.

Salieron de la casa con prisa, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo del último refugio que utilizarían para ir llegando a Cabeza de Puerco, donde la sorpresa de una gran cantidad de gente los impactó. Abertort Dumbledore estaba indicándoles el camino con un rostro mitad enojado y mitad entusiasmado con la idea de patear algunas partes bajas de sus contrincantes. Lo primero que Lily notó es que la mayoría de las personas eran chicos que no superan los veinte años, comparándola con su generación, esta era una más comprometida y adulta de lo que ellos habían sido; aunque tenía que aceptar que cuando ella, su esposo y sus amigos habían estado en el colegio, Voldemort no había llegado a esos niveles de poder y manejo del mundo mágico. Sonrió mirándolos, sabía que la mayoría de ellos estaban allí porque su hijo había aparecido en Hogwarts. Sintió la mano de James llevándola hacia las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del dueño de la cantina, que estaban atestadas de gente que subía a paso apresurado, cuando entró en el dormitorio vislumbró un cuadro abierto de par en par que hacía de puerta de un pasadizo por el cual se estaban adentrando las personas.

Juntos siguieron el tumulto de gente, el corazón de James comenzó a saltar nervioso a medida que se acercaba a la salida, imaginándose que su hijo estaba, junto con todos lo demás, dentro de la habitación en donde desembocaba el final del túnel. Sintió la mano de su esposa que lo aprisionaba cada vez con más fuerza a medida que llegaban a destino, la cálida sensación se esparcía por su cuerpo dándole fuerzas para no caer en lo que ansiaba hacer, ahora menos que nunca debían decir la verdad, su hijo tendría que estar totalmente prepara y con la mente despejada para poder llevar a cabo la profecía que lo había marcado cuando solamente tenía un año de edad.

Lily le sonrió a su esposo en señal de apoyo y esperando que la devolución de su sonrisa también la ayudara a ella, como lo comprobó en ese mismo instante. Molly Weasley a su lado seguía hablando en tono enojado con su esposo e hijo mayor, quienes le daban la razón. Desde que habían salido de la casa de Muriel, la mujer estaba expresando su enfado hacia sus tres hijos que habían salido sin avisar, en especial con los gemelos que habían llevado con ellos a su hija menor de edad. Hablaba de prohibirle luchar y obligarla a volver a su casa, entendía la posición de Molly como madre, donde todos, o casi todos sus hijos, estaban dispuestos a batallar en un guerra que podría traer como consecuencia que el mayor de sus temores se hiciera realidad. Pero también sabía que la muchacha no aceptaría ninguna de esas ordenes y súplicas, sabía que al menor descuido por parte de ellos se dirigiría a luchar junto a su familia, sus amigos y el hombre que amaba; y ella la entendía perfectamente, sabía que era joven y que quizás no tenía la experiencia suficiente para enfrentar un echo de esta magnitud, pero jamás se quedaría en su casa sin noticias mientras todos sus seres queridos corrían peligro; y la respetaba por eso.

James bajó del pasadizo y ayudó a Lily a hacerlo, lo cual la alejó de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Ambos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada una cabellera azabache y desordenada, entre las tantas cabezas que atestaban el lugar, pero ninguno de ellos pudo encontrarlo. Descubrieron que tampoco estaban Ron y Hermione y un sentimiento de desilusión e impaciencia los inundó. De repente escucharon la voz de Molly Weasley dirigiéndose a su hija, mientras la chica fruncía el seño tratando de negar las palabras e indicaciones de su madre. Minutos después la sala estaba completamente llena de la gente que había estado en el bar, la personas estaban nerviosas moviéndose de un lado a otro de la sala, saludando a sus amigos y viejos conocidos, esperando el momento de que alguien les informara que estaba sucediendo exactamente. Y ese alguien entró por la puerta exclamando sorprendido de ver tanta gente y el corazón de Lily se desbordó totalmente al escuchar esa exclamación lejana, al otro lado de la sala donde ella se encontraba.

_- ¿Qué es esto...?_

James vio como su hijo resbaló por varios peldaños con una mirada incrédula y titilante. Su amigo a su lado se acercó hasta el muchacho y así lo hizo él también, quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero principalmente quería volver a contemplarlo de cerca. Lily lo siguió casi al mismo tiempo. Se detuvieron a solo un par de metros de él.

- _¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?_ – dijo Remus llegando hasta él.

- _Voldemort está en camino, y aquí están fortificando el colegio. Snape ha huido. Pero... ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Cómo se enteraron?_

Escucharon como George le explicaba el porque de su presencia, mientras que Fred preguntaba cual sería el paso a seguir.

_- Están evacuando a los alumnos más jóvenes, y van a reunirse todos en el Gran Salón para organizarse. ¡Vamos a presentar batalla!_

Mientras todos exclamaban ante la última frase, el corazón de Lily se encogió rápidamente, presentar batalla ante Voldemort para ella solo tenía un significaba, su hijo se enfrentaría a su destino. El último pensamiento la llenó del valor Gryffindor que la caracterizaba para unirse a la lucha que definiría el futuro del mundo mágico y muggle. Un tropel de gente subió por la escalera mientras su hijo se apartaba para dejarlos salir, el matrimonio siguió a la multitud, pero al llegar al final de los escalones se voltearon a ver porque no eran seguidos por el resto de sus amigos. Vieron a Ginny pelear y luchar contra las palabras de su familia defendiendo sus ideales, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Harry, quien negó imperceptible al pedido. James sonrió al ver que la muchacha obedecía a su hijo aunque le daba la espalda disgustada. En esos momentos se escuchó ruido proveniente del túnel y para su sorpresa, un pelirrojo que no había conocido hasta el momento pero que era fácil de identificar por los rasgos familiares resbaló desde la salida.

_- ¿Llego tarde? ¿Ha empezado ya? Acabo de enterarme y.. y.._

Lily sonrió al ver la familia reunida, sabía que ahora Molly estaría mucho más relajada y también Arthur. Miró a su esposo que también estaba contemplando la escena, intercambiaron miradas y sin ninguna palabra se tomaron de la mano y salieron del todo de la sala, ahora era momento para que la familia se reuniera y se perdonara. Corrieron por los pasillos aún tomados de las manos encontrándose con cantidades considerables de alumnos en pijamas y desconcertados ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Algunas de las armaduras del castillo los sobrepasaban corriendo aún con más ligereza que ellos, a pesar de los movimientos toscos de los que disponían.

- McGonagall – pronunció James al ver la guardia de Hogwarts correr rumbo a la defensa del castillo.

Lily miró la expresión de orgullo de su esposo, bien sabía ella que aquella profesora era su preferida, como él había sido predilecto de ella. Corrieron por pasillos pocos habitados que James conocía como la palma de la mano, los que no habían cambiado en nada durante los años que él no los había recorrido. Llegaron al Gran Comedor que se estaba atestando de gente, notaron que Minerva McGonagall estaba dando las primeras instrucciones que solo constaban en indicaciones de puestos alrededor de las mesas. Se colocaron detrás de la mesa de los profesores como el resto de la Orden del Fénix. Ya casi estaban todos en el salón, por lo que la profesora comenzó a hablar desde la tarima colocada en la cabecera del Gran Salón.

- Por favor silencio – dijo con su tono de voz fuerte y rígido – los hemos reunidos aquí porque el colegio está amenazado – se escuchó un murmullo entre los estudiantes – el que no debe ser nombrado se está acercando a Hogwarts – más murmullos de miedo que fueron acallados por las manos de la profesora – ¡Escuchen! Evacuaremos a todos los alumnos y a aquellos que no estén dispuestos a quedarse a defender el castillo, no obligaremos a nadie a quedarse. La evacuación se realizará en el séptimo piso, en la sala de los menesteres que se encuentra cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, _el señor Filch y Madame Pomfley supervisaran la evacuación. Prefectos: cuando dé la orden..._

Lily dejó de escuchar las indicaciones de McGonagall cuando divisó a un muchacho de cabellos negros incontrolables y ojos verdes. Su hijo avanzaba por el lugar escudriñando la mesa de Gryffindor, lo que le hizo suponer que estaba buscando a alguien, se figuraba que era a sus dos mejores amigos. Meneó el brazo de James que seguía escuchando atentamente sin haberse percatado de la presencia del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué? – dijo aún sin mirarla.

- Harry – susurró en su oído.

James siguió la mano de su esposa que señalaba cerca de la entrada del Gran Salón. Su estómago se estrujó nuevamente con una sonrisa de preocupación en su rostro. Pensó cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que se acostumbrara a la presencia de su hijo. La gente en el comedor continuaba hablando, mientras algunos alumnos hacían algunas preguntas a su profesora, algunos mayores de edad parecían querer quedarse a luchar. McGonagall seguía hablando.

_- Ya hemos levantado defensas alrededor del castillo, pero, aún así, no podremos resistir mucho si no las reforzamos. Por lo tanto, me veo obligada a pedirle que salgan deprisa y con calma, y que hagan lo que su prefectos..._

La frase fue interrumpida por una voz mucho más fría y atroz. Una voz que Lily reconoció perfectamente porque era la última que había oído antes de entrar en el profundo sueño de dieciséis años. Una voz que estaba presente en sus pesadillas noche tras noche, que la hacía temblar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.

_- Se que se están preparando para luchar..._

James escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras que pronunció la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, pero una de las frases lo hizo vibrar de miedo.

_- Entréguenme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados. Tienen tiempo hasta media noche. _

El silencio en la habitación, solo era comparable con la sensación de vacío y ahogo que sintieron sus progenitores al escuchar como aquel hombre pedía a su hijo en un tono frío y despiadado. Miraron como cada una de las cabezas de las personas que se encontraban en el Gran Salón voltearon en dirección al pelinegro. Instintivamente James levantó su varita apuntando hacia el lugar de los alumnos, el primero que se atreviera a decir algo pagaría caro haber hablado. Lily también levantó la varita, pero su sentimiento fue muy diferente, pensó cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar hasta donde su hijo estaba en caso de que tuviera que defenderlo.

_- ¡Pero si ahí está! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo atrape!_

- Maldita mocosa hija... – dijo James apuntando su varita, pero Lily se la bajó inmediatamente.

- No es necesario, mira – señaló hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se habían levantado de la mesa e interpuesto ante Harry, inmediatamente después también lo hacían los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. McGonagall enojada hizo salir a la niña en primer lugar junto con el resto de su casa. Ella continuó dando explicaciones e instrucciones a todos los demás, mientras le pedía a los menores que se fueran.

Ambos se contaban entre el grupo que Remus dirigiría a uno de los puntos de los jardines. Vieron salir del comedor a su hijo, antes de hacerlo ellos con el resto del grupo rumbo a su posición. Al llegar comenzaron a realizar más sortilegios protectores sobre el lugar, mientras otros se acomodaban estratégicamente para recibir a sus primeros atacantes, sabían que las protecciones no durarían para siempre y que ellos serían los primeros en luchar. La media hora que los separaba de la hora límite que Voldemort había impuesto, pasó entre nervios, intranquilidad y muchas preguntas. Vieron como los mortífagos y Dementores se iban posicionando alrededor de todo el colegio y como miraban expectantes y ávidos de comenzar con una matanza.

De repente sintieron que la tiembla estaba temblando bajo sus pies, pensaron que la media noche había llegado, pero sus suposiciones fueron desterradas cuando un gigante se asomaba por el borde del bosque prohibido. Lily frunció el seño ante el aspecto del colosal hombre.

- Creo que es Grwap – le dijo a su esposo.

- Si, y lo que lleva en entre sus brazos es Hagrid...

Atónitos, todos observaron como el gigante habría una de las ventanas del castillo y arrojaba a su hermano dentro.

- Uhhh pobre Hagrid – dijo Remus – aunque eso no le hará nada, es resistente a las heridas.

Un nuevo temblor azotó todo el lugar y esta vez si había sido el final del plazo. Inmediatamente empezaron a ver rayos verdes que provenían del exterior y que se estrellaban contra el escudo invisible en su mayoría, pero algunos ya habían logrado atravesarlo. Tiempo después algunos mortífagos consiguieron entrar y ellos tuvieron que darse a la lucha. Los primeros parecían los menos calificados, seguramente Voldemort había enviado a los más jóvenes y principiantes para desgastar las fuerzas que se les r oponían, para él no eran más que números que no importaba perder si eso debilitaba al enemigo. Y al parecer esa era un estrategia adecuada, algunos de ellos ya yacían inconscientes en el suelo mientras otros estaban muertos, si bien era un avance para la resistencia en el colegio, eso provocaba el cansancio en los que luchaban y ellos, que estaban en los jardines eran los principales perjudicados por la posición.

Desde el castillo también se lanzaban maldiciones para ayudar a resistir, también diferentes plantas peligrosas que llegaban más allá de las protecciones y que aturdían a los hombres del señor oscuro. De repente todo el colegio tembló y supieron que las protecciones estaban cayendo. Lily miró hacia el cielo oscuro, los diferentes colores de las maldiciones se reventaban en el aire, podía observar distintas perturbaciones en el campo de fuerza que envolvía el lugar, un inmenso miedo creció en ella, sus enemigos contaban con sortilegios más siniestros de los que ellos podrían jamás soñar con utilizar.

Minutos después una figura salió corriendo del castillo, una joven con cabello colorido se dirigía hasta ellos. Remus salió corriendo hacia su encuentro. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el hombre hablaba en un tono enojado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Dora? Te ibas a quedar cuidando a Teddy...

- Yo quiero estar aquí, Remus. Teddy está con mamá, con ella estará bien. Yo no podía quedarme allí mientras tú y los demás luchan en esta batalla...

- Pero, Dora, es peligroso...

- Se que es peligroso – dijo en tono energético – pero soy un auror y cuando me uní a la Orden sabía que esto podía llegar a suceder, sabía que terminaríamos batallando en algún lugar... Además quiero un buen futuro para Teddy.

Lupin la miró pero no dijo nada, aún tenía la mirada consternada, pero las palabras de su mujer se le grabaron en la mente. Ella estaba luchando por lo mismo que él. Aún la tenía entre sus brazos y solo atinó a darle un beso, un beso que lo ayudó a distenderse y a poder seguir luchando.

Las horas continuaban y con ellas nuevos enemigos se adentraban en la lucha. Cada vez más y más mortifagos ingresaban en el colegio y los combatientes parecían no poder continuar con la resistencia, habían comenzado a entrar en el castillo que ya se había convertido, al igual que los jardines, en un campo de batalla. Gritos desgarradores se escuchaban en el aire y se colaban en los huesos de los defensores de Hogwarts. Diferentes explosiones y derrumbes azotaban el edificio y Lily y James solo podían rezar de que su hijo no estuviera en ninguno de esos lugares. Vieron como las acromántulas se trepaban por aquellos agujeros que provocaban los derrumbes, gran cantidad de ellas. Entonces de repente la antes pelirroja vio algo que le estrujó el estómago...

- Hagriiiiiiiiiiiiiid – gritó con toda el aire de sus pulmones.

James la abrazó por la espalda mientras veían como las enormes arañas se lo llevaban en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido.

- No podemos hacer nada – le susurró con una voz congojada – él va a estar bien, los bichos siempre los respetaron...

Aunque ni él estaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, pero tenía que sacar a Lily del trance en que estaba.

- Están entrando más mortífagos – gritó un cansado Remus.

James miró hacia donde su hermano estaba señalando y en ese momento sintió temor, los peores hombres de Voldemort se dirigían a ellos. Cada uno se preparó para recibirlos, pero aquellos los aventajaban en que no estaban desgastados por una lucha de varias horas. Remus inmediatamente entró en duelo con Dolohov, mientras James se enfrentaba a un segundo mortífago que le lanzó un maldición. Segundos después llegó Bellatrix que se unió a la batalla decidida a enfrentarse a Tonks, mientras Lily ya estaba batallando con otro de ellos. Las luces de las maldiciones y los hechizos iban y venían sin parar, Lupin se encontraba cansado aunque algunas veces llegaba a darle con algún sortilegio a su oponente, el duelo entre los dos era bastante parejo, hacía varios minutos que estaban luchando y ninguno parecía saber quien podía ganarlo. Para ese entonces James ya había vencido al suyo y ya batallaba con uno nuevo, mientras las dos mujeres seguían con los mismos adversarios.

Lily logró con mucho esfuerzo vencer a su contricante y jadeante intentó acercarse hacia las mujeres que peleaban a su lado, para poder ayudar a la esposa de su amigo, pero en ese mismo momento sintió un grito de júbilo a algunos metros de ella y al voltearse vio algo que jamás olvidaría en lo que le restaría de vida. Los rastros de un rayo verde ya se estaban difuminando del cuerpo sin vida de Remus Lupin que caía hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se cerraban instintivamente. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones, quería gritar pero sus palabras no salían de su garganta, entonces su esposo gritó por ella y fue un grito tan desgarrador que sintió que desgarraba su alma.

- Reeemuuuus

El oponente de James cayó por la fuerza del último hechizo intensificado por el dolor. Corrió hasta su amigo y se arrodilló junto a su amigo.

- Lunático, vamos, Lunático... no me hagas esto... vamos amigo despierta...

Vacío, profundo, hondo y negro vacío. El dolor traspasó su alma, el último de sus amigos, no de sus hermanos se estaba yendo, lo estaba abandonando. Uno de sus principales apoyos morales se iba, el más sensato de los tres merodeadores, si porque ellos eran tres merodeadores, se iba para reencontrarse con el otro, con el otro hermano que desde el otro mundo lo estaba esperando. Ya nada importaba a su alrededor, ni los gritos ni las maldiciones que giraban a su alrededor, lo único importante era que Lunático ya no iba a estar para él, que el que lo hacía pensar y razonar ya no lo iba a hacer más, que ya no podrían tener sus largas charlas que habían sido acortadas las últimas semanas.

- No... no... Remus... no... no... mi amor...

James escuchó los sollozos en la lejanía y se volteó para encontrarse con una Tonks muy diferentes a los de hace unos momentos, arrodillada contra la hierva quemada por las maldiciones, con el cabellos marrón desvaído y su rostro contorsionado en un gesto de profundo dolor y consternación. Su varita estaba en el suelo junto a ella, se había olvidado de la mujer con la que había estado luchando, la cual ahora la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y negra, con ojos de una fría alegría, apuntando directamente hacia la muchacha. Un rayo verde recorrió la corta distancia y Tonks cayó inerte cerca del cuerpo de su esposo.

Lily observó toda la situación sin moverse, no podía pensar con claridad, no entendía porque su esposo estaba arrodillado junto a su amigo y peor aún... porque él no se levantaba... No podía ser cierto que Remus se había ido, pero eso era lo que la realidad le mostraba y ahora Tonks también se había ido, dejando a un niño de pocas semanas. Entonces vio como Dolohov dirigirse a James y el miedo la invadió aún más, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡No! – gritó Bellatrix – Nuestro Señor no quiere que ellos salgan heridos...

Lily miró sin entender que sucedía. Dolohov miraba a Bellatrix Lestrange con furia en sus ojos.

- El Señor Oscuro tiene preparado un peor sufrimiento para ellos – dijo aún regocijándose por la tarea recién cumplida – quiere que ellos sobrevivan para ver morir a Potter...

James buscó los ojos de Lily instintivamente y se encontró con una mirada de pánico y dolor que seguramente estaba reflejando la suya. Entonces el aire se llenó nuevamente de la voz tétrica y fría del hombre que era la razón de tanto sufrimiento.

_- Han luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno por uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es un pérdida y un derroche. Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter – _al escuchar el nombre de su hijo pronunciado por aquel hombre un frío gélido recorrió el cuerpo del matrimonio al saber que era lo que iba a decir – _has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; esperaré una hora en el bosque prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en el combate, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mi. Tienes un hora._

Bellatrix largó una risa estrangula y eufórica.

- Y ahora que harán, díganme – ninguno de los dos hablaba y tampoco podían moverse – ¿van impedir que su hijo se haga el héroe? Creo que eso intentarán... Dolohov atúrdelo.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el mortífago lanzó su rayo rojo a James mientras Bellatrix lo hacía sobre Lily. Ambos cayeron aturdidos sobre el césped del jardín.

- Vamos Dolohov... con ellos fuera del camino nadie impedirá que Potter vaya al bosque prohibido.

El hombre la miró sin entender, pero emprendió el camino al bosque junto a la mujer.

Lily estaba recostada boca abajo en un suelo cálido, lentamente se levantó y abrió los ojos, la espesa bruma a su alrededor no dejaba divisar nada más allá de sus narices. Un ruido a su lado la hizo comprender no estaba sola, alguien a su lado también se estaba levantando, pudo distinguir que la figura se había sentado sobre el piso. Quiso verlo con mejor claridad e inmediatamente la espesa niebla desapareció. Cuando reconoció a quien estaba junto a ella abrió sus ojos y su boca por la sorpresa...

- James... James tú... tú luces como tú...

James levantó la cabeza que hasta ese momento tenía gacha y miró a su mujer para comprender de lo que estaba hablando. A su lado estaba sentada ella, hermosa como hacía tanto tiempo no la veía, hermosa como siempre había sido, con su larga cabellera pelirroja y sus enormes ojos verdes.

- Te ves como tú – le dijo suavemente.

- Tú también amor – dijo ella acercándose a él.

Se abrazaron azorados, sin entender muy bien que sucedía. Entonces James recordó los últimos acontecimientos.

- Remus – susurró.

Su esposa lo miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó nuevamente. Ninguno dijo nada por algunos instante, hasta que a James algo lo volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Crees que nosotros también...

- No – su voz era baja y suave, era su voz – solo nos aturdieron... pero aún así... no se...

De repente una figura se formó a lo lejos, los dos se incorporándose rápido. La figura seguía avanzando hacia ellos, aunque aún no podían distinguirla. Se tomaron de la mano al verlo acercarse, de apoco se formó el cuerpo de un hombre que caminaba con confianza hacia ellos, con un estilo al caminar que ellos pensaron reconocer. Cuando el hombre ya estaba a pocos metros se decidió a hablar y así esclarecer las dudas.

- Cornamenta – dijo con una voz alegre.

- ¿Canuto? – preguntó James sorprendido.

- Pelirroja

- ¡Sirius!

* * *

**Ante todo perdón si hay faltas o me comí alguna letra, palabra o frase, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.**

**Bueno, como verán no voy a matar a James y Lily como algunos me han estado preguntando, los reviví en esta historia para que Harry pudiera disfrutar de sus padres. En cuanto a Remus y Tonks, se que muchos me pidieron que no los matase (en especial a Remus jaja pillinas) y la verdad la idea fue tentadora, pero quise seguir fiel a mi propia historia, desde el principio tuve en claro q lo único q iba a cambiar de la historia original era el echo de que James y Lily están vivos y nada más... así q lamento si desilusioné a algunos pero es lo q yo quería hacer.**

**Bueno, el proximo capi es la 2º parte de la batalla en Hogwarts y después si ya viene el reencuentro...**

**Besos y Saludos a todos. Y ya saben dejen Reviews q me hacen muy feliz.**

**Yani  
**


	12. La batalla de Hogwarts, part 2

**Disclaimer:**** El mundo de Harry Potter no es mio. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de divertirme y divertir.**

**Los fragmentos en _"cursiva" _pertenecen a Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, ediciones salamandra. Los utilizo solo para poder contar mi historia y nada más, sin fines de lucro.**

**HOLA A TODOS!!! Graciaaaaaaaaaaas por los reviews!! Lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de contestarlos, pero me puso de muy buen humor resivirlos. De nuevo Gracias Gracias Gracias. Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo doce...**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 12: La batalla de Hogwarts, parte 2**

James miraba la figura de su amigo que estaba a escaso un metro de distancia de él, se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba; joven, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y con esa aura característica que lo rodeaba. Era como estar viendo el Sirius con el que estuvo la última vez, un mes antes de la fatídica noche.

- Pe... ro... ¿cómo...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir o hacer? Hace más de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, que no nos vemos y tu solo puedes balbucear – dijo Sirius con un tono festivo.

James reaccionó inmediatamente a las palabras y atravesó el poco espacio que los separaba para poder estrechar a su hermano del alma en un abrazo. Ambos hombres se abrazaron y palmearon las espaldas mientras hablaban atropelladamente, superponiendo sus voces y riendo, todo al mismo tiempo. Lily los observaba sonriendo y luego también se unió al abrazo.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible? Digo, tú estás muerto – dijo James.

Lily lo codeó por la falta de tacto.

- Que novedad, Cornamenta, ya se que estoy muerto.

- Entonces... ¿nosotros... nosotros también? – preguntó Lily algo asustada.

Sirius la miró directamente a los ojos, y sonriéndole negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendo – habló James después de ver como su amigo negaba a la pregunta de su esposa – Si no estamos muerto, de lo cual no me estoy quejando – Lily rodó los ojos – y tú si ¿cómo es que estamos juntos? Y ¿dónde estamos?

- Ah creí que te emocionaba verme – dijo Sirius riéndose.

- Vamos Canuto, sabes a lo que me refiero – James frunció el seño, pero con una sonrisa en su boca. Ese era el Sirius que él conocía y no el que le habían contado los Weasley.

- Para empezar estamos en un lugar intermedio entre el mundo de los vivos – señalo a sus amigos – y el mundo de los muertos – se señaló él mismo.

James observó a su alrededor para determinar donde se encontraba.

- Se parece al Callejón Diagon, pero vacío – dijo James.

- No, se parece a los jardines de Hogwarts – acotó Lily mirando a su esposo como si estuviera loco.

- En realidad no se parece a ninguno específicamente, sino que cada uno de nosotros vemos un lugar diferente. Yo por ejemplo veo a la Sala Multipropósito – luego miró a Lily - ¿Así es como te sientes?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella confusa.

- Digo, si así te sientes cuando sabes algo que los demás no... – Sirius habló imitando a Lily cuando estaban en el colegio y les explicaba cosas que no entendían.

James y Sirius rieron por esto último, mientras Lily entrecerraba sus ojos mirándolos molesta, pero en realidad por dentro se reía junto a ellos, era como estar en los viejos tiempos.

- Bueno, en cuanto a que hacemos todos aquí – Sirius tomó un tono más solemne – digamos que tenemos que cumplir una misión, no se mucho sobre eso, solo se que tiene que ver con Harry, pero nos explicaran cuando estemos los cuatro reunidos.

- ¿Los cuatro?

- Si, Lunático también.

James sonrió melancólico, al menos iba a tener una oportunidad de despedirse de su otro hermano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Lily a Sirius repentinamente.

- Si, pelirroja, estoy muy bien – él sabía a lo que se refería – no puedo contarles sobre el lugar donde me encuentro, pero quiero que sepan que estoy perfectamente. Me único problema fue haber dejado a Harry.

Su amiga le sonrió cálidamente.

- Pero no saben la sorpresa que me llevé cuando llegué allí y ustedes no estaban...

- ¿Te desilusionaste? – preguntó su amigo.

- Solo un poco, ansiaba mucho verlos. Pero principalmente sentí mucha alegría, alegría por saber que cuando todo terminara ustedes tres pudieran ser la familia que siempre tuvieron que ser.

- Uyyy Canuto estás más maduro de lo que recuerdo...

Lily le pegó detrás de la cabeza para que se callara, su marido parecía no darse cuenta que la vida que había llevado su mejor amigo lo había hecho cambiar. Aunque por la forma en que ambos hombres reían, no estaba muy segura de que fuera así, los dos parecían estar todavía en el colegio, o quizás simplemente era que estaban juntos. Alzó sus hombros perpleja.

Estuvieron algunos minutos más hablando de todo lo que habían pasado, en especial recordando y Sirius comentándoles todo lo que sabía sobre su hijo. En esos momentos aparecieron dos figuras más, que esta vez reconocieron perfectamente, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore. Los cuatro amigos se saludaron y abrazaron para luego encarar a su antiguo profesor que parecía ser el hombre que traía respuestas.

- ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos?

Los cuatro lo miraron extrañados porque no había lugar donde hacerlo, pero cuando habían optado por sentarse en el suelo, aparecieron cinco sillas.

- Les parecerá extraño que todos estén aquí, pero en realidad en muy importante, tiene que ver con Harry.

- Sirius nos dijo eso – interrumpió Lily - ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

- Pues creo que para que puedan entender que harán exactamente deberé explicarles todo, comenzando por la razón por la que Harry y sus amigos han estado un año lejos de todos.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió ante ellos y les pidió silencio para poder explayarse tranquilamente por todo el tema sin ser interrumpido. Comenzó por explicarles como Lord Voldemort se había atado a la vida mediante los horrocruxes, lo cual provocó incredulidad y repugnancia ante el echo de mutilarse el alma de aquella forma. Les contó como los chicos habían estado rastreando y destruyendo aquellos objetos. Una vez que todos habían asimilado la noticia perfectamente, aunque no entendían como se relacionaba todo aquello con ayudar a Harry, el canoso profesor se dispuso a explicar sobre el último horrocrux, aquel que Tom Riddle no sabía que había creado. Contó como la noche del treinta y uno de octubre de 1981, Harry se había convertido en el séptimo, y que esa era la razón de la conexión entre ellos dos.

Lily había apoyado la cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo mientras sollozaba quedamente, que su hijo fuera un horrocrux implicaba que tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte. James, que estaba tan perturbado como ella, puso en sus palabras sus mismos pensamientos.

- De que sirve que estemos vivos si nuestro hijo tiene que morir... así... yo no... yo no quiero... vivir – la última palabra la dijo en susurro.

Sirius y Remus se mantuvieron en silencio, pero con las manos en los hombros de sus amigos, uno a cada lado de cada uno. Acompañándolos en los pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Harry no morirá esta noche – dijo Albus simplemente.

Las cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de él lo miraron con incredulidad y esperanza. El profesor les sonrió y continuó explicando.

- Lord Voldemort siempre ha subestimado el poder del amor... y movido por su ignorancia hizo algo que, sin saber por supuesto, ató a Harry a la vida mientras él lo estuviera.

- No entiendo – dijo Remus y Sirius asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que él también estaba perdido en la conversación.

En cambio James lo entendió perfectamente, miró a su esposa entre sus brazos y sonriéndole le besó la cabeza. El amor de ella por su hijo lo salvaría una vez más.

- El sacrificio de Lily – le dijo a su profesor.

Dumbledore asintió. Mientras Lily aturdida por todo no había podido pensar en nada, levantó la cabeza y miró a su esposo. Vio en sus ojos esperanza, amor y felicidad; inmediatamente comprendió todo.

- Tomó su sangre – le dijo a su marido.

Los otros dos merodeadores entendieron todo rápidamente, a la vez que sonreían nuevamente. Entonces Sirius recordó algo de aquella noche hace tres años, algo que lo había perturbado durante algunos días después del echo.

- Esa noche usted lo supo – le dijo a su profesor – cuando Harry dijo que él había tomado su sangre yo vi en sus ojos un destello de triunfo que se apagó rápidamente, durante algunos días traté de razonar porque, pero luego solo enterré el recuerdo.

- Así es, Sirius. Cuando Harry fue atacado al año de edad yo supe que él era un horrocrux, durante casi catorce años tuve el pesar de saber que un día él tendría que morir por un bien superior. Debo decir que fueron años intranquilos para mi, en especial después de que él llegó al colegio – todos sabían que se refería al echo del cariño que engendró hacia el muchacho – pero aquella noche, a pesar del peligro que representaba que Voldemort había vuelto, no pude dejar de sentirme feliz porque Harry sobreviviría...

Lily le sonrió y le formuló una nueva pregunta.

- Y es necesario que lo haga Voldemort ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius al antiguo director, pero fue Remus quien respondió.

- Porque así les dará a todos una protección parecida a la que Lily le otorgó a él...

Todos se miraron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, ya no era necesario, habían entendido que era lo que tenían que hacer. Luego de que Voldemort atacara a Harry, ya ninguna de sus maldiciones tendría efecto. Los cinco se levantaron de las sillas.

- Bueno, ahora ustedes cuatro se irán a ayudarlo a pasar ese paso. Yo aquí me despido de ustedes.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo Albus Dumbledore desapareció del lugar. Al mismo tiempo los cuatro aparecieron en otro lugar, reconociéndolo como el límite del bosque prohibido.

Lily miró a su hijo frente a ella, con los ojos cerrado y con el puño apretando la piedra de la resurrección. Lo vio abrir los ojos lentamente buscándolos, primero posó su mirada en su esposo en el que se detuvo un poco, ella sonrió al verlos mirarse. Luego continuó con Sirius y Remus y por último centró su vista en ella.

La vez que lo había visto de cerca en la casa de Bill y Fleur, había tenido que disimular un poco para no delatarse y para no alarmarlo, pero ahora era diferente, su hijo sabía quien era ella. Apartó su cabello de su cara para poder escrutar su rostro ávidamente y al tenerlo así tan de cerca lamentó no poder tocarlo y abrazarlo. Sintió un gran orgullo por el hombre en el que se había convertido.

- _Has sido muy valiente –_ tenía mil cosas para decirle, pero prefirió algo que lo ayudase en su camino, ya después tendría el tiempo de decirle más.

Su hijo buscó sus ojos y ella los de él. Los mismos ojos se encontraban en una mirada que hacía una vida ambos deseaban.

Escuchó a su esposo hablarle a Harry.

- _Ya casi has llegado. Te hallas muy cerca. Y nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti._

- _¿Duele? _

_- ¿Si duele morir? No, en absoluto –_ James agradeció que fuese su amigo quien respondiese esa pregunta, porque ni él ni su mujer podían hacerlo – _Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido._

_- Y él se encargará de que sea rápido. Quiere acabar de una vez._

James pensó en lo irónico de las palabras de Lunático, Voldemort no sabía que acabaría rápido con el mismo.

- _No quería que ninguno de ustedes muriera por mi. Lo siento... – _Lily observó como los ojos de su hijo se dirigían a Remus – _Tu hijo acababa de nacer... Lo siento mucho, Remus..._

Lily pensó en que tendría que hablar con su hijo y ayudarlo a trabajar con la culpa. Su amigo le contestó.

- _Yo también lo siento. Me apena pensar que nunca lo conoceré... Pero él sabrá por qué di la vida, y confío en que lo entienda. Yo intentaba construir un mundo donde él pudiera ser más feliz. _

Los cinco se miraron por un momento, Harry parecía estar decidiéndose definitivamente a avanzar hacia su supuesta muerte.

- _¿Se quedaran conmigo?_

_- Hasta el final – _James le contestó a su hijo con orgullo.

- _¿Y no los verá nadie?_

- _Somos parte de ti – repuso Sirius – Los demás no pueden vernos._

Lily se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de su hijo, quien le habló a ella.

- _Quédate a mi lado._

_"Siempre"_ pensó ella.

Se pusieron en marcha para adentrarse al bosque prohibido. Caminado los cinco codo a codo, en silencio, porque nada era necesario decir. James observaba a su hijo que parecía estar tranquilo, su mirada tenía determinación y él supo que eso se debía a la seguridad que los cuatro le habían infundado con su presencia. En ese momento agradeció a quien fuera que haya decido que pudieran estar con él en ese instante.

Continuando su camino, se toparon con dos figuras, mortífagos. Harry miró a sus padres y ellos lo alentaron a continuar. Los siguieron por uno de los senderos de vegetación espesa hasta que llegaron a un claro donde ardía una hoguera, rodeado por un grupo de personas silenciosas y vigilantes. Todos ellos mirando a Voldemort. Los recién llegados comenzaron a hablar con su señor, mientras este hablaba pero parecía más hacerlo para si mismo.

- _Por lo visto me equivocaba... – añadió Voldemort._

- _No, no te equivocabas._

Fue lo último que Lily escuchó decir a su hijo antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con su esposo y amigos.

Los cuatro volvieron al mismo lugar de donde habían partido. Se quedaron en silencio contemplándose unos a otros. La preocupación y el orgullo por el pelinegro en cada una de sus expresiones. Volvieron a mirarse, la hora de la despedida había llegado. James abrazó a su esposa que se refugió en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y los hombros.

- Parece que volvimos a los pasillos de Hogwarts – dijo Remus.

- ¿Tú ves los pasillos de Hogwarts? – preguntó James.

- Si ¿tú no?

James negó con la cabeza.

- Luego te explico, Lunático – interrumpió Sirius – ahora creo que es hora de que nos despidamos. Es mejor que estén allí cuando Harry despierte – y añadió con una sonrisa enorme – ustedes serán necesarios para que puedan patear varios traseros...

- ¡Sirius! – Lily lo retó pero con una sonrisa el rostro.

Ella se acercó hasta él.

- Te voy a extrañar Canuto... – él sonrió en ella – gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Harry...

- Tendría que haber estado más tiempo con él... antes y después.

- Tú no tienes la culpa y el tiempo que has estado con él te lo agradeceré siempre.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hice porque es mi ahijado y lo quiero.

- Lo se – dijo ella acariciando su rostro y luego se fundieron en un abrazo.

Mientras esto ocurría James se acercó a Remus.

- Me vas a hacer mucha falta – le dijo a su amigo.

El licántropo lo abrazó, también le haría falta.

- Cuida a mi hijo – le dijo con voz congojada.

- Siempre, Lunático, siempre.

- Espero que seas un buen abuelo para él – le dijo Remus sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué abuelo?! – los otros tres rieron por la reacción – tengo la misma edad que tú, como voy a ser un abuelo ¡soy muy joven!

- Bueno, es que Harry es el padrino, así que vendría a ser como un padre, por lo que tú al ser el padre del padrino vendrías a ser como un abuelo – le respondió su amigo aún burlándose de él con el tono que solía usar en el colegio.

- Además – agregó Sirius – un día de estos Harry podría darte la sorpresa...

- ¡Pero si mi hijo recién va a cumplir dieciocho años!

- Exactamente, solo dos años menos de lo que tenías tú cuando él nació – continuó Remus con la broma.

Sirius ya estaba destornillándose de la risa, mientras Lily sonreía mirándolos a los tres. Ella sabía la falta que le harían aquellas dos personas a su esposo, al igual que a ella, pero estaba alegre de que tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse y reírse un rato con ellos. Intercambiaron personas para despedirse. Remus se acercó a Lily.

- Te voy a extrañar pelirroja – le dijo el licántropo – sabes lo importante que eres para mi.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar, mucho. Además ahora tendré que lidiar sola con mi esposo...

- Bueno, nos ha tocado uno a cada uno. Pero creo que yo llevo de las de perder – miraron a Sirius mientras sonreían – cuida a James.

- Por supuesto, se que para él será muy difícil sin ustedes, para mi también.

Se abrazaron nuevamente mientras algunas lágrimas caían de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

James y Sirius, por su parte, también se estaban despidiendo, entre risas como era de esperar por parte de ellos.

- No hablando en serio, va ser extraño estar sin ti, ahora que es posible que tenga una vida normal... – dijo James con una mano en uno de los hombros de su amigo – este último año te extrañé mucho, pero creo que luego de que todo termine va a ser peor. Cuanto retome una vida tranquila... creo el vacío de tu ausencia se va a notar más...

Sirius se quedó sin palabras y solo pudo abrazar aún más a su amigo.

- Guau Canuto nunca creí que pudieras quedarte sin palabras – James rió liberando tensión.

- Creo que ya me estoy yendo – interrumpió Lily a su esposo.

Los tres hombres la miraron mientras la mujer se iba convirtiendo más y más transparente.

- Los quiero – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Al saber que él también ya se iría, James junto a sus dos amigos en un abrazo.

- Gracias por haber sido mis amigos y por haber cuidado a Harry.

- Acuérdate de ser un buen abuelo para mi hijo.

James bufó.

- Dile a Harry que lo extraño – Sirius habló mientras veía como su amigo seguía el camino de su esposa.

- Canuto, Lunático – dijo James como despedida.

- Cornamenta – la voz de los dos hombres fue lo último que escuchó.

Lily fue la primera en abrir los ojos, miró a su alrededor y comprendió que ya no estaban en el jardín en donde se habían desmayado. El Gran Salón parecía estar lleno de gente, muchos en el suelo, seguramente heridos y caídos de la batalla.

- Por fin despiertas – dijo una voz profunda a su lado – hace varios minutos que intento con el Ennervate y nada. Parece que tu esposo también abrió los ojos.

Kingsley los ayudó a levantarse. Lily le agradeció y lo vio irse rumbo a otros heridos. Con la mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de caras conocidas, cuando de repente se percató de que un grupo de pelirrojos estaban con las caras hinchadas y con manchas rojas, mientras los sollozos y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

- Oh Merlín – dijo en voz alta.

James a su lado dirigió su vista hacia el lugar que su mujer estaba mirando.

- Lily...

- Oh Molly – corrió hacia la mujer cuando vio el estado en que ella se encontraba. James la siguió de cerca.

Su esposa le llevaba algunos pasos de ventaja, pero no porque ella fuera más rápida que él, sino porque realmente no quería enterarse cual integrante de la familia que les habían abierto los brazos era el que estaba en el suelo rodeado por los demás. Aunque cuando vio la cara de George y no encontró a su gemelo junto a él, comprendió todo. Tuvo la sensación de que jamás en su vida iba a poder olvidar esos gestos de dolor absoluto que el pelirrojo poseía.

Lily llegó junto a la mujer que se había convertido en su amiga y sin decir nada solo la abrazó. Molly al ver quien era, solo pudo aferrarse a su abrazo mientras lloraba de una forma desconsolada.

- Mi niño... mi niño – no dejaba pronunciar esas dos palabras con un tono tan desgarrador que Lily no pudo más que acompañarla con el llanto.

- Molly... yo... Oh Molly...

- Mi niño... mi niño... mi niño...

James se arrodilló detrás del hueco que dejaban los cuerpos de Arthur y George, solo único que fue capaz de hacer fue posar una mano en los hombros de cada uno. El señor Weasley reaccionó al contacto y movió su cabeza en busca de la persona a la que pertenecía aquella mano, al verlo solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos. James interpretó que detrás de todo el llanto y lo rojo de sus ojos, había una mirada de agradecimiento por la compañía. En cambio George ni siquiera se percató de la mano en su hombro, el llanto desconsolado con espasmos continuos mientras llamaba a Fred sin cesar no le permitía ver o sentir nada más allá de la figura en el suelo.

Entonces, la voz del hombre causante de todo aquel dolor resonó en todo el salón haciéndose eco entre el silencio que la perdida y el miedo habían logrado.

_- Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él. Les hemos traído su cadáver para demostrarles que su héroe ha sucumbido._

Un fuerte revuelo se formó entro todos los ocupantes del Gran salón. Gritos exasperados se escucharon, mezcla entre pánico, angustia e incredulidad.

- No puede ser... debe estar mintiendo – James escuchó que Luna decía estas palabras mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaba junto a Ginny.

Él caminó rápidamente hasta su esposa. Ellos sabían que lo que Voldemort estaba diciendo era mentira, pero aún así la angustia de que estuviera rodeado de mortífagos que lo creían muerto los carcomía. La voz siguió sonando en el aire.

- _Hemos ganado la batalla – _esa declaración puso el ánimo de las personas en un estado diferente al que el emisor estaba intentando crear – _y ustedes han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortífagos los superan en número – _aunque era verdad, esas palabras no parecían intimidar a la gente que se iba levantando con más y más enfado – _y el niño que vivió ya no existe._

- ¡Mentira! – gritó Hermione. Ron a su lado la abrazó con fuerza.

- _No habrá más guerras. Aquel que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado con toda su familia._

- Entonces moriremos – Lily escuchó decir a un chico que no conocía, mientras el grupo que estaba con él asentía en conformidad.

- _Y ahora, salgan del castillo, arrodíllense ante mi..._

- ¡Nunca! – gritó Neville junto con otros más.

- _... y se salvarán. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos se unirán a mi en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos. _

Al escuchar la última parte del discurso, cada uno de los que estaban en el comedor comenzaron a salir a tropel. Lily vio como la profesora McGonagall se adelantaba a todos ellos, para poder comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que Lord Voldemort había dicho.

James y Lily se abrazaron, mientras veían como todos iban saliendo al vestíbulo. Ellos caminaron con más prisa, pensando en la reacción que cada uno de los presentes tendrían al ver a su hijo supuestamente muerto. En esos momentos agradecieron poder saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, sus corazones no hubieran podido aguantar semejante dolor.

- _¡¡Nooo!! – _escuchar el grito de su profesora fue desgarrador y eso pareció alertar a todos que salieron rápidamente para llegar junto a ella. James pudo notar como Ron, Hermione y Ginny se adelantaban entre la gente para poder observar con sus propios ojos porque su profesora había gritado.

- _¡Nooo!_

- _¡Nooo!_

- _¡Harry! __¡¡Harry!!_

La angustia y el dolor de los tres muchachos lograron hacerla derramar lágrimas. Cuando por fin salió y lo vio en los brazos de Hagrid, sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. Sabía que su hijo estaba vivo, pero aún así no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar más precipitadamente. James solo la abrazó y comenzó a susurrarle palabras en el oído.

- Vamos, sabes que es mentira... solo tranquilízate... lo está haciendo para poder enfrentarlo en el momento oportuno...

El hombre se quedó en silencio de repente y comprendió que el mago oscuro había obligado a todos a callar porque el silencio era ensordecedor. Pero como habían previsto cuando hablaron con Dumbledore, ninguna de las maldiciones o hechizos de Voldemort iban a poder funcionar correctamente contra ellos. El que comprobó aquella teoría fue Ron, que pudo casi inmediatamente romper el encantamiento.

- _¡Harry te venció!_

James no pudo más que sentir una oleada de gratitud y cariño hacia el mejor amigo de su hijo, cuando éste salió en defensa del él ante las palabras de difamación. Pero no fue el único que lo hizo. Cuando Voldemort siguió defenestrando el nombre de Harry, otro de sus amigos salió en su defensa. Neville Longbottom estaba haciendo gala de todos los atributos que lo seleccionaron como Gryffindor...

Lily sintió un escalofrío cuando Bellatrix habló mencionando al muchacho y a sus padres. La voz y la sonrisa oscura de la mujer solo provocaron ganas de poder encargarse ella misma de la desgraciada.

Neville seguía enfrentándose al mago más temible que habían conocido y seguía sin inmutarse en su declaración fervorosa.

- _¡Me uniré a ustedes el día que se congele el infierno! ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!_

Ante la última declaración el señor oscuro fue implacable. Le contestó con una calma atemorizante. Antes de cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer algo, el muchacho estaba envuelto en llama. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar.

Entonces, se escuchó un gran alboroto que parecía provenir de los lindes del colegio. James vio como cientos de personas irrumpían en el colegio, como corrían rumbo a donde todos ellos se encontraban. También apareció Grawp mientras llamaba a su hermano, los gigantes de Voldemort se dirigieron hacia él para impedirle que se acercara. Los centauros lanzaban sus flechas sobre los mortífagos que los sorprendió desprevenidos.

Lily, a pesar de todos los acontecimientos, no le quitó los ojos de encima a su hijo mientras los demás se movían en diferentes direcciones. Lo vio moverse y desaparecer bajo la capa de invisibilidad, entonces, recién en ese momento pudo concentrarse en la batalla.

Neville rompió la maldición de inmovilización total que lo mantenía aprisionado, a la vez que el sombrero caía al suelo. Tanto James como Lily, y muchos otros más, lo vieron sacar un objeto de plata del interior del sombrero seleccionador. Con la espada de Gryffindor, el muchacho decapitó a la serpiente Nagini, que voló hacia arriba a la vez que Voldemort gritaba de cólera. Harry interpuso un escudo entre los dos, salvando así a su amigo. El matrimonio Potter supo lo que eso significaba, el último horrocrux se había eliminado. Ahora solo quedaba que su hijo pudiera cumplir con la profecía y con eso eliminar del mundo a su mal.

El caos se tendió sobre el colegio, mientras ya los primeros mortífagos caían a manos de los centauros que embestían contra ellos. Mientras tanto Grawp, Buckbeak y los thestrals acometían contra los otros gigantes. Sin saber como, todos se encontraron yendo rumbo al gran salón, sin dejar de luchar y maldecir a medida que avanzaban. Varias personas perecieron ser salvados por alguna fuerza invisible, aunque bien sabían James y Lily que esa fuerza misteriosa no era más que su hijo bajo la capa. Más y más personas entraban en el gran salón para combatir y derrotar a aquel, que junto con sus seguidores, había destruido la vida que habían logrado después de su primera caída.

Los elfos domésticos se unieron también a la lucha, haciendo que más mortífagos cayeran ante los inesperados ataques. Los defensores de Hogwarts iban ganando, venciendo uno a uno a los más peligrosos seguidores del señor oscuro, solo quedaban pocos en pie.

Lily se asustó cuando el rayo de la maldición asesina pasó rozando a Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer algo, Molly Weasley ya estaba en pie de guerra.

- _¡¡Mi hija no, perra!!_

El duelo entre la dos mujeres fue observado detenidamente. Una experta en asesinar gente a su antojo y otra preocupada por el bien de sus hijos. En el salón todos estaban atentos a los dos enfrentamientos que acontecían en el momento.

- _¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?_

Lily supo que las últimas palabras de Bellatrix Lestrange fueron su condena. Una mujer como ella, que mataba por el gusto de matar y que no sabía lo que era el amor, no podía entender el valor que infunde el sufrimiento por una perdida y el deseo de protección que posee un madre. Como supo antes de que sucediera, el rayo de la maldición de Molly fue totalmente certero, haciendo que la desagradable y odiada bruja cayera muerta en el instante, aún con los ojos repletos de una sorpresa inesperada.

Entonces, cuando Voldemort quiso vengarse por la caída de su mejor lugarteniente, fue que su hijo se mostró ante todas las personas. El salón estalló en un grito de euforia y regocijo, su héroe estaba frente a ellos con vida. Escucharon como Ginny gritaba cerca de ellos, como la muchacha se abrazaba con Hermione y su hermano más cercano compartiendo los tres juntos la felicidad de que el muchacho aún estuviera con ellos.

- _No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme – _James notó la autoridad en la voz de su hijo y como cada uno de los presentes obedecieron sin más – _Tiene que ser así. Tengo que ser yo._

Mientras los dos giraban uno alrededor del otro, James abrazó por detrás a su esposa para que se calmase y para calmarse él también. Su hijo estaba en medio de un duelo, aunque inusual podría decirse, era un duelo del que uno solo saldría victorioso. Hasta ahora solo se atacaban con palabras. Cuando Harry mencionó los horrocruxes la gente se miró sin entender, aunque pocas personas dieron gritos de asombro, entre los que se encontraban McGonagall y Slughorn.

Voldemort, con sus palabras burlonas, quería desanimar a su oponente. Pero, para apreciación de sus padres y del resto, a Harry no parecían afectarles.

- _¿Llamas accidente a que mi madre muriera para salvarme? – _Lily se estremeció ante ese comentario - _¿Llamas accidente a que yo decidiera luchar en aquel cementerio? ¿Llamas accidente a que esta noche no me haya defendido y aún así siga con vida, y esté aquí para volver a pelear?_

El saber fehacientemente que el muchacho se había entregado al Lord Oscuro sin más provocó movimientos involuntarios en las personas, la mayoría de sorpresa y admiración. La conversación entre los duelistas continuó avanzando, cubriendo diferentes temas. Hasta que llegó el turno de hablar de Dumbledore, y en ese instante, cada uno de los que los observaban exclamó de asombro por las palabras de Harry.

- _¡Dumbledore está muerto! ¡Su cuerpo se pudre en la tumba de mármol de los jardines del castillo! ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Potter, y no volverá! _

_- Si, Dumbledore está muerto – _cuando Harry dijo esas palabras la gente volvió a hundirse en la incertidumbre, sin entender la conversación que se llevaba a cabo – _pero tú no decidiste su muerte. Él decidió como iba a morir, lo decidió meses antes de que ocurriera, y lo organizó con quien tú considerabas tu servidor._

- Severus – susurró Lily y el único que la escuchó fue su esposo que la abrazó con aún más fuerza.

Mientras Harry explicaba como Severus Snape había sido todo el tiempo fiel a Dumbledore, a tal punto de cumplir con su última voluntad, la mente de Lily iba formando diferentes imágenes. En algún momento de su adolescencia, cuando aún eran amigos, supo que su amigo tenía otros tipos de sentimientos para con ella y trató de fingir que no lo sabía ya que sabía que nunca iba a poder corresponderlo de esa manera. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no se imaginó que lo que él profesara fuera más que un enamoramiento de juventud, que fuera un amor que lo acompañara hasta el último momento de su vida. A pesar de las lágrimas de dolor por escuchar que había muerto hacía unas horas, no pudo evitar sonreír por saber que su amigo había elegido al final de cuentas el lado correcto.

La conversación mutó a el último plan de Dumbledore, mientras Harry explicaba como el plan que parecía haber fallado no lo había hecho en absoluto. Hablaban sobre la Varita de Saúco y la gente escuchaba expectante sobre lo que los dos tenían para decir sobre esto, hasta que el pelinegro le explicó a su oponente que el verdadero dueño de la varita del destino era Draco Malfoy. Hermione, cerca de Lily y James, contuvo la respiración y puso sus manos en su boca, con una mirada de sorpresa y de triunfo a la vez.

- Él lo desarmó – escucharon que le decía a Ron a su lado. Mientras el colorado asentía con la misma mirada de triunfo.

La última declaración de Harry se escuchó en todo el salón, para sorpresa de los presentes.

- _Lo siento, pero llegas tarde; has dejado oportunidad. Yo me adelanté: hace semanas derroté a Draco y le quité esta varita. Entonces, todo se reduce a esto, ¿no? ¿Sabe la varita que tienes en la mano que a su anterior amo lo desarmaron? Porque si lo sabe, yo soy el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco. _

Luego de esas palabras el salón quedó en absoluto silencio. Todas las personas expectantes, mirando fijamente a los duelistas. Sabían que el momento había llegado. Lily tomó con fuerzas las manos de su esposo que la aprisionaban con aún más fuerza, cada uno de los músculos de ambos se tensaron en espera del desenlace. Todas las personas contuvieron la respiración.

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

Voldemort cayó inexpresivo al suelo, asesinado por su propia maldición. Entonces, hubo un sonido ensordecedor de victoria en cada una de las bocas de los presentes, todos corriendo rumbo a encontrarse con su salvador. Lily y James solo corrían para poder acercarse a su hijo y poder estrecharlo en un abrazo, aunque la multitud nos los dejó llegar cerca de él.

Luego de los primeros festejos, mezclados con la congoja y la angustia, todos fueron tomando lugares en las diferentes mesas. James y Lily se sentaron junto con los Weasley, junto a Ginny y Molly que se consolaban mutuamente.

Desde su lugar, James podía observar donde su hijo se encontraba sentado, con un gesto de absoluto cansancio y aún así sin dejar de sonreírles a las personas que constantemente se acercaban para hablarle, saludarlos, abrazarlo, agradecerle y felicitarlo. No pudo dejar de sentir un gran orgullo por su hijo y no solo por haber vencido al mago oscuro, sino por el hombre en el que se había convertido. Lo vio desaparecer baja la capa de invisibilidad, como tantas veces lo había hecho él. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, busco entre la gente a sus mejores amigos, intuía que con ellos quería estar y comprobó que no se equivocó cuando los dos jóvenes reaccionaron ante una presencia invisible. Los vio salir del salón sin que nadie más se percatase.

Hacía una hora que su hijo se había ido con sus amigos y la impaciencia ya comenzaba a invadirlo. También estaba muy nervioso, con el final de la batalla y la derrota de Voldemort, ya no había ningún impedimento para enfrentar la verdad y por fin poder reunir a su familia.

La ausencia de Harry era obvia para todos y el principal tema de conversación. Los murmullos se acrecentaron aún más cuando entraron Hermione y Ron solos, sin que la tercera parte del trío estuviera presente, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba toda su familia. Por un momento, el corazón de James comenzó a saltar inquieto pensando en la posibilidad de que su hijo viniera con ellos aún oculto en la capa, y que se sentara junto a él. Pero su desilusión llegó enseguida con la pregunta de Ginny.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó la muchacha levantando su cabeza del hombro de su madre.

- En la torre Gryffindor – dijo Ron.

La muchacha solo asintió como respuesta.

- Ve con él – le dijo Hermione – te necesita.

Los padres del aludido escuchaban la conversación con total atención.

- Si, voy a ir. Pero no sola – dijo mirándolos - ¿Vienen?

James y Lily se miraron nerviosos y ansiosos.

- No estará ya dormido...

- Pues lo despertamos.

- ¿Por qué quieren despertarlo? – preguntó Ron confundido. Pero nadie le contestó.

- Vayan – dijo Molly con una voz débil y acongojada – estoy segura de que si lo despiertan, no tendrá problemas con eso cuando sepa la verdad.

Lily le sonrió agradecida. Abrazó a la mujer para darse apoyo mutuamente. Ginny se levantó y espero que al matrimonio también lo hiciera. Juntos se alejaron de la mesa y salieron al vestíbulo para encaminarse rumbo a la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

**La batalla ya terminó, por lo tanto el proximo capi es el q todos estan esperando... chan chan chan chan (musica de misterio)... EL REENCUENTRO... encima viene por partida doble... Harry-Ginny... Harry-James-Lily.**

**Besos hasta el proximo jueves... dejen reviews q me hace muy feliz.  
**


	13. No es un sueño, es una realidad

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK, menos la trama y el echo de que Lily y James están vivo, porque eso es mio jaja!!**

**Ante todo Gracias por la cantidad de Reviews, la verdad que últimamente se están superando y eso me hace muy feliz (si soy un poquito ególatra y me gusta q me adulen el fic jaja) Sigan así...**

**Bueno, al fin a llegado el capítulo que todos estan esperando ¿no es cierto? Solo les digo que espero que cumpla con sus espectativas, por suerte con las mías cumplí. A veces es difícil poder plasmar en escritura toda la locura que tengo en mi cabeza y siento que no llegó a poner todo lo que hubiese querido, pero creo que con esto lo cumplí y estoy contenta con el resultado. Bueno, me dejo de hacer terapia en FF jeje, espero que realmente lo disfruten. Besos a todos!!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13: No es un sueño, es una realidad**

Ron vio salir a las tres personas del Gran Salón, su rostro demostraba una gran perplejidad, ¿Qué tan importantes podrían ser esas personas como para despertar a Harry de un sueño más que merecido? Miró a Hermione que se encontraba de la misma manera. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras las mejillas de la chica tomaban un ligero color carmín. El pelirrojo le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa.

- ¿No creen que sería mejor dejarlo dormir? – preguntó Ron a la gente a su alrededor.

- No, no creemos – dijo su madre con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con unas sonrisa. Su padre, Bill y Fleur sonrieron también. La primera sonrisa sincera que les había observado desde hace unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que la familia contaba con algo de información que ellos no. Lo que no era raro, ya que ellos habían estado ausente durante mucho tiempo.

- Pues, digamos que a Harry se le va a cumplir un sueño – dijo Arthur.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? – Ron ya se encontraba totalmente intrigado.

- Bueno, Dana y Michael, esos no son sus nombres verdaderos – dijo Molly.

- Y tampoco esos son sus aspectos reales – agregó Bill.

Por primera vez, desde el final de la batalla, George pareció interesado en alguna conversación. Percy y Charley también se unieron a la curiosidad de Hermione y Ron.

- ¿Los conocemos? – preguntó Charley.

- Si, aunque solo por fotos – contestó Arthur siguiendo con el misterio.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

Los tres caminaban en silencio, a paso apresurado, recorriendo todos los pasillos rumbo a la torre Gryffindor. Tomaban los atajos para acortar el camino, que los tres conocían perfectamente. Ginny les llevaba algunos pasos de ventaja, estaba tan ansiosa como ellos de poder verlo, después de todo era la primera vez que iban a poder verse sin problemas de por medio.

Lily iba tomada de la mano de James, ambos temblaban ligeramente. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y ruidosas. Los nervios, la incertidumbre y el anhelo se mezclaban para mantenerlos en un estado de excitación continua. James miraba de reojo a su esposa que tenía la vista fija hacia delante, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella sobre como lo harían, que palabras dirían, como iban a lograr que su hijo creyera toda la verdad. Pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, y al parecer de los de ella tampoco.

Ginny sentía los pasos de sus acompañantes y los suyos propios retumbar en la soledad de los corredores. Sonreía por momentos al comprender realmente como la vida del chico que amaba iba a cambiar a partir de ese encuentro. Se detuvo de repente al llegar a la entrada de la torre que había habitado durante seis años.

- La Dama Gorda no está – eran las primeras palabras que Lily decía.

- ¿Podremos entrar? – preguntó Ginny.

- Harry de alguna forma lo hizo, aunque quizás cuando entró la Dama Gorda aún estaba en el retrato.

Los tres se quedaron mirando el impedimento que tenían por delante y que se interponía entre ellos y el muchacho pelinegro que dormía en las habitaciones.

- Quizás podamos abrirla manualmente – dijo Lily – todas las defensas y la magia del castillo cayeron durante la batalla.

James se acercó hacia el retrato para comprobar que la teoría de su esposa si era cierta, el cuadro se abrió como si fuera una simple puerta. El hombre les cedió el paso a ambas mujeres, que entraron con cautela. Una vez en la sala común, sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer el lugar. La sala estaba parcialmente destruida, donde antes había una chimenea ahora se encontraba un gran agujero por donde se veía el claro día de primavera, aunque la brisa que entraba por el lugar los hacía tiritar levemente.

Los tres se miraron preguntándose como continuaban ahora. Cual era el paso a seguir. Ginny miró las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos.

- Creo que será mejor que yo vaya a pedirle que baje.

Ambos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Ginny les sonrió tenuemente para luego encaminarse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la persona que más ansiaban ver.

- Vamos a sentarnos – Lily le tomó la mano a su esposo – no creo que bajen en seguida.

James siguió a su mujer y se sentaron en uno de los sillones que estaban cubiertos de polvo. Lily apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Pudo escuchar como retumbaban los latidos del corazón en su pecho, mientras que los propios corrían a la misma velocidad.

Ginny subió uno a uno los escalones que la separaban de la habitación en donde Harry se encontraba. Cuando llegó al hall, observó detenidamente las siete puertas, cuando leyó la que decía séptimo año su respiración se volvió más agitada. Posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giró con lentitud, mientras que su corazón se desbocaba anticipándose al momento. Al entrar lo recorrió con la mirada para comprobar que el lugar estaba vacío. Se acercó hasta la puerta que delimitaba el baño de la habitación, al escuchar la lluvia correr, se tranquilizó y se dirigió a sentarse en una de las camas para esperar a que él saliera.

Harry salió de la ducha, luego de secarse se puso la ropa de dormir que Kreacher le había subido junto con el sándwich que había devorado en solo un momento. Se miró al espejo, el reflejo le devolvió la visión de un muchacho delgado, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, con el cabello más largo de lo usual y una barba de apenas dos días. Sus ojos estaban rojos y rodeados por unas largas ojeras. Acercó su varita a la cara y desvaneció la sombra de los bellos en su rostro. Se levantó el cabello de la frente para observar su cicatriz, se sintió bien al darse cuenta que estaba más claro que lo usual. Quitó su mano y se observó detenidamente de nuevo. El Harry que observó en el espejo, era el peor que había visto en su vida, mucho más delgado y cansado que lo normal. Aun así sonrió, podría no verse bien, pero, por primera vez en siete años, la imagen que le devolvió el reflejo era el de un Harry libre.

Salió del baño rumbo a la habitación, con la intención de dormir durante por lo menos veinticuatro horas seguidas. Se detuvo de repente al ver a una pelirroja sentada en la cama de Seamus, dándole la espalda. Su corazón comenzó a galopar miles de latidos por segundo. Verla tan cerca, en una habitación desierta, sin nadie más que ellos dos, hizo que sus ganas de dormir se alejaran en un solo instante. Sonrió nervioso, durante toda la noche, las veces que la visto había sido en medio de la batalla. Ahora por fin, no había nada ni nadie en el medio. Se acercó lentamente, ella parecía no notar su presencia.

Ginny estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior venían a su cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Estaba tan absorta en los recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro había entrado en la habitación hasta que él se sentó a su lado. No tan cerca como ella hubiera querido. Volteó a verlo, y se encontró con la mirada que tanto había extrañado.

Harry la observaba pensando en todo lo que quería decirle, todo lo que había elaborado durante las largas horas de guardia en la carpa. Pero las palabras no querían venir a ayudarlo, todo lo que alguna vez pensó, se derrumbó en un solo instante al tenerla enfrente. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomarle la mano, y el contacto fue suficiente para sentirse vivo.

Sentir el calor que le brindaba con ese simple tacto, fue suficiente para comprender que lo había extrañado aún más de lo que había pensado. Que su presencia, sus caricias y sus besos le habían hecho falta como el aire. No supo porque, pero ese simple echo le dio ganas de llorar.

Vio con sorpresa como los ojos de su pelirroja se llenaban de lágrimas que no llegaban a caer por su rostro. Su corazón se estrujó al verla, sabía el porque del llanto que estaba evitando. La noche anterior solo había sido la culminación de un terrible año, pero este apogeo llegó con aún más dolor. Quiso explicarse, que ella entendiera.

- Yo... Ginny...

- Shhhhh – susurró ella apenas, mientras posaba un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiese hablando. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que iba a intentar disculparse por cosas de las que no era responsable.

Sentir el tacto de su mano sobre sus labios fue aún mucho mejor que antes. Ese simple contacto, hacía nacer de él todo lo irracional que vivía en alguna parte de su cabeza. Todo lo irracional que solamente permitía salir en presencia de ella. Ese lado que lo hacía olvidarse que acaba de terminar un guerra, que muchos habían caído en defensa de los ideales por los que habían luchado, que muchos de ellos lucharon porque estaba él presente. En ese momento nada de eso importaba, nada de eso estaba presente. Solo ellos dos, él... Ella.

- Te extrañé – dijo Ginny simplemente.

- Yo también, mucho. No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste durante todo este tiempo – las palabras que antes no podía pronunciar ahora salían con fluidez – durante las noches solo podía pensar en ti, sabes te buscaba en el mapa para contemplar el puntito que te representaba...

Ella volvió a callarlo, pero estaba había una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonreía por verlo tan cerca de ella, tan bien a pesar de todo. Porque en alguna parte de su ser, aún estaba el Harry que ella amaba, al Harry que no lo cambio un año lejos, ni los problemas y peligros que pudiera haber corrido, ni siquiera vencer al mago más oscuro. Pero nada de eso la sorprendía, porque siempre él había sido así. Siempre avanzaba hacia delante a pesar de los obstáculos que la vida le iba poniendo. Pero también sonrió por saber como, de ahora en más, su vida iba a cambiar completamente.

Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza y con ansias, las mismas que tenía desde el último beso que ella le había regalado, con la misma ansiedad que tenía desde que la vio salir del túnel de Cabeza de Puerco.

Ante el tan anhelado contacto, ella no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que había contenido. Y una vez que salieron parecían no querer parar. A pesar de que nunca había llorado en su presencia, o en la de ninguna otra persona, se sintió cómoda y reconfortada entre los brazos de él. Entonces le dijo lo que la angustiaba profundamente.

- Pensé que te había perdido.

Esas simples palabras calaron profundo en su cabeza. Durante los minutos anteriores a entregarse a Voldemort, había pensado en ella, en todo lo que representaba para él.

- Perdón – le dijo simplemente.

Ella levantó su rostro para quedar frente al de él, sus ojos se encontraron como tantas veces y a la vez como si esta fuera la primera vez. Ambos se envolvían con sus miradas, chocolate y esmeralda se regalaban una hermosa visión de amor. El aroma característico a flores de ella llegó a hasta sus sentidos, era un aroma, que a pesar de la intensa batalla, aún persistía. Un aroma que despertaba todos sus sentidos. Su vista bajó hasta sus rosados labios, húmedos por el llanto, que los hacía verse aún más tentadores. Ella mordió el inferior con anhelo y él no pudo más que sucumbir al llamado de su boca.

El simple roce de sus labios la enloquecía. Al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno, lento, sin prisa a pesar del tiempo que llevaban deseándolo. Él tomó su rostro con ambas manos, con suavidad y lentitud. Controlando la bestia que rugía en su pecho que aclamaba por más. Ella acercó un poco más su cuerpo, buscando más contacto con él. Harry, al sentirla acercándose, instintivamente bajó uno de sus brazos y la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola aún más. Su otra mano se trasladó un poco más hacia atrás, enredado las puntas de sus dedos con el cabello de fuego. Abrió sus labios con delicadeza para profundizar el beso y entonces pudo sentir el calor abrasador de su lengua. Ella atraída por el beso, que ya no era tan suave como al principio, se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de él. Al sentirla cambiar de posición, la abrazó con aún más fuerza, bajando su otra mano también, atrapándola con una por su espalda baja y la otra la posó apenas debajo de su nuca. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuellos de él y se aferró a su cuerpo como si no quisiese soltarlo jamás, y así era.

La respiración entrecortada de ambos solo provocaba más ganas de seguir besándose, pero como el aire era necesario para vivir tuvieron que separarse. Ginny le sonrió, con la boca aún hinchada. El recorrió esa sonrisa con su dedo pulgar, sintiendo la humedad que habían intercambiado. La miró a los ojos, y por primera vez, desde que ella había entrado en su dormitorio, vio un destello en ellos. Acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle lo que sentía, y que nunca se había atrevido a decirle.

- Te amo.

Ella lo miró dulcemente y le regaló una sonrisa aún más cálida que la anterior.

- Te amo, Harry – también le confesó.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, mientras Harry le besaba suavemente la piel del cuello.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo – le pidió.

- No – de repente se acordó que había dos personas abajo que los estaban esperando, en especial al chico – ninguno de los dos vamos a dormir.

Él levantó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

- Harry – lo retó en medio de una risita – quiero decir que los dos nos vamos ahora para abajo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo quiero dormir, Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero es muy importante que bajes...

- Pero... pero...

- Pero, nada, tienes que ver...

- ¿A tu mamá? – la interrumpió – Si ella necesita que baje, yo lo hago.

Ginny le sonrió dulcemente al verlo pararse dispuesto a ir con su madre. Sabía lo que ella significaba para él y lo que él significaba para ella. Pero esta vez vería a su propia madre, y a su padre también.

- No, no es ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ellos te dirán quienes son.

- ¿Qué? – lo último lo desconcertó – pero no puede ser después que yo duerma.

- No, porque luego nos vas a culpar de no haberte despertado.

Ya no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, y para colmo lo estaba arrastrando con la mano hacia la puerta.

- ¿Confías en mi? – le preguntó ella, al ver que su esfuerzo de arrastrarlo por las escaleras no estaba dando resultados.

- Claro, por supuesto que confío en ti.

- Entonces, sígueme.

Él se dio por vencido, sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de idea cuando estaba obstinada.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Lily y James, que estaban sentados de la misma forma desde que la muchacha se había marchado, se incorporaron rápidamente al escuchar pasos provenientes de la escalera que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos. Se miraron asustados y con una sonrisa nerviosa en ambos rostros. Lily rió quedamente al escuchar las quejas de su hijo, sabía que estaba cansado, al igual que ellos, pero ya no quería seguir esperando.

Cuando el muchacho llegó hasta ellos, los miró con perplejidad, realmente no entendía porque Ginny lo había llevado hasta ellos.

- Hola – dijo Lily inmediatamente después que el chico se paró delante de ellos.

- Ho.. hola – su mirada seguía siendo de incomprensión.

Ginny le soltó la mano y él la miró aún más extrañado.

- Yo me voy ahora...

- ¿Por qué?

- Tienes que hablar con ellos – se acercó, le dio un beso cortito y luego le susurró en el oído – Todo lo que ellos te van a decir es verdad, confía en mi, ellos no te van a mentir.

Intentó prepararlo lo que más pudo para recibir la noticia. Sabía que le iba a costar creerles y aceptar la verdad. Luego caminó hasta Lily y le sonrió. La mujer la abrazó y le agradeció en voz baja. James le sonrió también agradecido. La muchacha volvió a mirar a su ahora novio y se encaminó hacia la salida.

El silencio fue ensordecedor cuando el retrato se cerró detrás de la pelirroja. Los tres Potter estaban parados sin saber que decir, uno porque realmente no entendía que hacía allí parado frente a dos personas que solo había visto en una oportunidad durante un par de horas. Los otros dos por no saber como comenzar con la explicación.

- Dana y Michael ¿verdad? – Harry recordó de repente los nombres del matrimonio.

- Si

- No

Lily había dicho que si para poder explicar mejor, pero James no razonó en tener tacto y simplemente contestó con la verdad. El muchacho los miró extrañamente. Para él la situación cada vez tenía menos sentido.

- ¿Si o No?

Lily respiró hondo.

- En realidad no, esos fueron nuestros nombres durante mucho tiempo, aunque no son los verdaderos.

- Hemos estado usando esos nombres para poder ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad - James acompañó con la aclaración a su esposa.

Harry estaba muy cansado, solo quería dormir y aún no entendía que es lo que hacía ahí parado y no en su cama en su cuarto.

- Miren, yo... ¿qué les parece si hablamos más tarde? – trató de pedir amablemente, realmente el cansancio estaba esparcido en todo su cuerpo y estaba seguro de no poder seguir mucho tiempo más con los ojos abiertos.

- Sabemos que estás muy cansado, pero lo que tenemos que decirte es muy importante.

La palabras de Dana, o como fuera que se llamara, le hicieron recordar las de Ginny. Ella le había dicho que los escuchara porque era muy importante. Así que más allá del tremendo sueño que sentía decidió seguir con la conversación.

- Esta bien, estoy dispuesto a escucharlos.

Lily sonrió enormemente, mientras James la abrazó por los hombros también sonriendo.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos – dijo su padre.

Los tres tomaron asiento relativamente cerca, el matrimonio en un sillón de dos plazas y Harry en uno de una plaza que estaba en perpendicular a ellos.

- Bueno, ehh... ehh – James miró a su esposa para que lo ayudase.

- Nosotros pertenecíamos a la primera Orden del Fénix – Harry les prestó atención ante estas palabras – durante mucho tiempo estuvimos fuera del mundo mágico, por así decirlo.

El chico frunció un poco el seño preguntándose a que se refería con fuera del mundo mágico, quizás habían vivido como muggles.

- Fue el profesor Dumbledore quien nos cambio los nombres.

- Para protegernos.

- ¿Protegerlos de qué o quién? – preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

- Principalmente de Voldemort – dijo James.

- Hace un año volvimos a este mundo...

- Entonces entraron otra vez a la Orden – concluyó Harry, no sabía porque pero la conversación le estaba resultando interesante.

- No exactamente...

Esta vez fue Lily la que miró a su marido.

- Nosotros no pudimos incorporarnos de inmediato porque no estábamos en condiciones.

- ¿En condiciones?

- De salud, me refiero.

Esta vez Harry los miró pensativamente, él sabía que la primera orden había sido atacada en infinidad de veces. Quizás habían sido victimas de ellos, como tantos otros. Pensó en los padres de Neville confinados en una sala especial por culpa de un ataque mortífago. Quizás habían sufrido una suerte parecida. Aunque todavía no entendía el porque de cambiarse el nombre.

- Entonces, cuando dicen haber estado fuera del mundo mágico, se refieren haber estado... eh – no sabía como decirlo - ¿enfermos?

- Algo así – dijo Lily.

- En realidad – James miró a Lily como preguntándole si debía decirlo ahora, ella asintió – estuvimos en coma.

- Hasta hace un año atrás – terminó ella por su esposo.

Harry se sorprendió por lo último. También sintió algo de pena. Pero se estremeció al pensar que tipo de ataques y torturas deberían haber tenido para quedar en coma durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que después de que Voldemort desapareció la primera vez, había habido muchos ataques a personas por información sobre su paradero, como con los padres de Neville. Quizás ese era su caso, o quizás fue anterior.

- Cuando caímos en coma, Albus nos escondió en San Mungo y nos cambio el nombre – Lily interrumpió el pensamiento de su hijo para continuar hablando ahora que la conversación estaba más fluida – pero no fue la única protección que nos dio.

Harry los miró atentamente para que se explicaran.

- También nos cambió nuestras apariencias.

- ¿Mientras estaban en coma?

- Si, él nos transfiguró inmediatamente después del ataque, antes de ingresarnos en San Mungo.

El chico no supo que más decir, la situación que las dos personas sentadas cerca de él habían vivido era muy difícil y dolorosa, pero aún no entendía porque le estaban diciendo esto. Quizás necesitaban su ayuda de alguna forma, pero no podía entender cual era.

- Bueno, al menos ahora podrán lucir como ustedes mismos – fue lo único que se le ocurrió acotar.

Lily y James se miraron más nerviosos que al iniciar la conversación. Trataban de explicar cada detalle de lo que habían vivido para poder decirle la verdad de una manera adecuada sin provocarle algún tipo de trastorno.

- Es algo más complicado que decidir si queremos volver a lucir como siempre – expresó Lily mirándolo fijamente.

El pelinegro los miró para que siguieran explicándose.

- Cuando Albus decidió protegernos, comprendió que no podía hacernos una simple transformación que pudiera ser rota por cualquier persona, tenía que ser alguna magia mucho más fuerte que cualquier conjuro, por lo que nos hizo un hechizo que solo puede ser roto de una única manera.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó integrado.

- Solo alguien de nuestra sangre puede hacerlo – dijo James.

- ¿Y... y como se rompe? – su voz sonó algo más débil que hacía unos segundos.

Lily notó que la voz y la entonación de la pregunta ya no eran como las de antes, ahora había algo más en aquel cuestionamiento. Algo que la llenó de ansias y a la vez de esperanzas.

- Es bastante simple en realidad... – James y Lily volvieron a mirarse para darse apoyo, él continuó explicando – este alguien de nuestra sangre solo tiene que reconocernos, creer que somos nosotros.

La respiración de Harry iba en aumento al escuchar las palabras del hombre sentado a tan solo metro y medio de distancia. Su corazón también comenzó a acelerarse. Mientras su cabeza iba a mil por horas imaginando diferentes situaciones, las cuales todas desembocaban en una sola idea.

- ¿Eso... quiere decir... que esta persona... no sabe quienes son ustedes? – preguntó dudoso.

Tanto uno como el otro movieron la cabeza para darle a entender que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

- ¿Y... esta persona... cree que aún están en coma?

- No, nunca supo que estuvimos en coma – dijo Lily en un susurro – él cree que estamos muertos...

Ahora su respiración era totalmente agitada y su corazón se había desbocado. Sus tribulaciones giraban alrededor de un único pensamiento. Pero era realmente eso lo que ellos estaban diciendo o solo era su cansancio el que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero de alguna forma tenía que sacarse la duda.

- Él... ¿quién?

- Nuestro hijo – dijo James con voz entrecortada.

Harry se paró de golpe como propulsado por un resorte. James y Lily siguieron su ejemplo, pero cuando la mujer quiso acercarse un poco hasta el muchacho, él se alejo algunos pasos con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Su... su... hi...jo? – su voz sonó acongojada y un poco más alta de lo común.

La mujer, aún en el mismo lugar en donde se había quedado fue la que le contestó.

- Si... tú – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo dijo. James solo pudo acompañarla apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

El matrimonio se quedó en silencio para dejarlo pensar y procesar la última información. El muchacho parecía no reaccionar de ninguna forma, solo se quedaba parado allí, frente a ellos, con la vista fija en sus rostros, pero con la mirada perdida.

- Harry – susurró su madre que ya se estaba asustando por la situación.

Su nombre pronunciado en los labios de aquella mujer lo volvieron a la realidad. Los miró detenidamente por algunos segundos antes de poder decir alguna palabra.

- No... no puede... no puede... ser cierto.

Lily dio otro paso, y al ver que él no se alejaba dio otro paso más. Esta vez James también la acompaña acercándose a él.

Cuando los vio cerca de él, algo explotó en su interior, una mezcla de imágenes de su infancia, con las palabras que habían dichos, con la imagen de las tumbas que había visitado en navidad. Y por último los cuatro fantasmas en el bosque prohibido.

- ¡Es mentira! – gritó de golpe ante la última imagen – ustedes no son ellos...

- Harry – susurró nuevamente Lily con lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden jugar con algo así?! ¡¡Con mis padres!!

- Se que parece difícil de creer – intentó hablar James lo más calmado posible, pero la situación de su hijo gritando y su esposa llorando lo superaba completamente.

- ¡No! No es difícil de creer... ¡es imposible!... Yo... yo los vi... esta noche...

- En el bosque prohibido – dijo James de repente.

- Junto con Sirius y Remus – Lily vio una luz de esperanza en ese echo.

Ante las últimas aclaraciones, Harry ya no pudo seguir gritando. No entendía como ellos podían saber sobre lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Quizás los habían visto también.

- No puede ser – dijo, pero esta vez sin gritar, solo en una voz muy baja y con la vista gacha.

- Se que parece imposible – Lily se acercó un poco – pero es la verdad, hijo.

Harry levantó la mirada ante la última palabra. Deseaba desesperadamente creer lo que ellos estaban diciendo, quería con profundidad que todo fuera verdad. Pero tenía miedo, miedo como nunca había tenido en su vida. Necesitaba pensar, pensar si esto era cierto.

- Yo... – dijo mientras se alejaba – necesito estar solo... por favor...

Caminó rumbo a la escalera de los dormitorios. James hizo el amague de seguirlo, pero Lily lo detuvo.

- Solo quiero que sepas – le dijo su padre cuando Harry llegaba al primer escalón – que esa noche, el sacrificio de tu madre no solo te salvó a ti... salvó a nuestra familia.

Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del hombre que decía ser su padre, se estremeció, sintió una extraña electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

James y Lily lo vieron desaparecer rumbo a su dormitorio. Se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- No nos cree – dijo simplemente.

- Hay que darle tiempo – dijo aún con lágrimas en su cara – necesita procesar la información.

- ¿Y si nunca nos cree?

- Entonces no nos daremos por vencidos, James.

Lily se separó del abrazo y tomándolo de la mano lo dirigió hacia el sillón que habían estado utilizando. Se sentaron para esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras él le pasó el brazo para acomodarla mejor. Y así se quedaron sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

Harry entró en su habitación. El sueño ya se había ido completamente. Su cuerpo no parecía estar cansado, no parecía que hacía dos días que no dormía o que acaba de luchar en una batalla. No, ahora todo eso quedaba atrás. Ahora nada de eso importaba.

Comenzó a caminar de una punta a la otra de la habitación sin detenerse en ningún lugar en particular. Jugaba con su varita, pasándola de una mano a la otra, mientras repasaba toda la conversación que habían acabado de tener. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo que todo eso fuese cierto. Ambos parecían muy sinceros cuando hablaban con él, pero eso no quitaba que fuese mentira. No sabía que creer.

Al parecer Ginny lo sabía, o al menos ellos le habían dicho lo mismo que a él. Recordó las palabras de ella, le dijo que les creyera, que ellos decían la verdad. Por lo tanto ella les creía. Entonces pensó en los Weasley. Por lo que había entendido en la casa de Bill, ellos estaban viviendo con la familia de pelirrojos ¿eso quería decir que no solo Ginny sabía sobre la supuesta verdad?

Recordó el día en la casa de Bill, Fleur parecía muy amables con ellos y Bill se llevaba muy bien con el supuesto James... James ¿su padre? Por Merlín no sabía que creer... y ella... Lily ¿Su madre? Entonces recordó algo más que había pasado en esa casa, algo que él había sentido, la extraña sensación cuando les dio la mano a los dos ¿Eso quería decir que su cuerpo los había reconocido a pesar de todo? Entonces... ¿eran ellos? Ginny creía que si...

Dumbledore los había ocultado, les había cambiado la identidad y la fisonomía y se había callado el secreto. Eso no sonaba extraño, era como el anciano profesor hacía las cosas. ¿Acaso él no estuvo enojado todo el año por eso mismo? Suspiró, lo de Dumbledore ocultándolos no podía negarlo...

Pero, seguía sin saber que pensar. ¿Y si realmente eran ellos? ¿Y si la vida le estaba dando lo que siempre había querido y ahora lo estaba negando? Se detuvo de golpe al pensar en el bosque prohibido, se acordó de algo, algo que ellos le habían dicho cuando habían aparecido para ayudarlos... eran parte de él, solo él los podía ver... Entonces ellos no pudieron haberlos vistos como supuso en medio de la conversación...

¿Y si eran sus padres?

Ante el último pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír. Caminó con prisa hacia la puerta y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas rodó la perilla de la puerta y corrió hasta las escaleras. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos en medio de saltos. Sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ya no podía negarse la verdad. Ellos tenían que ser, ellos debían ser las personas que siempre quiso a su lado.

Cuando bajó el último escalón, los encontró sentados en el mismo sillón en donde habían estado hablando con él. Comprendió que había tardado mucho tiempo en tomar la decisión de creerles porque ambos estaban dormidos. Se acercó lentamente a ellos para no despertarlos, no por algunos segundos por lo menos. Quería contemplarlos, al parecer el hechizo del que habían hablado había funcionado. Solo con creerles iban a volver a ser los mismos de siempre. Y así había sucedido. Se arrodilló frente a ellos para mirarlos detenidamente. Se veían más grandes de lo que los había visto en el bosque. Sonrió de nuevo. Su padre se parecía demasiado a él, pero esta vez ya no parecían hermanos, obviamente por su edad, se rió de su propio chiste. Miró a su madre, dormida tranquilamente sobre el pecho de su padre. Su cabello rojo oscuro brillando a la luz del día. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas por lágrimas, aún húmedas, lo que lo hizo suponer que recién se había dormido.

Lentamente, con más nervios de lo que jamás había sentido, acercó su mano hasta la de ella y la aprisionó con suavidad. Ante el simple contacto Lily abrió los ojos para ver a su hijo arrodillado frente a ella.

- Harry – dijo apenas.

- Mamá – le dijo él con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. La palabra que siempre había querido decir.

Cuando escuchó esa palabra de su boca, no pudo contener un nuevo llanto, aún más caudaloso que todos lo que había tenido desde la noche anterior.

- Harry – volvió a decirle, mientras lo abrazaba acercándolo a ella.

Sentir el abrazo de su madre fue la experiencia más maravillosa que había vivido en su vida. Nada de lo que había vívido hasta el momento se comparaba con esa sensación. Las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos comenzaron a caer y un suave llanto lo envolvió.

James despertó al escuchar ruidos a su lado. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la imagen más linda que había visto en su vida. Su hijo estaba abrazado con fuerza a su esposa, a su Lily, la misma que hacía diecisiete años no lucía así. Su mujer había tomado a su hijo con las dos manos por el rostro, mientras le daba besos en toda la cara y el muchacho reía algo abochornado. Después de solo un segundo, se incorporó para que lo vieran, arrodillándose al lado de su hijo.

- Harry – pronunció contento.

- Papá – dijo el muchacho cuando lo vio de rodillas a su lado.

Lily lo soltó del abrazo en que lo apretujaba para que pudiese acercarse a su padre.

- Hijo – dijo el hombre cuando lo recibió entre sus brazos – hijo.

James lo abrazaba por momentos y por otros lo apartaba apenas para poder mirarlo detenidamente. Para saber que era verdad.

- Perdón... yo no les creí... y...

- Shhhhh – le dijo su madre uniéndose al abrazo de los dos hombres – no te preocupes por eso, estamos juntos.

Harry pasó su brazo por sus hombros, para quedar en un abrazo grupal. Sonrió contento al tener a sus padres con él. Porque el sueño de toda su vida se había cumplido a pesar de que parecía imposible. Pero no lo era. No era un sueño, era la realidad.

Durante mucho tiempo siguieron hablando, sospechando que todos querían dejarlos solos porque nadie había aparecido por el momento en la torre. De apoco Harry se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su madre. Lily también fue vencida por el sueño, con su cabeza sobre la de su hijo. James los observó por un instante con la más grande felicidad que había experimentado. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida durmiendo a su lado, los vio estremecerse ante la brisa que entraba por el boquete en la pared. Con su varita conjuró una manta, tapándolos y tapándose él. Pasó su brazo por encima de ellos para cerrar un abrazo y unirse en el sueño a los dos. Y así se quedaron dormidos, juntos, como la familia que eran.

* * *

**Bueno, se que es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero sigue siendo más largo que los primeros. Ya no queda mucho, tengo planeado dos capis más y capaz q un epilogo, sobre lo último no se todavía,  
**

**A todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!!! Besos a todos, hasta el jueves que viene (o viernes para Yomisma jeje)**

**Yani  
**


	14. El día después

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera JKR no escribiría fanfics y los publicaría en internot ¿no?**

**Hola a todos, gracias por todos los reviews como siempre. Me alegra saber que pude cumplir con sus espectativas en cuanto al reencuentro de los Potter. Perdón por no poder responderlos, siempre tengo la misma excusa pero es la pura verdad, yo recién llego de la facu y me pongo a subirlo. Y como los únicos días que tengo libres en la semana son el miercoles y el domingo, esos días los uso para escribir, estudiar, visitar a la gente, en fin creo que vivir mi vida dos días a la semana jaja! Ya ni siquiera puedo leer fics :( - aunque a veces me hago un tiempito-.**

**Bueno los dejo leer el siguiente capitulo que son sobre momentos al día siguiente de la batalla. Besos hasta la proxima semana.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 14: El día después**

- ¿No van a decirnos quienes son y de que se trata? – preguntó Ron ya algo ofuscado por el misterio con que la mitad de su familia se estaba manejando. Hermione, George, Charley y Percy movieron la cabeza en apoyo al reclamo del varón menor de los Weasley.

- No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado – dijo su padre mirando a su esposa – cualquiera podría escuchar.

Ron iba a comenzar nuevamente con las preguntas, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

- Miren, se los diremos, pero como dijo su padre, aquí cualquiera podría escuchar. Ellos y Harry son los que tienen que decidir cuando van a decir la verdad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mamá y con papá – Bill también habló – se que todo suena extraño, pero cuando lo sepan van a entender nuestra postura.

- Pero Ginny sabe... – Ron no se iba a dar por vencido.

- Ella se enteró porque ellos vivieron con nosotros.

- Eso no es excusa – interrumpió George – también Fred y yo...

Ante la mención de su hermano gemelo, el pelirrojo no pudo continuar con el argumento. Durante algunos minutos había estado absorbido de la realidad por el misterio de la dos personas que conocía como Michael y Dana. Pero la simple mención de su nombre lo había devuelto a la cruel verdad de que ahora en adelante estaría solo. Sus ojos, que en ningún momento habían dejado de ser rojos, volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Percy y Ron, que estaban a cada lado del muchacho lo abrazaron, mientras él apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano menor. Su madre sollozó de nuevo abrazándose a su esposo. El resto se miró apesadumbrado y sombrío preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudieran nombrar al que se había ido sin llorar y recordarlo con alegría, como la persona que era.

Varios minutos después, Ginny volvió al Gran Comedor para reunirse con su familia. Tomó su asiento nuevamente junto a su madre, mientras esta la miraba inquisitiva. La muchacha le sonrió levantando los hombros. Molly la miró detenidamente, al tiempo que la chica apoyaba nuevamente su cabeza en su hombro. La miró por varios segundos. Su hija aún tenía los rastros del cansancio y la pérdida, pero aún así notó que su mirada había cambiado, y supo que eso se debía a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba en la torre de donde había vuelto. Depositó un beso en su frente y ella le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila.

Durante algunas horas siguieron en la misma posición, mientras veían como muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el Gran Salón comenzaban a moverse en diferentes lugares. La profesora McGonagall parecía ser la principal organizadora de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo porque iba y venía entre las mesas y la gente, hablando con ellos. Ella se acercó hasta los Weasley.

- Estamos organizando donde se hospedarán todas las personas, obviamente no todos cabemos aquí.

- ¿Pog qué ojganizag donde dogmig? – preguntó una muy

- La Orden y los profesores estuvimos discutiendo sobre los posibles peligros que todos los que luchamos en la batalla podemos llegar a correr. Si bien es cierto que hemos derrotado a la mayoría de los seguidores del innombrable, varios han escapado. Kingsley teme que puedan tomar algún tipo de revancha, así que creyó conveniente que todos nos quedemos aquí o Hogsmeade. Ahora mismo está convocando a todos los aurors y personas que quieran ayudar con la protección de ambos lugares.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que quedarnos? – preguntó Arthur.

- No sabemos exactamente, algunos días. Hasta que creamos que es seguro volver a las casas.

- Además – intervino Bill – supongo que habrá que verificar si todas las casas están en condiciones habitables.

Minerva McGonagall lo miró asintiendo.

- ¿Nosotros donde nos quedaremos? – preguntó Hermione.

- Aquí, en la torre Gryffindor.

Molly Weasley no había hablado hasta el momento. Desde que la profesora de transformaciones había llegado hasta ellos hablando sobre la organización en el castillo, había estado pensando en un evento mucho más doloroso.

- Minerva – la llamó en casi un susurró.

La profesora se volvió hasta ella. Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada cargada de sentimientos. Molly sabía que la mujer no era de expresar su sentir, pero le agradeció enormemente la mirada de apoyo que le dio.

- Quería saber si... – respiró hondo para decirlo en voz alta – si ya están organizando sobre los funerales...

Su voz se quebró entre lágrimas. Todos los Weasley la miraron interesados, en especial George.

- Si, estuvimos pensando que lo haremos esta noche, aquí. Creemos que lo adecuado sería que su último descanso fuera en este lugar, junto al sepulcro de Albus – le tomó la mano a la mujer que estaba sentada delante de ella – Claro que si ustedes prefieren en otro lugar...

- No... No... – dijo Molly con lágrimas – este lugar es el mejor...

- Si, mi hijo murió defendiendo este castillo – la voz del señor Weasley era sumamente acongojada – yo también estoy de acuerdo en que aquí es el mejor lugar, pero es una decisión de todos.

Miró a todos sus hijos esperando una respuesta. Pero ninguno asintió, solo esperaron que George respondiera, sentían que era derecho de él decidir.

- Si... – fue todo intento de hablar que se pudo permitir antes de comenzar a llorar.

- Bueno, entonces así será – dijo Minerva McGonagall – ahora yo seguiré informando a los demás. Si quieren pueden ir a la torre a descansar. Muchos ya lo han hecho.

Cada uno de ellos fue levantándose lentamente para dirigirse a la torre Gryffindor. Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione encabezando la marcha. Su madre que caminaba unos metros detrás de él, abrazada a su esposo, le señaló a este las manos entrecruzadas, quien le devolvió una sonrisa en concordancia a sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, descubrieron un pequeño grupo exaltado en la entrada. Ron, que fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos, descubrió que se trataban de sus compañeros de cuartos más algunos otros Gryffindors, en el medio de todo estaba Harry con la varita levantada. Pudo escuchar como Neville le hablaba a su mejor amigo.

- Harry... ¡Pueden ser impostores que te estén engañando!

- ¡No! Son ellos, en serio. Se que parece una locura... yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero realmente son ellos...

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ron acercándose.

Seamus que estaba más cerca le rogó por ayuda.

- ¡Ron! Quizás tu puedas hacerlo razonar.

- ¡No hay nada que tenga que razonar! – gritó Harry frustrado.

- Vamos Harry déjanos entrar – gritó Parvati al mismo tiempo.

- No, no los voy a dejar entrar después de que todos ustedes los amenazaron con sus varitas – Harry ya estaba realmente desesperado porque le creyeran.

- Pero solo estábamos protegiéndote – habló Neville nuevamente.

- No tienen nada de que protegerme.

Hermione se unió al grupo y se acercó a Dean para obtener respuestas.

- ¿A quienes supuestamente protegiendo?

- A sus padres – dijo Dean haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ron a su lado. Hermione se había quedado sin palabras y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Molly miró a su esposo para que ayudara al pelinegro. El hombre comprendió inmediatamente el pedido de su mujer y caminó en medio del grupo, haciendo lugar hasta llegar a Harry.

- Escuchen – pidió silencio – escúchenme por favor.

Todos hicieron silencio. Mientras que la parte de su familia que aún no sabía sobre la noticia lo miraba impaciente, sabiendo que esta era la explicación que les faltaba.

- Harry no les está mintiendo y ellos no están engañando a Harry...

- ¡¡Pero.... Cómo!!

- Por favor les pido silencio. Si son James y Lily Potter, los padres de Harry.

Ante esto, los que todavía no habían sobre la revelación se sorprendieron, mientras que el grupo lo miraba con incredulidad.

- Es muy complicado de explicar. Solo voy a decirles que durante todo estos años el Profesor Dumbledore los había mantenido protegidos y ocultos de todo el mundo. Nosotros recién lo supimos hace aproximadamente un año...

- Pero ¿cómo nadie nunca los había visto? – preguntó Dean asombrado y aún algo incrédulo.

- Porque ellos estuvieron en coma hasta hace un año – fue Harry el que explicó.

- Es verdad – dijo Ginny acercándose hasta Harry. El muchacho le sonrió y la abrazó. Se quedaron abrazados mientras todos seguían discutiendo el tema.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron al ojiverde aún con cara de asombro.

- ¿Realmente son ellos? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, Harry le respondió un si con otra - ¡guauuuuuu!

- ¡Harry! – fue todo lo que dijo, o más bien gritó Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

- Este es lo mejor que te pudo pasar amigo – le dijo Ron palmeándolo

- Si, lo se, es una de las mejores cosas – dijo sonriéndole a Ginny que aún estaba abrazándolo.

- Yo quiero verlos – dijo George acercándose a él – no puedo creer que he estado conviviendo los últimos meses con un merodeador... aunque ahora se explican muchas cosas... me hubiera gustado que Fred también se hubiera enterado...

Ron le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Mientras Harry agachaba la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

Poco a poco fueron entrando a la torre, mientras los compañeros de Harry les iban pidiendo disculpa al matrimonio que se había quedado dentro. Subieron rumbo a sus respectivos dormitorios, quedando solamente en la sala común los Weasley, Hermione y Neville. Molly se acercó a Lily con rapidez.

- Así que ya recuperaron sus aspectos, me alegro – Lily le sonrió a la mujer y le dio un somero abrazo.

Ron repentinamente se sintió incómodo. Recordó la tarde que había llegado a casa de Bill luego de haber abandonado a sus amigos. Ellos estaban allí y ahora que sabía quienes eran se sintió mal de pensar como lo tratarían en adelante.

Harry se acercó a sus padres y les sonrió.

- Mamá, papá – esas palabras se sentían muy bien en sus labios. Pero se escuchaban mejor en los oídos de los dos adultos – déjenme presentarles correctamente a mis amigos. Ella es Hermione.

La chica le sonrió algo incómoda la situación. Lily se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

- Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo – le susurró al oído – Seguramente fue difícil este año con esos dos. Lo sé porque yo cuidaba de tres.

Hermione sonrió algo sonrojada, pero divertida.

- Si, no se que harían los hombres sin nosotras.

Luego se acercó a ella James y le tomó de la mano con determinación pero con delicadeza.

- Él es Ron – dijo Harry continuando con las presentaciones.

James le tomó la mano mientras con la otra lo palmeaba en la espalda. Lily le acarició el cabello peinándoselo un poco. Ron suspiró aliviado por la actitud de los padres de su mejor amigo.

- Y él es Neville.

Lily le sonrió mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

- Mucho gusto, Neville.

El muchacho les sonrió de vuelta, mientras los dos Potter le tomaban la mano.

- Bueno, yo creo que me voy a dormir – dijo el muchacho.

- Neville – lo llamó Molly - ¿tu abuela?

- Se hospeda en Hogsmeade. Yo quería ir con ella, pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que era más seguro que yo me quedara aquí...

- Además así no se te acercan tantos periodistas – le dijo Harry sonriendo.

Neville lo miró sin comprender.

- Es verdad Nev – dijo Ginny – después de cómo te enfrentaste a Voldemort y le cortaste la cabeza a su serpiente todos van a querer entrevistarte.

- No es para tanto.

- Si es para tanto – intervino James emocionado – la forma en que sacaste la espada del sombrero fue guau.

Neville rió un poco avergonzado.

- Si, James tiene razón Neville, la espada se presenta a los verdaderos Gryffindor – aclaró Arthur Weasley sonriendo.

El chico les agradeció y luego se despidió para retirarse a su dormitorio. El resto se quedó en la sala común, acomodándose en los sillones.

- Luego les voy a presentar a Luna – les dijo Harry, pensando en donde estaría la rubia en estos momentos.

- Lástima que no podemos prender el fuego – dijo Charley mirando el agujero en la pared donde antes había estado la chimenea.

- Tengo hambre – dijo James de repente, mientras un ruido provenía de sus entrañas.

Todos rieron un poco aflojando tensiones.

- Es verdad, ustedes no comieron nada – dijo Molly, mientras James y Lily asentían.

Luego se acercó hasta Harry.

- ¿Tú comiste algo? No creo que abajo te hayan dejado.

- Si, no se preocupe, Kreacher me trajo un sándwich ni bien llegué a mi dormitorio.

Harry la miró por primera vez a los ojos desde que entró en la torre, en realidad desde que había terminado la batalla. El remordimiento y la culpabilidad por las muertes, ahora en especial la de Fred, volvieron a su cabeza al observar aquellos ojos rojos e hinchados cansados de llorar. Pudo notar que muchas lágrimas secas surcaban su rostro, haciendo caminos entre la cara llena de polvo y suciedad producto de la pelea. Sintió una repentina necesidad de pedir perdón y principalmente de ser perdonado, así que intentó expresarlo.

- Señora Weasley... yo... es mi culpa... – pero no pudo continuar porque un abrazo lo interrumpió.

- No, Harry, el único culpable es el innombrable – le dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Pero... si yo me hubiera entregado antes...

- Quizás las cosas no hubieran resultado – lo interrumpió nuevamente – hay un momento y lugar para cada cosa.

Los demás miraban la escena algo conmovidos. Lily se abrazó a su marido, estaba preocupada de que su hijo se echara la culpa de algo que no había sido responsable nunca. James la apretó con fuerza sintiendo lo mismo.

- Harry – habló nuevamente Molly aún manteniéndolo en el abrazo – de lo único que eres responsable es de que todo haya acabado.

El pelinegro no pudo contestarle. Quería realmente sentir que era así, pero no podía creerlo, aún en su cabeza rondaban la muerte de Fred, Lupin, Tonks y otras tantas vidas que se habían perdido.

- Piensa que ahora eres libre para poder ser feliz. Ya no tienes la carga de tener que acabar con él. Ya no lo tienes a él detrás de ti. Y encima, como si fuera poco, ahora tienes a tus padres.

Harry miró de reojo a sus progenitores que lo miraban con preocupación, trató de sonreírles para tranquilizarlos, en especial a su madre que ya tenía los ojos nublados de agua. Luego volvió a mirar a la mujer que lo tenía entre sus brazos, quiso decirles muchas cosas. Quiso agradecerle porque, al igual que a él, les había abierto la puertas de su casa y de su familia. También agradecerle por todos los años que necesitó una madre y ella estuvo a su lado. Pero ninguna de esas ideas parecían poder formarse en palabras. Abría la boca y la cerraba tratando de que algún sonido saliera, pero el silencio seguía en medio. Molly pareció entender porque solo le sonrió cálidamente.

- Ahora tienes una mamá y un papá como siempre quisiste, disfrútalo y no te cargues con culpas que no te pertenecen.

Volvió a mirar a sus padres que ahora lo miraban sonrientes y conmovidos por todo lo que la mujer había dicho. Se acercó a ellos poniéndose en medio de los dos, mientras estos le hacían lugar y lo abrazaban.

De repente se escuchó un grito que provenía de la entrada de la torre. Todos saltaron rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia y sacando sus varitas. Se volvió a escuchar otro grito igual al anterior. Al ver de quien eran esas expresiones de sorpresa bajaron sus armas. En el hueco del retrato se encontraba una muy aturdida y conmocionada Minerva McGonagall mirando sorprendida en dirección a donde habían estado sentados los Potter.

- ¿Có... cómo... es...?

La profesora miraba atónita la escena. No entendiendo como era posible que dos antiguos alumnos suyos que llevaban diecisiete años muertos estuvieran sentados conversando con los demás. Y más sorprendente aún era el echo de que las personas que estaban con ellos no parecían conmocionados por su presencia y hablaban con ellos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Bill y Charley se levantaron inmediatamente para sostener a la profesora que parecía a punto de desvanecerse. La trasladaron con delicadeza hasta los sillones, una vez allí la ventilaban usando como abanico lo primero que encontraron a su alcance. Ron, James, Harry y Ginny reían disimuladamente, mientras el resto intentaba no acompañarlos en la risa manteniendo el rostro lo más serio posible, aunque algunas sonrisas se escapaban de sus labios.

Luego de algunos minutos la mujer comenzó a reaccionar lentamente. Lo primero que recordó fue que casi se había desmayado ante la presencia de dos personas que llevaban años fuera del mundo. Pensó que la vista la había engañado, producto del estrés, el cansancio y la congoja que sentía por los recientes acontecimientos. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las dos presencias, que ella creía fruto de su imaginación, aún estaban allí. Una la miraba preocupada, mientras el otro le devolvía una sonrisa algo arrogante. Dos gestos que reconocía perfectamente.

- ¿James? ¿Lily?

Su voz fue un susurro cuando los nombró. Apenas podía entender como era posible que esas dos personas estuvieran delante de ella y que encima le estuvieran contestando que si eran ellas.

- ¡Minnie! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia del hombre.

- ¡James! – excepto su esposa que lo instaba a guardar compostura.

McGonagall los miraba aún más aturdida que antes. Buscó los ojos de las demás personas, como preguntando si ellos también los veían, si no era una alucinación producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Creen que todos reaccionaran así cuando sepan que estamos vivos? – preguntó James divertido.

Lily rodó sus ojos con exasperación.

- Por favor, James, guarda silencio.

Harry sonrió viéndolos interactuar en una escena tan simple y tan cotidiana. Pensó en todas las que vendrían de ahora en adelante, de todo lo que siempre había querido disfrutar y ser parte, ya ahora podía.

- Tú no festejes las ocurrencias de tu padre – le dijo Lily mal interpretando la sonrisa de su hijo.

- No, mamá, yo no festejo nada – sonrió a ella y la mujer comprendió que la alegría de su hijo era la causante de esa sonrisa. Lo abrazó de nuevo, por infinita vez.

Arthur se sentó junto a McGonagall para poder hablar con ella y explicarle la situación.

- Minerva – le dijo suavemente – ellos realmente son James y Lily Potter.

El señor Weasley comenzó a explicarle con detalle toda la historia, ayudado por las personas a su alrededor. Minerva McGonagall guardó silencio absoluto durante toda la explicación, escuchando también lo que los otros acotaban. Miraba cada tanto y furtivamente a los protagonistas de la historia y volvía sus ojos ante el relator. Su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, aunque si se observaban detenidamente sus ojos se podía ver algo de asombro e incredulidad, pero sobre todo alguna chispa de alegría. Cuando Arthur terminó de contar todas las cosas que sabía, guardó silencio, al igual que todos, a la espera de la reacción de la mujer escocesa.

El silencio se rompió varios minutos después, cuando la mujer habló directamente a al matrimonio Potter.

- Así que Potter y Evans – dijo mirándolos con una diminuta sonrisa.

Lily asintió sonriendo, pero James negó rotundamente provocando confusión en la gente.

- Minnie, Minnie, tantos años y aún no asimilas que somos Potter y Potter.

Lily volvió a rodar sus ojos, por décima vez desde que la mujer entró en la sala común. Los demás rieron por el comentario y hasta McGonagall esbozó una sonrisa.

- Es que fue un gran shock cuando comenzaron a ser novios en séptimo año, tanto tiempo odiándose mutuamente...

- Yo no la odiaba – dijo James mirando severamente a su esposa.

- Yo tampoco te odiaba, solo que fuiste insoportable durante mucho tiempo hasta que maduraste – le dijo sonriéndole de costado, mientras James fruncía un poco el seño.

- Ah, así que alguna vez maduró – dijo McGonagall con un tono poco común en ella, casi como una burla, casi – yo creía que eso no era posible.

Harry se sorprendió por el trato entre su profesora y entre su padre. Jamás había visto a la mujer tratar así a cualquier estudiante, o mejor dicho persona. Por la forma en que interactuaban parecían muy cercanos.

- Bueno, hablando en serio – dijo la mujer – no saben cuanto me alegro de que estén aquí con nosotros.

Los dos le devolvieron una mirada alegre a la mujer, que luego se acercó a su hijo.

- Harry, yo había venido a ver si te habías despertado porque Kingsley quiere hablar contigo – el muchacho frunció el seño – pero le voy a decir que aún estas dormido y que no hay forma de despertarte. Que tendrá que esperar para hablar contigo.

- Gracias, profesora – el ojiverde se sintió aliviado de no tener que alejarse de toda su familia.

- Bueno, yo me iré a seguir con las tareas, así después descansó un poco. Además voy a pasar por la oficina del director y voy a hablar con el retrato de Albus. Primero lo de Snape y luego de ustedes, quizás nos tiene alguna sorpresa más guardada.

La mujer parecía ir refunfuñando mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a varias personas envueltas en risas.

Poco a poco los Weasley se fueron despidiendo y subiendo a las diferentes habitaciones. Los últimos en irse fueron Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Dejando a los tres Potter nuevamente solos. Ninguno de ellos parecía querer ir a dormir porque tendrían que separarse por algunas horas. Harry se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sillón dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo.

- Deberías ir a descansar – le dijo su madre tiernamente.

- No, no tengo sueño – obviamente era una mentira, y no muy creíble dado el estado en que se encontraba.

- Te estás muriendo de sueño – le dijo su padre acomodándose más cerca de él.

- Necesitas dormir, hijo, estás muy agotado – su madre también adoptó la misma posición.

- Podemos dormir acá – casi rogó.

James miró a su esposa preguntándole si era buena idea quedarse los tres ahí. Lily no estaba segura, por un lado quería quedarse allí junto a su hijo y velar por su sueño. Por el otro sabía que el muchacho necesitaba un sueño reparador y un sillón no era el mejor lugar. No contestó porque no sabía que decidir.

- Miren – volvió a insistir Harry – solo por hoy, tengo muchas noches en adelante para descansar adecuadamente.

- Si, Lily, además serán solo pocas horas porque a la noche está el servicio – le dijo a su esposa. Harry sonrió porque su padre lo apoyaba.

Lily miró a los dos hombres de su vida, tan parecidos, y sonrió al tenerlos junto a ella.

-Si, creo que no habrá problemas.

- Mientras nadie nos despierte apuntándonos con varitas – aclaró James sobándose un costado de su cuerpo.

Harry rió recordando como sus compañeros y amigos los habían despertado alborotados y creyendo que lo engañaban para después atacarlo; y como, en medio del tumulto que se había formado, Neville le había hincado la varita en una costilla a su padre.

- Creo que eso no podemos asegurarlo – dijo Lily riéndose de la cara de su marido – vamos a tener que enfrentar muchos tipos de reacciones de ahora en adelante.

- Si, hasta van a tener que lidiar con los periodistas – Lily lo miró preocupada y James con una sonrisa encantado de tener atención – Lo bueno es que ahora no voy a ser el único que sobrevivió a una maldición asesina, por lo que todos van a querer hacer notas con ustedes.

- Es verdad, pero tú has vencido a Voldemort en duelo – le recordó su padre riéndose de la expresión de fastidio del muchacho – por lo que querrán entrevistarte primero.

Harry se fue quedando dormido escuchando las burlas de su padre y las defensas de su madre, sabiendo de que a partir de ese momento su vida iba ser completamente diferente a como siempre había sido. Escuchar las voces de su padre parecía producir una suerte de calmante en su cuerpo somnoliento.

James continuó hablando y explicando como, a su entender, ahora su hijo tendría que sobrellevar más fama y notoriedad que nunca. De repente su esposa puso uno de sus dedos en su labios para que se llamara a silencio, mientras con la mirada le señalaba a su hijo que ya dormía profundamente entre ellos. James tomó la mano que su mujer había puesto en su boca y la aferró contra su pecho con unas de su manos, mientras que con la otra volvía a taparlos con las mantas que había conjurado horas atrás. Aún tenían algún tiempo para dormir antes de enfrentarse con el dolor de los funerales.

La noticia de que los padres de Harry Potter estaban vivos se fue desparramando por todo Hogwarts en cuestión de horas. Aún ellos no habían despertado del sueño que disfrutaban junto a su hijo, cuando las personas entraban sigilosamente en la torre Gryffindor para ver con sus propios ojos que la impactante novedad era cierta. La profesora McGonagall tuvo que poner un guardia en la entrada, que solo dejara entrar a los miembros de esa casa, para poder dispersar un poco el tumulto que se había formado. Aún así muchos se detenían cerca de la entrada a la torre, con el deseo de poder verlos salir, o por lo menos de detener algún Gryffindor que les confirmara la noticia. Lo más gracioso de todo era que los tres Potter dormían plácidamente sin enterarse del alboroto que estaban armando en todo el colegio.

Ron bajó una hora antes de que comenzaran los funerales. Fue él quien los despertó. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amigo, que estaba contorsionado en una mueca extraña, aunque él sabía perfectamente a que se debía.

- En una hora... – el pelirrojo no pudo continuar porque un gran nudo en su garganta se formo.

Harry se levantó y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. El joven exhaló un largo suspiro que parecía haber contenido por varios minutos.

- Mamá no quiere bajar – dijo apenas audible – George parece ausente, como desconectado.

Lily se levantó inmediatamente al escucharlo hablar.

- Yo voy a subir a verla, a hablar con ella – le dijo maternalmente al muchacho para que no se preocupara tanto – en cuanto a lo de George es perfectamente normal que se encuentre de esa manera. Le va llevar un tiempo asimilar la realidad. Va a pasar por diferentes estados de ánimo.

La pelirroja lo acarició en la cabeza con ternura y luego subió por las escaleras. James le ofreció lugar a su lado para que se sentara y el chico obedeció casi automáticamente. Harry se sentó al otro lado suyo ofreciéndole apoyo silencioso.

El resto de la familia fue bajando poco a poco, excepto Molly y Lily, que seguramente se habían quedado arriba hablando. James se levantó inmediatamente, cediéndole el lugar a Hermione para que se sentara al lado de Ron, gesto que ambos muchachos agradecieron enormemente. Ella le tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y el chico apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ginny se sentó en el apoyabrazo del sillón al lado de Harry, quien la envolvió con unos de sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo más cerca de él, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondió su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho.

Varios minutos después bajaron las dos mujeres que faltaban. Lily parecía estar tomando a Molly por los hombros como tratando que la mujer no se desvaneciera. Una vez que todos estaban reunidos emprendieron el camino rumbo a los jardines. A medida que avanzaban por los corredores del colegio se iban uniendo con muchas otras personas que caminaban para el mismo lugar. Algunos miraban sorprendidos como Harry caminaba entre los personas que no podían ser otros que sus padres, como todo el colegio ya sabía, mientras otros lo saludaban o le gritaban palabras de agradecimiento. Cuando salieron al jardín comprendieron que había muchas más personas que las que habían estado la noche anterior en la batalla. Había una cantidad desorbitante de reporteros que eran contenidos detrás de unas vallas vigiladas por varios aurors que había conseguido reunir Kingsley Shacklebolt en su condición de ministro interino. Harry respiró aliviado al ver esto, no era el momento adecuado para enfrentarse a una horda de periodistas inescrupulosos. Vio que solo un par de reporteros habían conseguido permiso para ingresar, que parecían hablar con algunas personas de forma civilizada. Estos se acercaron al grupo inmediatamente para conseguir algunas palabras.

- Harry... Harry... veo que es verdad sobre tus padres – el muchacho asintió sonriendo como toda respuesta. No sabía como la noticia había llegado hasta ellos.

- ¿Sabes que harás de tu vida? – preguntó un segundo periodista.

- No – dijo simplemente.

- Por favor señores, creo que quedamos en un acuerdo – dijo una voz profunda acercándose a ellos – creo que quedó claro que no molestarían al señor Potter.

El flamante ministro de magia se unió a ellos. Los reporteros se perdieron de vista rápidamente ante la presencia del imponente moreno.

Él los acomodó en la parte delantera de toda la fila de sillas, mirando rápidamente comprendieron que todos los que habían batallado la noche anterior se encontraban en los asientos de privilegio y los demás que asistían a dar sus apoyos y condolencias se sentaban en la periferia.

El servicio comenzó con Kingsley hablando sobre lo sucedido durante los últimos años, mencionando todos los problemas que habían surgido desde la primera vez que Voldemort atacó. Habló de todo lo que se había perdido en el camino y de todo lo que habían hecho las personas que habían dado su vida por el mundo que hoy comenzarían a reconstruir. La emotividad llegaba por momentos a cada una de las personas; y cuando todos los ataúdes fueron apareciendo alrededor del sepulcro blanco la gente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Luego de palabras en mención a cada una de las personas que habían caído en defensa del colegio, comenzaron a mencionar las vidas que se habían perdido en tiempos anteriores. La mención de ciertas personas provocaban más dolor en Harry, cuando escuchó el nombre de Colín observó a los que suponía los padres del muchacho llorando abrazados a su hermano menor. Luego con la mención de Tonks recién reparó en Andrómeda Tonks y divisó un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, la mujer pareció notar la mirada del joven porque le devolvió una sonrisa triste y húmeda por las lágrimas que caían en su rostro. Ella apenas alzó al bebito que tenía en brazos para que él pudiera verlo y Harry le agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando Kingsley nombró Remus su dolor se hizo aún más profundo y pudo notar como su padre agachaba la vista y su madre lloraba a lágrima viva, se aferró a un más fuerte a la mano de su padre. Ginny a su lado comenzó a llorar sin ningún reparo cuando llegó el turno de Fred, la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola a él y ella se aferró a su abrazo como nunca antes. Ambos compartiendo el dolor de perder un hermano. Pudo ver a Ron unos asientos cerca de él abrazado a Hermione y agradeció que en este momento ellos hubieran avanzados más en su relación, porque ese era el apoyo que el pelirrojo necesitaba.

Luego de que todos se convirtieran en sepulcros, se descubrió un muro cubierto de placas conmemorativas. Harry sintió una mezcla de dolor, culpabilidad y agradecimiento cuando escuchó el nombre de Sirius entre los nombrados en las placas. James le sonrió triste y le palmeó la espalda.

La ceremonia terminó poco después y todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Los Potter más Ginny se acercaron hasta Andrómeda con la intención de darle sus condolencias y conocer al pequeño Lupin. La mujer les sonrió gentilmente y le entregó el bebé al muchacho, quien no sabía como sostenerlo. El niño levantó un brazo para tomarle la nariz y esbozó un intento de sonrisa, mientras hacía ruido con su boca. Todos sonrieron mirándolo.

- Es muy lindo tu ahijado – le dijo Ginny a su novio.

Harry solo lo miraba detenidamente.

- Ginny – la llamó Andrómeda.

La jovencita se acercó hasta ella.

- Sabes, Dora te quería mucho – dijo con una voz acongojada – y ella me dijo en varias ocasiones que te consideraba una gran amiga. Yo se que ella quería que fueras la madrina de Teddy.

Harry le sonrió contento por la noticia y le pasó al niño. Ginny lo tomó con un poco más de soltura que él y comenzó a hablarle. Teddy reía contento por estar en brazos de la muchacha, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado y a que sus padres acababan de ser enterrados allí.

Andrómeda volvió a tomar a su nieto y se despidió de todos para irse a su casa. Los cuatro retomaron el camino rumbo hacia los interiores del colegio. James y Lily se alejaron un poco para darles algo de privacidad a los jóvenes.

- Al fin todo terminó – le dijo a su esposa.

Ella asintió con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro acongojado.

Harry y Ginny caminaron de la mano en silencio y mirándose a cada momento. Luego de un momento el muchacho le soltó la mano y la rodeó con los brazos deteniendo su caminar. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero sonriendo, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose así, en silencio. Luego Harry acercó su rostro y rozó sus labios con los de ella, para después profundizar el beso. El beso que ansiaba darle desde hacía varias horas. Ella le correspondió con la misma pasión. De ahora en más su vida sería diferente, y estaba contento de que ella estuviera ahí.

* * *

**Se que fue un capitulo raro, pero quería cubrir a los personajes más importantes de la historia y quienes creo que se merecían saber la verdad. Aunque me olvidé de incluir a muchos, como a Hagrid. Eso lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo, que ya va a ser más light, más romantico (voy a poner un poco de cada pareja HG, JL, RH). También tengo planeado, quizás, un susto a los Dursley ¿qué les parece? Bueno también pueden dejar ideas de lo que quieren para el final, porque si el proximo es el último capitulo. Y además pueden votar por si habrá o no un epilogó jajaja **

**Besos y saludos, que lo hayan aprovechado.**

**Yani  
**


	15. La vida es buena

**Disclaimer: Realmente es necesario decir algo que todos sabemos. Obviamente todo es de JKR.**

**Hola, hola a todos. Ha llegado el jueves del último capítulo, esnif esnif (estoy llorando). Igual no se preocupen que habrá epilogo (a pedido de la mayoría)**

**Este capitulo me gustó mucho escribirlo. Me salió muy romántico y muy cotidiano. Después de tanta catástrofe era necesario para nuestros protagonistas. Romance para todo el mundo.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, estoy de acuerdo con muchos en que el capítulo anterior no fue le mejor. De hecho es el que menos me gusta de todos. También agradezco a los que me dijeron que fue lindo, me levantaron el autoestima.**

**Bueno, ya todo esta dicho. Disfruten el final, que yo lo disfruté escribiendolo. Espero que no me den tomatasos por tanta miel jaja!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 15: La vida es buena**

El matrimonio apareció a dos cuadras del lugar al que se dirigían. Caminaron en silencio esa distancia, tomados de la mano. James la observaba a cada rato tratando de formular una pregunta, pero no estaba del todo seguro en formular.

- Esto es lo que quiero, James – Lily le sonrió cálidamente.

Él la volvió a mirar perdiéndose en sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

- Solo quería estar seguro.

- Ya se – ella se abrazó a él – Es que necesito explicaciones.

Él la entendía perfectamente, así como ella, también necesitaba que le explicaran las razones que los habían llevado a comportarse así durante tanto tiempo.

Llegaron a la calle donde el lugar a donde se dirigían se ubicaba. Vieron salir de allí un chico de la edad de su hijo. Esperaron a que se alejara un poco. Todo iba a ser mejor sin él dentro de la casa. Al llegar frente a la puerta, Lily se detuvo con la mano cerca del timbre, como dudando si llamar o no, pero solo fue por un segundo.

Menos de un minutos después, la mujer de la casa abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se ensancharon de forma descomunal al observar a las dos personas frente a ella. Inmediatamente después, pegó un grito que dejaría sordo hasta a un elefante.

- A mi también me alegra verte, Petunia – Lily dijo con la voz más fría de lo que James la había escuchado jamás.

- Pe... pero... ustedes... están muertos – la respiración de la mujer era entrecortada.

Llamado por los gritos de su esposa, Vernon Dursley apareció repentinamente en la entrada de su casa. Si la reacción de su mujer había demostrado sorpresa, la del hombre no tenía descripción. Su rostro, generalmente rosado, había tomado un enfermizo color verde. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más que los de Petunia, y eso era mucho que decir dado lo pequeños que eran.

- Pero... ustedes están muertos – gritó como lunático asustando aún más a su esposa.

James no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se escapara de sus labios.

- Cariño, realmente tu hermana y su amable esposo no tienen muchas luces ¿verdad?

Lily, que aún seguía mirando fijamente a su hermana, pareció no escuchar el comentario de su marido. Sus ojos miraban sin descanso a la mujer que tenía enfrente, mientras miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Petunia parecía estar evitando esa mirada, como si con ella se fuera a quemar.

- Yo no le voy a permitir... – Vernon empezó, pero James lo interrumpió rápidamente cambiando radicalmente su cara.

- Usted nos va permitir todo lo que nosotros queramos – su voz sonó tan fría como la de su esposa hacía unos minutos – y para empezar nos va a permitir entrar.

Esto último lo dijo mientras acariciaba la punta de su varita que se asomaba por el bolsillo delantero de su jeans. Dursley tragó duro, y su rostro se enfureció más. Pero ante la clara amenaza, no pudo más que apartar a su esposa del camino para que el matrimonio entrara.

Cuando Lily entró en la habitación, lo primero en que sus ojos se detuvieron fue en el armario debajo de la escalera. De inercia caminó hasta allí y abrió la puerta. Miró detenidamente el espacio reducido. Su corazón se encogió mucho más de lo que pudo resistir, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se volteó apretando los dientes para enfrentar a su hermana, pero se encontró con los ojos de James que miraban hacia el lugar donde ella se había encaminado. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos pudieron notar el dolor y la rabia que sentían.

- Petunia – llamó a su hermana en aparente tono calmo de voz.

La mujer pegó un respingo, y la miró con una mezcla de miedo y asco.

- ¿Por qué aquí?

James miró también a la hermana de su mujer esperando una respuesta, que sabía nunca iba a satisfacer a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así a mi casa y exigir respuestas? – dijo muy ofuscado Vernon Dursley.

- Cállate Dursley – le dijo James en un tono más subido del que había estado utilizando hasta el momento – ustedes son los que responderán a todas nuestras preguntas.

- ¡No tenemos porque responder preguntas a bichos raros como ustedes! – la cara del abultado hombre se transformó en fucsia por el esfuerzo al gritar – ¡Ustedes nos dejaron con el problema de tener que hacernos cargo de un fenómeno...

James levantó su varita en medio del grito del hombre y lo apuntó directamente en el cuello. La cara de Dursley pasó del colorado al blanco en un instante.

- ¿A quién crees que llamas fenómeno? – James estaba muy enojado y su voz no lo disimulaba.

- Tú... tú... no... no... puedes hacer eso... – dijo mientras señalaba con un gordo dedo la varita de James – ustedes no pueden atacar a gente normal, eso si que lo se.

- Nadie podría culparnos, estamos muertos ¿recuerdas? – el pelinegro hundió un poco más la vara en el cuello del hombre, haciendo que una mancha rojiza apareciera en el mismo lugar de contacto.

- Entonces creerán que es tu hijo... – dijo con una mala sonrisa.

- ¿Crees realmente que alguien en nuestro mundo será capaz de culpar de cualquier cosa al chico que los libró del mal? – James le devolvió la misma sonrisa, mientras que la de Vernon desaparecida – Creo que hasta ustedes se deben haber enterado que mi hijo venció a Voldemort ¿no?

Ninguno de los dos Dursley respondió a la pregunta.

- Ahora, dejemos que tu esposa le responda a la mía.

- Estoy esperando, Petunia – Lily se acercó hacia su hermana - ¿por qué hacerlo dormir en el armario, cuando tienes más cuartos disponibles?

Obviamente la respuesta no llegó. En vez de eso, la mujer comenzó a gritar como desaforada, diciendo barbaridades a los cuatro vientos. Nada que Lily no esperara.

- No se que tanto dices – la cortó la pelirroja de golpe – No entiendo como odias tanto la magia...

Vernon intentó decir algo sobre que esa palabra no estaba permitida en su casa, pero James lo detuvo en seguida para que dejase hablar a las dos hermanas.

- Como decía, no entiendo como odias tanto la magia o a los brujos, cuando querías ser uno de nosotros.

La cara de la mujer cambio de la rabia al susto repentino. Miró a su esposo, que en ese momento le estaba dedicando toda su atención.

- Ups, no me digas que nunca le habías dicho a tu marido – Lily hizo una sonrisa sarcástica que hubiera dejado pobre a la sonrisa más esforzada de Snape.

- ¡No! – gritó desesperada - ¡Dices idioteces! ¡Estar muerta te quemó el cerebro! ¡¿Cómo voy a querer ser un fenómeno como tú!

- Pues, verás – la voz de Lily se tranquilizó para sacar a relucir nuevamente su frío tono – recuerdo muy claramente cuando Severus y yo leímos tu carta – y dirigiéndose a su cuñado - ¿Petunia te contó alguna vez que cuando éramos pequeñas ella le envió una carta al director de Hogwarts para pedirle que la deje asistir también?

James supuso que esa había sido demasiada información para el grueso hombre porque no emitió ninguna palabra. Seguramente todavía estaba procesando lo que Lily le había dicho. Aunque también podría ser que la desagradable sorpresa de que su esposa hubiera querido ser bruja en algún momento no lo dejaba actuar. Después de unos segundos James se inclinó por la segunda opción al ver como su rostro iba tomando un alarmante color morado.

Pero antes de que Vernon pudiera decir algo sobre la nueva información, Lily continuó hablando, pero esta vez ya no tenía la voz fría de hacía unos minutos, ahora su voz demostraba dolor, congoja y enojo por los maltratos de su hermana a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué te ensañaste con él? ¿Por qué depositaste tu odio hacia mi en él? – ella se acercó más y Petunia retrocedió algunos pasos - ¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo? ¿O lo que yo te hice? Lo odiaste solo porque tú no podías ser como él, y el estúpido de tu marido se unió a tu odio por ser estrecho de mente. Jamás en la vida te lo voy a perdonar, Petunia. Yo jamás hubiera hecho algo así si la situación hubiera sido diferente, si tu hijo hubiera sido el que hubiera quedado huérfano.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos, Lily – dijo James bajando su varita – Ella nunca lo va entender, porque no es una buena persona como lo eres tú. Solo tomemos las cosas que Harry nos pidió y vayámonos.

Lily asintió escuetamente y ambos subieron rumbo a la habitación sin pedir permiso, a buscar todos los recuerdos, cartas y demás cosas que Harry había guardado desde que había comenzado Hogwarts. Luego de varios minutos bajaron con las cosas y se dirigieron a la salida, sin obviamente despedirse de las dos personas que aún los miraban turbados.

Lily fue la primera que cruzó la puerta y se sintió mucho mejor por haber salido de esa casa. En cambio, James se detuvo un momento antes de seguirla. Quería decirles una cosa antes de partir.

- No se si ustedes saben, pero para que los muggles nacidos, como Lily, hereden magia tuvo que haber algún antepasado que haya sido mágico. No se si me entienden lo que quiero decir – ahora volvió su sonrisa burlona – Tanto Lily como Petunia tienen la misma descendencia, o sea proceden del mismo mago o bruja, así que es muy posible, casi seguro diría yo, que los hijos de Dudley también lo sean.

Y después de eso, cerró la puerta riéndose de la cara de susto y preocupación que dejó en ambos.

* * *

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione, bajo el sauce que estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de la madriguera. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa dudosa y él le movió la cabeza para que supiera que todo había salido bien. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho dispuesta a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tranquila tarde. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda frotando su mano en círculos, mientras le depositaba suaves besos en la base de la cabeza. La chica suspiraba sonoramente en clara señal de estar disfrutando de las dedicaciones de su novio.

Hermione sonrió mirándolo intensamente. Aún a pesar de haber pasado dos meses de su primer beso en medio de la batalla, le parecía que no era verdad lo bien que se estaban y se complementaban como pareja.

Ron se perdió en esa mirada castaña intensa que tanto amaba, pensando en todos los años en que había perdido oportunidades de estar así con ella. Tranquilos y sonrientes y sin más que estar dedicándose él uno al otro. Aunque, quizás le daba la razón a ella, en el hecho de que su relación tenía que madurar lo suficiente para encarar el tipo de compromiso que ahora llevaban.

Luego de varios minutos, la castaña interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Has hablado con George?

- Si, ya hemos hablado de todo lo que quería hablar con él.

- ¿Y aceptó tus propuestas?

Ron hizo un gesto extraño con su rostro como si estuviera pensando. Gesto que a Hermione se le antojó delicioso y apetecible para un fugaz beso. Él apenas había tomado sus labios, cuando ella se separó esperando una respuesta.

- Se podría decir que aceptó ambas, pero que va a esperar por una de ellas.

- ¿La tienda? – adivinó la chica.

- Si. Me dijo que agradecía que yo quisiera ayudarlo con la tienda, pero que por ahora no tenía fuerzas para abrirla. Pero que no la iba a dejar de lado. Dice que va a esperar un tiempo hasta que se sienta bien con el hecho de volver a la tienda sin Fred. Y también me dijo que acepta que yo lo ayude. Creo que eso realmente le gusto.

- No lo dudo. Estoy segura que te necesita ahí con él.

Ron le sonrió agradecido por las palabras, y esta vez fue el quien le robó un beso.

- ¿Entonces que harás mientras tanto?

- Creo que aceptaré la propuesta de Kingsley. Trabajaré como auror hasta que George quiera reabrir el negocio.

- Es una buena idea. ¿Entonces estás seguro de que no quieres volver a Hogwarts?

- Si estoy seguro. No necesito los tritones para ninguna de las dos cosas. Ya sabes que Kingsley quiere que comencemos a trabajar de auror mientras estamos cursando la carrera.

- Además dijo que ni tú ni Harry necesitaban presentar tritones. Qué él sabía lo capaces que eran.

Por un instante Ron se hinchó de orgullo, pero se desinfló rápidamente al ver la cara de Hermione. Parecía algo melancólica.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada. Solo que será extraño estar en Hogwarts sin ustedes dos.

El pelirrojo la entendió perfectamente. Él se sentiría perdido si la situación fuera al revez y el se viera sin los dos. Aunque eso ya lo había experimentado, y era una sensación que nunca querría volver a sentir.

- Estarás con Ginny.

- Si, por suerte. Ahora vamos a ser compañeras de curso – dijo sonriendo.

Ron la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue un beso fugaz, sino más largo y profundo. Suave y lento al principio, saboreando el sabor de los labios de otro, como ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo. Para luego transformarse en un beso más apasionado y demostrativo. Se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Él le dio varios besos suaves y cortos antes de separarse del todo.

- Y me dijiste que aceptó lo otro.

- ¿Ehhh? – dijo algo atontado por el reciente beso – así, eso... jeje... me dijo que si inmediatamente, ni lo pensó. Dice que no quiere vivir solo en el departamento encima de la tienda, y tampoco quiere seguir estando en su cuarto en la madriguera. Y venirse a vivir con Harry y conmigo le pareció la mejor idea.

- ¿Tú mamá ya lo sabe?

- No, se lo diremos esta noche – Ron ahora parecía apesadumbrado – se que será difícil para ella, por eso le pedimos a los demás que vinieran para ayudarnos.

- Creo que terminará aceptándolo. Cuando se de cuenta que es lo mejor para George.

Ron le sonrió nuevamente, y la tiró un poco más cerca de él para poder abrazarla mejor. Así se quedaron tranquilos y en silencio disfrutando el tenerse mutuamente, en una plena tarde de verano.

* * *

- Usted me ha engañado deliberadamente, señor Potter – decía Ginny entre suspiro y suspiro provocados por los besos que Harry le estaba dedicando.

- No se a que se refiere, señorita Weasley – dijo con voz inocente, mientras seguía besando la pálida piel del cuello de la colorada.

- Me refiero... – dijo ella con dificultad, en ese momento le estaba costando hablar o pensar – me refiero a que usted... dijo que iba a mostrarme el departamento... en que iban a vivir junto con mis hermanos...

- Pues, este es el sillón – dijo él siguiendo con sus besos, mientras señalaba apenas el sofá donde estaba recostado con el cuerpo de Ginny debajo del suyo.

Ginny tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y dirigió su boca hasta la suya. Harry atrapó los labios carnosos de su pelirroja con desenfreno y pasión. Ella se dejó llevar totalmente por su caricias y comenzó con las suyas propias. Bajó una de sus manos hasta el abdomen de él, provocándole descargas eléctricas cerca de allí. Él la acomodó mejor en el sillón y escurrió sus manos debajo de su fina blusa de verano.

En ese momento un llanto repentino los exaltó, provocando que el pelinegro se resbalara al suelo. Se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde su ahijado había estado durmiendo hasta hace algunos segundos. Ginny se levantó casi al mismo momento y lo siguió.

- ¿Y ahora que tienes? – le preguntó el muchacho mientras lo levantaba en brazos.

Miró a su novia, que se encogió de hombros acercándose al bebé.

- Andrómeda dijo que ya estaba cambiado y alimentado. Y que su próxima comida era dentro de una hora – aclaró el chico aún con el bebé en brazos. El niño ya no lloraba.

- Quizás no tenga sueño y lloró porque se sintió solito ¿verdad Teddy? – dijo la pelirroja acariciando una de las mejillas del niño, que emitió un intento de risa.

- Creo que tienes razón. Ven, llevémoslo a la sala para que juegue con algunos de sus juguetes.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Harry lo colocó en el corral entre todas las cosas coloridas y mágicas que todos le habían regalado. Pero ni bien se alejó el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Mmm creo que quiere estar con su padrino – le dijo Ginny divertida por la cara de desconcierto de su novio.

El ojiverde lo sacó del corral y se sentó en el suelo junto a Teddy, el chiquito dejó de llorar nuevamente. Ginny también se sentó con ambos y tomó al bebé entre brazos. El niño volvió a sonreír.

- Umm me parece que tres varones van a ser mala influencia para ti, Teddy – le dijo la pelirroja mientras le tomaba una de las manitos y se la movía – voy a tener que venir seguido cuando estés, porque no confío en ellos...

- Ehhhh que uno de ellos está aquí presente y los otros dos son tus hermanos...

- Por eso lo digo, conozco a los tres muy bien – se rió la chica de su novio, quien le robó un beso.

- Teddy no le creas nada a tu madrina... nosotros seremos buenas influencias para ti.

El bebé parecía entender la conversación porque miraba de un rostro a otro continuamente mientras sonreía. Claro, que se debía a que le llamaba la atención las voces de sus padrinos.

- Así que este es el departamento de Sirius.

- Si, es donde vivió después de que salió de Hogwarts. Es bueno que esté en un barrio muggle.

- Si, aunque eso no evitó la guardia de periodistas que está en la entrada del edificio.

Harry frunció la nariz de forma graciosa.

- Si, ya se. El otro día nuestra vecina nos preguntó a Ron y a mi cual de los dos éramos famosos.

Ginny frunció el seño pensando en que tenía que conocer a esa vecina y, por si acaso, entablar conversación con ella para ver que intenciones tenía. No solo por ella, también por Hermione.

- ¿Así? ¿Y es muy amable?

- Si, mucho, el otro día cuando estábamos terminando de remodelar el departamento nos invitó a almorzar.

Ginny lo miró algo molesta. Harry intentó contener la risa para que la pelirroja no se enojara con él por reírse.

- No te preocupes, tiene como sesenta y cinco años – le dijo colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro y miraba a Teddy que se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente.

- Me preocupo porque ahora tienes muchas más admiradoras que antes...

- No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, nunca me interesaron ¿por qué me interesarían ahora? Ahora tengo a la chica de mis sueños conmigo, no quiero nada más – le dio un beso en el tentador cuello de la muchacha – además no soy el único con admiradores. Tú estarás todo un año en Hogwarts rodeado de muchachos que piensan que eres muy bonita, y encima después de haber liderado el ED el curso pasado te has ganado más pretendientes. Yo también debo preocuparme por eso.

Ginny le sonrió tontamente por el comentario ¿Cómo si alguien se atreviera a acercarse a la novia del gran salvador del mundo? Rió por su comentario, pero prefirió no decírselo en voz alta. Después de todo un poquito de celos por parte de él no le venían mal a su ego. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios, y luego se acomodó mejor en su abrazo.

- ¿Entonces cuando se mudan aquí?

- Depende de si George aceptó. Si lo hizo...

- Seguro que aceptó.

- Si, yo también lo creo. Como decía, si aceptó vivir con nosotros, nos mudaremos después de que su habitación este remodelada. El departamento es algo viejo y no podemos usar mucha magia sin que los demás vecinos se den cuenta. Así que creo que dentro de un mes, más o menos.

- Justo cuando vuelvo a Hogwarts – razonó la chica, frunciendo el seño preocupada pensando en su madre.

El comprendió el gesto y también se preocupó por la Molly Weasley.

- ¿Festejaras pasado mañana tu cumpleaños? – le preguntó Ginny de repente.

- No se. Por un lado si, sería el primero con mis padres, al menos el primero que recuerdo. Pero no quiero festejarlo sin...

Ginny sabía que se refería a su hermano, a Remus y a Tonks.

- Entiendo, yo estoy pensando no festejar el mío – dijo con la voz congojada – Pero después pienso que eso no es lo que le gustaría a Fred – sus ojos se llenaron un poco de lágrimas.

- Si, creo que quizá haga alguna cena tranquila.

- Si, es lo mejor. Además creo que tus papás deben tener ganas de hacer algo por tu cumpleaños.

Él asintió levemente sin decir palabra. Luego se quedaron en silencio. Teddy se había quedado dormido profundamente, pero ninguno de los dos atinó a moverse para volverlo a acostar. Lo dejaron seguir durmiendo acunado en el cuerpo de su madrina y rodeado por los brazos de su padrino. Harry miró de Ginny al niño, y sonrió agradeciendo por un momento tan normal y mágico como ese.

* * *

Lily se encontraba sentada en su cama, mirando sin mirar hacia un punto de la habitación. James la encontró así cuando entró en su dormitorio.

- Creo que no fue buena idea ir a la casa de los Dursley.

- Pues yo si – le dijo mirándolo con una tenue sonrisa algo melancólica – Necesitaba decirle todas esas cosas a ella. Ahora me siento como liberada.

- Bueno, si realmente fue así... – suspiró el hombre – es que te veo así y...

- No estoy así por Petunia... ya te dije después de haberle gritado sus verdades me siento mucho mejor...

- ¿Entonces que te sucede?

Ella suspiró sonoramente y volvió a perder su mirada entre los rincones de la habitación.

- Es que cuando fuimos a lo de Petunia, me golpeó de pronto todo lo que vivió Harry... y todo lo que yo no pude darle... pensé en las veces en que se habrá levantado con una pesadilla cuando era chico y no tenía quien lo abrazara... o le curara la fiebre... o simplemente lo besara, lo abrazara y le dijera que lo quería... Y pensé que esas cosas ya no puedo dárselas...

- Aún lo puedes besar, abrazar y decirle que lo quieres, Lily – dijo acurrucándola junto a él.

- Si, lo se. No me refiero a eso... es... no se... – habló en susurro enterrando su cara entre el cuello de él.

- Todo lo que no pudiste darle cuando era chico – le dijo él comprendiendo perfectamente lo que ella sentía – no pudiste enseñarle muchas cosas. Si, yo entiendo eso. A veces pienso en que no le pude enseñar a montar en su primera escoba, o que no pude darle algún consejo cuando le gustó alguna chica...

- No pude explicarle algún tema que no entendiera del colegio...

- O haberle dado yo la capa de invisibilidad...

- Acompañarlo a King's Cross su primer día en Hogwarts.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose con melancolía y dolor. Los dos sentían exactamente los mismo, la necesidad de dar mucho más de lo que pudieron dar. James la arrastró hasta él para besarla. Ella se sentó en horcajadas sobre él y le devolvió el beso, enterrando sus manos en ese cabello indomable que le encantaba.

- Sabes, James, yo todavía siento que tengo mucho de eso por dar...

Él sonrió acercándola aún más, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Acariciando el largo cabello pelirrojo que caía como cortina sobre sus rostros.

- Si, yo también, Lily. Estuve pensando en eso en los últimos días. Aún somos jóvenes... y todavía podemos...

- Yo pienso igual... – dijo entre suspiros.

James la tornó suavemente sobre la cama y se colocó con delicadeza sobre ella.

- Entonces ¿Qué dices? – le dijo mientras sus manos se perdían entre el cuerpo de su esposa - ¿Quieres que tengamos otro hijo?

Ella lo miró con los enormes ojos esmeralda que él tanto amaba. Llenos de pasión, de amor y de vida. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo también.

- ¿Crees que este es un buen momento para comenzar a intentarlo? – le preguntó él pícaramente.

- Absolutamente – sonrió ella por el tono de voz de su marido – te amo, James.

- Yo, también te amo, Lily. Te adoro, mi amor.

* * *

Harry entró a su casa, a la nueva que habían comprado sus padres un mes atrás, en un pueblo lejos de todos los lugares donde alguna vez habían vivido. Había dejado ya a Teddy con su abuela y acompañado a Ginny hasta su casa. Ni bien cruzó la puerta, sintió el aroma de la comida de que su madre ya estaba cocinando, claro siempre ayudada por Krecher que estaba contento de tener una nueva ama. Aunque su madre trataba de convencer al elfo para ser liberado y luego pagarle una justo retribución por sus servicios. Obviamente el elfo doméstico se ofendía cada vez que ella lo mencionaba. Harry recordó la cara de felicidad de Hermione cuando tuvo a la madre de su mejor amigo como nuevo miembro en la P.E.D.D.O., ya que era una ferviente asociada. La asociación ya tenía cinco integrantes, contando a Ginny que la había convencido días atrás. A pesar de la gracia con que parecía tomarle, había decidido ayudarla enserio con lo de la defensa de los elfos. Sentía que era lo mínimo que le debía a Dobby, y después de que los elfos ayudaran en la batalla se convenció que era lo correcto.

Entró en la cocina y su madre le sonrió cuando lo vio. Kreacher se acercó a quitarle el abrigo. Se sentó junto a su padre que leía el quisquilloso. Harry no quería volver a saber del profeta por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo fue tu día? – le preguntó Lily sentándose frente a él.

- Lindo, estuvimos todo el día con Teddy en el departamento.

- ¿Ya está todo listo? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, que él entendió que trataba de ocultar un poco la tristeza porque el se iba.

- Si, quedó todo bien. Ahora solo falta la habitación de George.

- ¿Aceptó vivir con ustedes? – preguntó su padre dejando la revista a un costado cerca de su hijo.

- Aún Ron no me ha avisado, iba a hablar hoy con él.

En ese momento la chimenea de la cocina se encendió mostrando la cabeza del pelirrojo del que estaban hablando.

- Hola – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

- Hola, querido – le dijo Lily sonriéndole.

- Hola, Ron – dijeron James y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- Harry – se dirigió a su amigo – ya hablé con George, y está de acuerdo.

- Que bueno, justo estaba pensando en eso.

- Si, dijo que quiere ir mañana a ver el departamento, así que ¿te parece si vamos por la tarde los tres?

- Si, no hay problema.

- Listo, entonces así quedamos. Mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches, Lily, James.

- Buenas noches, Ron – se despidieron los tres Potter del pelirrojo.

Lily volvió a levantarse para servir la comida, James la siguió. Harry agarró el diario.

- ¿Qué leías? – le preguntó a su padre.

- Nada sobre lo genial que eres – le dijo burlándose.

El muchacho lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lily también se rió.

- Estaba leyendo sobre la nueva estatua en el ministerio.

El chico miró la imagen de un mago, una bruja, un elfo, un centauro y un enano parados uno al lado del otro, con la vista levantada y con los rostros serenos. No había en ninguno de ellos miradas de superioridad o de admiración hacia el rostro. Solo cinco seres parados hombro a hombro.

Leyó la nota que hablaba sobre la inauguración de la escultura. La habían dedicado a todos los que habían caído luchando en contra de Voldemort. En la base se veía una gran cantidad de placas con los distintos nombres de los que habían dado su vida. Los de la primera guerra, los de la segunda y los que habían caído en el medio de ambas. Con dolor y nostalgia reconoció varios nombres, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin. Sintió un punzada mezcla de dolor y agradecimiento al ver el nombre de Sirius entre ellos. Siguió leyendo los nombres y repasándolos uno a uno. Y a pesar del dolor que le provocaba, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de sincera felicidad al comprobar que el nombre de sus padres no estaban entre ellos. Levantó la vista para mirarlos. Ambos estaban abrazados hablando en susurros dándole la espalda. Sonrió de vuelta, a pesar de todo, la vida era buena con él ahora. Sonrió de nuevo, mientras doblaba el diario y se disponía a disfrutar una cena junto a sus padres.

Fin

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mi si (ya lo dije antes? creo q si jaja, es q estoy medio romantica útlimamente) Si no les gustó, diganlo igual no me ofendo... no se contengan xq yo digo q si es lindo el capi.  
**

**¿Qué creyeron sobre Harry y Ginny? Pillines jaja... no creí q lemon fuera bueno en esta historia... no daba, no se.**

**Lo de los Dursley, se q no fue lo q esperaban, pero poniendome en el lugar de Lily, yo creo q es lo mínimo q hubiera hecho en su lugar (seguramente le hubiera partido una silla por la cabeza... pero no digan eso, no suelo ser violenta jaja)**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. El proximo el epílogo... veremos q sale de ahí...**

**Besotes a todos, los quiero!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yani  
**


	16. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Después de 15 capitulos y un epílogo ¿es necesario q diga q Harry Potter no me pertenece?**

**Hola a todos, he vuelto... Lo siento, no he podido sentarme a escribir el epílogo hasta hace un par de días. A veces la realidad le gana a la ficción y a mi me ha ganado terriblemente. Pero bue, me dejo de lamentaciones. Por suerte todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. **

**Ante todo, quiero a agradecer a cada una de las personas que me han leído... y que me han acompañado hasta el final. Muchas muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído, me han agredado a sus alertas y en especial a los que me han dejado review. Estoy un poco triste de que hoy sea el final del fic, xq me he enamorado de todo el fic... en especial de James Potter... así q Ceres, amiga lo siento James es mio, no tuyo jaja, al menos el q yo creé jaja. Gracias por avisar q no podía actualizar! Te devuelvo el favor amiga, les recomiendo q lean "En la sala de requerimientos" de Ceres Potter, y de paso te dejo mi voto p q acortes los capitulos... Es lo mejor para vos, si no te podés aburrir.**

**Bueno, a todos, de nuevo muchas gracias. Me gustaría nombrarlos uno por uno, pero son demasiados y tengo fiaca :p Encima no tengo mucho tiempo. Los dejo disfrutar el epílogo. **

**Ya voy a colgar un nuevo fic... espero leerlos ahí también. Besos, los quiero mucho y muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final. Suerte a todos!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**

Se miraba insistentemente al espejo, mientras intentaba aplastar su cabello endemoniadamente desordenado. Estaba de punta en blanco, o en negro en este caso, con su túnica recién estrenada para esta ocasión. El pequeño ramillete de flores doradas y blancas prendido adecuadamente en su solapa. Sus zapatos con más brillo del que nunca habían tenido y su esmoquin debajo de la túnica en perfecto estado. Pero su pelo no quería ayudar a la imagen general.

Escuchó una risa disimulada detrás de él mientras la puerta se abría. El hombre que había entrado lo miraba con varias emociones distintas en su rostro.

- Creo que después de tantos años, deberías darte por vencido – le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

- Lo se... es que...

- Estás nervioso, entiendo. Yo también intenté aplastar mi pelo a toda costa cuando me case con tu madre... Habrás visto en las fotos que no lo logré – le volvió a sonreír – Además es parte del atractivo Potter... las chicas se mueren por este cabello...

- ¿Y podrías decirme que chicas se mueren por el cabello Potter? – preguntó una mujer pelirroja entrando también en la habitación y mirando a su marido con el seño levemente fruncido.

- Ummm... déjame ver... creo que a las pelirrojas en particular – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus padres y suspiró algo más tranquilo. Desde que estaban con él la vida era mucho más fácil. Y que puedan compartir un momento tan importante para él como lo era este, no tenía precio.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny? – le preguntó ansioso a su madre.

- Si... ahora Hermione y Molly están con ella... Está realmente hermosa.

- De eso no tengo dudas.

Su madre le sonrió dulcemente, mientras su padre fingía secarse lágrimas de emoción.

- Ay... mi hijo está enamorado...

- Papá – le dijo con una semi sonrisa, pero pidiéndole que se callara.

- Acepta que tu padre nunca va a crecer – le dijo su madre riéndose. Al mismo tiempo que el hombre la miraba fingiendo estar enojado.

En ese momento Ron entró en la habitación.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que vayamos yendo al altar – le dijo a su mejor amigo – Hermione me dijo que Ginny ya está lista...

Los nervios que Harry sentía en ese momento se incrementaron enormemente, comenzando a retorcerse las manos.

- Vamos...

Harry miraba hacia toda la sala esperando el momento en que su futura esposa entrase. Sus ojos se posaron en sus invitados que les sonreían a medida que él los veía. Neville abrazaba a Hannah Abbott mientras hablaban animadamente con el padre de Luna. Algunos de sus compañeros de colegio estaban también allí. Hagrid desde su asiento reforzado secaba su llanto con su característico pañuelo llamativo. Grawp miraba desde la ventana y Harry se lo imaginaba sentado en el suelo por comodidad... Había sido una buena idea invitarlo... la mayoría de los reporteros no se acercaban a la boda por miedo al gigante.

Los Weasley estaban todos sentados en primera fila. Molly le sonreía cálidamente, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y el señor Weasley la abrazaba tiernamente. Teddy estaba sentado en las piernas de su abuela al mismo tiempo que lo saluda con la mano. Por último miró a sus padres, con sus dos hermanitos en sus brazos, mientras lo miraban amorosamente.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en el salón y los nervios volvieron a colarse en el pelinegro. Miró a sus dos padrinos, Ron y George lo miraron con claros nervios en su rostro. La primera en entrar fue Hermione, seguida de Luna, ambos en su hermosos trajes de madrinas... en un suave color celeste... Segundos después entró en escena la novia, y al verla frente a él, caminado hacia el altar, todas las ansias y nervios parecieron irse lejos, muy lejos. Cuando llegó hasta él y le tomó las manos se relajó completamente.

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa que años después seguiría recordando, y sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. Posó una de sus manos en su rostro y le secó la gotita rebelde que había caído. El ministro habló durante algunos minutos sobre los deberes del matrimonio, pero él no lo escuchó. Estaba perdido en el ángel que tenía a su lado.

La ceremonia terminó con el beso que sella el pacto de amor de matrimonio. Harry la abrazó con fuerzas, mientras la escuchaba reír entre las lágrimas. Con dulces besos le secaba el suave llanto, cosa que a él le encantó. No siempre podía ver a su Ginny llorando, y menos por algo como esto.

El corazón de Ginny crecía a niveles inesperados por todas la alegría que estaba viviendo. Luego de todo lo que había sufrido, de todo el tiempo que lo había esperado y lo había extrañado, ahora por fin era completamente suyo. Y sentir como él le secaba las lágrimas de una manera tan tierna solo la hacía llorar más.

- Te amo – le susurró suavemente en el oído.

- Yo también te amo, señora Potter.

* * *

- Ya cálmate – le dijo riendo Ron abrazando a su esposa, que lloraba silenciosamente – Vas a hacer un surco en el suelo.

- No me pidas que me calme... es mi esposa la que está en el quirófano...

- Es solo una simple operación, hijo... Es muy común en el mundo muggle – le dijo su madre intentando pararlo...

- Pero... pero ¿por qué?

- Porque los Potter tienen que hacer un gran alboroto cuando nacen – le dijo su padre – Tienen que mostrar con bombos y platillos que están llegando al mundo... y tu hijo no es la excepción.

Molly le sonrió divertida a Lily, mientras miraba que su marido estaba comenzando a seguir los pasos de su yerno.

- Arthur, no empieces tú, con un padre nervioso es suficiente. No sumes al abuelo...

- Ya Hermione, deja de llorar... - dijo su esposo un poco molesto.

- Es... es que... voy a ser tía....

Ron rodó sus ojos en exasperación, pero trató de no decir nada para no molestar a su esposa. George entró corriendo llevando a Angelina de la mano. Aunque más bien parecía estar arrastrándola.

- ¿Ya nació? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te dije que no ibas a perderte el nacimiento de tu sobrino – dijo Angelina sobándose la muñeca.

Minutos después Andrómeda entró trayendo a su nieto y a los mellizos Potter.

- ¿Ya nació el bebé? – le preguntó Teddy a su padrino.

- No, todavía no – dijo removiendo el cabello de su ahijado.

Los otros dos niños se fueron con sus padres para esperar el nacimiento de su sobrino. En ese momento una enfermera salió del quirófano.

- Señor Potter – Harry se acercó rápidamente a la mujer con Teddy tomado de la mano – Puede pasar a ver a su esposa y a su hijo.

Todos estallaron en risas y gritos de alegría. Justo cuando llegaban Bill con Fleur y Victoire de la mano.

- Ya nació el pequeño James – le dijo Molly a su hijo mayor.

- Sígame por aquí – le dijo la enfermera a Harry.

- Ven Teddy, vamos a conocer a tu hermanito.

El muchacho sonrió contento. Cuando entraron a la sala, una enfermera estaba acomodando las sábanas de Ginny y otra le pasaba el niño en brazos. Harry la vio acostada, con su rostro cansado y colorado por el esfuerzo. Sus cabellos todos desordenados. Pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Harry nunca la había visto tan bella.

- Mira, papá – le dijo Ginny mostrándole al niño que dormía – tiene tu cabello.

El pelinegro se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó suavemente en brazos. Ginny le extendió sus brazos a Teddy que la abrazó con fuerzas.

Harry miró a su hijo, su primer hijo, durmiendo placidamente entre sus brazos. Ginny se reía por la forma incómoda en que intentaba mover sus brazos para sostener al niño. Pero él no le prestaba atención, solo estaba absorto en el rostro de su pequeño bebé. Lentamente se lo devolvió a su madre, mientras depositaba suaves besos en sus labios.

- Gracias – le dijo mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta.

Se acomodó junto a ella, alzando a Teddy en sus brazos, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, teniendo la vista perfecta de su pequeño James. Su ahijado acarició una de las pequeñas manitos. Ginny le sonrió a los dos antes de volver sus ojos a su hijo recién nacido. Así se quedó la pequeña familia, juntos, observando al reciente miembro.

* * *

El timbre sonó en toda la casa. Un niño de cuatro años corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta. Uno un poco más pequeño iba detrás de él tratando de seguirle el ritmo, pero no lo alcanzaba.

- James, Albus – gritó un hombre de cabellos negros alborotados detrás de ellos - ¿Qué les hemos dicho de correr hacia las puertas?

El niño más chico paró en seco ante el grito de su padre, pero el otro continuó camino. Abrió la puerta a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho en incontables veces que no lo hiciese. Del otro lado se encontraban cuatro personas sonrientes mirando al pequeño.

- James, creo que mamá y papá te han dicho que no puedes abrir la puerta – dijo una mujer pelirroja tomándolo en brazos.

- Abuela – gritó molesto por la cantidad de besos que la mujer le estaba propinando pero riéndose al mismo tiempo. Luego tendió sus brazos hacia el hombre a su lado.

- Abuelo.

- Sirius – le dijo el hombre también tomándolo en brazos.

El otro niño llegó junto con su padre, teniéndole los brazos a la mujer.

- Sev – ello lo tomó y también le proporcionó varios besos que este no rechazó.

Cuando James Sirius bajó de brazos de su abuelo se dirigió a saludar a las otras dos personas que se encontraban en la entrada. Primero se acercó a una niña de ojos marrones y largo cabello negro y luego a un pelirrojo de cabello revuelto con los mismos ojos que su hermana melliza.

- ¿Por qué llamas Severus a Albus? – le dijo James a su esposa tomando a su otro nieto que lo miraba con alegría mientras lo zarandeaba hacia arriba provocando la risa del menor.

- Si tu llamas a Jimmy por el nombre de tu mejor amigo, yo puedo llamar a Al por el del mío – dijo Lily cansada de repetir este argumento por los últimos tres años.

Harry se rió de la vieja disputa de sus padres cada vez que veían a sus nietos.

- ¿Nunca van a crecer? – preguntó el pelirrojo detrás.

- Creo que no, Ian – dijo Harry acercándose a su hermano y apoyando una mano en su hombro - Teddy ya está aquí.

Al chico se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa pícara se asomó en su rostro. Su hermana adivinó la intención detrás de ese gesto.

- Te prohíbo que se lo digas, Ian – le dijo molesta la pelinegra.

- ¿Por qué? Estamos haciendo un bien.

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó su hermano mayor.

- Anna me contó...

- ¡Ian!

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ella me lo contó como secreto. Tú no tenías que haber escuchado detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

Ante la mirada enojada de la chica, el pelirrojo retrocedió algunos pasos. James se rió de la actitud de sus hijos menores. En cambio Lily se acercó hasta su hijo.

- Hazle caso a Anna.

- Pero... es mejor que se entere... – dijo sonriendo y dándose vuelta para ir rumbo donde el metamorfomago se encontraba – Jimmy, Al acompáñenme.

- ¡Siiii! – gritaron los dos niños emocionados por ir con su tío de tan solo diez años.

Su hermana melliza corrió detrás de él retándolo. Los tres mayores se quedaron solos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Nada, es que Victoire le dijo a Anna que Teddy le parecía lindo e Ian escuchó – dijo Lily riéndose.

- Y ahora se lo quiere contar a Teddy – razonó su hijo sonriendo a sus padres.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó su padre.

- Está dándole de comer a Lily

En ese momento la mencionada salió de la cocina con la niña en brazos. Se acercó y los saludó efusivamente, mientras sus suegros se peleaban por levantar a su nieta en brazos.

Luego se encaminaron hacia el living donde los cinco chicos estaban hablando en voz alta y riéndose. Cuando James entró, vio que el hijo de su otro mejor amigo ya tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio. Sonrió al ver que el niño se parecía cada vez más a su padre.

- Ted - le dijo dándole un abrazo y sentándose al lado de él.

- Hola J – le dijo el muchacho sonriéndole cálidamente.

- ¿Así que te quedaste a dormir anoche?

- Si, quería que mi padrino me llevara a la estación.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos ir? – preguntó repentinamente el pelirrojo sentado al otro lado del muchacho.

Su hermana rodó los ojos en exasperación.

- ¿Qué parte de tenemos que cumplir once años primero, no te ha quedado claro? Nos falta un año todavía.

- Eso ya lo sé, Annie – le dijo su hermano también algo exasperado – Solo no entiendo porque Harry no puede interceder ante el colegio por nosotros.

- Ian ya lo hablamos muchas veces, Harry no va usar su influencia – lo retó su madre.

El chico refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras decía palabras que sonaban como para que sirve tener un famoso en la familia o algo parecido. Los cuatro adultos rieron quedamente, mientras Lily le pegaba en la cabeza a James.

- Esa es influencia tuya.

El hombre solo fruncía su seño para luego besar suavemente a su mujer.

- Eggg ¡No hagan eso! – dijeron sus dos hijos menores al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, Teddy, veo que estás emocionado por asistir a Hogwarts – dijo James al ver que el chico ya tenía puesto la túnica escolar.

- Se puso la túnica ni bien se levantó en la mañana – Harry contestó el comentario de su padre.

- Igual que Lunático. ¿Sabes Teddy que cuando Sirius y yo nos encontrábamos con tu padre en el anden él ya tenía puesta su túnica? – el muchacho sonrió como siempre que alguien le contaba algo sobre su progenitor – Cuando estábamos en cuarto Canuto lo amenazó con cambiarle el color de la túnica a un lila con lunares amarillos si se la volvía a poner antes de llegar al expreso. Lunático no le creyó...

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó emocionado.

- Pues en quinto tu padre llegó con la túnica puesta a la estación y Sirius cumplió con la amenaza. Claro que en venganza Canuto terminó con el cabello verde por una semana.

- ¿Ese fue Remus? – preguntó Lily sorprendida mientras el resto se reía – Yo pensé que habías sido tú...

- Siempre juzgándome mal...

- ¿Por qué será no?

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo. Andrómeda ya debe estar llegando a Quing's Cross – interrumpió Harry lo que parecía ser una posible pelea entre sus progenitores. No que estas no fueran divertidas para sus hijos, todo lo contrario, pero le llevaría algún tiempo y Teddy podría perder el expreso.

- Si, vamos no quiero perder el tren – dijo el chico cambiando su color de cabello de azul a morado. Signo de preocupación.

- No te preocupes – le dijo James parándose junto a él y abrazándolo por los hombros – si pierdes el tren siempre puedes hacer lo mismo que tu padrino y tu tío Ron hicieron en su segundo año...

- James no les des ideas – le dijo Lily algo divertida.

- ¿Qué hicieron? – se interesaron todos los chicos.

- Tomaron el auto volador de Arthur y volaron hasta Hogwarts.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras miraba con temor como a su hijo mayor se le iluminaban los ojos ante la excitante aventura. Luego miró Albus que parecía no entender mucho de lo que hablaban, para su alivio. Sus dos hijos, con tan solo cuatro y tres años eran capaces de destruir la casa solitos y sin ayuda.

- ¡Guauuu! ¡Harry! ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – le preguntó medio indignado medio asombrado su hermano.

- Para no darte ideas, seguramente – le dijo su hermana, pero a ella también se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Ginny sonriendo recordando como los había envidiado cuando se enteró.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la salida rumbo a los autos. Los tres chicos mayores encabezaron la procesión, seguido de los Potter mayores. Luego Ginny con Lily en brazos, para finalizar con Harry llevando a sus hijos varones tomándolos de la manos, uno a cada costado suyo, mientras los niños se miraban sonrientes.

* * *

El matrimonio llegó a casa de su hijo mayor para despedir a sus nietos antes de que se dirigiesen a King's Cross. La niña de la casa les abrió la puerta con un puchero en sus labios y sus ojitos llenos de lágrima.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la princesa de la casa? – le preguntó su abuelo agachándose a su lado. La niña no respondió, solo sollozó aún más y se abrazó a su abuelo.

Lily sonrió con dulzura al ver a su nieta en ese estado. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y se agachó junto a ella también.

- ¿Estás triste porque Jimmy y Al van a ir a Hogwarts?

- Si... y papá dice que no puedo ir...

- Es verdad lo que dice papá – le dijo secándole las lágrimas – Tienes que tener once años.

- Pero me voy a quedar sola.

- Mira... todavía tienes un montón de primos Weasley que no van al colegio. Además están Anna e Ian que terminaron el periodo anterior...

La niña asintió con una sonrisa acongojada y secándose los ojitos con las mangas de su suéter. Su abuela la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos con los demás.

La chica los guió hasta la cocina donde estaban desayunando los restantes miembros de la familia. Al entrar escucharon a su hijo retar a sus nietos varones.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó James sentándose.

- Nada, tonterías de James – le dijo su nuera – Está molestando a Albus diciéndole que puede llegar a quedar en Slytherin.

Su suegro rió por la ocurrencia de su nieto mayor, que a cada momento demostraba porque se llamaba como dos merodeadores. Pero la risa paró rápidamente al ver la cara preocupada de su otro nieto y en especial por el golpe que su esposa le dio detrás de la cabeza.

- Mira, Al – le dijo su abuelo – Yo te conozco muy bien y no tengo dudas de que serás Gryffindor.

- Pero... ¿y si no?

- Estoy seguro que si. Siempre has demostrado ser un Gryffindor. Eres valiente, leal y tienes ese talento especial de los Potter para meterse en problemas... – lo último lo dijo sonriéndole y con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

Lily le sonrió a su esposo y le acarició la cabeza a su nieto. El chico se dirigió a su abuelo.

- Gracias, abu...

- Igual siempre puede quedar en Slytherin...

- ¡James! – lo retaron los cuatro adultos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo... Es una posibilidad.

- Ya, James – lo retó su padre tratando de disimular la diversión que le provocaba la situación – deja de molestar a tu hermano. A ti no te hubiera gustado que el año pasado te hubieran dicho algo así, acuérdate lo nervioso que estabas.

El chico levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero todos sabían que en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera volvería a la carga. Después de todo por su venas fluía sangre Potter y sangre Weasley, combinación bastante peligrosa para el resto, y en especial para los profesores del colegio.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, cariño? – Ginny se dirigió a su hija.

La niña asintió pero no se despegó de al lado de sus abuelos.

- Bueno, vayan a cambiarse, dentro de algunos minutos salimos – le dijo su madre a los tres niños.

Ellos salieron rápidamente dejando a los cuatro adultos terminar el desayuno.

- ¿Café? – les ofreció la pelirroja a sus suegros.

- Lily está muy triste porque se queda sola – observó James.

- Si, mi pobre niña, yo me sentía igual cuando Ron fue a Hogwarts... al menos Lily tiene primos con los que jugar.

- Encima son dos años... – dijo Harry abrazando a su esposa.

- Bueno... quizás hoy pueda ver algún chico que le guste en la estación y después pensar en él... eso me ayudó mucho a mi – le dijo Ginny sonriendo a su esposo. El cual cambió drásticamente la cara ante la idea de su pequeña, pequiñita hija gustándole algún chico.

- Solo tiene nueve años – dijo con el seño fruncido.

- Y yo tenía diez... Además acuérdate que Victoire tenía esa edad cuando le empezó a gustar Teddy... y míralos ahora.

- Pero... mi niña... ella no... – los padres del hombre rieron por la cara de susto que llevaba.

- Hablando de Ted ¿Dónde está? Pensé que vendría a despedirse de los chicos...

- Si, papá, va a despedirse pero en la estación.

- Mmmm eso me suena a que va a ir a despedir a Victoire más a que a los chicos – dijo Lily sonriendo.

Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo con la mujer. Los chicos llegaron rápidamente.

- Bueno, vayamos yendo – dijo el padre.

Los demás se levantaron y los siete se encaminaron hacia la salida, rumbo a la estación.

* * *

- Ya hijo, cálmate.

- Pero... pero... ¿Por qué no me dejan entrar?

- Ya Jimmy, es normal que estés así. Yo estuve igual cuando tu padre nació y tu padre también cuando naciste tú.

- Si... es normal... mira que yo pasé seis veces por esta situación – lo consoló su otro abuelo.

- Pero ¿si le está pasando algo a Sabina o al bebé?... Están tardando mucho.

- Ellos están bien ahijado... Lo que están tardando es normal.

Lily, Molly, Ginny y Hermione reían de la actitud de los cuatro hombres. En especial porque los tres que intentaban calmar al flamante padre estaban tan o más nervioso que él.

- ¿Dónde están Lily y Albus? – preguntó Molly.

- Fueron a tomar algo con los chicos.

- Yo creo que deberían estar aquí. Albus lo ayudaría mucho a James en este momento – dijo Hermione.

- Si, es verdad. Pero mientras no sea una ayuda como la que le dio cuando nos tenía que comunicar que Sabina estaba embarazada... – dijo Ginny sonriendo recordando el momento.

- Aún no puedo creer que me lo perdí. Y James, no les puedo explicar como sigue enojado conmigo...

- ¿Por qué contigo? – le preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Porque dice que yo lo convencí de tomar vacaciones justo cuando sus nietos planearon una broma digna de los merodeadores...

- Y si... George aún los felicita cada vez que los ve – dijo Angelina sentándose con ellas.

Minutos después llegaron los hermanos y primos del futuro padre. Albus caminó rápidamente hacia su hermano mayor.

- Ya tranquilo, que vas a dejar un surco en el suelo. Ya deben de terminar.

En ese momento salió de la habitación de la muchacha.

- Ya puede entrar – le dijo la mujer a James.

El chico no esperó que se lo repitieran y entró corriendo.

- No tardes mucho que quiero conocer a mi ahijado – escuchó que su hermano le gritaba antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se acercó hasta su esposa que lo miraba sonriendo con un pelirrojo en sus brazos.

- Creo que va a tener los ojos de tu papá y de tu abuela.

- Y tu cabello – le dijo besándola en los labios – Otro colorado en los Potter... mi hermana va estar contenta de no ser la única.

- Ven, tómalo – le extendió al niño. James dudó un poco – Vamos no es difícil, tómalo.

Él lo agarró entre sus brazos y luego se sentó en la cama cerca de su flamante esposa.

- Hay un tumulto de gente afuera esperando para conocerlo – le dijo mientras le besaba la frente – Tus padres y la mitad de mi familia.

- ¿La mitad de tu familia? Eso debe ser como una docena de personas – dijo riéndose.

- Si, y eso que la mayoría de mis tíos no han llegado.

- No les deben haber permitido entrar... Pensaron que podrían copar el hospital – se rió nuevamente.

James pensó que a pesar de todo, su pelirroja no perdía el sentido del humor. La puerta se abrió y por allí entraron Albus y Lily.

- ¡No podíamos esperar a que nos dejaran entrar así que no colamos!

- En realidad Albus me tomó del brazo y me obligó a entrar – dijo Lily sonriéndole a su hermano y a su cuñada.

- Es que como querían que esté afuera esperando para conocer a mi ahijado. Al hijo de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga... ¡Es una locura!

Los otros tres rieron por la expresión de enojo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es pelirrojo! – dijo Lily acercándose.

James y Sabina se miraron divertidos por la anterior suposición.

- ¡Déjame verlo! – le dijo Albus corriendo a Lily.

- También es mi ahijado – le dijo Lily señuda.

- Chicos, es ahijado de los dos – le dijo Sabina sonriendo – Y tengan cuidado que es mi hijo por el que se están peleando.

Albus dejó que su hermana tomara al niño entre brazos y se asomó a contemplarlo.

- En Hogwarts deben estar llorando – dijo Albus – el hijo de James Sirius Potter ha nacido.

- No nos olvides que es sobrino de Albus Severus y Lily Luna Potter – dijo su hermano mayor riéndose de la cara de ofensa de sus hermanos.

- Y que tiene descendencia Potter y Weasley – dijo Sabina a los tres Potter.

- Si, como si tú nunca hubieras ayudado a Albus a armar sus extraños planes – le dijo su esposo dándole un beso.

- Planes en los que tú estabas muy contento de participar si mal no recuerdo – le dijo ella devolviéndole el beso.

- Solo para estar cerca de ti.

Poco a poco los demás miembros de la familia empezaron a entrar en la habitación hasta que no quedó lugar ni para un alfiler.

Harry sonrió viendo a sus hijos alrededor de su primer nieto. Sonrió mucho más al ver a sus padres emocionados con su primer bisnieto. Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza sonriéndole amorosamente.

- Todo ha valido la pena ¿no? – le susurró ella al oído.

Él solo atinó a asentir. Pero era verdad todo había valido la pena. Allí parado frente a la cama donde su nuera le mostraba a su nieto. Con sus hijos sonriendo como locos. Con su padres abrazados por la alegría. Y sus suegros en la misma situación. Sus hermanos y cuñados haciendo bromas. Y allí sabía y se daba cuenta que todo el sacrificio y dolor de sus primeros años los habría vuelto a vivir si con ello podía disfrutar, como ahora, de su enorme familia sin problemas o nada que amenace esa felicidad. Si, como dijo su esposa, todo había valido la pena.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Yo creí q lo mejor era mostrar diferentes escenas de la vida de todos los Potter. **

**La última escena es una especie de continuación de "Albus es un genio", no se me pareció bueno hacerlo, saber q había pasado después de esa escena. Y la vez me pareció el mejor final para el fic el nacimiento de una persona. Y el nieto de Harry cabía perfectamente.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. Espero q el epílogo no los haya decepcionado. Besotes a todos. Los quiero!!**

**Yani  
**


End file.
